Sombras de la noche
by Maskrena
Summary: La noche esconde a misteriosas criaturas. Serena es la sucesora de su padre, pero él parece no estar muy conferme con ello, y nombra a otro sucesor. Pero Sere no es la dulce vampira que todos creen, y Endimión sabe eso perfectamente. Contiene Lemon
1. Prologo

_Holaaaaaaaaa!!!, Ya se que dije que me iba a tomar un descanso y que iba a acabar los fics que habia empezado, pues mentí. No puedo quedarme quieta no lo puedo evitar, es un defecto de fábrica, entre muchos otros, jajajaja. El caso que aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, con una nueva trama y un nuevo tema. Espero que os guste, porque tenía ganas de escribir una fic de vampiros, las Geishas, los psicologos... ahora toca otro de mis gustos, cualquier día hago uno de hadas, jajaja. Lo dicho espero que os guste, Mata ne, baibai._

Todos hemos oído hablar de los seres de la noche, licántropos, fantasmas…. Todos ellos inmortales, pero que ven como su vida se limita a la oscuridad de las sombras. Y aunque se diga que entre ellos hay diferencias, muchas más las hay dentro de su propia especie, donde aun prevalece la ley del más fuerte. Muchos se ha escrito sobre los seres de las sombras, pero quienes sin duda se llevan el record son los vampiros, cuyo único sustento es la sangre. Drácula, Elizabeth de Bathory, Vlad Tepes… todos ellos conocidos, pero que tienen de reales como lo son los unicornios… Solo uno de ellos existió de verdad, su nombre original se desconoce, pues todos la conocen como la Reina de los condenados; sin duda un nombre muy acorde con su condición de Reina y de condenación. Muchos estaréis preguntando ¿Por qué la llaman la reina?. ¿Qué hay de mentira y verdad en todo lo que conocemos? pues bien, comencemos desde el principio.

Todo comenzó en tiempos muy remotos, cuando la reina de los condenados, aun no lo era, cuando tan solo se trataba de una pequeña chiquilla. Se trataba de una niña muy... ¿Cómo decirlo? Ambiciosa, con gustos muy exquisitos y exigentes. Tan solo era una cría pero sentía adoración por el cuerpo femenino, se escondía en los baños para poder ver a las doncellas desnudas, soñaba con algún día tener esos senos voluptuosos, y esos glúteos firmes, ser una mujer perfecta. Su sueño se alcanzó, se convirtió en una bella mujer que no tenía nada que envidiar a todas aquellas a las que había visto, pero su regalo no era tan dulce, su belleza no duraría para siempre, se marchitaría poco a poco arrugándose cual uva pasa hasta al final morir. La belleza eterna fue su obsesión, tal fue así que la leyenda dice que vendió su alma al mismísimo Satán, el cual le otorgó la vida eterna. Lo que ella no sabía que con ese pactó se condenó a ella y a sus descendientes…, pronto descubrió que su ser ansiaba algo, aunque no sabia que, su cuerpo se debilito hasta tal punto que acabó en cama. No tardó mucho en descubrir de que se trataba, una noche incapaz de detener su impulso, atacó a una de sus sirvientas tomando de ella su sangre; el pacer que obtuvo de esa acción fue casi orgásmico, la joven murió, pero ella recobro su energía perdida. El número de sirvientes fue descendiendo, a medida que los días pasaban, los rumores comenzaron a circular por el poblado. Solo fue consciente del maleficio cuando en una de sus noches de pasión su amante murió tras beber su última gota de sangre. Tal acción le creo un trauma por lo que el número de muertes de sus vecinos se redujo a cero. Durante años sobrevivió a base de sangre de animales, hasta que se quedo embarazada y nuevamente la sangre humana volvió a ser su sustento, fue entonces cuando fue conocedora de su poder de conceder la inmortalidad a sus victimas; con tan solo absorber la ultima gota de sus sangres y después depositar unas gotas de las suyas volvían a la vida; dando así paso a una nueva especie; y donde ella aparte de ser su madre era su reina.

Con lo que ella no contaba era con que sus nuevos súbditos no contaban al 100 con sus poderes, ellos no podían exponerse al sol ni poseían el poder de leer mentes, ningún poder mágico salvo dominar las mentes. Tan solo a su descendencia directa les transmitió todos sus poderes, ellos eran vampiros porque nacieron vampiros.

El miedo hizo circular rumores que se convirtieron en leyendas y esas leyendas se convirtieron en mitos que han llegado hasta nuestros días. Al contrario de la creencia popular si se reflejan en los espejos, tienen cuerpo y todo lo físico se refleja, por lo que también tienen sombra, no se convierten en murciélagos, y tampoco temen a los crucifijos o al agua bendita, las estacas y tampoco a los ajos, simples rumores. Lo que si bien es cierto que requieren el permiso para poder entrar a las casas de los mortales, y el sol es el arma más efectiva para cargarse a los vampiros de tercera fila (los convertidos en vampiros).

Os estaréis preguntando como es que se tanto del tema. La razón es simple, soy un vampiro, el Rey de los vampiros. El titulo realmente no me pertenecía a mí, ya que no pertenecía a la línea sucesoria, mi posición fue simplemente causal. Pero eso es algo que os explicare otro día, ya tenéis demasiado que asimilar.


	2. Regresos

_Aquí teneís un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic. Tengo que advertir que este fic va a contener bastante más escenas sexuales que el resto de mis fics, advierto por si acaso. Sere CHiba, VAINILLA, marilucero chiba, jaz021y Maracuchita, Domo Arigato a todas por vuestros reviews. Ahora os dejo leer, mata neeeeeee._

* * *

Como ya dije, el puesto de rey de los vampiros no me pertenecía, aunque soy un vampiro puro, no pertenezco a la línea de sucesión, pero el rey, hasta ese entonces, lo decidió así. Pero antes de todo tengo tenemos que retomar la historia de nuestra madre, se trataba de una mujer pasional, tanto que en sus 2600 años de vida tuvo 20 hijos propios, conozco a una que ni loca tendría tantos hijos, jujuju. Adoraba a cada uno de sus hijos, por lo que no vio lo que se le venia encima. Su hijo mayor no solo heredó su inmortalidad y sus poderes, sino también su ambición, él ansiaban para si el poder de su madre por encima de todo, poco le importó que ella le diera la vida. Como ya dije un vampiro convertido puede ser eliminado por la luz solar, pero los auténticos vampiros solo pueden ser asesinados por otro vampiro. Y eso fue lo que hizo el primogénito, asesino a su madre y se proclamo rey; aunque no contó con que su madre ya había elegido su futuro sucesor, de este modo la familia que hasta entonces había permanecido unida se dividió en dos clanes, los Malfoy y los Romanus. ¿Cuáles son los buenos y cuales los malos? Eso ya lo descubriréis más adelante, durante los primeros 1000 años ambos clanes vivieron enfrentados, hasta que un pacto acabo con esa lucha, un pacto que estuvo vigente durante más de 3000 años, cuando un desafortunado encuentro desencadeno el enfrentamiento de estos clanes. Bajo este marco de guerra fue el periodo donde subí al trono. 

_Castillo de los Romanus_

La tarde estaba dando paso a la noche, todo el castillo estaba muy relajado apenas había actividad, y es que la actividad, como buen castillo que se precie comenzaba al llegar la noche. Sin embargo había un lugar donde las risas y las confidencias sucedían sin importar el momento del día.

"**Amy no finjas todas te hemos visto como miras Ryo, y no es mirada de amiga precisamente" contestó** una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, y ataviada con un vestido naranja.

"**Mina lleva razón es casi la misma mirada que a Lita se le pone cuando ve a cualquier varón" **esta vez hablo Rai, una hermosa joven de azabache cabellera y unos oscuros ojos azules.

"**Ehhhhhhh" **se defendió la aludida **"Fueron a hablar las más indicadas¿no es cierto princesa?"**

"**A mi no me metáis, no vaya a ser que me saquéis algún pretendiente del cual yo no estoy enterada" **

"**No te preocupes Serena todo el mundo sabe que nuestra princesa tiene el corazón de hielo con lo que respecta a los hombres. Me recuerdas a mi hermano…" **

"**No soy como tu hermano, y nunca lo seré. Creí dejarte claro Rei que no quería que lo nombraras en mi presencia" **le regañó su amiga

"**Lo siento" **mormuro la pelinegra.

"**Marchaos, tengo que prepararme para la llegada de mi padre. Harías bien en hacer lo mismo."**

"**Si princesa" **dijeron todas a la vez mientras hacían una reverencia y la dejaban sola en la habitación.

"**¿Qué creéis que pasará cuando se entere que él ha vuelto**?" preguntó Lita al resto de sus amigas.

"**No tengo ni idea, pero lo averiguaremos esta noche" **contestó Mina

"**Madre protégenos"** mormuro Amy.

Tal y como Serena le dijo a sus amigas se preparó para la llegada de su padre. Eligió un vestido azul muy ajustado por el pecho, y con gran vuelo a partir de la cintura, en cuanto a su pelo opto por dejárselo suelto, ya que así era como más le gustaba a su padre. Poco a poco la actividad fue aumentando, se podía escuchar las voces de los criados por aquí y por allá, preparando los últimos detalles para la llegada del Rey. El Rey Marius, tenía más cerca de unos 1000 años, y subió al trono del clan cuando su padre murió a manos del enemigo cerca ya de 700 años. Había salido en busca de venganza después de un duro ataque contra los suyos, fue una decisión difícil porque para ello debía dejar a lo más importante en su vida, su hija. Pero tras semanas de ausencia, y tras saciar su venganza volvía a casa.

"**Bienvenido señor" **dijo el mayordomo y consejero del castillo

"**Gracias Artemio, pero no hace falta que te inclines ante mi. ¿Y mi hija?"**

"**Luna ha ido en su busca. Todos los demás invitados se encuentran en el gran salón como ordeno, señor"**

"**Muchas gracias" **

Eriol y su sequito entraron en el gran salón siendo recibidos por una reverencia general, y es que el rey era muy apreciado por su súbditos, aunque esta característica pudiera parecer muy humana. El Rey se sentó en su trono, mientras que sus acompañantes se colocaron entre los demás invitados.

"**Muchas gracias por venir, ser todos bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. Tengo que anunciar que los Malfoy han recibido su merecido"**

Esta información recibió una gran devoción. Aunque fue interrumpido cuando la puerta principal del gran salón se abrió.

"**Padre" **exclamó Serena mientras corría a los brazos de su padre.** "Estás a salvo. Me teníais muy preocupada" **

"**Hija mía, el preocupado era yo" **

"**No teníais porque, sabes perfectamente que todos darían su vida con tal de que no me pasara nada" **dijo un tanto molesta.

"**Lo sé, son fieles súbditos. Ya que estas aquí, me gustaría anunciar una cosa"**

"**Como todos sabéis desde que los Malfoy tienen nuevo rey los enfrentamiento son más y más frecuentes. Por ello me he visto obligado a tomar una dura decisión….. La de dimitir de mi cargo"**

Un revuelo se formó por toda la sala

"**Señor ¿y quien ocupara su cargo?" **preguntó uno de los súbditos.

"**Ha sido una decisión ardua, y compleja, pero creo que la decisión es la correcta, y espero que vuestra lealtad sea igual que la que habéis procesado hacia mi. Pido por favor que saludéis a vuestro nuevo líder, el rey Endimión"**

Todos se volvieron hacia donde se encontraba Endimión con sus amigos, y se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Serena sin embargo no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su padre se retiraba del trono y en vez de otorgárselo a ella como correspondía, se lodio a ese idiota. Lejos de mostrarle respeto, como hicieron sus amigos, incluso su padre; se marchó enfadada hasta sus aposentos, el cual pagó su ira. Candelabros, libros…. Todo aquello que se ponía por delante, acababa por los suelos sin ni siquiera poner un dedo sobre ellos.

Pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y su padre entró.

"**Serena ¿Quién te ha dado permiso que abandones la sala?"**

"**No pensé que fuera necesario, ya que por lo visto habéis olvidado de que existo"**

"**¿Se puede saber a que te refieres?"**

"**Me refiero padre, de que soy yo la que tenía que sucederte, yo soy tu hija, y no ese idiota que nos abandonó hace siglos, olvidándose de los suyos"**

"**No me olvidado que eres mi hija, y por ese motivo he tomado la decisión de que sea Endimión quien me sustituya"**

"**Pues ni pienses que voy a mostrarle respeto, soy yo la heredera."**

"**Serena esto es lo mejor…."**

"**Ve con tu Rey padre, no querréis ganaros su enemistad" **

"**Es lo mejor, hija mía, es lo mejor" **

Otro ataque de ira invadió el cuerpo de la joven, y una sucesión de rayos se pudieron divisar en el cielo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió las puertas de su balcón y salió del castillo en busca de algo que le quitara al idiota de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el salón Endimión recibía continuamente las felicitaciones y los respetos de su congéneres.

"**Vaya entrada triunfal, hermanito**" dijó Rei mientras se aproximaba a su hermano

"**Rei, es un placer volverte a ver. Estos años te han sentado fenomenal, en realidad todas estáis bellísimas" **

"**Tan galante como siempre majestad" **dijo Amy

Pronto divisaron los rayos a través de la ventana.

"**Parece que la princesa no lo ha tomado muy bien" **ironizó Endimión.

"**¿Qué querías? Le habéis quitado su trono, es ella quien debería estar ahí" **protestó su hermana

"**Pues el antiguo Rey parece que no está muy de cuerdo con eso" **dijo un varón rubio de ojos azules y que aparentaba tan solo tener unos 25 años.

"**A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro James"**

"**Rei, Rei, Rei yo también te quiero preciosa" **dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a la pelinegra por la barbilla y se acercaba a ella.

"**Muérdeme" **

"**Sería un placer"**

"**Ponme un colmillo encima, y me asegurare que sea lo ultimo que hagas"**

"**Veo que juntarte con la princesa contagia su carácter" **se burló el nuevo Rey

"**Mucho cuidadito majestad lo que decís sobre nuestra princesa" **le dijo Lita

"**Mucho cuidadito Lita, no te olvides que habláis con el rey. Vuestra princesa carece de titulo" **dijo otro varón de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

"**Drew, no puedo creer que digas eso de Sere" **le reprocho Mina

"**Basta ya. Será mejor que vayáis a apaciguarla, sino queréis que tengamos una inundación" **

Las mujeres se marcharon muy irritadas con la prepotencia que los varones habían mostrado hacia ellas.

"**Serena ¿Podemos entrar?" **preguntó Amy mientras golpeaba la puerta

"**Sere somos nosotras, venga abre la puerta" **dijo Mina

Rei que no era muy paciente, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que la habitación completamente desecha, con el balcón abierto y sin rastro de Serena.

"**Se ha ido" **dijo Mina

"**Es una inconsciente como se le ocurre ponerse a si misma en peligro" **comentó Rai

"**Debemos de avisar que se ha escapado" **

"**Amy tiene razón, no hay tiempo que perder" **

Las chicas regresaron hacia el salón lo más rápido que pudieron.

"**Majestad" **dijo Lita cuando vio al padre de Serena

"**Chicas, chicas, ya no soy el rey, llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"**

"**Señor Eriol, es Serena no está en su habitación" **anunció Amy

"**¿Qué ella que?" **

"**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" **Preguntó Endimión al ver el revuelo que se había formado

"**Serena se ha escapado" **dijo Rei a su hermano.

Endimión no dijo nada, pero tampoco espero a que le hablaran, abrió una de las ventanas con sus poderes, y salió en busca de la chica.

Mientras que todos en el castillo estaban muy preocupados, Serena se encargaba de olvidar sus problemas.

"**No he visto mujer más hermosa que vos" **dijo su acompañante mientras plantaba ligeros besos a lo largo de su cuello.

"**No habléis, solo seguid con lo que hacéis"** respondió Serena mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amante.

"**Como quiera mi señora" **

Tras salir de la mansión la princesa marchó hacia el poblado, necesitaba despejar su mente. Eran altas horas de la noche, y muy poca gente había en la calle, y la poca que había se trataba de hombres y alguna que otra prostituta. Quizás por eso recibió miradas extrañas, una mujer a esas altas horas de la noche era poco habitual dado a que su presencia y su porte era evidente que no se trataba de una fulana. Estaba asqueada la mayoría de los hombres estaban ebrios, sus sangres poseían tanto alcohol, que si se alimentara de ellas al día siguiente tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pero un hombre consiguió llamar su atención, se trataba de un mesero de una posada, fuerte, moreno de ojos oscuros… ideal para hacerle olvidar sus penas. Con su belleza y sus poderes no le costó mucho convencerle a que jugara un poco con ella.

Serena no se cortó, desabrochó la camisa del varón, mientras que lamía cada rincón de su cuello. El la tenía arrinconada sobre la cama, levantando su vestido más allá de la altura de sus rodillas, acariciando sus suaves muslos.

"**Síiiii" **mormuró Serena de placer, y dejando que sus colmillos afloraran, mordió su cuello, bebiendo un poco de la sangre de él.

El mordisco apenas fue imperceptible, de hecho el hombre, seguía acariciando el cuerpo de ella, exaltando así su placer.

Desabrochando su vestido fue besando cada pulgada de su cuerpo, dando mayor atención a sus dos proporcionados senos. Esta no era la primera vez que Serena utilizaba a un humano para su satisfacción sexual, de hecho cada vez que la ira le invadía, buscaba a un pobre iluso que la complacía y a la par le servia de alimento, ya que entre caricia y caricia aprovechaba para clavar sus afilados colmillos.

Pronto sintió como entraban dentro de ella, y un gemido de satisfacción salió de ambas gargantas. Este hombre dejaba atrás a muchos de sus otros amantes, era grande en todos los sentidos, lleno de energía y temperamento. Sus entradas y salidas eran rápidas, salvajes, llenas de pasión y fuego, Serena se sentía tan bien…. estaba a punto de culminar cuando sintió como el paró.

Extrañada abrió los ojos y lo vio, al idiota de su nuevo rey, al odioso Endimión, allí parado al lado de la cama y con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su amante.

"**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"**

"**Eso mismo podría decirte yo" **respondió mientras tiraba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre a un lado

"**Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia"**

"**Hay te equivocas, soy el rey y lo que hacen mis súbditos, ES MI incumbencia"**

"**Yo no soy y no seré nunca tu súbdita. Y ahora por tu culpa tendré que buscar a otro que acabe lo que el idiota que tú has matado comenzó" **Serena salió de la cama sin importarle su semidesnudez.

"**No vas a ningún sitio princesa" **dijo Endimión mientras le impedía el paso

"**Quítate de ahí idiota" **

"**Al único sitió que vas a ir es de vuelta al castillo"**

"**No me da la gana, no pienso regresar hasta que no esté satisfecha"**

"**Eso podría solucionarlo" **comentó el Rey mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos

"**No se te ocurra tocarme." **La rubia retiró su brazo **"Antes muerta que compartir lecho contigo"**

"**Pues podrías haberlo conseguido princesita, por ser tan irresponsable de salir del castillo" **Endimión intentó contener la ira, pero no lo logró

"**Ohhhh entonces tendré que estar agradecida que me hayas encontrado¿No es cierto?" **

"**Deberías"**

"**Pues siento delusiónarte, pues no. Y mucho menos cuando tengo que soportar ver tu asqueroso rostro"**

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Endimión se abalanzó sobre ella quedando los dos tumbados. Serena desde abajo luchó para librarse del amarre pero era inútil, el era mucho más fuerte.

"**¿Qué es lo que hecho que haga que vos me odiéis tanto?"**

"**La traición, abandonares a los tuyos cuando más te necesitaban, y tienes la cara de regresar y apoderarte de algo que no te pertenece"**

"**No soy ningún traidor, cumplí ordenes"**

"**Y un cuerdo. No hace falta que finjas, eres tan despreciable como lo es ese Diamante"**

"**No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, solo eres una niña mimada"**

"**Suéltame ahora mismo"**

"**Pensé que eras más poderosa Serena, mira que eliminar tu protección tan solo porque te divertías con un mortal…" **

"**No te atrevas a juzgarme"**

"**No te atrevas a juzgarme tú a mi"**

"**¿Qué vas hacer matarme?" **preguntó irónica la rubia

"**Noooo, algo peor te torturaré con mi presencia"**

"**Eso ya lo haces"**

"**Está bien" **Endimión utilizó un conjuro lo que provocó que Serena quedara inconsciente. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia el castillo.

Lo que ni ninguno sabía que la bella princesa había estado más cerca del peligro de lo que se imaginaban, porque no muy lejos de allí el líder de los Malfoy había sentido esa misma energía que pertenecía a la heredera de su clan rival.


	3. Agravios

_Hola de nuevo, aqui llega una nueva actualización, he recibido muchos reviews en el anterior capitulo, os lo agradezco muchiiiiiisimo, Domo Arigato gozaimasu, Adriana, Ranmalutik, jaz021 (me tienes que explicar eso de parecer española), isabel, Lorena, Moon-Chiba,VAINILLA, yuritsukino, Maracuchitax. Por cierto lo más seguro que apartir del capitulo que viene pase a tener grado M, porque las escenas de lemon van a aparecer van a ser un poco más intenso de lo que suelo escribir. Creo que no tengo nada más que contar, si teneís alguna duda, o alguna pregunta o lo que sea ya sabeís donde estoy, mata neeeeeeeeeeee._

Cuando Serena despertó, lo hizo en su cama, pero ella no recordaba como había llegado. Cuando salió de entre las sabanas pudo comprobar que tampoco tenía su ropa, que tan solo vestía un simple camisón. Pronto las memorias de lo que aconteció la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, la llegada de su padre, el nombramiento de Endimión, el mesero, la discusión con Endimión…. Endimión¿Por qué tenía que haber vuelto? Apenas acababa de regresar y ya estaba convirtiendo su vida en un infierno.

Sin importarle su aspecto ni las formas, Serena salió de su habitación en busca del su 'nuevo Rey' para que le diera explicaciones. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, simplemente había que seguir el fuerte rastro de energía que de el emanaba. No golpeó, no pidió permiso, sencillamente abrió la puerta del que ahora era su despacho, y allí estaba él, en todo su esplendor sentado en uno de los grandes sillones leyendo uno de los muchos libros.

"**¿No sabe princesa que es de mala educación el entrar sin llamar? Es una enseñanza básica, y sencilla de recordad" **Comentó él sin apartar la vista del libro.

"**¿Qué me hiciste?" **preguntó ella ignorando el comentario sarcástico que le había dirigido

"**¿Yo, hacerle el que?"**

"**No finjas delante de mi, se que eres un idiota. No recuerdo haber llegado a casa anoche. Dime que me hiciste"**

"**Serena, Serena donde están sus modales, a una belleza como tú no pega tales formas" **Endimión por fin decidió hacer caso omiso a su libro y centrarse en su 'invitada' "**¿No debería haberse puesto algo de abrigo?" **preguntó al verla en camisón. Una vista gloriosa, según él.

"**Para que tengo debía incomodarme después de todo me habéis visto con menos ropa, porque debo suponer que fuisteis vos quien me trajo de regreso, me metió en la cama. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para desvestirme con tal descaro?????" **Mientras que decía esto ultimo Serena se abalanzó hacía Endimión con la intención de darle una tremenda bofetada

"**Yo no te desvestí" **respondió sujetando las muñecas de la rubia, e intentando contener su propia rabia. **"Te traje a casa, y te deposite en tu cama, pero yo no te desvestí. Mi hermana y tus amigas lo hicieron. Así que tu ira está injustificada" **y la liberó de su amarre

"**¿Injustificada dices…..? Mataste a mi amante"**

"**Ambos sabemos que ese idiota no te importaba lo más mínimo" **respondió el varón simplemente, mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado.

"**Te equivocas, si me importaba" **

"**¿En serio. Como se llamaba?"**

"**¿Que?" **

"**Si tan importante era para ti, sabrías como se llamaba ¿No es así?" **Endimión escondió su sonrisa mirando a través de una de las ventanas.

"**Innegable que lo sé. Pero no es de tu competencia" **contestó fría y altiva la princesa

"**Ohhhhhhh, grandes palabras" **se giró y le hizo frente, aunque en su rostro ya no había rastro de ninguna sonrisa. **"Pero ambos sabemos que es mentira, puedo leerte muy bien preciosa, y ese bastando no era nada para ti, igual que tú para él"**

"**Te equivocas" **Serena aun no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

"**Leí su mente antes de matarlo. Su nombre era Seiya por si te interesa, cambio a los hombres que normalmente frecuenta para beneficiarse. Aunque el pobre no tuvo mucha suerte….."**

"**¿Tu no eres el más idóneo para juzgar a la gente?"**

"**¿Qué insinúas?"**

"**Tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo sino me equivoco, aunque en vez de morirte…huiste, muy galante por su parte majestad"**

"**Yo no…"**

Unos inoportunos golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, seguidamente se abrió dando paso a uno de los amigos del Rey, Zosite.

"**¿Qué ocurre Zoi?" **preguntó el monarca sumamente irritado

"**Endimión no era mi intención interrumpir tu conversación, pero han divisado a un grupo de Malfoys cerca del castillo**"

"**Está bien" **dijo resignándose a dejar para más adelante sus aclaraciones **"esta conversación queda pendiente. Y mejor vístete, sino quieres que los demás vean tus encantos"**

Endimión se marchó antes de que la fémina le pudiera dar una contestación. Aunque tardaría en obtenerla ya que la rubia no sabia si sentir vergüenza o por el contrario sentirse ofendida ante tal comentario. Fue Zosite el que se encargo de sacarla de sus propios pensamientos, el cual mantenía la mirada baja, el no era un grosero como su jefe, o por lo menos eso pensó ella.

"**Princesa será mejor que no salga de sus aposento será más seguro para vos…."**

Tras decir esto, marchó tras su amigo. Dejando a Serena impresionada por egontricidad de los hombres.

_Castillo de los Malfoy_

El ambiente en el castillo estaba muy revuelto, algo muy extraño debía de estar sucediendo en el clan rival. Ninguno de ellos causó ninguna revuelta, ningún ataque, algo sumamente extraño. Y para colmo de males cuando fueron a quejarse a su soberano este no era visto por ningún sitio. Muchos fueron los que se sorprendieron que Diamante se convirtiera en Rey, muchos pensaban que Malachite sería el ostentaría ese cargo, después de todo era el miembro más cercano a la línea sucesoria del clan, pero eso no fue así, y desde hacía tan solo un año Diamante se encargaba de dirigir y cuidar al clan.

"**Hermano tengo que hablar contigo" **dijó Zafiro el hermano pequeño del monarca al entrar al comedor donde su hermano degustaba la sangre de una joven y bella mujer de tan solo 18 años.

"**Ahora no estoy desayunando" **Dijo Diamante apartando momentáneamente sus colmillos del cuello de la joven.

"**Es importante, hay noticias sobre los Romanus"**

"**Está biennnnnnnnnn. Guárdenmela para más adelante" **

"**Lo que ordene señor" **dijo uno de los sirvientes, que tomó a la chica por los brazos, y la llevó a una de las celdas, ignorando por completo los ruegos y llantos de la joven.

Mientras tanto Diamante y su hermano se dirigieron al salón del trono, donde los hombres más importantes del clan se encontraban reunidos.

"**Veamos que noticias tenéis de eso inmundos" **Comentó el soberano mientras se sentaba en el trono.

"**Es sobre el Rey de los Romanus, Señor"** habló uno de los presentes

"**¿Qué hay sobre él?"** cuestionó el Rey

"**Ya no es el rey, ha abdicado"**

"**Vaya, vaya eso sí es una noticia."**

"**¿Eso quiere decir que su hija es la nueva Reina del clan?" **preguntó Malachite

"**No, es Endimión"**

"**¿Endimión? Tenía entendido que huyó hace como hace siglo y medio" **dijo sorprendido Zafiro.

"**Pero ha vuelto, es más muchos aseguran que lo vieron ayer en compañía de la princesa en la aldea"**

"**Preparar al ejecito, quiero que ataquen el castillo de los Romanus" **dijo Diamante que había permanecido en silencio tomando nota de la conversación

"**Pero hermano eso es un sacrilegio, casi todos los miembros deben estar allí para la coronación"**

"**Su hermano lleva razón majestad, es un suicidio" **afirmó Malachite

"**He dicho que manden a un ejercito"** Y con eso Diamante se marchó a terminar su desayuno.

"**¿Y bien?" **preguntó Zafiro a su amigo.

"**Será mejor enviar a algunos hombres a investigar, no es conveniente atacar el castillo, ahora no" **comentó Malachite

"**Estoy de acuerdo, yo me encargo"**

_Castillo de los Romanus_

"**Luna ¿como mi padre ha podido hacer eso, como ha podido elegir a Endimión por encima de mi?" **preguntó Serena a su siempre y fiel nodriza.

"**Querida, su padre ha hecho lo cual él ha considerado mejor" **dijo Luna mientras peinaba el pelo de su pequeña princesa

"**¿Mejor para quien, para él?"**

"**Para el pueblo y para vos. Vos sois lo más importante para él."**

"**Pues tiene una extraña forma de demostrarlo"**

"**Si vuestro padre a elegido al joven Endimión como su sucesor, tendrá sus motivos. " **

"**Seguro. ¿Cómo estoy?" **preguntó Serena, mientras se ponía en pie.

"**Bellísima, su madre estaría muy orgullosa" **

"**Seguro que más que mi padre lo está de mi sí" **comentó la rubia un tanto apenada.

"**Princesa…." **Dijo preocupada la criada

"**Será mejor que me alegre, no vaya a ser que se me agrie el desayuno" **y la sonrisa habitual de Serena volvió a hacer acto de presencia. **"Dile a las chicas que las espero en el jardín para el desayuno" **

"**Pero princesa el Rey Endimión no ha ordenado que no le permitamos salir del interior del castillo"**

Dijo Luna tan pronto viera a su ama salir de la habitación, y ante tal comentario Serena no pudo más que detenerse.

"**Que yo sepa la ceremonia de coronación todavía no ha tenido lugar. Hasta que eso ocurra mi padre sigue siendo el rey, y lo que Endimión diga o deja de decir no tiene validez como tal. Así que di a las chicas que las espero en el jardín."**

Tal y como Serena le había pedido Luna avisó a las chicas que las estaba esperando en el jardín. Eso sí una vez hizo lo mandado, fue a informar al padre de la princesa de la situación, no quería que a la joven le pasara algo por culpa de su orgullo o terquedad.

"**Sere no deberíamos de estar aquí, y mucho menos tú, es peligroso con hombres de los Malfoy cerca" **Comentó Amy un poco asustada por la situación

"**No te preocupes Amy, aquí dentro estamos a salvo. Y este jardín es impenetrable" **dijo Lita.

"**Amy lleva razón, y sabes muy bien que odio tener que dar la razón al tonto de mi hermano. Pero Sere, eres importante para todos nosotros, no queremos que te pase nada."**

"**Lo que diga el traidor de tu hermano importa un rábano, se cree el Rey cuando todavía no lo han coronado, y cuando además no le corresponde" **

"**Serena todas estamos indignadas con que no seas tú la que continúes la labor de tu padre. Pero eso no quita que Endimión intente hacer su labor lo mejor que sabe" **le defendió Amy

"**Pues entonces que lo intente con más ganas"**

"**Lo haré siempre y cuando vos empecéis hacer lo que se os ordena"**

Todas se giraron para ver a un Endimión muy enfadado en la entrada del jardín

"**Si la ordenanza viene de tus labios ten pon seguro que no"**

Endimión no se molestó en contestar, se acercó a ella y la cargó, apoyando su vientre sobre su hombro, cual saco de papas se tratara. Y sin más se marchó al interior del castillo dejando a todas las presentes altamente sorprendidas, el temperamento de esos dos cambiaba cuando se encontraban.

Una vez llegó a su oficina, Endimión sentó a Serena en el sillón, y gracias a sus podes cerró el pestillo sin ni siquiera separarse de ella.

"**Eres un salvaje"** le recriminó la fémina

"**Aquí la única que necesita que la domestiquen eres tú" **

"**Vete al infierno"**

"**Contigo querida ya estoy en él"**

"**Déjame irme" **Serena intentó huir de las garras de su discrepante, pero era inútil. Endimión se trataba de un varón de casi un metro noventa, ancho de hombros y bien curtido.

"**No vas a ningún sitió tenemos una conversación pendiente" **

"**No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, todo lo que tenía que decir lo he dicho."**

"**Pero yo no"**

"**Me importa un bledo, no me interesa nada que tenga que venir de tus labios"**

Serena aprovechó su posición, para defenderse de Endimión, flexionó ligeramente su rodilla, chocándola con la entrepierna del varón, el cual se dobló de dolor liberando a la rubia. Que aprovechó para salir de la habitación, Endimión ni se molestó en seguirla, marchó a su alcoba para darse un merecido y relajante baño.

Mientras tanto Serena había decidido ir a su escondite secreto. Una habitación la cual durante años había sido el refugio de ella y de su madre, pero que tras la muerte de esta en manos de un Malfoy, se había convertido en un templo dedicado a ella. Nada más entrar a la sala, las velas colocadas alrededor de esta se encendieron, y Serena fue recibida por el cuadro de su madre. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su madre, la vergüenza invadió todo su ser.

"**Lo sé madre, sé que no debería compórtame así, pero no lo puedo evitar. Cuando lo veo…….. me irritó. Se marchó ¿y ahora lo reciben como si nada? Padre siempre a mostrado más afecto por el que por mi, no sé porque me extrañe cuando lo nombró su sucesor, era obvio. Mi padre murió el mismo día que moristeis vos"**

Endimión por su parte estaba disfrutando de su baño en muy buena compañía, y es que había conseguido que una de las sirvientas le ayudara con su baño. Y mientras es estaba allí dentro de la bañera con el agua caliente cubriendo su cuerpo, la criada lavaba cada parte de su anatomía suave y delicadamente. Endimión disfrutaba de lo lindo, primero sintió como acariciaba sus fuertes brazos, mas adelante, las manos de la criada se trasladaron al torso del varón desde su fuerte pecho hasta llegar a la pelvis. Le llegó el turno a sus piernas, primero una y luego la otra, en un trayecto que iba desde el muslo hasta el pie de la izquierda, y desde el pie hasta el muslo en la derecha, para acabar junto en ese punto intermedio entre las dos piernas, que hacía evidenciar el disfrute de los servicios de la fémina.

Desde su regreso a casa, Endimión no había gozado de un momento de tranquilidad ya que se la pasaba batallando de manera constante con la princesa, y esta ocasión no iba ser menos. Serena entro hecha uno humos en el baño del varón.

"**Fuera" **dijo Serena sin más y señalando a la puerta a la sirvienta **"He dicho fuera ahora" **está vez habló mucho más alto, al ver que la mujer no se movía. Esta segunda vez, se levantó y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

"**¿Alguien le ha hablado de la moralidad princesa? No lo deben de haber hecho cuando entra en baño de un hombre"**

"**Ahhhhh ¿no me diga? Creí que era el de un cerdo"**

"**¿Qué hace aquí Princesa?"**

"**¿Quién demonio te crees que eres?"**

"**Sí has interrumpido mi fabuloso baño para hacer preguntas entupidas has cometido un error"**

""**Así estamos en paz por interrumpir vos mi juego la otra noche."**

"**Princesa no seáis niña" **

"**Bueno de ese modo se justificaría el motivo por el cual me habéis asignado a vuestros amiguitos como niñeras, no necesito que tus bárbaros me vigilen"**

"**No son bárbaros y tampoco son niñeras" **respondió Endimión, un tanto exasperado

"**¿Ah no? Entonces deben de ser damas de compañía ¿tengo que tratar de igual forma que lo hago con su hermana y las demás?"**

Endimión no pudo contenerse más, estaba harto de las ironías de la rubia, se levantó de la bañera, permitiendo ver a Serena toda su esculpida anatomía desnuda recubierta con pequeñas gotas de agua. Una imagen que la hizo perder el sentido porque ni se dio ni cuenta ni de que el varón se acercó a ella, ni que la tomó entre sus brazos, solo recobro el sentido cuando sintió como el agua mojaba su cuerpo. Y es que Endimión la metió en la bañera, intentó liberarse, pero fue imposible porque Endimión que también había entrado en la bañera la bloqueo con su propio cuerpo.

"**¿Era esto lo que buscaba princesa? El volverme loco¿frustrarme tanto como yo la frustré al matar a su amante?"**

"**Su frustración se trata de una buena venganza por su agravio. Ahora déjame salir de aquí" **

"**Pero princesa igual que ya vos habéis cobrado vuestra compensación, yo estoy cobrando la mía"**

"**Vos lo que sois es un pervertido. Suélteme ahora mismo o comenzaré a gritar y despídase de ser el rey cuando vean que esta acosando a la princesa" **

"**¿Entonces por que no comienza? Eso es algo que está deseando ¿No es así?" **

"**No me mire" **dijo Serena mientras se cubría como podía, y es que de todos es sabido que ocurre cuando un vestido blanco entra en contacto con el agua.

"**Si hace memoria princesa recodará que no es la primera vez que veo su cuerpo desnudo… tengo que decir que es delicioso" **una de las manos del nuevo rey se encontró con uno de los muslos de la joven, y lejos de apartar la mano y acabar con la indecente caricia, se permitió libremente ascender un poco más. Serena estaba en estado de SOC, fuera de si, en otro plano astral… no sabia que responder que hacer, lo que había dicho tan solo unos segundos antes tenía sentido, pero se esfumo de su cabeza al sentir la mano sobre su muslo, y la fuerte virilidad de Endimión contra su pelvis.

"**Se estarán preguntando donde está**, **será mejor que vaya a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. No creo que a los hombres les importe, pero no creo que sea de su agrado." **Dijo Endimión tan pronto saliera de la bañera dejando la única toalla que había para ella. Muy enfadada por la situación, y envuelta en la toalla, Serena regresó a su alcoba.


	4. El Rey de los Romanus

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOSSSSSSSSS. Siento la demora pero he estado de vacaciones, y el mundo digital se quedo en casa porque estuve en mitad del campo, aunque eso si me fui de fiesta en noche vieja tras comerme las 12 uvitas. Pero he vuelto de nuevo, y con regalo de reyes bajo el brazo, espero que os guste este capitulo, el cual me a dado doble trabajo porque lo escribí en papel y luego lo pasé a Word. Pero voy a admitir que estoy un poco desilusionada por como ha quedado, a ver que os parece a vosotras. Y muchas gracias a Moon-Chiba (yo también espero que tu novio no lo lea por tu bien), VAINILLA, Jessymoon, Serena tsukino chiba, marilucero chiba, Adriana, Isabel, Jaz021, Saly – Luna, Alice Pastén, SPGL4 , Selene de la Luna (ya sabrás porque es tan malcriada Serena) , Suyay (me honra de verdad que te guste mi fic, sobre todo sino eres habitual leyendo este tipo de historias), A.Salvia-divinorum- y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi amigita Sere CHiba, gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, de verdad Domo arigatò, y ahora os dejo leer, mata ne._

* * *

Tras el altercado de la bañera, Serena evitó en los días posteriores a Endimión. Apenas salía de sus aposentos, algo que extraño muy mucho a todos aquellos que la conocían.

El día de la coronación del nuevo Rey, tuvo lugar tres días más tarde (de la escenita). Todos los miembros del clan estaban invitados, la mayoría de ellos acudieron y los que no pudieron pues simplemente expresaron sus excusas al no poder asistir a tal importante evento.

Endimión se vistió para la ocasión, con un traje de gala completamente negro. Sus zapatos relucientemente limpios, su pelo perfectamente peinado, todo en el estaba impecable.

"**Princesa su padre está esperando su presencia. Quiere que se siente a su lado" **comento la nana a su ama.

"**Pues dile a mi padre, Luna, que no voy a asistir" **respondió la fémina.

"**Pero como princesa es su deber el estar allí junto a su padre" **

"**A partir de hoy ese titulo no me va a pertenecer a mi, sino a la descendencia del nuevo Rey"**

"**Pero por el momento seguís ostentando ese titulo, y debéis de llevarlo como es debido hasta el ultimo momento" **

"**Luna no me encuentro bien, te ruego que salgas y me dejes descansar"**

"**Lo que ordene princesa"**

Luna se marchó dejando a Serena sola en sus aposentos, mirando el cielo estrellado de la noche a través de su balcón.

Mientras tanto los invitados, ataviados con sus mejores galas, se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón en el cual se celebraría el cesión del trono. Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy se encontraban juntas como de costumbre; a todas ellas les gustaría que esta celebración fuera para una persona diferente, que en vez de Endimión fuera su mejor amiga Serena la que se encargara de encabezar el Clan. Ella había nacido para ello, y había sido educada para llevarlo a cabo, pero su herencia había sido desvalijada.

Por el castillo no paraban de correr rumores y habladurías acerca de la princesa y el futuro rey. La encargada de iniciarlos no fue otra que la sirvienta a la que Sere echó del baño de Endimión. Acción que fue el detonante de múltiples pensamientos absurdos de todos los que se enteraban de los hechos. Los rumores viajaban desde que ambos mantenían una relación amorosa hasta que Serena prefería al líder de los Malfoy antes que a su propio Rey. Las cuatro mujeres, amigas y damas de compañía de la princesa, no eran ajenas a tal rumorología, aunque sabían que eran insustanciales, tanto que no siquiera habían informado a Serena de ellos.

"**¿Vosotras pensáis que Seren vendrá? **Preguntó Lita mientras observaba la sala repleta de invitados.

"**Conociendola…… seguro que no" **comentó Rei

"**Últimamente ha estado muy extraña, estoy empezando a preguntarme si no es verdad que algunas de las cosas que dicen son ciertas" **Expresó su opinión Amy.

"**Susan se caracteriza por ser un tanto fantasiosa….."**

"**Rei es cierto lo que dices, pero también Amy lleva razón, Sere hace días que no sale de su habitación cuando ella para lo único que entraba allí era para dormir" **habló Mina

"**Lo único cierto que puede ver en esos rumores es que no soporta a mi hermano. Pero es verdad que el nuevo comportamiento de Serena me preocupa….."**

"**Es curioso comprobar que una mujer tan…… temperamental como vos, Rei, se preocupe por alguien más que en si misma"** comentó Jedite mientras se acercaba con sus amigos al grupo de hembras.

"**Creía que estarías junto a mi hermano, como hacéis siempre" **dijo Rei intentando contener su genio

"**¿Ningún comentario sarcástico? Que sorpresa" **

"**Lo creas o no, soy un ser civilizado cosa que no se puede decir de otros…." **Los otros presentes luchaban por contener las carcajadas, y es que ver discutir a estos dos era todo un espectáculo.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de los dos protagonistas de la noche. Endimión y el padre de Serena entraron firmes y majestuosos, como el cargo que ambos compartían. Todos los presentes vieron como ambos hombres se dirigieron al trono, en el cual Endimión tomó asiento mientras el Rey permanecía a un lado en pie.

"**Durante años todos vosotros me habéis honrado siendo vuestro Rey, y me he sentido muy orgulloso al saber que contaba con vuestro apoyo. Pero hoy ha llegado el momento de que un nuevo Rey lidere a nuestro Clan. Un lider que ame a los suyos, y que aprecie sus vidas tanto como la suya propia. Ahí está, sentado en el trono, trono que a partir de hoy será suyo, no por herencia sino por meritos. Y espero y deseo que sea por siglos"**

Tras el discurso del Rey Artemis, uno de sus sirvientes personales y con muchos siglos a su servicio, se acerco al trono con una bandeja entre sus manos. En ella se encontraban depositadas una pequeña daga y una copa ceremonial, el Rey tomó la daga entre sus manos y se realizó una pequeña incisión en la muñeca, y depositó su sangre en el interior de la copa, cuando estaba lo suficientemente llena se la pasó a Endimión, que bebió hasta la ultima gota de sangre. La sala estaba en silenció, expectante…. Tanto que nadie se percató que alguien más estaba presente, manteniéndose oculto entre las sombras. Endimión depositó la copa en la bandeja, todo ellos sin levantarse de la silla, mientras que el Rey mostraba su satisfacción no ocultando su sonrisa. Acto seguido continuaron con el ritual, los miembros del consejo del Clan se acercaron al todavía Rey para quitarle la capa, capa que colocaron sobre los hombros del sucesor. Se trataba de una túnica negra bordada con el escudo del Clan Romanus.

Endimión se arrodilló ante su Rey y beso sus manos para luego ponerse de nuevo en pie. Al levantar la vista sus ojos se toparon con una figura intrusa. El padre de Serena se quitó el anillo, una sortija que se pasaba de Rey a Rey y que era el símbolo del poder, y se la colocó a su sucesor en uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda.

"**Inclinaos ante nuestro nuevo Rey"** Tras decir esto se agachó en señal de reverencia, seguido pos sus súbditos.

La persona oculta tras la puerta entre abierta se marchó dando media vuelta. En la cara de Endimión apareció una sonrisa, al ver como el espía huía, aunque decidió dejar el asunto para más adelante, ahora tenía que atender su coronación.

* * *

**_Castillo de los Malfoy _**

**"Los Romanus han investido a su nuevo Rey" **anunció Zafiro a su hermano.

**"Lo sé, lo he sentido….." **

**"Diamante ¿Qué vas hacer?" **preguntó su hermano al ver la expresión que tenía su cara.

**"Hoy los dejaremos disfrutar de su fiesta. Mañana…. Mañana los haremos sufrir, y veremos cuanto puede soportar el nuevo Rey" **

* * *

Serena se encontraba en su cama, ataviada con uno de sus finísimos camisones de seda, mientras que en el gran salón se celebraba la llegada de un nuevo Rey; celebración y titulo que le pertenecía a ella. Pero era inútil seguir pensado en ello, porque no iba a solucionar nada, además en esos momentos ella había dejado de ser princesa, y tendría que acatar las órdenes del nuevo Rey. 

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, despertando a Serena de sus pensamientos. Permitió al visitante la entrada, pues suponía que se trataba de Luna que le traía algo de alimento, pero se equivocó. Allí al lado de la puerta se encontraba Endimión el Rey de los vampiros, el cual se había escapado de la celebración.

**"¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar abajo con tus súbditos" **dijo irónicamente Serena.

**"Estoy aquí visitando a uno de ellos. Luna ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien" **

**"Así es" **respondió Serena

**"¿Es por eso que te he visto abajo?" **preguntó Endimión.

**"Se equivoca, he estado toda la noche en mis aposentos" **

**"¿De veras? Pues estoy completamente seguro que vi sus ojos espiar tras las puerta" **

**"Se equivoca, no era yo" **

**"¿Por qué tanta formalidad princesa? Imaginaba que ya habíamos superado esa fase" **

**"Sí lo que viene es en busca de pelea, entonces le sugiero que se marche porque no me encuentro en condiciones de satisfacerle" **

Endimión que hasta ese momento estaba apoyado sobre la puerta, se acercó al lecho de la joven.

**"Entonces el hecho por el que no he sido honrado con su presencia en los últimos días, se debe al hecho de que no se sentía bien. ¿No es así Princesa?" **preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

**"Sí" **respondió Sere mientras se tapaba con la colcha.

**"Y por lo que tampoco habéis podido asistir a mi coronación…." **

**"Aja" **respondió la muchacha apretando fuertemente la colcha sobre su pecho

**"¿Me tenéis miedo princesa?" **Preguntó el Rey divertido al ver la reacción de la rubia

**"No" **contestó ella insegura

**"Pues no lo parece Princesa" **Endimión retiró uno de los mechones de cabello que tapaban el rostro de Serena.

**"¿Por qué motivo me seguís llamando princesa?" **preguntó extrañada, ya que él no había parado de llamarla así.

**"Porque ese titulo te pertenece, y siempre será así PRINCESA" **

**"No lo sería en estos momentos si mi padre me hubiera nombrado a mi su sucesora en vez de a ti" **respondió enfadada mientras bruscamente le retiraba su mano de su cabello.

**"El tiene sus motivos…." **Comentó el Rey intentado que entrara en razón, pero no funciono

**"¿Cuáles son?" **

**"No es el momento de que los conozca princesa" **

**"Vete de mi dormitorio, AHORA" **dijo Serena mientras se ponía en pie olvidándose de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. **"Tus invitados te esperan" **

**"Seguro que saben divertirse sin mi" **respondió Endimión levantándose de la cama.

**"¡He dicho que te vaya, te quiero fuera ahora!!!!!!" **

**"¿O sino?" **preguntó el Rey mientras acorralaba a la mujer entre su cuerpo y la pared.

**"Tu comportamiento no es propio de un Rey" **repuso Serena mientras intentaba liberarse.

**"¿A no? Pues el tuyo si es propio de la Sere que conozco…." **Endimión se acercó más a la rubia.

**"Un Rey no se aprovecha sexualmente de sus súbditas sin su consentimiento" **

**"Sere, todos los reyes tienen sus amantes, sus concubinas….." **dijo acariciando uno de sus suaves hombros. **"No voy hacer nada que no quieras….." **

**"Ya lo estás haciendo" **protestó la princesa, la cual no apartaba la mirada desafiante de la de su Rey

"¿**Estás segura?" **no recibió respuesta, así que se encargó de obtener la respuesta leyéndola la mente.

_"Cerdo, chovinista, egocéntrico…" _

_"Princesita, esas palabras no pegan con vos" _

**"No me llames princesita, ya no lo soy" **

_"Lo eres para mi y también para el resto del Clan" _

**"Deberías de ir con ellos, han venido hasta aquí por ti" **

**"Dime la verdad. ¿Eras tú a la que vi oculta tras la puerta?" **

**"NO" **respondió en alto Serena _"Sabía que no tenía que haber bajado" _

Endimión sonrió al tener la respuesta que deseaba de la mente de la princesa, a la cual se le olvido bloquear sus pensamientos. Pero aun así Endimión la siguió la corriente.

**"Vaya, creí haber visto esos hermosos ojos azules" **dijo acariciando el rostro de la rubia

**"Ya te has divertido lo suficiente a mi costa" **dijo Serena quitándole la mano **"Fuera de aquí, o juro que gritaré" **

**"¿Cómo ni hiciste en el baño?" **preguntó Endimión recordando que esa misma excusa se la dio hacía un par de días.

Serena se indignó ante tal comentario, él llevaba razón, aquel día en el baño lo amenazó con gritar y delatarlo, sin embargo no lo hizo, ni siquiera se lo contó a sus amigas. Pero está vez no iba a volver a ocurrir, Serena comenzó a gritar, pero Endimión la calló con un beso. Sere se trató de liberarse y romper el beso, pero el se lo impidió. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó más hacia si, impidiéndola cualquier movimiento. Serena se dio por vencida y le siguió el juego.

El beso comenzó simplemente para callar la voz de la princesa, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad. Con sus bocas se devoraban, sus lenguas exploraban y acariciaban, el simple roce de sus colmillos hacía que la excitación aumentara. Mientras que Serena se enganchaba fuertemente al cuello de Endimión, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Algo que no impidió que se siguieran besando, las manos del vagaban a lo largo del cuerpo de la princesa, mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda. Ninguno de los dos aguantó mucho, la pasión embargó los cuerpos de ambos. Endimión bajo sus besos por el cuello de la rubia, alternando su boca con la lengua y de vez en cuando rozaba su suave piel con sus colmillos, mientras que sus manos se encargaban de desnudar a la fémina, rasgando su camisón.

**"Deliciosa!!!!!!!" **comentó Endimión al verla desnuda.

**"Cállate" **

Sere trajo su boca de nuevo a la suya, mientras que el descendió sus manos entre las piernas de ella, frotando sus dedos por su zona sensible.

**"Ummmmm" **

Los besos volvieron a descender hasta que se encontraron con los senos de la joven. Primero los succionó como si fuera un bebe que necesita alimentarse. Mientras tenía parte de sus senos en su boca, con su lengua jugueteando con su pezones, lamiéndolos de forma circular.

**"Endi….." **Serena a medida que sucumbía a las atenciones del varón, aumentaba la presión con la que clavaba las uñas en la espalda de él.

Separándose de ella, Endimión se despejo de su ropa, quedando desnudo sobre ella. Como un acto reflejo Serena separó sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor del pelinegro. Siendo una respuesta positiva, el rey de los vampiros dio comienzo su unión, una unión llena de ardor que le sirvió a ambos para descargar sus frustraciones, iras….

No se trataba de algo dulce y romántico, sino salvaje y pasional, ellos juntos eran como la pólvora y el fuego que cuando se juntan explotan. Serena disfrutaba del sexo, no era virgen, hacía siglos que dejo de serlo. Tenía experiencia, pero ninguna de ellas había sido como esta con Endimión. No impidiendo su disfrute clavó sus colmillos en uno de los fuertes hombros del Rey.

**"Serena….." **gimió el varón.

Tras saciarse Serena retiró sus colmillos, rápidamente sintió como la lengua de Endimión buscaba un área de su cuello, para acto seguido sentir como le clavaban los colmillos. Endimión escuchó un gemido indescriptible, aumentó sus entradas y salidas hasta que culminaron los dos. El no se movió, se quedo encima de ella con la respiración inestable.

**"Ha sido….." **comenzó a hablar Serena

**"Sí, eres asombrosa Princesa" **

Pronto la realidad de lo que había pasado llegó a la mente de la rubia.

**"Vete" **

**"¿Qué?" **preguntó el Rey

**"Quiero que te vayas de aquí. No quiero volver a verte" **

**"No te he obligado a nada" **

**"Lo sé, pero ha sido un error, impropio de nuestra condición" **

**"Siempre has hecho lo que te viene en gana" **comentó el Rey levantándose de la cama.

**"Que no quita que no sea consciente que hago cosas indebidas" **

**"Mientras no se enteren no pasará nada" **

**"No voy contando con quien me acuesto, si es lo que insinúas…." **

**"Quieres que crea que no le cuentas a tus amigas todos tus secretos" **

**"Te sorprenderías las cosas que ellas no saben de mi" **le contestó Serena

_"Lo buena que eres en la cama¿por ejemplo?" _

"**Tus invitados te esperan. Baja antes de que vengan en tu busca" **

Endimión se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se marchó dejando sola en su habitación. Al llegar al salón Endimión buscó a Luna, y la ordenó que fuera a ver si Serena necesitaba algo. La mujer obedeció mientras el actuó como sino hubiera pasado nada.

Mientras tanto Serena se había levantado y se había puesto un nuevo camisón ya que el suyo estaba completamente destrozado. Unos nuevos golpes sonaron en la puerta, Serena tras preguntar quien era, dio permiso para que entrara.

**"Señora, vengo ver si solicita algo" **

**"Gracias Luna, pero no necesito nada, tan solo dormir" **

**"¿Estáis segura? El Rey Endimión estaba preocupado por vos" **

**"¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que solo se preocupaba de su propio ser" **

**"Señora no hable así**, **el joven Endimión es un hombre muy valiente, muy inteligente, muy..." **

**"Luna no intentes convencerme, la opinión que tengo formada de él tiene una base sólida de dos siglos, no creo que cambie. Ahora puedes marcharte y decirle a nuestro nuevo líder que se preocupe de hacer su trabajo, pero que se olvide de mi" **

**"Que descanse señora" **

Luna volvió al salón y comunicó tanto a Endimión como al padre de Serena que ella se encontraba durmiendo. No tenía porque añadir más leña al fuego ¿No?


	5. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos, se que estareís esperando la nueva actualización, por lo q me siento en la obligación de informar que todavia llegará un poco en llegar. El motivo es sencillo y es que estoy con los examenes, y bueno una carrera no es moco de pavo, x lo q hasta q no finalice con los examenes no hay actualización, lo siento mucho. Asíque supongo que nos vemos a partir del día 9.

Ya q estoy os voy a dar las gracias a los que habeís votado en mi encuesta, tenemos un empate tecnico entre Camino a Cristal Tokio y Hablar Siempre Ayuda (ambas con el 30) seguidas de Quien Juega con Fuego, Lo Inevitable, La Geisha de Oro y All I want for Christmas. A partir de hoy tambien estará incluida la Sombra de la Noche, así que espero vuestro votos en _**miarroba . com/encuestas/votar.php?id231787**_

gracias y os espero a mi regreso Mata ne!!!!


	6. Ocultarse

Hola de nuevo, ya he vuelto y esta vez con nuevo capitulo. Siento no haber podido actualizar, pero como ya dije estuve de examenes, pero ya he acabado hasta abril no vuelvo a desaparecer. Bueno no me voy a entretener mucho más, ya solo me queda daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios, dianaazul, VAINILLA, marilucero chiba, Mikiaome, lorena, Moon-Chiba, SPGL4, Selene de la Luna, Starlgt, Serenity, A.Silvia-divinorum-, Suyay, Aracne (x cierto no hacia falta q escribieras comentario uno por uno. Con uno global me conformo) ANGIE B., lady, daianapotter, Saly-luna, Jaz021, Usako Suyi, Celia Chiba, y Sere CHiba, gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, por vuestros animos (tanto con los examenes como con el fic) y sobre todo por los piropos, Domo Arigatô Goizaimasu. Ahora os dejo con el capitulo, Mata ne!!!!

* * *

Tras su pasional encuentro con Endimión, Serena se encerró en su escondite secreto. No quería ver a nadie, no quería estar con nadie, solo quería estar sola y olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido un rato antes en sus aposentos. Pero era imposible, porque por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Endimión era sin duda el mejor amante de todos los que había tenido.

Acurrucada en un sillón, y con la mirada perdida se encontraba Serena, la cual sentía como los ojos de su madre se centraban en ella.

"**Lo sé madre, sé que no debería haber hecho eso. No tenía que haber dejado a Endimión que me tocara, soy una princesa no una…. Concubina. Soy una completa deshonra, si padre se entera…. Quizás por eso no confía en mi, porque sabe de mi otros amantes, por eso, por eso ha escogido a Endimión como su sucesor, porque yo soy su deshonra" **

Serena paró de hablar con su madre, y dejó la mirada fija sobre su retrato durante unos minutos. Hasta que una idea se asomó por su cabeza.

**"Tengo que marcharme de aquí. No puedo permanecer aquí sabiendo que no soy digna de llamarme princesa, sabiendo que mi padre no confía en mi, con Endimión como rey y con el conocimiento que lo acontecido esta noche en mi cama puede volver a suceder, porque aunque lo odio con todo mi ser, mi cuerpo parece desearlo como un niño anhela los dulces. Tengo que marcharme, y lo voy hacer hoy. No tengo ni la menor idea madre, pero tiene que ser lejos de aquí, lejos de todos, un lugar donde a nadie sospeche." **

**_

* * *

Coronación del Nuevo Rey _**

**"Endimión hijo donde te habías metido, os he estado buscando" **le preguntó su antecesor.

**"Lo siento mucho, he estado comprobando como se sentía vuestra hija, ya que no ha podido asistir"** respondió el pelinegro.

**"Espero que no haya sido muy arisca. Vos parecéis sacar lo peor de ella, joven Rey porque por lo general es tan dulce como las jóvenes de las aldeas" **

**"No se preocupe aquí nuestro amigo Endy sabrá defenderse de su hija, después de todo su propia hermana es un volcán en explosión en cuanto a lo referente a genio." **Respondió Jedite, que se encontraba acompañando al padre de Serena.

Endimión decidió no contestar, prefirió ignorar el comentario de su amigo. Por una parte porque era cierto, y por otra, porque no quería hablar más de la cuenta.

Sí se descubriera lo que él y la princesa habían estado haciendo en realidad, tendrían repercusiones un tanto desfavorables, entre las que se encontraba principalmente la de perder el respeto y el favor de su antecesor, el cual lo había tratado como un hijo tras la muerte de su autentico padre.

Y es que su padre, murió defendiendo al Rey en uno de los ataques de los Malfoy. Ambos hombres habían sido uña y carne desde bien jóvenes, siempre habían estado juntos, tanto es así que al ser nombrado Rey, el padre de la princesa nombro a su amigo su mano derecha, su consejero. Y su muerte causo un profundo pesar sobre Soberano, porque no solo perdió a uno de los suyos, también a su consejero, a su amigo, su hermano… y con una profunda pena pero desde el afecto que tenía para con su amigo, se encargó de sus hijos de la mejor forma que le fue posible.

**"¿Para que me buscabais?" **Preguntó Endimión

**"Por nada en particular, solo que se me hacia raro que no estuvierais en vuestra celebración" **le contestó el varón

**"Ambos sabemos que no soy muy dado a este tipo de celebraciones" **

**"Pues me temo que vais a tener que acostumbraros Endimión, es uno de los inconveniente que viene con él cargo. Lo que debéis hacer es buscar una reina, la compañía de una hermosa mujer era lo único que me hacia soportar las horas interminables de celebraciones" **Una sombra triste se apreciaba sobre los ojos del antiguo monarca, el cual amo mucho a su esposa. Sin dar tiempo a contestar a los jóvenes que le rodeaban, se bebió la última gota de su copa y con una falsa sonrisa se despidió de su compañía. **"Será mejor que vaya. Señores que disfruten de la velada" **

**"Sigue sufriendo de amor" **comentó Zosite

"**Así es, pero no es de extrañar la reina era una mujer extraordinaria, todo el mundo la amaba…." **Está vez le tocó a Nepherite dar su opinión.

"**Y ahora aman a la princesa, la cual dicen que es un fiel reflejo del carácter de su madre." **comentó Andrew **"Todos esperan verla sentada en el trono" **

**"Pero eso no va a poder ser porque nuestro Endy es el nuevo Rey. A no ser……." e**mpezó ha hablar Jedite

**"A no ser ¿que?" **preguntó Andrew curioso del razonamiento de su amigo

**"Que decida tener una Reina y Serena sea la elegida" **

A Endimión que en ese momento estaba bebiendo un poco de vino, le entro un ataque de tos al escuchar esas palabras.

**"Sere no aceptaría ser una consorte" **Replico Rei que había escuchado por casualidad las palabras de Jedite.

**"¿Tu amiga es tan petulante como para rechazar casarse con el Rey?" **preguntó Jedite, haciendo de rabiar a la morena.

**"Te equivocas, Serena tiene el suficiente orgullo como para venderse a un hombre por un titulo. Que además por derecho le pertenece" **

**"YA BASTA. CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ." **Gritó Endimión, y todas las miradas se centraron en él **"Estoy cansado de vuestras discusiones, estoy cansado de que se me juzgue por arrebatarle el titulo a la princesa, yo no pedí esta situación ¿Entendido?" **

**"Podías haber rechazado" **le acusó Rei

**" LA FIESTA SE HA ACABADO" **tras decir esto el nuevo Rey se marchó a sus aposentos dejando a todos los presentes sin saber que decir.

**_Castillo de los Malfoy _**

Todos los Malfoy estaban reunidos, ataviado con sus armaduras, mientras que su rey inspeccionaba para ver si todo estaba en regla. Diamante quería la guerra, y guerra era lo que iba a tener.

**"Bien, bien, todo va según lo previsto, mañana atacaremos el castillito de los Romanus" **

**"Diamante ¿estás seguro que es una buena idea? Tendríamos que planearlo un poco más" **dijo Zafiro, no muy convencido con la idea de su hermano

**"He dicho que mañana atacamos, y lo haremos ¿Queda claro?" **

**"Cristalino" **

**"Así me gusta. Malachite os quiero preparados mañana tan pronto caiga la tarde. Ahora ir a descansar, mañana será nuestro gran día" **

**"Como usted ordene, su majestad" **Malachite le hizo la reverencia oportuna y se marchó a descansar.

Ejemplo que siguieron todos los asistentes, incluso Zafiro dejó a su hermano solo sentado sobre su trono.

**"Pronto muy pronto, serás mía" **

* * *

**_Castillo de lo Romanus _**

Serena se aseguró de que nadie se percatara de su marcha. Tras tomar la decisión fue hasta su habitación y fingió estar dormida cuando su padre pasó a comprobar como estaba. Un poco más adelante fue Luna quien fue a ver si necesitaba algo. Tras lo cual, se cambió de ropa, se desprendió de su bonito vestido, para ponerse uno mucho más humilde, mundano y feo. Su intención era pasar desapercibida, se recogió el cabello para completar su disfraz.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta, y tras asegurarse que no había moros en la costa, salió de sus aposentos camino hacía la planta baja. Nada más llegar a bajo, tuvo que esconderse rápidamente, porque uno de los sirvientes del castillo pasó muy cerca. Este hecho, hizo que Serena decidiera fugarse por el jardín en vez de por la puerta principal, ya que sería mucho más fácil que la pillaran. Con sumo cuidado fue hasta el jardín, y una vez desde allí dirigió una ultima mirada al lugar durante décadas había sido su hogar.

**"Esto es lo mejor" **se dijo a si misma.

Se puso una capa, y se marchó hasta la entrada oculta del jardín, una entrada desconocidas para muchos, menos para los miembros más relevantes. La salida por esa puerta supuso el fin de sus días como princesa, y el comienzo de una nueva vida aun desconocida para ella.

Poco sabía la princesa que tan solo unas horas después de su marcha, un grupo de Malfoy se fue extendiendo por las cercanías del castillo. A la vez que la actividad dentro de este comenzaba a surgir.

**"Hola hermano" **saludo Rai al ver al pelinegro sentado en la mesa

**"Rai¿has descansado bien?" **

**"Aja¿y tú?" **

**"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" **Preguntó Endimión que ya conocía a su hermana

**"Me disculpo por lo de ayer, eres mi hermano y debería de apoyarte en vez de atacarte como lo hice. Porque es verdad que no sé los motivos que te han llevado a ser el nuevo líder…" **

**"Rai, olvídalo¿quieres?" **

**"Si es lo que quieres…."** Mormuró Rai un tanto insegura, ella amaba a Endimión, era su hermano después de todo, ella era la única familia que él tenía, pero aun así el parecía olvidarlo a veces.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo nuevos comensales a la mesa, impidiendo que la conversación que Rai tenía con su hermano se reanudara. Los sirvientes fueron llevando los alimentos a la mesa, mientras que Luna muy alterada entró a la Sala.

**"¿Luna que es lo que ocurre?" **preguntó el antiguo Rey

**"Es la princesa. Quiero decir a la señorita Serena" **comentó la mujer mientras lucha para recuperar la respiración.

**"¿Qué le pasa a Sere?" **preguntó Lita preocupada porque algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su amiga, sentimiento que compartía casi todos los comensales.

**"Ha desaparecido" **respondió Luna ya con la respiración recuperada, pero aun alterada

**"¿Qué quiere decir con que ha desaparecido?" **Preguntó Andrew

**"Pues eso, que no está. He ido ha despertarla como todas las mañanas, pero al entrar a su habitación no había nadie" **

**"Seguro que está en su escondite secreto" **comentó el padre de la princesa, él cual aunque no sabia de la localización del escondite, si que sabía de la existencia de éste.

**"Me temo que no señor, sobre la cama he encontrado este sobre, es para usted" **

La respuesta de Luna alteró un poco más a todos los presentes, y es que la duda de que algo malo le podía haber ocurrido a Serena pesaba sobre sus cabezas, pero sobre todo sobre sus corazones.

El hombre tomó la carta que la nana de su hija le extendió y no perdió tiempo en abrirla para ver su contenido. A medida que iba avanzando con su lectura, su semblante se iba transformarlo. Pálido cual pared recién pintada con cal, lleno de preocupación, de miedo y de tristeza, así era el rostro del anterior monarca.

"**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" **preguntó Amy tímidamente, pero con una preocupación evidente en su voz.

**"Se ha marchado" **respondió el hombre

**"¿Cómo que se ha marchado, a donde?" **está vez le toco preguntar a Rai, la cual estaba muy sorprendida.

**"No lo sé" **

**"¿Le importa si…?" **pidió Endimión señalando a la carta. Y aunque no terminó la oración su antecesor le comprendió y le cedió el papel permitiendo que leyera su contenido.

_Querido padre cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya estaré lejos de casa. No ha sido fácil, pero creo que es lo mejor, ya que mi presencia en el castillo no haría más que dificultar las cosas, y puesto que ya hay un nuevo Rey no soy más necesaria. Sé que aprecias más a Endimión que a mí, o por lo menos le tienes en más consideración, es el hijo que nunca tuviste. Sé que no estás orgulloso de mí, yo tampoco, he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento y que no son dignas de una princesa. Por todo ello es mejor que me aleje, no sé a donde pero no importa, solo sé que quiero dejar de ser un estorbo y una carga para todos. Con amor tu hija, Serena. _

**"Preparaos, vamos a ir a buscarla" **anunció Endimión al terminar de leer la carta **"Esta niña es idiota, no sabe lo peligroso que es salir de este castillo para ella" **

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y es que no esperaron nunca una reacción como esta de preocupación. Ambos se odiaban, todos en el clan sabían ya eso, la información había corrido como la pólvora.

**"¿A que esperáis?, venga prepararlo todo" **

**"Hermano…" **

**"Es una de los nuestros, si los Malfoy la encuentran…. No serán benévolos con ella" **Endimión no dijo nada más, se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a ir en busca de la princesa.

Pero en ese preciso instante uno de los hombres que custodiaba el castillo entró corriendo a la sala.

**"Majestad, los Malfoy….. ellos, ellos están aquí" **

**"¿Cuántos son?" **preguntó el padre de Serena, olvidándose de que no era ya el rey

**"No lo sé, pero son un grupo extenso, armados, están muy cerca de aquí. Y Malachite está con ellos" **

**"¿Qué hacemos?" **preguntó Nepherite a Endimión

**"Si los Malfoy están aquí la princesa no correrá tanto peligro" **expresó Zosite

**"Lo sé"** pero aun así a Endimión se le veía pensativo, sin saber muy bien lo que debía de hacer. "**Reunir a cuantos hombres podáis, ahora, tenemos que estar listos para cuando lleguen los Malfoy" **

**"Sí señor" **Nepherite, Jedite, Andrew, y Zosite se marcharon en busca de hombres para la defensa del castillo.

**"¿Y que pasa con Sere?" **preguntó Mina

**"Ella tendrá que esperar" **respondió Endimión mirando al padre de la joven. El cual cabeceó en señal de aprobación.

**"Avisaré al consejo, no podemos seguir aquí" **se ofreció el hombre

"**Muchas gracias" **

**

* * *

**

**_Serena _**

Tras salir del castillo Sere no se encontró con ningún problema. Ningun obstáculo se puso en su camino. Paró en una posada de una de las aldeas cercanas, y allí repuso fuerzas. Tras descansar un poco, y conseguir un caballo retomo su viaje. La suerte de ser un vampiro puro, le permitió que tanto de día como de noche pudiera avanzar en su camino (Ya dije en el primer capitulo, que a los vampiros puros la luz no les afectaba). De ese modo llegó a un oscuro y solitario bosque, los únicos seres con vida parecían ser los grandes y centenarios árboles. Exhausta por el viaje, por la falta de alimento, Serena decidió descansar allí durante unas horas, se acomodo en el suelo, y arropándose como pudo intento dormir un poco. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando unos gruñidos fueron escuchados, Sere se puso en pie, e intento averiguar de donde venían los sonidos, pero le fue imposible ya que venían de todos los lados. Sin darse cuenta se vio rodeada por media docena de lobos, ella pronto los reconoció, no como lobos comunes, sino como licántropos.

No sabía lo que hacer, cada vez que intentaba huir uno de ellos se le acercaba gruñendo y ella tenía que desistir. Nunca en su vida se había visto en una de esas, su vida había sido de lo más protegida y sin grandes ni pequeños peligros, salvo los Malfoy claro está. Con miedo vio como uno de los lobos, el cual tenía pinta de ser el jefe de la manada, comenzó a acercase. Sere sentía miedo, mucho miedo, lo ultimo que vio fue como ese lobo se abalanzó sobre ella con toda la intención de morderla.

* * *

Endimión acompañado por una gran cantidad de hombres, salieron al encuentro con el enemigo. Mientras que los que se quedaron en el castillo se escondieron en el subterráneo del castillo, al que solo se accedía por puertas secretas ocultas tras estanterías y alguna que otra chimenea. Aunque la lucha entre los clanes era ya muy antigua, muchos aun no se acostumbraban a los escondites, a la huidas, la luchas, las muertes…. 

Algunas mujeres se encontraban acunando a sus hijos, protegiéndolos del mal que sobre ellos podría caer. Algunos se encontraban jugando a las cartas, otros se dedicaban a tejer, a tallar… cualquier cosa que mantuviera sus mentes ocupadas. Los miembros del consejo se encontraban juntos, sentados en silencio, meditando la situación, con este ataque dejaba claro que los Malfoy sabían donde se encontraban y eso suponía un inconveniente, ya que sería un blanco fácil. Había que marcharse pero la cuestión era a donde.

**"¿Vosotras pensáis que Sere estará bien?" **preguntó Amy por sacar conversación

**"Espero que sí" **Dijo Mina que estaba sentada en el suelo y abrazada a sus piernas

**"Sere es fuerte seguro que podrá cuidarse sola" **Aseguró Lita

**"Sí, pero no hay que olvidar que toda su vida a vivido escondida, su vida no está llena de aventuras…" **comentó Amy, como siempre poniendo sensatez a la situación.

**"Sí pero tu te olvidas que es la misma chica que se escapaba en busca de diversión" **dijo Rai.

**"Chicas, Sere estará bien. Tiene que ser nuestra reina, así que volverá sana y salva" **sentenció Lita

**"Espero que lleves razón" **mormuró Mina

**"Un momento¿ya estás matando a mi hermano?" **preguntó Rai

**"No, solo digo que Serena volverá con los suyos porque es su deber" **

**"Siento como si hubiera fallado a mi hermano, he estado tan sumamente cegada por la injusticia de que Serena no fuera la elegida, que no solo no apoyé a mi hermano, sino que arremetí en su contra. Soy una mala hermana" **

**"Eso no es cierto, estoy segura que tu hermano no te guarda ningún reproche, tu posición es muy complicada" **comentó Amy

**"El la encontrará, y será un buen líder" **mormuró Rai para si, aunque sus amigas la escucharon.

"**Estoy segura de que sí" **apoyó Lita

* * *

**_Serena _**

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, pudiendo reconocer que no estaba en el bosque, sino en una habitación, tumbada sobre una cama. Rápidamente se puso en pie, y con sumo cuidado salió a inspeccionar. No encontró nada fuera de lo habitual, hasta que llegó a la cocina, allí encontró a una mujer desangrando a unos pollos.

**"Veo que has despertado" **habló la mujer al sentir la presencia de Serena.

Serena dio unos paso hacía atrás, para que la mujer no la viera y para hacerla pensar que ella no estaba allí.

**"No soy una vieja tonta, hija mía, se que estás ahí. No temas no voy hacerte nada" **

Sere se acercó muy desconfiada, y preguntó algo que le había rondado por la cabeza desde que recuperó al conocimiento.

**"¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" **

**"Mi hijo te encontró rodeada de lobos, cuando consiguió que se alejaran se dio cuenta que estabas inconciente y te trajo aquí. Toma necesitas alimentarte" **La mujer le dio un tazón repleto de sangre.

Serena la miro con desconfianza y temor "¿Cómo sabe que?"

**"¿Qué eres un vampiro? Para una mujer de mi edad resulta muy sencillo reconocer a los de mi especie. Ahora bebe antes de que se enfríe, no es tan sabrosa como la humana, pero es sangre" **

La princesa no necesitó que se lo dijeran más de una vez, estaba hambrienta, tanto que por esa razón perdió el conocimiento. Se lo tomó todo de en trago.

**"Vaya estabas hambrienta" **

**"Muchas gracias" **dijo Serena un tanto avergonzada

**"De nada"** La mujer le mostró una calida sonrisa, tomó el tazón de sus manos y lo depositó en el fregadero.

La mujer pudo sentir muchas dudas y preguntas provenientes de la mente de la princesa.

**"Mi nombre es Ilene, esta es mi casa, en ella vivimos mi hijo y yo. No tienes porque preocuparte aquí estás a salvo." **

**"¿Estamos dentro del bosque?" **

**"Así es. Por cierto, tu caballo está sano y salvo, Sammy se ha hecho cargo de él mientras has estado inconsciente" **

**"¿Cuanto tiempo…?" **

**"Ohhhhh, tan solo un día" **contestó Ilene mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

**"¿Vos también sois vampiro, no es cierto?" **preguntó Serena

**"Así es, pero toma asiento querida" **

Serena al escuchar la respuesta se puso alerta "¿Y si es una Malfoy?" se preguntó.

**"No tienes que preocuparte, hace mucho tiempo que no soy de ningún clan, soy una desterrada" **

La curiosidad pudo con la princesa, se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de Ilene, con la intención de escuchar todo lo que la mujer pudiera contarle.

**"Ayude a una amiga a huir con un hombre del clan rival. Me acusaron de conspiración y me desterraron, cuando todo ocurrió yo esperaba a mi hijo, aunque yo lo desconocía. Desde entonces mi hijo y yo hemos vivido aquí, lejos de las envidias, de los odios…. ¿Y vos que hacéis aquí joven Romanus?" **

**"¿Cómo sabéis….?" **

**"jajajaja. Si temíais que fuera una Malfoy es porque debéis ser una Romanus" **

**"No podía seguir allí. He hecho muchas cosas impropias de mi condición y he deshonrado a mi familia" **explicó Serena

**"Pues si gustáis sois bienvenida en nuestra humilde casa" **le ofreció la mujer

**"Sois muy amable, acepto la invitación." **


	7. Cosas extrañas

La lucha resulto un fracaso para los Malfoy, y es que lo que se suponía que iba a ser un ataque por sorpresa, no lo fue. Lo Romanus tenían a un grupo de hombres dispuestos a defender lo suyo, y conllevo un fracaso para los atacantes que no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a su escondite con bajas entre su plantilla.

"**No me lo puedo creer, se trataba de una misión sencilla, sois unos inútiles" **Protestó el Rey Diamante

"**Majestad hicimos lo que pudimos, ellos sabían de nuestra llegada" **explicó Malachite

"**¿Cómo es posible? Se trataba de un ataque sorpresa" **Vociferó el rey

"**Alguien les dio la voz de alarma majestad"**

"**¿Estáis sugiriendo que tenemos un desleal entre nuestros hombre….?"**

"**Diamante, puede que tuvieran hombres vigilando" **sugirió Zafiro el hermano del Rey **"Que estoy seguro que es lo que el general sugería¿no es así?"**

"**Así es, majestad nunca se me ocurriría pensar que hay un traidor entre nosotros. Y si lo pensara, yo mismo lo quitaría del medio"**

"**Eso me gusta. Pero ahora quitaros de mi vista, no sea que sea yo quien os quite de mi vista"**

Todos se marcharon de la habitación dejando a Diamante en la humilde compañía de su amante Esmeralda.

"**Estoy rodeado de un atajo de ineptos, buenos para nada. Maldito Endimión, juro que acabaré con él, y con ese odioso clan de los Romanus"**

"**Apuesto que sí Majestad, vos sois muy astuto, y un gran líder" **dijo Esmeralda mientras se acercaba al trono real, donde estaba sentado Diamante. **"Pero necesita animarse un poco y quizás yo pueda ayudarlo" **la mujer se había sentado sobre su regazo mientras mordisqueaba la oreja del Rey.

Diamante no respondió, la tomó entre sus brazos y fue hasta sus aposentos para de ese modo disfrutar del placer carnal que su amante le ofrecía. ¿Que mejor que el sexo para olvidarse de los problemas?

_**Castillo de los Romanus**_

Mientras que Diamante vociferaba a los suyos por haber fracasado, los Romanus respiraron aliviados de que el ataque tan solo hubiera acabado en un susto. Y es que era bien sabido que los enfrentamientos entre estos dos clanes, acababan con un gran número de vidas en ambos lados.

Nada más llegar al castillo, Endimión, acompañado por Zosite, Jedite, Nepherite y Andrew , se reunió con el consejo.

"**No podemos seguir aquí, este ya no es un lugar seguro" **Uno de los miembros del consejo.

"**Soy consciente de ello, por eso he convocado al consejo." **Expresó Endimión **"¿Alguna sugerencia?"**

"**Vos sois el Rey, y vos sois el que tenéis que tomar la decisión" **dijo otro miembro del consejo (Que sino os habéis dado cuenta no está muy a favor de Endimión)

"**Señores, la labor del consejo es facilitar la labor del Rey. Endimión hace tan solo unas horas que es el nuevo líder y ya ha tiene que enfrentarse a un gran reto. Así que pido un poco más de comprensión." **Pidió el antiguo Rey.

"**Yo sugeriría que marcháramos ha España, dudo altamente que los Malfoy nos busquen allí. Ya que hace más de 1000 años que no hemos puesto un pie por allí"**

"**Los españoles son unos bárbaros"** protestó uno de los miembros del consejo **"Prefiero el refinamiento francés"**

"**Francia y Londres serán los dos primeros lugares que visitarán. Apoyo ir a España, no son tan bárbaros como se piensa, de hecho tienen una riqueza cultural muy interesante…" **Dijo Zosite.

"**¿Hay alguien más en contra del señor Ader (Que es frances)?" **preguntó Endimión. Pero nadie levantó la mano. **"Pues decidido mañana mismo partimos a España"**

"**¿Pero que pasa con la princesa?" **pidió Jedite no sabiendo que no debía haberlo hecho.

"**¿La princesa, que es lo que le ocurre?" **

"**¿Le ha pasado algo malo?"**

"**Los Malfoy la tienen presa?"**

A Endimión le hubiera gustado que la desaparición de la Princesa pasara desapercibida, pero gracias a la gran bocota de su amigo ya no iba a ser así.

"**No ocurre nada con la princesa, ella está de vacaciones y no se encuentra en el castillo." **Mintió el pelinegro, pero era mejor eso que decir la verdad, y viendo la cara del padre de la joven comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. No había que hacer que cundiera el pánico. **"Pero no se preocupen yo mismo me encargaré de que llegué sana y salva a España" **aunque lo dijo esto para aliviar al consejo, en verdad a quien iba destinado era a su antecesor y padre de la joven, que agradeció mucho esas palabras. **"Está amaneciendo, será mejor que descansen, mañana tenemos un largo viaje" **

Los miembros del consejo se levantaron, y se despidieron de su Rey con una reverencia. Tan solo quedaban Endimión y sus amigos en una sala que antes había estado llena por cerca de 30 personas (en el consejo no solo son hombres, también hay mujeres).

"**Endi nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar a la princesa" **ofreció Andrew

"**No, vosotros tenéis que ir con el resto. Yo me encargaré de la princesa" **refutó el líder.

"**¿Pero y si te ocurre algo?" **dijo Nephetite.

"**Yo no soy de sangre real, no es a mi a quien tenéis que proteger." **Dejando muy claro cual era su misión, es decir la de proteger al antiguo rey.

Todos captaron el mensaje, y cabecearon en señal de afirmación. No había más que hablar, por lo que los varones se iban a descansar a sus aposentos.

"**Jedite" **dijo Endimión, haciendo que este se parara y se girara a ver a su amigo

"**¿Sí?"**

"**Quiero que te asegures que a mi hermana no le ocurre nada. ¿Entendido?"**

"**Entendido" **respondió el varón sonriendo **"Majestad"**

Y tras eso Endimión, se marchó a sus aposentos a preparar todo por su partida. El no iba a esperar a que anocheciera de nuevo. Tan pronto tuviera todo lo necesario iría en busca de la princesita prófuga, algo que no sería tan sencillo, porque Serena había bloqueado todo rastro de su presencia. Por un lado estaba orgulloso, porque de ese modo los Malfoy no la localizarían; por otro lado enfadado porque eso complicaba su labor. Pero aunque Serena era lista, él también y encontraría la manera de llegar hasta ella, sea como fuere.

_**Casa de Ilene **_

Lejos de sentirse incomoda en una casa extraña, Serena se encontraba a gusto en su nuevo hogar. Tras su pequeña charla de presentación, Ilene le enseño la casa, y le mostró los alrededores. Le explicó los secretos del bosque, los cuales tenían su base en la imposibilidad de que la luz penetrara en las entrañas del bosque, debido a la altura que los árboles alcanzaban, eran como una barrera en contra del sol. "Un buen escondite para los vampiros reconvertidos" había comentado Serena cuando Ilene se lo explico.

También comentó que se ganaban la vida como curanderos. En el bosque oscuro crecían múltiples hierbas con propiedades curativas, que con los años habían aprendido a utilizar, Ilene cocinaba los brebajes y su hijo lo llevaba a la aldea. Esas medicinas les servia como moneda de cambio para el alimento, muy rara vez se alimentaban de sangre humana, los animales que los aldeanos les daban a cambio de sus brebajes eran la base de su alimento.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo?" **preguntó Sere al ver a Ilene preparar unas hierbas

"**Es una infusión" **respondió la mujer

"**¿Cuál es su misión?" **

"**Eres una chica muy curiosa"**

"**Bueno si voy a vivir aquí será mejor que aprenda y ayude. No quiero ser un estorbo" **Ilene tuvo que sonreír ante tal comentario.

"**Se trata de una infusión abortiva"**

"**Ohhhhh" **

"**Es para las mujeres de los prostíbulos, esas mujeres no pueden estar teniendo hijos cada dos por tres, les sería imposible trabajar"**

"**¿Me enseñaras a hacer infusiones, jarabes…." **Preguntó Serena

"**Sí de verdad quieres que te enseñe lo haré. Puedes empezar por pasarme el mortero que hay encima de la mesa"**

Y así es como Sere, decidió encauzar su curiosidad por el conocer nuevas cosas y gratitud para con esa mujer. Que no hizo más preguntas sobre quien era, ni porque huía, solo la ayudo, solo la ayudo porque era uno de los suyos que necesitaba ayuda.

_**Castillo de los Romanus**_

Endimión ya tenía todo preparado, el caballo ensillado, la comida y la ropa embalada. Incluso su espada de plata estaba preparada, tan solo quedaban dos cosas por hacer. Se dirigió hasta su despacho, tomó asiento en su cómodo sillón, y tomando entre su mano derecha una pluma comenzó a redactar una carta. Cuando la hubo terminado, la metió en un sobre en el cual estaba escrito el nombre de su destinatario. Una vez cerrado, se puso en pie y tomó rumbo a los aposentos, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, no quería que su hasta todavía dueña se despertara. Rai estaba placidamente dormida, cualquiera diría que despierta era como los volcanes que explosionaban y destruían todo a su paso (Que cruel soy con la pobre). Se acercó poco a poco hasta la cama donde su hermana estaba dormida.

"**Rai tengo que irme, prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para encontrar a tu princesa. No te guardo rencor, te envidio por ser tan honesta y fiel a tus principios" **En el rostro de Endimión se podía ver una sonrisa amarga. **"Ten cuidado, eres la única familia que tengo" **Se agachó al nivel de Rai y la dio un beso sobre la frente **"Te quiero, hermanita."**

Dejó la carta sobre el tocador de su hermana, y se marchó hacia el establo, donde su caballo lo esperaba para emprender la búsqueda de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Horas más adelante, la noche del la partida había llegado, todo estaba preparado. Todos se habían encargado de recoger sus cosas, sus cosas necesarias e imprescindibles. Solo faltaba que el Rey diera la orden.

"**Señor, Endimión ha dejado esto para usted" **dijo Rai mientras le daba el sobre que su hermano había dejado en su habitación.

"**Muchas gracias, Rai"**

_Siento no estar allí en el momento de su partida hacia España, pero seguramente ya estaré bastante lejos. Como le prometí he marchas en busca de su hija, se lo mucho que la ama. Y también el resto del Clan, incluida mi hermana. Mi compromiso como Rey es proteger a los míos, y tenga por seguro que eso voy hacer, y no parare hasta encontrar a la princesa. Me siento honrado de que depositara su confianza en mí para ser su sucesor, pero me temo que tendrá que ocuparse usted otra vez hasta mi regreso. _

_Buen viaje, y nos vemos en España. Endimión _

"**Tu hermano es un gran hombre, un gran hombre"** Le dijo a Rai que todavía estaba a su lado. Luego avanzó un poco hasta quedarse en el centro de la sala "**Señores!!!!!!, y Señoras por supuesto, es Rey Endimión ha tenido que marcharse para resolver unos asuntos. Nos encontraremos con él, y con mi hija en España, ahora es momento de que partamos, nos espera un largo camino hasta llegar al puerto"**

Y es que el camino desde Italia hasta España, iba ser realizado en barco, pero para ello era necesario llegar hasta el puerto, que no se encontraba precisamente cercano. Todo el equipaje se encontraba acomodado en carros. Mientras que los niños pequeños compartían juegos en distintos carromatos, los más pequeños iban los brazos de sus madres, mientras que sus padres iban a pie o a caballo, al igual que muchas otras mujeres, entre las que se encontraban las amigas de Serena. Las cuales no podían esconder la preocupación por su amiga, sobre todo Rai.

"**No te preocupes, estarán bien" **escuchó Rai

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó ella, saliendo de su ensueño

"**Tu hermano la encontrará, y vendrán ambos sanos y salvo" **dijo Jedite para intentar calmarla. **"Bueno eso sino se matan entre ellos" **bromeó, una broma que se vio recompensada por la sonrisa de la pelinegra "**Eso me gusta más. Estás mas bella cuando sonríes"**

"**Gracias" **respondió un tanto colorada la fémina

"**No hay porque darlas. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme"**

Jedite acelero el trote del caballo, alcanzando a Andrew que se encontraba a la cabeza de la comitiva.

"**Está bien ¿que ha sido eso?" **preguntó Mina, que al igual que las otras chicas habían presenciado el intercambio entre la segunda pareja más explosiva del clan.

"**No lo sé" **respondió Rai con sinceridad **"No tengo ni la más remota idea"**

Mientras que los suyos viajaban hacia España, ella se integraba a su nueva vida. Ilene le había mostrado las técnicas básicas en la confección de medicamentos. Y hoy Sammy le iba enseñar a identificar las plantas mágicas, una tarea que había resultado muy agradable, porque aunque en un principio Sammy le pareció una persona muy seca la verdad era otra, y ambos habían llegado a conectar muy bien.

**"Está la conozco, es el Espliego" **dijo feliz Serena al reconocer una de las plantas del libro que Sammy le enseñaba.

**"Aja" **afirmo Sammy conteniendo la risa al ver el comportamiento infantil de la rubia. **"El espliego y la lavanda tienen las misma propiedades terapéuticas, alivia los dolores reumáticos, de cabeza, de pies, la espalda…Es antiséptica, es decir evita infecciones en las heridas, picaduras" **

**"¿Entonces solo se usa para confeccionar pomada?" **preguntó Sere

**"No necesariamente, también infusiones, porque si aplicas los tratamientos conjuntos pues recobran más fuerza… aparte también son buenas para los nervios, los problemas bronquiales, gripes, insomnios, mareos… y una pomada sería difícil de aplicar en un bronquio por ejemplo" **bromeó el varón

**"ehhhhhh, no te burles de mi" **dijo Serena mientras le daba un puñetazo de broma.

**"Calma princesa no te pongas así" **

Serena se congelo al oír el apelativo por el que la había llamado. Para Sammy esto no le pasó desapercibido, y no tenía ni idea de porque el cambio de temple de la rubia.

**"¿Sere te encuentras bien?" **Preguntó Sammy preocupado

**"Estoy bien. Por que no vamos a buscar algunas de las plantas que necesitáis, porque no creo que pueda recordar muchas más por hoy" **

**"De acuerdo vamos" **

Y los dos jóvenes vampiros salieron de la casa, para buscar en el bosque oscuro los suministros para sus remedios.

**_Endimión _**

Ya llevaba casi un día entero fuera de casa. No pudo evitar al ver que anochecía recordar a los suyos, y deseó que ningún Malfoy se pusiera en su camino. Pero no dejó que la preocupación le apartara de su camino. Aunque desde un principio no sabia por donde empezar a buscar, había algo, quizás su instinto que le decía en cada momento por donde tenia que ir. Tan concentrado estaba que ni si quiera se acordó de comer, y en poco tiempo llegó al bosque oscuro. Intentó sentir a Serena, pero no sintió su presencia, sin embargo había algo que le decía que entrara. Dudo por unos instantes, pero su instinto siempre había estado en lo cierto¿por que le iba a fallar ahora?. Entró dentro del bosque, estaba oscuro pero no tardo en distinguir una figura no muy lejos de él. Bajó de su caballo y lo ató a uno de los árboles para que no se escapara, cuando ya estaba seguro, se aproximo a la silueta muy sigilosamente. No tardó mucho en apreciar quien era.

**"¿De veras creías que te ibas a poder escapar tan fácilmente?**"

Al escuchar su voz, la persona se giró y se sorprendió al verlo

**"¿Qué, que haces tú aquí?" **

**"¿Tú que crees que hago yo aquí? La pregunta más adecuada Serena es ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?" **dijo irritado Endimión

**"No es de tu incumbencia" **respondió la rubia dando la vuelta para irse

**"Te equivocas, sí que es de mi incumbencia" **el pelinegro fue más rápido que ella, y se puso delante bloqueándola el camino **"Eres una Romanus y yo soy el líder del clan, todo lo que hagáis es de mi incumbencia. Y más vos que sois la princesa, y la amiga de mi hermana." **

**"Pues no tenías que haberte molestado, porque ya no soy una Romanus"** respondió un tanto apenada la fémina.

**"Te guste o no, sigues siendo de la familia. Por eso vas a venir conmigo AHORA" **Endimión comenzó andar llevando a arrastras a la rubia.

**"No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo" **Serena forcejeo todo lo que pudo, aunque no consiguió soltarse. **"No sé como demonios me has encontrado, pero quiero que te marches y me dejes en paz" **

**"No creo que comprenda la gravedad de la situación princesa" **dijo amenazante el Rey, que se había girado para hacerle frente a la joven.

**"¿Qué gravedad? Lo único grave en la situación es tu presencia" **

Endimión no pudo controlarse y empujó a Serena contra un árbol, dejándola acorralada con su cuerpo. Sus narices casi podían rozarse.

**"¿Que hubiera ocurrido si en vez de ser yo, hubiera sido un Malfoy?" **

Ella no contestó, sabía que en eso él llevaba razón.

**"¿De que vas disfrazada?" **preguntó el varón al ver el aspecto desaliñado de la joven

**"No voy disfrazada" **

**¿A no, y estos trapos?" **preguntó él mientras tocaba parte del vestido que la muchacha llevaba.

**"No podría pasar desapercibida con mis vestidos. Ahora suéltame" **Sere pegaba como podía al varón, pero con lo grande que él era, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

"**No. Tú vas a venir conmigo me oyes" **

**"No voy a ninguna parte" **Serena empujo a Endimión en un momento que estaba mal colocado. Y ambos cayeron al suelo, ya que al ver que él se caía, el nuevo Rey tomó a la rubia por la cintura. Al ver que ella intentaba huir, logró ponerse encima de ella.

**"Vaya, vaya me parece que no es la primera vez que hemos estado en esta posición" **dijo mordaz el pelinegro.

**"Vete al infierno" **

**"Encantado si vienes conmigo" **

**"Ni loca. Ya has hecho bastante" **

**"¿He hecho que? Porque que yo recuerde no he hecho nada que tú no desearas" **

**"No entiendo que es lo que ha visto mi padre en ti" **explicó Serena

**"Con acciones como las tuya no me extraña que tu padre no haya abdicado a tu favor" **

Este comentario hirió profundamente a la princesa. Y él se dio cuenta, Sere podía ser muy fácil de leer algunas veces.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque sintió como lo atacaban. Tras el golpe inicial en la espalda, se puso en pie y vio a su atacante

**"Déjala a Serena" **dijo Sammy

**"No te metas en lo que no te atañe" **

**"Me atañe lo que yo quiero que haga. Y esto lo hace, no es de hombres pegar a una mujer" **Sammy lanzó un ataque hacía Endimión, pero este lo esquivo.

**"No tienes ni idea de con quien estás tratando" **Endimión estaba dispuesto a contraatacar, pero Serena se lo impidió. Se coloco delante de el, y le tomó de las manos.

**"No lo hagas, por favor" **suplicó la rubia y Endimión cedió.

Iba a decirle algo a Sammy, como que se libraba gracias a ella, cuando vio que Sere se desplomaba. Tuvo la oportunidad de atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo.

**"¿Qué la habéis hecho?" **preguntó muy enfadado Endimión

**"Nada. Nosotros no vamos dañando a la gente. Será mejor que la llevemos a casa" **

**"No voy a llevarla a tu casa, cuando obviamente su estado actual es por tu causa" **

**"No tienes otra opción" **

Ambos varones se miraron desafiantes, y al final Endimión cedió por el bien de la rubia.

Al llegar a la casa fueron recibidos por Ilene, que venia con un brebaje entre sus manos. Abrió la boca de la joven, y vació el contenido en su garganta.

**"Ahora solo hay que esperar. Acompáñame, será mejor dejarla que descanse en la cama, mientras que el tratamiento tiene efecto." **

Dejaron a Serena a su habitación, y después fueron hasta la cocina, donde Sammy se ocupaba momentáneamente de los fogones.

**"¿Qué es todo esto?" **preguntó Endimión al ver el laboratorio casero.

**"Confeccionamos medicinas paras las aldeas cercanas, este en nuestro laboratorio." **

**"Lo que le habéis dado a Serena también lo habéis echo vos" **

**"Exacto, mañana volverá a estar como nueva. No se preocupe majestad" **

**"¿Cómo sabéis….?" **Preguntó Endimión

**"Deberíais quitaros el anillo sino queréis ser reconocido" **

El pelinegro se miró la mano.

**"¿Quién sois vos?" **

**"Mi nombre es Ilene, y él es mi hijo Sammy. Ya te hemos dicho que somos…. ¿Farmacéuticos?" **respondió Ilene

**"Somos desterrados" **añadió Sammy

**"¿Malfoy o Romanus?" **

**"Que más da eso, lo que importa es que hemos salvado la vida de Serena dos veces" **respondió Sammy

Tal y como Ilene predijo, Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Estaba completamente recuperada, pero eso si, muerta de hambre. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la cama, pero tuvo que parar en seco, no porque se hubiera mareado no, sino de la impresión que le supuso ver a Endimión dormido en una silla próxima a la cama.

**"Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Ha estado ahí sentado desde que vinisteis" **dijo Ilene que se había acercado para comprobar el estado de la joven.

**"Quiere que regrese a casa con él"** anunció Serena

**"Quizás deberíais hacerle caso, este no es el lugar más adecuado para una princesa" **

Serena no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa

**"Sois igual a vuestra madre" **

**"¿Conocíais a mi madre?" **

**"Todo los vampiros conocían a vuestra madre." **Ilene no dijo nada más y dejó a Serena sola con sus pensamientos, bueno y con Endimión, el cual no tardó mucho en despertar.

**"Veo que ya estáis bien" **dijo mientras se masajeaba el cuello dolorido por culpa de la silla.

**"De acuerdo voy contigo" **dijo Serena sin venir a cuento.

Endimión no contestó, se puso en pie y se aproximó a ella ofreciéndole su muñeca.

**"Supongo que no habrás comido, bebe" **

**"No voy a beber de tu sangre" **

**"Y yo no voy a dejar que bebas la sangre de alguno de eso bichos después de lo de ayer, no me sirves de nada muerta. Ahora bebe" **

Aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo, la verdad era que si tenía que elegir la sangre de Endimión era mucho más sabrosa que la de los animales de los que se había estado alimentando. Por lo que tomó la muñeca del varón, y clavo sus afilados colmillos, absorbiendo toda la sangre que podía, pero con la prudencia de no matarlo, aunque más de una vez lo había deseado.

**"¿Y tú?" **

**"Tengo alimento en mi caballo, ahora será mejor que partamos, el viaje a España es largo" **

**"¿a España?" **

**"Ya te lo contare en el camino, ahora vamonos" **

* * *

Os quejareís que he tardo mucho en actualizar, eh??? Ya me he vuelto a encontrar el hilo al asunto, porque con el otro capitulo me costo (me está pasando tambien con Camino a Cristal Tokio, asíque si teneís sugerencias) pero con este me ha salido de corrido, y no sé vosotras pero me gusta más que el anterior. X cierto he recivido un comentario que decia que se esperaba algo más romántico puesto que ayer era el día de los enamorados, lo siento pero llevaba medio escrito unos días y bueno lo acabe ayer y por eso lo colgue. En cuanto a la idea de Marilucero... me hubiera venido bien, antes, ahora no porque con el capitulo de ayer ya trace la historia al rumbo que está tomando, si me la hubieras dicho a lo primero, la hubiera tenido en consideración. Y por cierto siento si quedo un poco ñoño, pero quería mostrar que Sere era una persona cariñosa y que le preocupan los demás. Una vez dicho esto, gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, LADY, Isabel, Jaz021, lorena, Saly-luna, Moon-Chiba, Mikiaome, daianapotter, Pandora no Rea, NEKO RIZA MUSTANG, a Aracne (por su recomendación) y la ya citada Marilucero chiba, gracias a todas por vuestras palabras.

Y por ultimo pedir vuestros votos, por el fic que más os ha gustado. **_miarroba . com/encuestas/votar.php?id231787_** estará activa hasta unos dias despues que este fic finalice. Muchas gracias por todo, mata ne!!!!


	8. El viaje

_Hola, aquí estoy otra vez con otro nuevo capitulo, que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Y muchas gracias chicas por vuestros reviews, me hace mucha ilusion vuestras palabras, aunque no todas han sido buenas, pero hay cosas que mejor ignorarlas, porque hay gente que pierde las formas. Pero para las demás Moon-Chiba, Pandora no Rea, Alice PAsten, lorena, Lady, Jaz021, CeledrianMoon, Saly-luna, Starligt, isabel, Serenity, VAINILLA, Marilucero chiba y a Mikiome. Una vez ya estaís todas saludadas os contesto: el Fic de Lo lo Inevitable, como dije es a medias con Sere CHiba, ella está trabajando pero ya a me ha dicho que va a buscar tiempo para poder trabajar con el siguiente capitulo. Mi otro Fic Camino a Cristal Tokio, acepto ideas, sugerencias... me he quedado en un punto que no sé que va ocurrir, he intentado actualizar pero me ha sido imposible así que si teneís alguna idea sera bienvenida. Y Starligt llevas completamente razón, Sere esta mejor con Ilene pero si se queda con ella me temo que el resto de la historia se me va al traste, asíque supongo que lo entenderas. Y bueno como alguna ya habeís adivinado el viaje a España será un poquito más largo que la busqueda de Sere, mayormente porque hay más distancia, pero aun así espero que no se os haga pesado el viaje. Un saludo y me despido, baiiiiiii._

* * *

Serena y Endimión se reunieron con sus anfitriones en la cocina. Serena no quería marcharse, y es que aunque solo había habitado en ese lugar tres míseros días, se había sentido libre, no había sentido la presión que sentía en su hogar y se sentía útil. Pero no tenía más elección que volver, sino lo hacía Endimión la llevaría por la fuerza, y ella lo sabia. Se sentía derrotada, y es que estar con Ilene era como estar con una madre, esa madre que perdió siendo demasiado joven como para recordarla. Entretanto el rostro de Endimión reflejaba lo contrario, satisfacción, una satisfacción por haber conseguido llevarse consigo a la joven princesa. Nada importó que ella lo obligara a cargar con sus cosas, el sacrificio valía la pena si con ello su misión se veía perpetrada. 

Sammy al ver al Rey con las pertenencias de Serena se extraño mucho y no solo eso, sino que además le causo un gran enojo. Endimión le parecía un estúpido narcisista, con aires de grandeza, que pensaba que se podía hacer lo que se le pegara la gana. Y eso le hervía la sangre.

Ilene por su parte no estaba sorprendida, porque aunque había cogido cariño a la chica, ella tenía su hogar a su padre y con él es con quien debía de estar.

"**¿Que significan esas maletas?" **preguntó Sammy

"**Voy a regresar con los míos" **anunció Serena

"**¿Y eso incluye a este fantoche?" **

"**Samuel, ten un poco más de respeto. Yo te he enseñado modales" **le reprochó su madre. Mientras que Serena intentaba contener su risa y Endimión su mal genio.

"**Señora, le agradezco en nombre del padre de Serena todo lo que ha hecho por ella" **expresó Endimión ya un poco más sereno

"**Ha sido un placer, rara vez tenemos visita, pero con mucho gusto serán bienvenidos siempre que gusten" **

"**Si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos" **

Ambos lideres comenzaron a andar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta la princesa se dio la vuelta para volver a hacer frente a las personas que durante tres días se habían hecho cargo de ella.

"**Podríais venir. Estoy segura que mi padre no le importaría acogeros dentro de nuestro clan…."**

Endimión al escuchar esto se hizo notar con un leve carraspeo de garganta. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"**Estaréis de acuerdo conmigo que ambos son bienvenidos en nuestro clan¿no?" **

"**Esa decisión le pertenece al Rey y no a vos Serena" **dijo simplemente el varón como si la cosa no fuera con él.

"**¿Y no sois vos el Rey?" **preguntó retóricamente la fémina

Esto sorprendió a Sammy, el cual no había sido consciente de la conversación que su madre y el otro varón tuvieron sobre el tema la noche anterior.

"**No te molestes Serena" **dijo Ilene mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos. **"Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no podemos aceptar. Nuestro lugar es este, aquí somos importantes y no unas bestias a las que aniquilar. Hemos vivido tranquilos durante un siglo, y me temo que si marcháramos con vos, ya no sería así. Gracias de nuevo, pero ese lugar es de vos y no el nuestro"**

"**¿Es lo que deseáis?" **preguntó Serena

"**Así es"** respondió Ilene antes de que lo hiciera su hijo el cual iba a decir lo contrario

"**Muchas gracias, por todo"** dijo la rubia que mientras abrazaba a la mujer

"**No hay porque darlas. Solo seguía mi corazón"**

Cuando se separaron Serena la miró extrañada, y es que podía sentir como Ilene le recomendaba mentalmente que ella hiciera lo mismo, y siguiera los dictados de su corazón.

Tras las despedidas, Endimión y Serena marcharon en busca del caballo del varón.

"**No pretenderás que comparta montura con vos" **pidió Serena al ver solo un caballo.

"**No veo que tenga otra alternativa princesa" **respondió el hombre a la vez que acomodaba los bártulos de la chica.

"**Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me llames así. Y si me hubieras preguntado, te hubiera dicho que yo tenía un caballo, que Sammy muy gentilmente se a encargado de cuidar" **

"**Y que muy gentilmente va a seguir cuidando, porque no vamos a volver a por él. Con uno solo nos basta y nos sobra"**

"**Sois un cabezón¿Sabíais eso?" **dijo Serena irritada por la contestación que había recibido

"**Vos os encargáis de recordármelo todo los días" **respondió el varón irónico.

Sin decir mucho más, tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y la subió a lomos del animal

"**Sois un inepto, un salvaje…" **protestó Serena, mientras que Endimión lejos de escucharla se subía al animal.

"**Podéis protestar todo lo que queráis, así de ese modo atraeréis a los Malfoy para que acaben con nuestras vidas. Así que…. Como gustéis."**

Serena enseguida cerró la boca, todavía era muy joven para que un estúpido Malfoy acabara con su vida.

"**¿A donde vamos?"**

"**Al puerto, allí tomaremos un barco hasta España y nos encontraremos con los demás" **explicó Endimión

"**A España¿Por qué a España, que pasa con el castillo?"**

"**Ya no es seguro. Por suerte para vos, no os encontrabais en él cuando un grupo de Malfoy atacaron el castillo. Por suerte no hay que lamentar bajas entre los nuestros."**

_**Castillo del los Malfoy**_

Ahí estaba Esmeralda, entre los brazos del Rey Diamante. No es que hubiera amor entre ellos, solo satisfacción, ella entregaba su cuerpo y a cambio él le entregaba su dinero. Lejos de sentirse una vulgar prostituta, Esmeralda se sentía la dueña de la casa, y es que entre sus ambiciosos planes se encontraban los de convertirse en la Dama y Señora de los Malfoy.

Poco a poco Diamante empezó a despertar.

"**Buenas noches majestad"**

"**¿Qué haces todavía aquí?"**

"**Veo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy" **bromeó la mujer, mientras arrastraba su dedo índice por el torso del rey.

"**No me gustan las bromas, ni verte en mi alcoba cuando despierto. Pensaba que estaba lo suficientemente claro. No eres la Reina"**

"**Lo sé majestad, pero porque no tengáis reina no significa que no podáis disfrutar de los placeres de la vida"**

"**¿Y que placeres pueden ser eso…?" **preguntó Diamante entrando en el juego tejido por su amante.

"**Dejarme que os lo demuestre"**

_**Clan de los Romanus**_

Más de medio día llevaba el Clan acomodado en el barco que los llevaría de viaje a su nuevo hogar. No tenían que preocuparse del que dirán, ya que el barco era propiedad del clan. El viaje se preveía tranquilo, ya que no era un mes lleno de muchas tormentas, pero aun así….

"**¿Cuánto queda falta para llegar?" **preguntó Lita

"**No hace ni un día que hemos salido a la mar. ¿Y ya estas preguntando cuando vamos a llegar?**" preguntó Amy sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

"**Aquí no hay nada que hacer, encerradas en un barco con cientos y cientos de kilómetros de mar a nuestro alrededor" **protestó la castaña.

"**Consuélate de que se trata del Mediterráneo y no del océano Atlántico"**

"**¿El Atlántico era un mar?" **

"**Lita te recomiendo que cojas un libro y leas un poco" **sugirió su amiga

Ella iba a preguntar el motivo de tal comentario pero la llegada de su amiga Mina trunco tal cometido.

"**¿Habéis visto a Rai?" **preguntó la rubia

"**Yo pensaba que estaba contigo" **comentó la castaña

"**Y lo estaba, pero de repente se esfumo ¿No se habrá caído al mar?" **

"**Que disparates dices. A lo mejor quería estar sola" **sugirió Amy **"después de todo ella tiene el doble de motivos para estar preocupadas que nosotras"**

"**Amy, a nosotras también nos afecta no saber donde está el Rey" **dijo Lita

"**Pero para ella no solo es el Rey es su hermano también" **

"**Debe de ser difícil, creo que más tarde la buscaré" **comentó Mina

"**Haces bien, ahora haz el favor y entretén a Lita para que pueda seguir leyendo"**

"**Eres un autenticó aburrimiento" **

Amy no aguantaba más, tomó entre sus manos un libro y se lo lanzó a sus amigas que corriendo salieron de la biblioteca del barco. Zosite que por allí pasaba se animó a comprobar cual era el motivo de la rápida huida de las dos muchachas. Lo primero que vio fue a Amy sentada en el gran sillón absorta leyendo, para luego comprobar que cerca de la puerta, en el suelo había un libro con signos de haber sido lanzado.

"**Nunca sospeche que vos maltrataríais de esta forma a los libros" **dijo el varón mientras recogía el ejemplar del suelo.

Amy se asustó, no esperaba que tuviera visita tras la escape de sus amigas.

"**Y no lo hago"**

"**Entonces ¿le importaría explicarme el por que de que esto estuviera en el suelo?" **preguntó Zosite mostrando el libro, provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

"**Perdí los estribos, me disculpo por ello"**

"**¿Cuál es el motivo para que la dulce y tranquila Amy pierda las formas?"** preguntó curioso, porque era extraño ver a la chica perdiendo la compostura, era tranquil, discreta y muy cauta.

"**Es mi hora de estudio y Lita no hacía más que hablar, hablar y hablar. Confundió el Océano Atlántico con un mar¿Te lo puedes creer?" **Explicó Amy muy afectada

"**Lo que creo que es ella y no vos la que necesita la hora de estudio" **bromeó Zosite **¿Puedo saber que estudiáis?" **

"**Aristóteles" **

"**Estamos en continuo cambio, pasamos de potencia al acto¿No es eso?"**

"**Esa es la idea central sí"**

"**¿Os importa si os acompaño en vuestra hora de estudio?"** pidió el varón

"**Sí prometéis no hacer ruido…." **Expresó Amy

"**Si ese es el único requisito, prometo seguirlo"**

**_Casa del Bosque Oscuro _**

Tan solo una hora después de la partida de Endimión y Serena, Ilene recibió una nueva visita.

**"Ya se han marchado" **dijo Ilene sin ni si quiera darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

**"Lo sé, los he visto" **respondió el visitante

**"Ha Sammy no confía en él. Aunque ella tampoco" **

**"No será que siente celos" **sugirió el varón

**"Puede ser…." **Ilene todavía no había echo frente a su visita, seguía trabajando en sus recetas.

**"Ilene sabes que es necesario para el bien de todos" **

**"Ya no estoy tan segura. ¿La has visto? Es una gran chica, es idéntica a su madre" "Aunque dicen que tiene el genio de su padre" **agregó el rey, pero ella no contestó. "**No puedes dejar que los sentimientos te influyan" **

**"¿Cómo hago eso?" **preguntó Ilene haciendo por fin frente al hombre

**"Ilene" **el hombre se acercó y acarició el rostro de la mujer **"El día en que tú y yo podremos estar juntos está próximo. Volveremos a ser una familia" **

**"¿Y a que precio?" **

**"Ten Fe"** tras acariciar los labios de Ilene, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Volviendo a sentir las miles de sensaciones prohibidas para ellos.

**"Tienes que marcharte" **dijo Ilene rompiendo su enlace.

**"Lo sé" **se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña daga **"Dale esto a Samuel" **

Ilene tomó la daga entre sus manos, prolongando al máximo el contacto de las manos de él con las suyas.

**"Tengo que marcharme. Te amo, te amo tanto…. que me mata no poder estar contigo" **

**"Lo sé" **

**"Adiós" **volvió a besar los labios de su amada y entonces se marchó tal y como había llegado.

**"Adiós" **susurró ella, mientras que una lagrima brotaba de uno de sus ojos, una lagrima por el dolor. El dolor de no estar con la persona amada, el dolor de la incertidumbre, el dolor de la traición…

**_Clan de los Romanus _**

Tal y como Amy había predicho, Rai se había escapado de la compañía de Mina en busca de un poco de soledad. Desde bien pequeña había encontrado un enorme consuelo en el silencio, pero sobre todo en el fuego. Rai había sido obsequiada con el don de entender el lenguaje del fuego, un lenguaje que le permitía descubrir cosas que para otros no les está permitido saber. Un futuro incierto se avecinaba, desde antes de que su hermano regresará no era capaz de ver nada, algo que la tenía sumamente inquieta, no obstante no había compartido dichas dudas con nadie. Así es como Jedite la encontró, sola sentada frente la chimenea, intentando saber que ocurría con su hermano y con su mejor amiga. No dijo nada, y con el mayor sigilo del mundo se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado, viendo como las llamas bailaban a un compás que solo ella podía descifrar.

**"Tengo miedo" **habló Rai rompiendo el silenció de la sala **"el fuego no es capaz de decirme que es lo que aguarda nuestro futuro" **

**"No tienes porque nada que temer, me tienes aquí" **le respondió Jedite acariciando el brazo desnudo de la pelinegra.

**"Eso me da aun más miedo" **

**"¿Por qué?" **preguntó sorprendido el varón al escuchar a la hermana de su amigo

**"Porque…, si te volviera a perder no sé lo que haría"** Rai intentó contener las lagrimas al expresar uno de los mayores miedos que albergaba su corazón.

**"Eyy, amor" **Jedite tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y limpió las lagrimas de su hermosa cara **"Amor no pienso irme a ningún sitio, no pienso volver a cometer ese error" **

**"Jedite te he extrañado tanto, que duele tan solo recordarlo" **

**"Ahora estoy aquí, podemos estar juntos de nuevo si es lo que deseas, porque yo no hay cosa que más ansié que tenerte a mi lado" **

Rai le miró a los ojos, necesitaba saber si lo que decía su boca correspondía con lo que decían sus ojos, y vio que era verdad, que todo lo que dijo era la pura verdad. No podía articular palabra, por lo que acercó su rostro al del varón, el cual no se hizo mucho de rogar. El beso fue como una explosión, cada una célula de sus cuerpos explosionaban cuales fuegos artificiales. La pasión, el deseo, el amor acumulado durante años, se vieron liberados.

**_Serena y Endimión _**

Desde su partida del bosque oscuro, Endimión y Serena casi no se habían dirigido la palabra. Tan solo habían parado una vez para descansar, tan solo fueron diez minutos tras los cuales, retomaron el camino. La salida del sol estaba próxima, por lo que Endimión decidió que seria un buen momento para buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. Llegaron a una aldea a medio camino del puerto, y tras encontrar una posada donde pasar la noche, el varón paró el caballo.

**"¿Por qué paramos?" **preguntó Serena

**"Es mejor que descansemos, todavía queda un trecho para llegar al puerto. Será mejor que reposemos aquí" **respondió Endimión mientras se bajaba del caballo.

**"¿aquí?" **preguntó dudosa Serena al ver la posada.

**"¿Algún problema?" **

**"No" **

**"¿Le ayudo a desmontar del caballo?" **

**"No, puedo yo solita gracias" **Serena se bajó del cuadrúpedo sin ningún inconveniente, ella era una gran amazona. **"¿Vamos a entrar o no?" **

**"Las damas primero" **respondió Endimión el cual cargaba sus pertenencias

Ambos entraron siendo recibidos por un hombre gordinflón y desaliñado adornado con más de un lamparón en su mandil.

**"Bienvenidos a la posada bigotes de gato¿como puedo ayudarles a estas horas tan…. Tempranas?**"

"**Deseamos una habitación" **respondió Endimión

**"Dos habitaciones" **replicó Serena

Y el posadero los miró extrañado.

**"Una habitación. Hemos tenido una riña y no quiere verme Ya sabe como son las mujeres…." **

**"Sí, lo sé. Sigan me, les mostraré su habitación" **el hombre salió del mostrador, y tomó rumbo hacia las escaleras.

Endimión lo siguió, pero al ver que Serena no les seguía se volvió hacia ella.

**"¿Vienes, o tengo que llevarte como si fueras una maleta?" **

La respuesta de Serena fue ponerse a caminar, llegó a las escaleras y al pasar al lado del Rey le dijo.

**"Eres espantoso" **

**"Eso no es lo que dicen…" **bromeó

Serena no hizo oídos sordos y subió a la planta de arriba donde el posadero los esperaba en la puerta de su habitación.

**"Aquí la tienen, espero que disfruten de ella" **

**"Muchas gracias" **contestó Serena mientras entraba dentro del dormitorio.

Endimión por su parte agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, y el hombre los dejó solos.

**"Esta habitación es horrible" **

**"Solo vamos a quedarnos unas horas, así que los tules y las bonitas vistas dejarlas para otra ocasión" **

**"De acuerdo, por no pienso dormir con vos" **comentó la fémina indignada

**"Princesa busco descansar, no acostarme con vos" **

**"Pues tendrá que pedir otra habitación" **

**"Serena prometí a tu padre que te regresaría contigo sana y salva. Y yo cumplo mis promesas" **

**"Como me toques un pelo…. Te convierto en un eunuco, queda avisado majestad" **

Y tras esta conversación, ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, después de correr las cortinas eso sí, y descansaron hasta que el sol se despidió para ponerse al otro lado del globo.


	9. Rumbo a España

Hola de nuevo chicas ¿Que tal todo?? Yo ando un pelin resfriadilla, pero eso no me ha impedido seguir escribiendo. Quiero agradeceros los comentarios, como viene siendo habitual en mi, porque agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo, Saly-luna, yuritsukino, Tiffani, Moon-Chiba, isabel, serenitychiva, lorena, Jaz021, marilucero chiba, Mikiaome, daianapotter, CelendianMoon, Pickymex, Alice Pasten, Neko Riza Mustang, gracias a todas por vuestras palabras. Y ahora, se que hay más de una inquieta con el amor misterioso de Ilene... solo dire que es el padre de Sammy, y hasta aquí pudeo leer, porque de otro modo sería contar demasiado de la trama futura. En cuanto a la personalidad de Sere... bueno lo entendereís cuando llegue el momento, ahora os toca estar confundidas como Endimión, jajaja. Y ya que estamos dar un mensaje de apoyo a todas las autoras que habeís recivido los molestos comentarios de una tal BombonSeiya, a la cual la sugeriria que fuera a algun taller que la enseñaran educación porque tiene poca, pasar de ella porque realmente no merece la pena, y esto va por una señorita que ya me han contado que ha decidido dejar de escribir. Serenitychiva, no dejes que esa acabe con tus ilusiones, porque es una chica que acepta a Seiya y solamente a él, y todos los fics que no traten de él, los va a tirar a la basura, así que pasa. Además estoy segura que hay muchas que comparten mi opinión. Bueno y por ultimo decir que si teneis dudas, sugerencias ya sabeís que lo podeís hacer reviews o via messenger, nada más, me despido hasta la proxima, baiiiiiiiiii.

Era cerca de las siete de la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando cuando Endimión despertó. No había tenido el mejor sueño del mundo, ya que la cama no era demasiado cómoda, pero al menos había podido descansar. No le costó mucho volver a la consciencia, y pronto sintió un pequeño peso sobre su pecho, se sorprendió al comprobar que se trataba de Serena, la cual descansaba su cabeza sobre el torso del Rey a la vez que uno de sus brazos envolvía la cintura del varón. A Endimión esa situación no es que le molestara, pero tampoco le agradaba, porque si la joven se despertara viéndose en esa situación sería capaz de decir que había sido culpa suya. Por lo que con mucha paciencia y cuidado, logró separarse de ella y salir de la cama, una vez ya en pie recompuso su imagen y decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo para resolver unas cosas, entre las que se encontraba el alimentarse.

**_Clan de los Romanus_**

Tras su declaración de amor, y su posterior declaración, Jedite y Rai habían dormido juntos en esa misma habitación. En ambos rostros se podía apreciar una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad, algo poco usual en ambos. Aunque la sonrisa de Rai se vio desvanecida por un incomodo sueño…

_En el se encontraban los dos Reyes de los dos clanes rivales, es decir Endimión y Diamante. Los dos tenían sus espadas desenvainadas, y listas para el ataque. _

"_¿Dónde la tienes?" preguntó Endimión_

"_Rey Endimión ¿donde tenéis las formas?" le replicó su enemigo_

"_¿Dónde tienes a Serena?" preguntó mucho más hostil el líder de los Romanus_

"_Está descansando, mañana será su gran día, el día que se convierta en mi Reina, y yo en vuestro Rey" respondió Diamante_

"_Eso nunca ocurrirá"_

"_¿Estás seguro?"_

_Endimión se decidió atacar, él no iba a permitir que ese estúpido desposara a la princesa para así de ese modo dominarlos a ellos. El combate no fue nada fácil, ambos desde muy jóvenes habían sido adiestrados en el arte de la espada, pero Diamante cometió un error y Endimión consiguió ponerle la espada sobre su pecho._

"_Ella nunca será tuya" _

"_Eso es lo que tú te crees" respondió Diamante con una sonrisa en su cara_

_Antes de que Endimión pudiera hacer algo, Esmeralda le clavaba una daga de plata._

Rai se despertó sobresaltada, lógico teniendo en cuenta que había soñado como le quitaban la vida a su hermano. Una pequeña lágrima le corrió por la mejilla, mientras que tenía la vista perdida.

"**¿Rai estás bien?" **preguntó Jedite preocupado

"**No lo sé…" **contestó ausente la pelinegra.

Ella intentó buscar la respuesta en el fuego, pero este se había extinguido. Las dudas, los miedos, la incertidumbre… se apoderaban de su cuerpo, y el llanto fue la forma que tuvo de expresarlo.

"**Rai, sssstttttttt, Rai tranquila no pasa nada, no pasa nada" **el varón no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, pero no podía ver a su "novia" así.

"**No puede ser verdad, no debe ser verdad"**

"**¿El que? Dime Rai que es lo que pasa"**

"**He soñado… Diamante tenía a Serena se iba a casar con ella para convertirse el en rey absoluto de los vampiros…." **Rai tomó aire para poder continuar **"Mi hermano intentaba rescatarla pero… pero no lo consiguió" **levantó la mirada para buscar a la de su amante **"Lo mataron, mataron a mi hermano…"**

"**Solo era un sueño, Rai, no tienes porque preocuparte. Nada malo va a pasarle ni a Serena ni a Endimión te lo aseguro, solo era un sueño"**

Rai se fue relajando poco a poco en los brazos de Jedite hasta que quedó profundamente dormida de nuevo.

_**Serena y Endimión**_

Serena despertó y no había rastro de Endimión por ninguna parte. Así que decidió aprovechar que estaba sola para escribir. Salió de la cama y buscó en su bolsa su libro de pensamientos. Abrió el libro, preparó su pluma y plasmó sus pensamientos en el papel.

Tan concentrada estaba que no notó cuando su compañero de viaje entró a la habitación.

"**Veo que está despierta princesa"**

Serena dio un respingo a causa del susto, y de manera inmediata cerró el libro.

"**¿Dónde estabais? Pensé que estabais aquí para protegerme." **Preguntó la fémina

"**¿Se supone que debería haber esperado que despertarais?"**

"**Pues bien, si me obligasteis a dormir en la misma cama que vos, eso hubiera sido lo lógico, no crees?" **dijo indignada la princesa

"**La lógica no funciona con vos"**

"**¿Cómo te atreves….?" **Serena no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir

"**Sois la persona más exasperante que conozco. Todos ven en ti una mujer dulce y afable, sin embargo conmigo sois fría, brusca, irascible…" **expuso Endimión un tanto confuso.

"**Cada cual siembra lo que recoge…." **Citó Serena, y Endimión tuvo que contener el reírse.

"**Sois una paradoja para mi princesa. Como puede ser que me odiéis tanto, como me deseáis" **

"**Como os atrevéis a hacer tal presunción. Estáis perturbado Majestad." **Objetó la fémina que se sentía ofendida ante los comentarios del Rey.

"**¿Lo creéis de veras?" **le cuestionó el pelinegro

"**Sí, lo creo. Os odio, pero no os deseo" **

Endimión se acercó a ella hasta que la arrinconó contra la pared. Aprovechando que ella estaba "enjaulada" procedió a comprobar si ella estaba en lo cierto, o si por el contrario era él. La besó y lamió su cuello, mientras que sus manos se permitieron vagar por sus piernas… Serena gozaba de la sensación de la seducción de Endimión, pero esta vez su cabeza le advirtió del peligro de dejarse seducir, y haciendo gala de una enorme fuerza consiguió separase de él. Dejando a Endimión un tanto confuso.

"**Sois un pervertido aparte de un loco. No me gustáis, no os deseo. Antes muerta que estar con vos"**

"**Siento recordar que ya lo habéis hecho, y gozasteis de ello" **afirmó el pelinegro.

"**Y me lamentó todos los días por dejar que eso ocurriera" **

Endimión se sentía dañado, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo desearan. Tanto que no estaba preparado para el rechazo.

"**Os espero abajo" **Antes de marcharse le acercó un paquete que había traído de la aldea. Y con todas sus pertenecías se fue en busca de su caballo.

Serena se sentía satisfecha, había conseguido batir a Endimión, y eso era una completa satisfacción. Trato de ignorar el paquete que éste le había dejado, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y acabo comprobando que había en su interior. Se trataba de un vestido, un vestido no tan lujoso como los que habitualmente solía usar, pero en comparación con el que llevaba…. Sintió un poco de pesar por haber tratado así al joven, pero…. Lo empezó él, se lo tenía merecido. Se desprendió de los trapos que vestía y se atavió con el nuevo traje, se acicaló un poco y ya no parecía la misma chica pordiosera de antes, ahora parecía una dama. Tomó su libro, y el resto de pertenencias, y fue a reunirse con su compañero de viaje.

El posadero se sorprendió al ver a la joven, estaba mucho más bella que la madrugada anterior. Tras consultar con él donde se encontraba Endimión, le agradeció el trato otorgado y se despidió de él. Tal y como el hombre rechoncho indicó, Endimión se encontraba en la cuadra con su corcel.

"**Podemos marcharnos cuando queráis"** comentó la princesa

"**Vuestras pertenencias" **pidió Endi sin tan si quiera mirarla. Ella se las dio para que las acomodara en el caballo.

"**Gracias por el vestido" **mormuró la chica

"**No hay porque, con los andrajos que llevabais no nos hubieran dejado subir al barco. No lo toméis como un gesto personal." **Respondió el Rey de manera más fría a lo habitual. **"Nos vamos" **

Endimión se subió al caballo, y esperó hasta que ella subió al animal. Una vez estaban los dos montados tomaron rumbo al puerto.

_**Castillo de los Malfoy**_

"**¿Estáis seguros de que se han ido?" **preguntó Diamante a uno de sus hombres

"**Sí señor, hemos entrado en el castillo y estaba abandonado" **respondió el varón

"**¿Tienes idea de a donde han ido?" **

"**No señor"**

"**Pues averiguarlo. De nada me sirve saber que se han ido si no sé a donde"** gritó Diamante.

"**Sí señor"**

"**Y ahora largo no quiero seguir viendo tu horrenda cara"**

El hombre se retiró de la sala lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a un Monarca de lo más cabreado.

"**Ese Endimión….. Algún día me las pagará, y verá como me alzaré como Rey supremo de los vampiros. Y ese día no tardará en llegar" **Se dijo a sí mismo Diamante. Entonces tomó a la doncella que tenía tendida sobre el suelo, y clavó sus colmillos en uno de los pechos de la joven, hasta terminar de consumir su sangre.

_**Clan de los Romanus**_

"**¿Señor se encuentra usted bien?" **preguntó Artemis al antiguo monarca

"**Todo lo bien que puedo estar supongo. Mi hija, mi hija está ahí fuera y no tengo ni idea de donde" **contestó apenado el hombre.

"**Endimión se encargará de encontrarla se lo aseguro"**

"**Lo sé, y eso me consuela"**

"**Pues cualquiera lo diría" **comentó el consejero

"**Es lo único que tengo. Sin ella, nada tiene sentido"**

"**Señor…"**

"**Se marchó por mi culpa, por intentar protegerla demasiado, por intentar…… por intentar que no se repitiera la historia de su madre. He sido un mal padre, y la he perdido" **se recriminó el padre de la joven

"**Señor, su hija le ama, y usted lo sabe. Igual que sabe que su huida fue lo mejor para el posterior ataque de los Malfoy"**

"**No, no intentes excusarme, un buen padre no traiciona a su hija como lo hice yo. O me vas a decir que estuvisteis de acuerdo con mi decisión de nombrar a Endimión Rey en vez de a mi hija"**

"**Señor, no es mi papel opinar sobre esos temas" **se excusó el consejero

"**Pero he pedido tu opinión" **

"**Ser consciente de los errores es algo sabio" **dijo Luna que traía alimento para su amo.

"**¿Y que hacer cuando el error no es tal error, que es lo mejor?" **preguntó el antiguo monarca

"**Su esposa decía que había que ser paciente, que lo que tenía que ser sería"**

"**Mi esposa era una mujer maravillosa" **

"**Y su hija también lo es" **apuntó la nana

"**Duele ver cuanto se parece a su madre. Solo espero que no tenga que sufrir lo mismo que ella"**

**_Serena y Endimión _**

**"¿Por qué paramos?" **preguntó Serena al darse cuenta que el caballo se detenía

**"Tengo hambre" **comentó Endimión al bajar del caballo.

Al hablar de alimento el estomago de la joven se despertó, y decidió hacer acto de presencia produciendo un pequeño gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por el joven.

**"Y por lo que veo vos también." **

**"¿Dónde pensáis encontrar el alimento? No he visto ningún ser vivo por aquí, está igual de vació que el Bosque Oscuro" **dijo la princesa mientras se desmontaba al animal.

Endimión se remangó la camisa, y puso su muñeca en frente de Serena.

**"Bebe, yo tomaré la que llevo de reserva" **

**"Preferiría que los dos tomáramos de esa" **

**"Princesa no conviene malgastarla, hay un largo trayecto hasta España" **

**"¿Entonces porque vos si podéis beber?" **

**"¿Preferís que me alimente de vos?" **

**"No pienso morderte" **sentenció Serena

**"Como gustéis, a mi se me ha pasado el hambre" **

**"Pues retomemos el viaje, quiero llegar lo antes posible" **

**"Sus deseos son ordenes, Milady" **dijo irónicamente Endimión

**"Ignoraré sus comentarios sarcásticos majestad" **respondió Serena en el mismo tono.

**_Clan de los Romanus _**

Zosite, Andrew, Jedite y Nephertite, se encontraban reunidos con el antiguo rey para decidir cual de las rutas posibles para llegar al castillo sería la más segura.

**"Mañana sobre esta hora estaremos ya en el castillo" **comentó Zosite

**"Eso es una buena cosa ¿no?" **preguntó Jedite

**"Cierto, esperemos que no tengamos problemas, y algún Malfoy nos encuentre…" **expresó Nephertite

**"Neph eres un mal agüero" **

**"No lo soy, pero es verdad que últimamente los Malfoy están mucho más peleones" **

**"Las aguas empiezan a oscilar, una nueva tormenta se acerca" **comentó el antiguo monarca

Los chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, en un principio porque no sintieron nada en el barco, y luego porque entendieron que era una metáfora y su significado. Desde la nueva llegada de su rey, los Malfoy buscaban guerra, y ponían todo lo que estaban en sus manos para tenerla.

Mientras los chicos estaban reunidos por un lado, las chicas lo estaban por el otro.

**"¿Y bien, nos vas a decir donde has estado?"** preguntó Lita

**"En una da los compartimientos consultando el fuego" **respondió Rai

**"Con que consultando el fuego, ya ya. Tú ocultas algo más, tus ojos te delatan, tienes el brillo especial del amor……." **Expuso Mina, como siempre hablando como si fuera la más entendida en asuntos amorosos, cuando en su vida lo había experimentado.

**"Desembucha" **

**"Jedite me acompaño" **confesó la pelinegra ante las continuas insistencias de sus amigas.

**"¿Jedite? Cuéntalo todo" **dijo Lita

"**Bueno estuvimos hablando de lo que sentíamos, que nos amábamos, después nos besamos y luego…. Nos quedamos dormidos" **

**"Eso quiere decir que están juntos de nuevo" **preguntó Amy

"**Eso creo. Y espero" **

**"Vaya tú si que tienes suerte" **mormuró Lita

**"Lits"**

**"Eyy, estoy bien. Ya he asumido que Nephertite nunca me verá como yo le veo a él. Por mucho que ya no esté con mi hermana…." **

**"Lita seguro que lo encontraras" **dijo Amy

**"Ojala Serena estuviera aquí con nosotras, seguro que se alegraría mucho por ti, Rai" **comentó Lita para desviar la conversación

**"Sí…. Ojala" **el tono melancólico utilizado por Rai no pasó desapercibido por sus amigas.

Rai no les había informado acerca de su sueño, porque quizás Jedite estaba en lo cierto y tan solo era un mal sueño, un miedo inconsciente que se había expresado de forma onírica.

**_Casa del Bosque oscuro _**

Madre e hijo preparaban sus pociones, para que el varón pudiera llevarlas al pueblo. Aunque desde hacía unos días él no era el mismo.

**"¿Ocurre algo?" **preguntó Ilene a Sammy

**"No, nada, solo estaba pensando en Serena" **

**"No tienes porque hacerlo todo ira bien" **intentó tranquilizarlo su madre

**"¿Que es lo que sabes?" **preguntó el varón interesado

**"No necesitas saberlo" **

**"Yo creo que sí. Y más cuando mi padre aparece después de tanto tiempo y me regala una daga de plata con una nota que dice que sabré cuando usarla" **

**"Es pronto para adelantar acontecimientos, la verdad será revelada a su debido tiempo" **respondió tranquilamente la mujer

**"Solo dime una cosa. ¿Todo esto es respecto a ella, respecto a Serena?" **

**"Sí. Y ahora tienes que llevar esto a la aldea" **le dio la cesta a su hijo con todo lo necesario, y el joven muy a su pesar se marchó.

Estando sola, se sentó en la mesa, y hurgando entre sus bolsillo extrajo una pequeña baraja de cartas. Cerró los ojos y extrajo 6 cartas, la muerte, los enamorados, el emperador, la torre, la emperatriz y por ultimo la estrella (No sé leer las cartas pero si conozco sus significados, así que si vosotras también los conocéis podéis sacar quizás que significan). Tras la consulta devolvió las cartas a su escondijo, y reanudo sus labores.

**__**

**_Serena y Endimión _**

Como venia siendo habitual el viaje fue silencioso, ni Serena, ni Endimión querían dar su brazo a torcer. Ambos se morían de hambre pero eran tan cabezotas que ninguno lo quería reconocer. Llegaron al puerto y tras comprar los billetes para el viaje a España.

**"¿Qué pensáis hacer con el caballo?" **preguntó Serena tan pronto su compañero de travesía llegara.

**"Pensaba soltarlo" **

"**Estáis loco, no podéis hacer eso, podría ocurrirle cualquier desgracia" **

**"¿Y que sugerís que haga con él?" **preguntó curioso Endimión

La princesa lo pensó durante un tiempo, hasta que por fin le vino la idea.

**"Podéis venderlo. De ese modo nos aseguraremos de que este bien atendido y recuperaremos algo de lo que gastamos en él" **

Endimión analizó la opción, y no le quedó más remedio que apoyar la sugerencia, y ambos marcharon a vender el animal.

Una vez cedieron el caballo, fueron en busca del galeón que les llevaría ha su nueva patria. Endimión como buen caballero que era (aunque hay veces que parece lo contrario, gracias a mí por supuesto, jajaja) llevó sus pertenencias, y entregó sus billetes. Un joven les mostró la que a partir de ese momento sería el camarote de ambos. Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa, no, sino que también iban a tener que compartir cama ya que solo había una grande de matrimonio.

**"Debe de haber un error…" **comentó la princesa al joven

**"No señorita, sus billetes dicen que esta es su instancia, que disfruten del viaje" **

El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se marchó a seguir trabajando.

**"No me lo puedo creer, vuelvo a estar pegada a vos…." **

**"A mi tampoco me agrada la idea, así que podíais bajar la voz" **

**"Sois, sois….." **El estomagó de Serena volvió a pedir comida, provocando el rubor de la joven.

**"Sois una cabezota, debíais haber comido algo, pero nooooooooo, preferís morir de hambre a darme la razón" **dijo un tanto malicioso el Rey

**"Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo" **

Endimión volvió a remangarse la camisa, y esta vez se hizo una incisión en la muñeca, la cual coloco sobre los labios de Serena de tal modo que su sangre se posaba sobre sus labios. Y pese a que ella intento oponerse, su instinto le hizo rendirse, clavo sus colmillos sobre la muñeca y bebió del él.

**"Ahora será mejor que descanséis" **sugirió el pelinegro mientras veía como su herida cicatrizaba. **"Regresaré pronto" **

La princesa no se opuso, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo con él. Mientras que ella dormía, el Rey se dedico a la búsqueda de alimento, que no era otra cosa que la búsqueda de una amante, que a la vez que le satisfacía en los placeres carnales, también lo hacia en el ámbito alimenticio.


	10. Privado

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, un saludo para Saly-luna, ceres, Jaz021, Moon-chiba, Tiffani, Marilucero Chiba, isabel, daianazul, Alice Pasten , Annis, Ariel Moon, Stephie Chiba y Mikaome, gracias por seguir este fic y espero que sea de vuestro agrado este capitulo. Bueno a vosotras y al resto claro está, que disfruteís._

Tal y como había ocurrido el día anterior, cuando Serena despertó de su sueño, su compañero de travesía no se encontraba donde debía. Algo que para Serena supuso en cierta forma un alivio, ya que no le agradaba la idea de que la viera en camisón (aunque ya la había visto, e incluso la ha visto sin menos ropa, jijiji). Salió de la cama, se cambió de vestimenta, y procedió a acicalarse. Primero vertió un poco de agua que sobre la palangana y se lavo el rostro, fue a arreglarse el pelo, pero para ello necesitaba su peine que estaba entre sus cosas. Estaba al fondo del todo, por lo que tuvo que sacar la mitad de sus cosas para poder cogerlo, entre esas cosas estaba su libro de pensamientos. Con el peine en la mano, se situó frente el espejo, y tras deshacerse de los enredos se recogió el cabello en una simple trenza. Satisfecha con su aspecto decidió salir a inspeccionar un poco los alrededores en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse.

Casi al tiempo que Serena se marchaba, Endimión regresaba. El se esperaba que la princesa se encontrara en sus pertenencias pero no fue así, y eso lo irritó un poco. Estaba a punto de salir en su búsqueda cuando algo cogió su una serie de objetos revueltos sobre la cama, pero en especial uno de ellos cogió su atención, un libro.

_**Clan de los Romanus**_

El barco del clan había llegado por fin a España (No tengo ni idea de cuanto se tarda en llegar de Italia a España en barco, pero no creo que sea mucho ¿no?). Desembarcaron lo más rápido que pudieron y tomaron la ruta más corta y segura. Como la vez anterior, los amigos y generales de Endimión se encargaron de la seguridad de los viajantes.

_**Serena **_

La joven estaba encantada, era la primera vez que viajaba, y era una sensación maravillosa, su primera aventura. Desde la cubierta del barco no había podido hacer otra cosa que observar la maravillosa imagen del extenso mar.

"**Una mujer tan bella no debería andar sin compañía" **le dijo uno de los muchos viajeros.

"**No necesito compañía. Así que si me hiciera el favor de dejarme sola… le estaría muy agradecida"** respondió la rubia dulcemente pero al a vez con un tono indiferente.

"**¿Y dejar que le ocurriera algo a una preciosidad como vos? No me lo perdonaría"**

"**Le aseguró que corre más peligro vos antes que yo." **Comentó un tanto molesta la princesa. **"Si me disculpa me retiro a mis aposentos"**

"**Espere, le gustaría ser mi acompañante en la cena…"**

"**No creo que nuestros gustos culinarios sean compatibles" **

Serena se marchó en a la habitación en busca de tranquilidad. Odiaba cuando los seres humanos la trataban como si tan solo fuera un pedazo de carne.

_**Endimión**_

El varón no tenía ni idea de donde salía ese libro, y mucho menos de cual era su contenido, quizás por eso su sentido de la curiosidad le pedía una y otra vez que lo alcanzara y comprobara que ocultaba en su interior. Lo que tenía claro era que pertenecía a Serena, estaba entre sus cosas¿Pero por que la princesa consentida viajaría cargada con ese libro? Eso era más propio de Amy. Como se suele decir la curiosidad mató al gato, y en esta ocasión el gato era Endimión. Tomó el libro entre sus manos, se acomodó sobre la cama, y procedió a indagar por el interior del tomo. No tardó en caer en la cuenta de que la escritura pertenecía a Serena, cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, antes de que él se marchara durante décadas, él mismo había ayudado a Serena con sus estudios. No es que ella fuese tonta, no, era inteligente, solo que un tanto dispersa, su mente viajaba lejos, y Endimión se encargaba de que eso no ocurriera. Entre su contenido se encontraban narraciones de acontecimientos pasados, frases de grandes pensadores, preguntas, sentimientos, dudas…. Pasó hoja tras hoja, no leyendo realmente su contenido, hasta que alcanzó la última página manuscrita. Miró a la puerta y trató de sentir a la princesa, no fuera que estuviera cerca, y procedió a leer.

_Una vez soñé con poder volar_

_Pero solo era eso un sueño_

_Algo ilusorio que nunca sería real._

_Mi fuga inconsciente, de mi autentico pesar._

_Triste y sola y sin hablar_

_Pasaba mis días de manera habitual_

"_Que envidia" decían_

_Porque en vez de llorar una sonrisa ofrecía_

_Aunque no fueran de verdad_

_Todo mi mundo se tambaleaba_

_Y con miedo observaba como se evaporaba._

_Con una fuerza ficticia reconstruí mi vida,_

_Aunque aun quedaban las heridas_

_¿Por qué yo? Me repetía_

_Pero con el tiempo más me convencía_

_Que Dios no existía_

_Si ese gran Dios de veras viviera_

_Poco corazón en el hubiera_

_¿Quién deja que un bebe muera?_

Y ahí acababa el poema, un rallujo que nacía del último signo de interrogación podía observarse. Como si hubiera sido interrumpida cuando escribía. Endimión estaba sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que tales pensamientos afloraran de la cabeza de la princesa. Leyó y releyó el poema, hasta que el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió.

Se trataba de Serena, que había vuelto huyendo del ligoteo deprimente del hombre de la cubierta.

"**¿Dónde estabais?" **preguntó Endimión al darse cuenta que ella no estaba enterada de que él se encontraba allí. Serena se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente

"**Ohhhh.¿Que ocurre que vos podéis salir tanto como os dé la gana y yo sin embargo debo de quedarme recluida?" **comentó irónicamente

"**Pues no estaría mal, la verdad"**

"**La única manera de que me quedará aquí sin salir, sería porque me tuvierais encadenada"**

"**Estupenda sugerencia, quizás lo haga" **Endimión decidió ponerse en pie de la cama, pero aun tenia el libro en sus manos.

"**¿Qué hacéis con ese libro?" **preguntó Serena al darse cuenta

"**Ummmm nada me acomodé en la cama y estaba en el medio, eso es todo" **tras dejar caer el libro de nuevo sobre la cama.

"**Mientes. Te has tocado la oreja"**

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó perplejo el varón

"**Cuando mientes te tocas la oreja derecha. Y ahora lo has hecho¿No lo habrás leído?"**

"**Sí" **respondió sinceramente el Rey, no tenía sentido mentir

"**¿Cómo os atrevéis? Y encima queréis que os respete, cuando vos no tenéis ningún respeto hacía mi persona"**

Serena se disponía a irse pero Endimión se lo impidió.

"**¿Dónde vais?" **

"**Tengo hambre, así que sino es mucha molestia voy a buscar algo de comer…" **Serena quitó su brazo de las manos de Endimión y se marchó.

_**Clan de lo Romanus**_

El trayecto era tranquilo, por suerte para ellos España no era el país favorito de los Malfoy, ellos preferían el centro de Europa, así que partían con ventaja.

Pasaron muy cerca de un campamento de bandoleros, intentaron pasar lo más sigilosamente posible. Pero una de ellos se quedo rezagada, y es que después de unos meses sin ver nada, Rai pudo sentir como el fuego la llamaba.

Se quedo mirando a las llamas, y nuevas imágenes invadían su mente.

_Serena estaba placidamente dormida en su cama. De su cuello colgaba un pequeño frasquito con sangre, lo que indicaba que estaba casada. En la habitación no había nadie más, por lo que no se podría saber quien era el afortunado. Unos golpes provenientes de la puerta hicieron que la rubia despertara, pronto Luna apareció con un bebe en los brazos. Serena se puso en pie y tomó el bebe, con todo el amor que una madre puede dar a su retoño le acarició su suave rostro, mientras que salía al balcón a ver la luna. Pronto unos brazos envolvieron la cintura de la fémina. Al dar la vuelta el rostro de Diamante apareció en escena, sin mucho preludió la metió a la habitación, tomó al bebe entre sus brazos y lo depositó en su cunita, y avanzaba hacia Serena. Cuando llegó a ella ya no se trataba de Diamante, sino de Endimión, Serena se abalanzó a el desesperadamente. La ropa fue encontrando en el suelo su mejor descanso…_

"**Rai" **interrumpió el enlace de la joven con el fuego Jedite **"Tenemos que seguir, no podrían vernos"**

"**Ehhhh, sí" **dijo sin sentido la pelinegra.

"**¿Estás bien. Has visto algo?"**

"**No tiene importancia, tenemos que irnos" **

Rai siguió andando, mientras que Jedite quieto se le quedo mirando. Algo pasaba y él iba a descubrir de qué se trataba.

_**Serena y Endimión**_

Tras su conflicto Serena volvió a la cubierta del barco, allí se encontró de nuevo con el hombre que le había molestado antes. Y decidió que ese iba a ser su alimento.

"**¿Sigue en pie el compartir la cena?" **preguntó sensualmente la rubia

"**Veo que a cambiado de opinión"**

"**Es de sabio rectificar en los errores" **

Serena podía sentir como la lujuria del hombre por ella crecia. Y se felicito porque la victoria ya era suya.

Acompañó al varón al salón donde se servía la cena, se sentó a su lado y pidió algo para fingir comer. No estaban solos en la mesa, algunos conocidos del hombre les acompañaban. Serena puso la mejor de las sonrisas, y sin mucho problema se adentró en el círculo. Todo hubiera ido según sus planes si Endimión no hubiera decidido interrumpir.

"**¿Que haces aquí?"**

"**¿Se puede saber quien sois vos?" **preguntó la cena de Serena

"**Soy ….. el prometido de la señorita" **

Serena le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

"**Eso no es cierto"**

"**¿No lo es?" **preguntó el hombre esperanzado

"**Claro que lo es. Pero ella está demasiado enojada conmigo como para reconocerlos¿verdad amor?" **comentó Endimión mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Serena se levantó de la mesa, y se fue a su habitación.

"**Siento haberle interrumpido, pero mi prometida es muy temperamental, siento las molestias" **

Tras despedirse, siguió a la princesa. Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con que la puerta estaba bloqueada. Pero haciendo gala de sus poderes consiguió abrir la puerta, y se encontró con la princesa abriendo una de las ventanas y con varias cosas suyas en sus manos.

"**¿Qué pensáis hacer?"**

"**Os odio. ¿Quién pensáis que sois para hacer lo que os da la gana?"**

"**¿Y se puede saber que hacías tú con ese estúpido que lo único que deseaba era que la cena acabara y llévate a su cama?" **pidió Endimión muy pero que muy enojado

"**¿Y donde pasaste tú la noche?" **le replicó Serena con el mismo grado de enfado

"**¿Por qué. Querías que pasara la noche contigo?"**

"**Más quisieras" **Serena le tiró las cosas encima

"**Eres una niña consentida, y una egoísta. Te crees el centro del universo y no te preocupa lo que piensen los demás"**

"**Eso no es verdad" **respondió indignada la muchacha.

"**¿Has pensado acaso en tu padre?. ¿En como se estarás sintiendo en estos momentos? No sabe si estás sana y salva, o si algún Malfoy del infierno te tiene presa"**

"**No creo que le importe mucho, después de todo no me quiere**" comentó Serena intentando contener las lagrimas

"**Nunca imagine que fueras tan estúpida. El te ama más que a su propia vida, daría lo que fuera por ti"**

"**Eso no es cierto, si fuera verdad no me evitaría, no se iría y me dejaría sola. Me hubiera criado él, y no hubiera permitido que Luna se encargara de eso" **Serena no pudo evitar contener las lagrimas

"**Le recuerdas a tu madre, todavía la ama. Y verte a ti no hace más que recordarle su perdida" **respondió tranquilamente Endimión recordando las palabras del padre de la joven el día de su coronación.

"**Pero yo también la perdí, era mi madre"**

"**Lo sé" **Endimión se acercó a ella con un pañuelo en una de sus manos, y se agachó para limpiarle el rostro.

Sere lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba tal gesto de él. Cuando su rostro estuvo limpio, Endimión le contuvo la mirada, y sin que fueran conscientes de ello una fuerza invisible los aproximaba cada vez más. Sus labios estaban muy próximos, cuando Serena se dio cuanta de lo que iba ocurrir, y se apartó.

"**No" **negó la joven mientras se alejaba de él. _"No está bien, no debemos…mi padre…"_

"**¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre en esto?" **preguntó tras leer su mente

"**No puedo defraudarlo, no puedo ensuciar el nombre de mi familia, no soy una concubina, mi padre era el rey si alguien se enterara…"**

**"¿Por qué tendrían que enterarse? Sé guardar muy bien secretos y sé que tú también" **

**"¿Cómo debo de entender eso?" **

**"No solo nuestras disputas son pasionales…" **Endimión se arrimó a la princesa y retirándole un mechón de pelo siguió hablando. **"¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?" **

**"¿Sugieres que seamos… amantes?" **

**"¿Por qué no? Nadie sospecharía que nosotros…"**Serena le interrumpió con un pasional beso, con el que el varón entendió que estaba de acuerdo con la situación.

Endimión logró desabrocharle el vestido y la llevó a la cama donde la tumbó colocándose él encima. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de besarse la necesidad de sus cuerpos era demasiado grande como para perder el tiempo en nimiedades, hasta que Endi decidió explorar sueva cuerpo de la joven. Su barbilla, su oreja, su cuello…besos que lo único que hacían era aumentar las excitación de Serena. La cual acariciaba la todavía cubierta espalda de su amante, insatisfecha por las frías sensaciones de la tela, separó de ella a Endimión y le quitó la ropa quedando los dos expuestos por completo a la atenta mirada de cómplice. La pasión, la lujuria, el instinto más primitivo consumía poderosamente sus cuerpos, no necesitaban mucho más llevar a un nivel superior sus acciones. Serena con la mirada fija sobre su Rey separó sus piernas dándole acceso a continuar. Endimión no se hizo de rogar, y con una atractiva sonrisa se abalanzo de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, pero esta vez para completar su unión, esa unión que ella había estado negando desear, pero era más que evidente que no era así. A la vez que si miembro encontraba la entrada al cuerpo de la joven, sus colmillos se clavaron sobre su cuello, provocando en ella una especie de gruñido ancestral. A medida que de ella bebía, sus movimientos de entrada y salida aumentaban, más rápido, más duro, más salvaje... llevando a Serena al borde de la locura. Comenzando a sentir como ella respondía a sus movimientos, aumentando así el éxtasis de la situación. La princesa ya no controlaba sus acciones, sus acciones la controlaban a ella y tras sentirse libre de mordeduras, y ya cercana a alcanzar la cumbre, sus dientes se hundieron en el fuerte y ancho hombro del Rey, a medida que de más se alimentaba de él, el calor era más y más sofocante, al igual que el placer que llegó a ser desbordante. Tal era la situación que los dos culminaron a la vez, y quedaron llenos de satisfacción.

Aunque ya todo había acabado Endimión se quedo en la misma posición, mirando su bello rostro, ahora relajado y antes extasiado. Ella era la imagen más erótica jamás vista, y que no podría ser descrita. Sus ojos se posaron en dos pequeñas incisiones situadas en su cuello, donde momentos antes habían estado hospedados sus dos colmillos, sin mucho pensamiento pasó su lengua por encima de ellos, calmando con ello el escozor que la joven sentía.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la cara de la princesa, Endimión se percató que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, y no tardó mucho en comprobar a que era debido. Con una gran habilidad, Serena tumbó a Endimión sobre la cama, mientras que ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

**"¿Estamos juguetonas princesa?" **preguntó picaramente el varón mientras sentía como la chica llevaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

**"No veo que vos tengáis algún problema con ello¿Oh sí?" **

**"Podéis comprobarlo por vos misma querida" **

Y es que el órgano del Rey estaba dispuesto a dejar que la joven jugara todo el tiempo que ella deseara.

**"¿Y quien decía que yo era juguetona? Majestad no soy yo la única que traviesa aquí"**

A Endimión le hizo mucha gracia el comentario y no reprimió la risa, una risa que ceso cuando sintió como unas firmes, calidad y húmedas paredes envolvían su órgano viril. Serena satisfecha con el resultado, continuó con su tarea.


	11. Nueva vida

_Hola de nuevo, siento la espera es que he andado un poco ocupada entre las practicas de Psicología y mi cumple... pero bueno ya estoy aquí. No voy a decir mucho más, gracias a todos por leer mi fic y sobre todo a lorena, Saly-luna, Tiffani, isabel, Lady, Angie B., CelendrianMoon, Moon-chiba, Mikiaome, Adri, Alice Pasten, Usako Suyi, Jaz021, Marilucero Chiba, Starligh y Dianazul, gracias por vuestras palabras de animo, sois un gran apoyo chicas. Ahhhh y por cierto Sombras de la noche ya a superado a Hablar siempre ayuda y Camino a cristal Tokio en mi encuestade popularidad, no sé si es bueno o malo, pero es signo que voy por buen camino, creo. Ahora si que os dejo Baiiiiiii._

El nuevo castillo era una fortaleza espectacular, mucho más grande que la que poseían en Italia. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo mejor era su jardín, el cual estaba formado por un sin fin flores diferentes, árboles e incluso fuentes. Nada más verlo Lita se quedó completamente prendada de él, siendo a partir de ese momento su pasatiempo principal, el encargarse de su mantenimiento.

Se encontraba junto los Jazmines cuando Nephertite decidió hacerle una visita.

"**Por lo que veo te siguen gustando las flores…"**

"**Ellas hacen que el mundo parezca más hermoso, aun cuando no lo es"**

"**A tu hermana también le gustaban las flores" **comentó el varón mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una flor de Cala.

"**No es lo único que nos gustaba a ambas" **respondió apenada Lita que había terminado de cortar las ramas secas del Jazmín.

"**En cierto modo me recuerdas a ella" **Nephertite le ofreció una calida sonrisa.

"**¿Aun la amáis?" **pidió la castaña sin contener sus impulsos

"**¿Como no amarla? Era una mujer excepcional. Hay veces que creo que no voy a ser capaz de amar a alguien tanto como la amaba a ella."**

"**No estoy segura que ella quisiera eso. Ella también te amaba y deseaba tu felicidad"**

"**Mi felicidad se perdió el día que mi esposa falleció" **Y era cierto su cara reflejaba tristeza, pena, soledad.

"**Yo la perdí junto con mi hermana" **reconoció la fémina "**Y juntó a ella a mi familia"**

"**Eso no es cierto" **dijó Nephertite acercándose a ella **"Sigues perteneciendo a mi familia, y además di palabra a vuestro que me encargaría de ti hasta que encontraras a otro hombre que velé por vos"**

"**Puede que eso no ocurra nunca" **comentó Lita mirando a los ojos a su cuñado

"**No digas eso. Eres maravillosa, algún día lo encontraras estoy seguro…"** Nephertite le acarició el rostro a la castaña.

"**Nephertite, te estaba buscando" **dijo Andrew

Nephertite se separó de su cuñada, y miró a su amigo. Lita estaba un poco nerviosa como efecto a la cercanía del hombre al cual había amado durante años.

"**Zosite tiene una nueva idea para evitar que nos descubran…"**

"**Entiendo. Lita tengo que…."**

"**Lo entiendo, es vuestro deber" **respondió la muchacha forzándose a sonreír

Nephertite le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya si que era natural, y se marchó con su compañero a reunirse con el resto.

"**¿Qué era todo eso?" **preguntó Andrew

"**¿De que hablas?" **preguntó Nepherite

"**Esa escenita romántica que tú y tu cuñada estabais protagonizando en el jardín"**

"**No se trataba de ninguna escenita romántica, solo estábamos hablando, es mi cuñada"**

"**No ya no lo es. Enviudaste ¿recuerdas? No hay nada de malo en que os enamoréis de ella" **expresó su amigo

"**Eso no va ocurrir" **dijo el aludido un poco enfadado

"**Lo siento no quería ofenderte"**

"**Lita para mi es como mi hermana, además nadie puede remplazar a mi fallecida esposa" **

Y mientras ambos varones se alejaban, Lita se sentó en el césped apoyando su frente contra sus rodillas, intentando contener el llanto de sentir un amor no correspondido.

_**Endimión y Serena**_

Tras haber alcanzado un mutuo acuerdo de convertirse en algo más que enemigos jurados, la relación del Rey y la princesa se había transformado en algo mucho más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Placentero. Durante días no habían salido del camarote, ni si quiera habían sido capaces de salir de la cama, la pasión que ambos poseían era demasiada como para ignorarla.

Sin embargo tras tres días de sexo sin freno, Serena necesitaba ver el cielo estrellado, por lo que con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Endimión, el cual la tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras dormía placidamente, salió de la cama. Se arregló un poco, lo suficiente para estar presentable y se marchó al exterior para ver el maravilloso cielo nocturno.

_**Clan de los Malfoy**_

"**¿A dónde vamos?" **preguntó Esmeralda, la cual iba con los ojos vendados mientras que Diamante la guiaba por los pasadizos de su castillo.

"**No seas impaciente amor, muy pronto lo sabrás"**

"**Pero majestad….Eso lleváis diciendo un buen rato y todavía no hemos llegado"**

"**Error, estamos aquí" **

Diamante hizo que la mujer parara, y después sacó una llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Una vez que el y Esmeralda estaban en el interior de la habitación volvió a introducir la llave en la cerradura solo que esta vez para cerrarla.

"**Ya puedes destaparte los ojos"**

Esmeralda hizo lo ordenado, aunque una parte de ella prefería no haberlo hecho.

"**¿Dónde estamos?" **preguntó con temor la mujer

"**Ohhh, estamos en mi nueva sala de torturas. Aunque esta es para una tortura mucho más exquisita" **

Mientras el Rey hablaba se las había apañado para esposar a su amante a una de las cadenas que colgaban del techo de la habitación.

Esmeralda no sabía muy bien que hacer porque aunque sentía algo de miedo esa situación a la vez le excitaba, ya que las ideas originales de su Rey solía verse recompensada con un gran deleite. Sintió como el la desprendía de su vestido dejándola completamente desnuda frente a un gran espejo. No tardó en ver como el se colocaba tras ella, mientras la separaba las piernas, algo que al poder ver y sentir la excitaba mucho más.

"**Es hora de la diversión" **

_**Clan de los Romanus**_

"**¿Lita te encuentras bien?" **preguntó Mina al verla sentada en el suelo

"**La ama, todavía la ama"** respondió la castaña

"**¿De quien hablas Lita?" **preguntó la rubia que no tenía ni idea de quien hablaba su amiga

"**Nephertite, él todavía ama a mi hermana" **

"**Ohhhh, Lita no puedes hacerte esto, debes de dejar de pensar en él, porque lo único que consigues es hacerte más y más daño"** Mina se arrodilló frente a su amiga, y la abrazó fuertemente.

"**No puedo hacerlo, lo intento pero no puedo"** protestó la castaña.

"**Claro que puedes, eres fuerte"**

"**No debí hacerlo, no debí habérselo presentado a mi hermana"**

"**Lita no eres adivina, Rai lo es y hace tiempo que sus poderes no funcionan" **bromeó la rubia provocando una ligera sonrisa en su amiga **"Tú no sabias que se iban a enamorar"**

"**Tampoco que yo lo iba hacer. Me siento…. Durante su boda deseé que pasara algo, que algo le ocurriera a mi hermana para que él estuviera conmigo, soy despreciable"**

"**Eso es mentira, eres una excelente persona, Rai, Amy, Sere y yo sabemos eso, icluso Nephertite, y por supuesto tu hermana también lo sabía. No eres una mala persona, solo sufres de amor"**

"**Más bien de desamor" **comentó Lita

"**Bueno tú por lo menos lo has sentido, yo no"**

"**Mina lo encontraras" **dijo la castaña

"**Lo sé, y tú también"**

_**Endimión y Serena**_

Endimión comenzó a despertar de su sueño, y lo primero que sintió fue algo faltaba. Alargó sus brazos en busca de la princesa pero no la encontró, lo que le obligó a abrir lo ojos e incorporarse. Obteniendo el mismo resultado ya que la joven no se encontraba allí. Se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, y cerró los ojos y con una gran concentración trato de localizar donde se hallaba la rubia, una vez alcanzado su objetivo una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Se incorporó de la cama y procedió a vestirse para ir en busca de la princesa. Cuando la encontró vio que no estaba sola, el molesto hombre de días atrás esta con ella, pavoneándose e intentando seducirla, algo que no gustó nada a Endimión. Por lo que se acercó a ellos, y sin ser visto le dio un golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

"**¿Se puede saber lo que haces?" **preguntó sorprendida Serena

"**Curioso yo pensaba hacerte la misma pregunta" **

"**Estaba viendo las estrellas"**

"**Sí seguro, mientras ligoteabas con este viejo verde" **ironizó el pelinegro

"**No ligoteaba, además porque te molesta tanto. ¿No será que estás celoso?" **se defendió Serena

"**Claro y tú eres una Malfoy"**

"**¿Quién dice que no lo soy?" **bromeó Serena, mientras se arrimaba a él

"**Entonces tendría que matarte" **esta vez el que bromeó fue Endimión

"**Y ambos sabemos que no me quieres hacer eso precisamente" **Serena se disponía a darle un beso, pero al ver que el no se arrimaba se separó y le preguntó**. "¿Pasa algo?"**

"**Tengo hambre. ¿Que te parece si tomamos un pequeño tentempié?" **preguntó señalando al varón inconsciente (el resto de viajeros están cenando en el salón, por eso están solos en la proa)

"**No podemos hacer eso, podrían descubrirnos"**

"**¿Quién va hacerlo?"**

"**Quizás porque nunca comemos o cenamos como los humanos" **sugirió la rubia

"**Todos creen que estamos de luna de miel y no podemos quitarnos las manos de encima. Bueno esto ultimo es verdad" **tras esto Endimión le guiñó el ojo y luego continuó hablando **"y en cuanto a la comida me encargo de hacerles creer que nos alimentamos "Normalmente".**

"**¿Cómo?"**Preguntó sorprendida la joven de no haberse dado cuenta

"**Sencillo se lo doy a nuestro alimento" **(Me explico, es que Sere y Endi viajan con dos animalitos enjaulados que les sirve de comida. Así pueden viajar sin necesidad de morder a ningún humano y además beben sangre fresca. Elegir el animal que queráis porque yo no elijo la raza, para que no haya nadie que se enfade o algo)

"**Aun así no creo que debamos"**

"**Venga Sere ¿donde está la Sere aventurera que se escapa de casa en busca de diversión?" **

"**¿Estás intentando incitarme?"**

"**¿Funciona?" **preguntó Endimión

"**¿Mañana llegamos a España, cierto?"**

"**Así es" **contestó el Rey

"**La verdad que un poco de sangre humana no va nada mal."**Aceptó la princesa **"Pero será mejor que nos lo llevemos de aquí ¿Crees que puedes encontrar su habitación?"**

"**Princesa si pude encontrarla a vos en el bosque oscuro creo que podré encontrar los aposentos del tipo este" **Endimión lo cogió cual saco de patatas y llevó a su habitación.

Una vez allí lo tumbó sobre la cama, y permitió que Serena clavara sus dientes primero. Ella no se hizo de rogar, se sentó al borde de la cama, le giró la cabeza al señor, y hincó sus colmillos en su cuello. Cuando ya estuvo satisfecha le tocó el turno a Endimión, que lejos de elegir un nuevo lugar para su mordida eligió el mismo (para no dejar más marcas). Cuando acabaron regresaron a su habitación, no sin antes haber acomodado debidamente al hombre para no dejar sospechas.

**_Clan de lo Romanus _**

Rai se acaba de levantar, pero se encontraba sola, Jedite se había reunido con sus compañeros para estudiar la propuesta de Zosite. Fue hasta su guardarropa y selecciono un precioso vestido rojo, se recogió el pelo en una trenza. Y fue en busca de alguna de sus amigas, con la primera con la que se encontró fue con Amy que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

**"Hola Amy" **saludó la pelinegra

**"Hola Rai¿Qué tal?" **

**"Bien, supongo. Me he despertado y no he encontrado a Jedite por ninguna parte" **

**"Están reunidos, por lo menos he visto a Andrew y a Zosite yendo al despacho del Rey." **Explicó Amy **"Así que estará con ellos" **

**"Supongo…. ¿Qué estás leyendo?" **

**"Shakespeare****" **

**"Recuerdo cuando fui a ver Romeo y Julieta por primera vez" **masculló Rai

**"Yo también…." **Amy no acabó de decir lo que pensaba ya vio como la chimenea de la biblioteca se encendió sola.

Rai enseguida recibió una nueva visión.

_Serena estaba en una habitación, estaba acompañada por dos mujeres que la ayudaban a vestirse. Pero no se trataba de un vestido como los que solía usar, este vestido era negro, un vestido ceremonial, de novia. La escena cambió y ella ya no estaba en la habitación sino en una sala de rituales, Sere poco a poco se acercó al altar, allí estaba él Diamante vestido con su traje de Rey. Un sacerdote tomó una daga y realizo un corte en la mano de la rubia y recogió unas gotas de sangre en un frasquito, lo mismo hizo con diamante, para luego poner los frasquitos en un colgante cada uno, dando a Serena el perteneciente a Diamante y viceversa. La imagen volvió a cambiar esta vez no se trataba de una mujer de largos cabellos negros, ella se encargaba de suministrar a Serena una pócima, dejando a Serena inconsciente. _

Mina y Lita habían entrado en la biblioteca, y se quedaron en silencio, viendo como Rai seguía recibiendo su visión. Las tres chicas estaban expectantes por saber que era lo que veía. Las llamas se apagaron de repente, y con ellas las visiones desaparecieron.

**"¿Qué has visto?" **preguntó Amy

**"Ummm, no es nada importante, últimamente tengo visiones bastante contradictorias, no tiene importancia" **

**"¿Estás segura?" **preguntó Lita

**"Seguro. ¿Has estado llorando?" **preguntó al ver los ojos de su amiga

**"Umm, sí, pero ya estoy bien" **

**_Serena y Endimión _**

El barco después de varios días navegando llegó a puerto. Serene y Endimión por fin llegaron a su nuevo hogar, estaban a punto de desembarcar cuando vieron al hombre que la noche anterior le había servido de comida.

**"Buenas tardes caballero ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ayer me dio un susto de muerte" **preguntó dulcemente Serena

**"Ummmm sí, aunque no recuerdo muy bien que es lo que paso"**

**"Se desmayó, estábamos hablando y usted cayó al suelo. Y gracias a dios que fue de espaldas y no de frente o estaría usted en las profundidades del mar junto con las algas" **

**"¿Cómo llegue a mis aposentos?" **

**"Verá yo estaba buscando a mi esposa y le vi tirado en el suelo, yo le llevé a su habitación" **comentó Endimión

**"Muchas gracias pues" **

**"No tiene porque darlas, después de todo no íbamos a dejarle allí tirado" **dijo el Rey restándole importancia

**"¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?" **

**"Claro que sí" **afirmó Serena

**"¿Ustedes saben como me hice esto en el cuello?" **

**"Ummmm no, la verdad es que cuando me encontré con vos ya lo tenía" **mintió la princesa

**"Yo no me di cuenta, así que siento no serle de mucha ayuda" **

**"No se preocupen, muchas gracias a ambos, ha sido un placer conocerlos" **

**"El placer ha sido nuestro" **expresó Endimión.

Y tras eso, Serena y Endimión tomaron rumbo al castillo.


	12. Rencuentros

_Hola de nuevo, primero de todo agradeceros a todas las que me habeís felicitado, domo arigatô. Bueno como ya veís ya tengo un nuevo capitulo de nuestros vampiro, lo bueno es que por fin le he dado un nombre al padre de Sere, no lo había hecho porque iba a tener otro papel, pero como ya no pues ya le he puesto nombre. Y bueno avisar que este capitulo puede ser un tanto rudo justo al final del mismo, yo advierto si soy sensibles quizas no no deberiais leer esa escena no sé. Bueno y por ultimo dar las gracias a Sere Chiba, a Tiffani, Usako Suyi, Lady, Lorena, Mikiaome, Marilucero Chiba, Jaz021, amy6666, Starligh, adri, Saly-luna, Dianazul, Erill y por ultimo Eiko Hiwatari, gracias por vuestros comentarios y palabras de apoyo y sobre todo por seguir este fic. Ahora me despido para que podaís seguir leyendo, Mata Ne!!!!!_

Endimión y Serena se **encontraba** ya muy cerca del castillo, hubieran estado ya allí de no ser de la petición de la joven de descansar un poco antes del gran rencuentro. Y es que no hace falta decir que Serena temía un poco la reacción de sus amigas, pero sobre todo la de su padre, ya que si antes sentía que lo había defraudado con su huida lo había hecho un poco más.

"**Porque lo pospongas más no significa que no te lleves la reprimenda" **comentó Endimión que se entretenía jugando con un pequeño ratón.

"**estoy cansada por eso quería sentarme" **se defendió la rubia

"**Oh, claro, y yo soy un licántropo. Por favor el miedo te carcome" **se burló el varón

"**No es cierto, no tengo a nada que temer"**

"**Ya. Venga princesa, no hace falta que finjas" **el pobre ratón trataba de liberarse de su captor que lo tenía preso por el rabo.

"**Sois increíble, de nuevo volvéis a usar ese tonito desagradable….urrrrg os odio" **reclamó Serena

"**Eso no era lo que decíais anoche, preciosa" **Endimión se acercó a la muchacha y acarició su suave rostro.

"**No me toquéis" **la princesa se apartó de él **"Y por favor liberar al pobre animal de una vez, que al contrario que vos tiene sentimientos" **

"**Os equivocáis princesa tengo sentimientos, muchos de los cuales os compromete. Aunque dudo que sean muy oportunos en este momento o lugar" **Aun así el pelinegro soltó al pobre animal que salió corriendo sin mirar hacía atrás (pobrecito).

Serena sabía muy bien de que sentimientos hablaba, pero prefirió ignorar sus comentarios y reanudo su camino al castillo. Endimión no se prohibió el mostrar una sonrisa, su objetivo se había alcanzado, todo volvía a ser como antes.

_**Castillo de los Romanus**_

Amy, Rai, Mina y Lita como de costumbre estaban haciendo compañía durante la cena al padre de Serena. También estaban Andrew, Jedite, Zosite y Nephertite que desde que habían regresado se habían vuelto asiduos a este tipo de reuniones. Y aunque el antiguo monarca apreciaba a todos y cada uno de sus acompañantes no podía evitar cierta nostalgia al pensar en la falta de su hija, y porque engañarnos también de su sucesor que era el hijo que nunca tuvo. Pero esa noche la nostalgia y la preocupación duró poco porque todos ellos fueron conscientes de que una fuerte presencia se encontraba muy cercana. Un cierto miedo y malestar brotó entre ellos, hasta que para algunos de ellos las presencias se hicieron reconocibles.

"**Es… ¿Endimión?" **comentó Andrew esperando confirmar sus sospechas

"**Y Serena está con él" **Afirmó el padre de la rubia

"**¿Qué esperamos vamos a recibirlos?" **dijo Mina

"**Creo que es más adecuado que nos retiremos" **sugirió Zosite

"**Pero…." **

"**Mina, ya habrá tiempo de saludar a Sere más tarde" **Comentó Amy

"**Si nos disculpa señor, nosotros nos retiramos" **Expresó Andrew mientras que todos ellos hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto.

"**Nosotras también" **Comentó Rai "**Y no sea muy duro con ella" **

Las chicas también se fueron, dejando al padre de la joven solo en el gran salón, a la espera que su hija y su sucesor apareciera por la puerta.

No se hicieron de esperar, ambos aparecieron por la puerta acompañados tras ellos de Artemis, que al tratarse del Rey no creyó necesario anunciarlo como al resto de visitantes.

Serena avergonzada no se atrevió a mirar a su padre, y su vista pareció encontrar el suelo muy interesante. Por el contrario Endimión no tenía ningún problema en mirar al hombre, de hecho en su cara se podía apreciar una mueca de orgullo y satisfacción por haber alcanzado su objetivo, que no era otro que el de traer a la princesa sana y salva a España.

El padre de Serena luchó por guardar la compostura, pero no lo logró, fue hasta su hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderlo.

Endimión no sabia muy bien que hacer, se sentía un tanto incomodo, miró a Artemis, que parecería sentir lo mismo que él. Hasta que el antiguo monarca le propició una tremenda bofetada a la princesa, algo que nadie esperaba sobre todo después de ese gran abrazo.

"**¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte de esa manera? Eres la princesa, no puedes ir haciendo esas cosas"**

"**No padre, ya no soy la princesa ese titulo se me arrebató cuando abdicasteis del trono"** contestó irritada, mientras se acariciaba su mejilla irritada por el sopapo de su padre

"**Eso no es técnicamente cierto" **mormuró Endimión y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de ella.

"**¿Dónde has estado?. ¿Sabes a que peligros te has visto expuesta?"**

"**Tenía que hacerlo" **se justificó la chica

"**¿Hacerlo por que?" **preguntó sorprendido su padre

"**Ya os lo dije en mi carta, nada más que soy un estorbo, soy un lastre para vos y para el resto del Clan"**

"**Eso no es cierto" **protestó el hombre

"**Sí que lo es padre. Vos ni si quiera me queréis" **

"**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que te quiero hija mía"**

"**No, no lo hacéis. Porque de ser así me hubierais arropado al irme a dormir, me hubierais abrazado, besado, hubierais pasado más tiempo conmigo. Pero hicisteis todo lo contrarío ¿Qué debo suponer de eso?" **Serena expresó todos sus miedos a su padre, el cual al escuchar sus errores de boca de su hija se sentía muy desgraciado.

"**Serena, yo te amo, eres lo más importante para mi hija mía. Siento todo el daño que te he hecho por culpa de mi egoísmo, te pareces tanto a tu madre, que duele" **el hombre al igual que su hija no reprimía el llanto.

"**Yo también perdí a mi madre ese día"**

"**Y por lo visto también a tu padre"**

Serena se forzó para esbozar una sonrisa para su padre.

"**Prometo que a partir de hoy todo va a cambiar, seré el padre que mereces"**

"**Y necesito" **terminó ella.

"**Las chicas te están esperando en tu habitación, están ansiosas con tu vuelta. Te han echado mucho de menos, tanto como yo"**

"**Yo también las he extrañado" **

En ese momento Luna que había sido llamada para mostrar a Sere su nueva alcoba. Al verla las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, lágrimas de alegría.

"**Mi niña has regresado. ¿Estás entera, te han hecho algo. Te has alimentado bien??"**

"**Luna, Luna estoy bien, muy feliz de volver a verte"** comentó Serena que le devolvía el abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de los tres varones.

"**Luna te importaría mostrarle a mi hija sus nuevos aposentos"**

"**No señor, como usted ordene" **respondió la nana

"**No yo no ordeno, el Rey a regresado es ahora el que manda"**

Serena y Luna marcharon a los aposentos de la joven, mientras que el padre de la joven, Endimión y Artemis quedaban en la sala.

"**Tengo que agradecerte Endimión que hayas traído sana y salva a mi niña" **

"**Prometí que no regresaría sino fuera con ella. Y la verdad es que no fue muy complicado dar con ella…" **

Su antecesor le miró extrañado ante tal comentario.

"**La encontré por casualidad cuando iba a descansar, no estaba muy lejos del castillo. Resultó ser una suerte que su hija no tuviera conocimientos sobro viajar"**

"**Lo sé y algún Malfoy podía haberla capturado" **masculló el hombre

"**He dicho que no sabe viajar, no defenderse. Eso créame que lo sabe hacer muy pero que muy bien, no necesita a nadie" **medio bromeó Endimión.

"**Estás en lo cierto, de hecho me sorprende verte aquí de una sola pieza. Pensé que en tu regreso os faltaría algún miembro que me hija se habría encargado de eliminar" **

"**Sorprendentemente llegamos a un entendimiento al embarcar, teníamos que pasar desapercibidos" **

"**¿Y mi hija cedió?" **preguntó sorprendido el padre

"**Aja, pero sigue maldiciéndome. De hecho me grito que me odiaba justo antes de llegar al castillo"**

"**Esa si que es mi hija" **rió el hombre

Tal y como su padre había dicho, al llegar a su habitación Serena encontró que estaba siendo invadido por sus queridas amigas que la estaban esperando. No la dieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar porque tan pronto entró a la habitación todas ellas corrieron a sus brazos.

"**Por lo que percibo me habéis echado en falta" **bromeó la princesa

"**¿A caso lo dudabas Sere? Eres nuestra amiga, claro que te faltamos" **comentó Mina

"**Y también nos preocupamos por ti ¿Qué pensabas para irte de ese modo?" **la regañó Rai

"**No Rai no me regañes quieres, bastante he tenido ya con mi padre" **dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en su cama.

"**Bueno no esperaría que aplaudiera tus acciones, nos tenías preocupadas"**

"**Rai está en lo cierto, temíamos que te ocurriera algo, tú no tienes mucha experiencia sobre vivir fuera del castillo" **comentó Amy

"**Chicas ya, Sere está bien y eso lo importante. Ahora cuéntanos que tal el viaje, donde has estado" **dijo Lita, que estaba sentada al lado de la princesa.

"**Jajaja, ha sido una autentica experiencia. No sabia donde ir, fue a pie hasta la aldea más cercana y allí fui capaz de conseguir un caballo. Me monté sobre él y galope a donde mi instinto me guiaba, fue entonces cuando me encontré rodeada de unos licántropos hambrientos"**

"**¿Qué????. Santa Madre, podrías haber muerto" **exclamo asustada Luna, que acompañaba a las jóvenes vampiresas.

"**Por suerte me salvaron"**

"**¿Endi?" **Preguntó Rai

"**No, una familia que se dedicaba a confeccionar pociones, y demás productos medicinales. Me trataron fenomenal, pero tuvo que aparecer tu hermano para fastidiarlo"**

"**¿Qué es lo que hizo?" **preguntó Mina curiosa

"**Amenazó al hijo de la mujer que me acogió, y luego los convenció para echarme de allí para que así accediera a regresar con él." **

"**Tan malo no pudo ser" **expresó Luna

"**Ohhhh no malo no fue Luna, fue catastrófico, una pesadilla… me obligó a compartir alcoba incluso lecho con él. Aludiendo su responsabilidad de cumplir su cometido, será cretino"**

"**La palabra es pervertido" **apuntilló Amy

"**Eso también. Se trata de un pervertido cretino"**

Mina intentó contener la risa, al igual que Lita. Rai sin embargo la miraba escéptica, en algunas de sus imágenes había podido ver a su hermano y a su mejor amiga llevados por la pasión y no precisamente en una discursión….

"**¿Pasó algo entre mi hermano y tú?" **

"**¿Te parece poco todo lo que acaba de contar Rai?" **dijo Lita no entendiendo bien la pregunta

"**No insinuaras Rai que Sere y tu hermano…. Compartieron lecho para algo más que dormir ¿No?" **esta vez hablo Mina

"**Nooooooo. ¿Yo con ese? Buena broma, no dejaría que él me tocara ni por todo el oro del mundo**" Expresó Serena de una manera muy natural, como si todo lo que decía fuera completamente verdad.

Rai examinó detenidamente a su amiga, pero no había muestras de que lo que decía no fuera verdad. Todas sabían que Serena no tenía muy buen concepto del Rey, así que por que iba a ser mentira.

**_Castillo de los Mafoy _**

Zafiro se encontraba en los jardines de la fortaleza, necesitaba salir de entre aquellas paredes. Durante años había estado tras la sombra de su hermano mayor, algo que nunca le había importado ya que no era muy asiduo del protagonismo (al contrario que su hermano).

**"¿No esperaba verte aquí?" **comentó Malaquita que llegaba en busca del rey

**"Necesitaba pensar un poco" **comentó el pelinegro **"¿Qué hacéis aquí general Malaquita?" **

**"Venía a hablar con vuestro hermano sobre la situación de nuestro ejercito" **

**"Me temo que tendréis que esperar, mi hermano últimamente anda entretenido en su nueva sala de juegos" **

**"¿Sala de juegos?" **preguntó Malaquita curioso

**"Exacto" **

**"¿Se trata de una nueva sala de tortura?" **

**"Algo así. ¿Se sabe algo de los Romanus?"**Expresó Zafiro sin prestar realmente mucha atención.

"**No, no sabemos nada. Todos los miembros del clan han sido informados para que cuando sepan su paradero nos lo hagan saber" **

**"Estupendo" **

**"¿Por qué tan repentino interés por ellos?" **

**"¿Por qué hace Diamante las cosas? orgullo, satisfacción, fama, poder…da lo mismo." **

**"Tiempo al tiempo" **comentó el general

"**Lo sé. Se hace tarde va a amanecer será mejor que regreséis mañana. Avisaré a mi hermano de vuestra visita genera Malaquita, y sugiero que se dé prisa en encontrar a los Romanus antes de que mi hermano se impaciente o sino muchas cabezas pueden comenzar a rodar. Y créame, mi hermano no es un enemigo muy agradable." **

Tras decir esto Zafiro marchó a sus aposentos con intención de descansar hasta el día siguiente.

**_Castillo de los Romanus _**

Endimión había estado reunido con su antecesor, Artemis y sus cinco amigos para conocer todos los detalles de sus viajes, de la vida en España…., es decir una puesta al día. No se trató de una reunión muy amena la verdad sea dicha. Pero como nuevo Rey tenía obligaciones que le gustara o no tenía que cumplir.

No hace falta decir que Marius el padre de Serena pidió detalles del encuentro con su hija, y de cómo había sido el viaje con ella. Con lo que la capacidad de síntesis de Endimión quedó aprueba, era mejor omitir ciertos pequeños e insignificantes detalles ¿A que padre le gusta enterarse que su hija ha pasado la días practicando el sexo sin parar? Ya sean animales, humanos, o vampiros los padres siempre son padres y para sus ojos sus niñas siempre son eso niñas.

Al finalizar la reunión los dos varones con más edad se marcharon a descansar, mientras que el Rey y sus colegas se quedaron a platicar de temas más triviales y mundanos.

**"Jedite habla. Sé muy bien que me estás escondiendo algo" **comentó Endimión

**"Bueno….." **el pobre no sabía muy bien como decirle a su amigo que estaba con su hermana.

**"El a aprovechado que no estabas para ligarse a tu hermana" **dijo Andrew de broma, aunque era la verdad

**"Eso no es cierto" **protestó el rubio

**"¿No lo es?"**Preguntó irónico Zosite

**"Bueno no del todo" **

**"Es decir que mi hermana y tú estáis juntos de nuevo." **Preguntó serenamente Endimión

**"Sí" **contestó Jedite tímidamente

**"Bueno cuando te pedí tu protección no espere que sucediera eso, aunque me alegro, ninguno de los dos sois muy agradables cuando estáis separados" **

**"Hablando de ser agradable…. ¿Cómo es que la princesa no os a matado? Todos sabemos que te odia" **preguntó Zosite

**"Como ya dije llegamos a un entendimiento" **

**"¿Y donde llegasteis a ese entendimiento en la cama?" **bromeó Andrew que conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que en muchas ocasiones había conseguido lo que quería a base de encandilar a las féminas.

**"Mediante una cotidiana discusión" **pues era verdad, otra cosa es que de esa discusión después pasaran a la cama ¿No?. **"como no podría ser de otra manera, por lo menos con ella" **

**"¿El gran Endimión no es capaz de encandilar a la dulce princesa?" **ahora era el turno de bromear de Nephertite, pero el aludido no lo tomó del todo bien.

**"Señores estamos hablando de la princesa, no de una vulgar súbdita. Endimión no puede ir seduciéndola como si nada"** apuntilló Zosite siendo la voz de la conciencia.

**"¿Y que la hace más especial que una subdita?. Acaso… ¿Ella es mejor que mi hermana. O cualquiera de sus amigas?" **preguntó Endimión un tanto tocado.

**"Bueno….. que sea la princesa no la hace ni mejor, ni peor que el resto. Pero de ella se espera dedicación, entrega…… bueno y castidad. Que es lo mismo que los humanos espera de las hijas de los nobles" **

**"Y todos sabemos que no siempre es así" **comentó Andrew

**"Tanto como apreció vuestra compañía aprecio el descanso y no he tenido mucho de eso en días. Si me disculpáis me retiro a mi recamara." **

Endimión dejó allí a sus amigos que continuaban con su charla. Pasó al lado de los aposentos de la princesa y se sintió un poco decepcionado al comprobar que se encontraba dormida pero a la par aliviado de poder conciliar el sueño.

**_Castillo de los Malfoy _**

Tal y como su hermano Zafiro había predicho, Diamante se encontraba disfrutando de su nueva sala de juegos junto con su amante preferida. Sobre una gran mesa de madera se encontraba tendida una joven humana de no más de 16 años, inmovilizada de pies y manos con los fuertes grilletes que se encontraban en cada extremo, y con no más tela que la del trapo que cubría sus ojos impidiendo de ese modo ver algo.

La pobre no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, estaba de regreso a su casa cuando un desconocido la secuestró y la llevó a ese lugar. No sabía de quien se trataba, tampoco a donde la llevaba, solo sabía que nada bueno iba a ocurrirle, en las ultimas semanas en la aldea se había encontrado sin vida a muchas jóvenes chicas que previamente habían estado desaparecidas. Ella sabía que iba a ser una de ellas.

Nada más verla, ahí tumbada y indefensa, el hambre y el instinto de Diamante se despertó, quería probarla en todos los sentido, pero ansiaba recrearse un poco más. Esperó a que Esmeralda se presentara en el lugar, y una vez dentro y sin decir nada la desprendió de sus ropajes para luego obligarla a ver a la joven. Esmeralda no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no la esperaba allí, ella esperaba que al igual que el día anterior jugaran los dos solos, pero por lo visto eso no iba a ser así.

El aproximó sus labios a uno de los oídos de la mujer susurrándole una serie de mandatos que ansiaba que ella realizara. Que ella como fiel súbdita obedeció, se acercó a la niña e introdujo su mano derecha entre las piernas de ella, lo que provocó que la niña se revolviera. Esmeralda miró a Diamante el cual echó un vistazo todo desde una silla situada estratégicamente, para no perder detalle. El disfrutaba con eso, viendo como la niña sufría, y con solo una mirada obligó a su amante a continuar masajeando el sexo de la joven de la aldea.

Fue todo una tortura para la joven, que cada vez que se encontraba apunto de culminar de las excitaciones sexuales que Esmeralda le provocaba, se le negaba a ello cuando sentía como unos colmillos se clavaban en su frágil piel. Colmillos que se trataban de los de Diamante y de vez en cuando de los de Esmeralda, que de manera sádica se excitaban provocando el dolor y el sufrimiento en la joven, hasta que al final acabaron con su vida.

Fue entonces cuando Diamante se dio al placer sexual, tiró el cuerpo de la joven al suelo y tumbó a Esmeralda de la cual disfrutó lo más que pudo.


	13. El consejo

Hi¿Q tal todo? espero que bien, yo aquí estoy de nuevo aunque tengo que reconocer que me ha costado lo mio, jajaja, la inspiración para este capitulo se me había ido a dar un paseo, pero creo que volvió, pero de seguro que para el proximo se vuelve a marchar. El problema es que la idea general, las escenas más importante y cosas por el estilo ya las tengo en mi mente, pero el material de relleno no, por lo que me cuesta sacarlo si quiero llegar a lo que he planeado (supongo q nos pasa a todas). el otro problema es que hay partes de la trama que han sido modificadas de la idea general, por lo que ya las ideas previas no son del todo validas y hay q recomponer todo. Eso no quiere decir que no me guste el rumbo que toma todo, xq sino lo hubiera dejado tal y como está solo q me lo altera todo, algo q me agobia xq me gusta tenerlo todo controlado. Por eso quiero daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo, pero no pienso revelar quien es el padre de Sammy, ni porque Endy es el Rey en vez de Sere, o xq Sere odia a Endy, o otras dudas q teneís. Xq si lo hiciera la historia perdería la atracción, todo se desvelara a su debido tiempo ¿Ok?. Bueno ahora solo me queda saludar a las personas que han dejados sus reviews, Usako Suyi, Lady, Saly luna, Adri (X cierto si lei Anna Rice, aunq solo la reina de los condenados, bueno y he visto Entrevista con el vampiro. En cuanto a lo de "antes" me referia a las peleas), Jaz021, Mikiaome, lorena, Marinlucero chiba, Alicen pasten y Trischiba. Bueno y como olvidarme de la curiosa Sere Chiba q sino se enfada xq no la saludo, jajaja, por cierto espero a que saques tiempo para escribir xiqilla. Bueno no me demoro más, Domo arigato y Mata Ne!!!!

Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente en su nueva cama, de su "recién estrenado" nuevo hogar, no se puede decir que era tan cómoda como la que tenía en Italia, pero no estaba nada mal. Completamente restaurada de su viaje, tras casi 12 horas de sueño, Serena salio de la cama directa a su tocador, donde tomó asiento y peinó su larga cabellera de ondulaciones doradas. Estaba realizando esta tarea cuando Luna decidió atenderla al sentir que su joven ama ya estaba en pie.

"**Buenas noches Princesa" **saludo Luna, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

"**¿Por qué hacéis eso Luna?" **preguntó indignada la rubia

"**¿Hacer el que?" **preguntó la mujer no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería su ama

"**Llamarme Princesa, me has cuidado toda mi vida. Eres como una madre para mi" **expresó Serena mientras veía a Luna hacer la cama a través del espejo.

"**Para mi sois como una hija pero también sois la princesa y no puedo permitirme tratarla con la libertad con la que sus amigas la tratan" **

Serena dejó su cepillo encima de su tocador, e hizo frente a la pelinegra.

"**Me importa un bledo mi titulo, sois mi nana Luna, mi consejera, mi amiga, mi madre… no súbdita. Respeta al Rey no a mi" **

"**Vamos a ponerle presentable, las muchachas la esperan"** Luna se acercó al guardarropa de la princesa y comenzó a elegir la prenda que Serena llevaría ese día.

"**Que te parece este" **preguntó la joven mientras le enseñaba un vestido naranja con cuello barco, y con volantes blancos dispersos por la falda del vestido.

"**No. De hecho odio ese vestido, sino fuera por el hecho que se trata de un regalo lo quemaría" **Respondió con el ceño fruncido la princesa

"**Eso no estaría nada bien. ¿Cuál os desearíais poner?" **

"**El que mi padre trajo de Francia"** comentó Serena haciendo referencia a un vestido de color borgoña, cuyo corpiño se ceñía desde el pecho a su cintura, de donde nacía una falda con gran vuelo. Su escote no era para nada recatado, enseñaba gran cantidad de piel tanto por delante como por detrás.

"**¿Celebramos algo?" **pidió la niñera ya que ese vestido era más para ocasiones especiales.

"**No, pero me apetece verme bella después de tantos días vestida con la misma ropa" **explicó la princesa.

"**Como desees" **Luna tomó el vestido del armario y le ayudo a Serena, ya que la espalda estaba completamente llena de botones que ella sola no podía cerrar. "**Estáis bellísima Princesa" **

"**Te lo agradezco Lunita. ¿Dónde se encuentras las muchachas?"**

"**La esperan en el jardín, donde también le espera su comida"**

"**Gracias Luna" **Serena se volvió y le dio un beso a la mejilla a su criada.

Tras eso se marchó a reunirse con sus amigas.

Nada más bajar las escaleras y de camino al jardín Serena se topó con la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver en ese castillo. Endimión.

"**No me digáis que os acabáis de despertar princesa, nunca imagine que entre sus múltiples defectos se encontraba la pereza"** el Rey comenzó su antiguo ritual en contra de la rubia.

"**Sin embargo yo si sabia que entre los suyos se encontraba la impertinencia" **respondió dulcemente la fémina.

"**Pues mira que vos…."**

"**Lo soy con quien merece serlo, y vos no hacéis mucho para que opine lo contrario majestad"**

"**No es lo que decíais en el barco hace unos días" **expresó el pelinegro de manera muy sugerente mientras se acercaba a ella.

"**Ohhh, fingí, soy muy buena actriz"**

"**Excelente" **la mirada de Endimión recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa sin ningún reparo, rezagándose en la zona del escote que dejaba entre ver la buena dotación de sus senos. **"Precioso vestido…" **Endimión seguía comiendo la con la mirada "**Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su dueña" **y se dio la vuelta haciendo frente a su consejero (Artemis)

Serena se quedo con la boca abierta no creyendo lo que el varón acababa de decir, y mucho más después de la mirada que le había dado. **"Vete al cuerno Rey Endimión"**

La princesa se marchó al jardín a reunirse con sus amigas, dejando a los dos varones con una mueca de desagrado es sus respectivos rostros.

"**Por lo que veo el acuerdo llegado durante vuestro viaje ha llegado a su fin" **comentó Artemis

"**Está bastante claro que sí" **Endimión le mostró una falsa sonrisa al hombre **"¿Por qué me buscabais?" **

"**Majestad, le traigo el informe con la localización de los Malfoy, por suerte se encuentran a miles de millas de distancia, son más de ciudades"**

"**Como no, son grandes extravagantes. Gracias Artemis."**

"**Es mi trabajo señor" **

El sirviente se dobló haciendo le la reverencia de respeto y se marchó en busca de algo que hacer.

Cuando las chicas vieron llegar a Serena se asustaron. Estaba enfadada era evidente, se veía en su rostro y se leía en su energía, y todas ellas sabían quien era el culpable de su mal humor.

"**Llegas tarde" **le reprochó Rai

"**Tú no Rai, ya he tenido suficiente con el grandioso idiota"**

"**Cambiemos de tema¿sí? Toma Sere como un poco" **dijo Lita mientras le pasaba el bol de comida.

Serena se olvido momentáneamente de sus maneras, aprendidas hace décadas, para beberse la sangre de una sentada. Tenía hambre, no había duda

"**Vaya" **dijo sorprendida Mina

"**Disculpad, tenía algo de hambre" **se excuso, su rostro se teñía del mismo color que su vestido.

"**¿Algo? Parecías que no habías comido en años ¿Acaso mi hermano no te ha alimentado en vuestro viaje?" **bromeó Rai

"**Preferiría no hablar de ese monstruo"**

"**Pues hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Sabéis? Hable hoy con mi padre, estamos libres de Malfoy por lo que nos podrían permitir salir más a menudo del castillo, y con consentimiento" **Dijo Mina

"**Podríamos divertirnos un poco con esos ilusos varones humanos" **esta vez hablo Lita.

"**No contéis conmigo" **expresó Rai

"**¿Miedo de que Jedite se enfade cuando se entere?" **preguntó Mina de broma

"**No, pero no me hace falta un muñequito cuando tengo un autentico dios en casa"**

"**¿Un que? Jajajaja." **Serena no podía contener la risa. **"Podéis contar conmigo"**

"**¿Y tu Amy?" **preguntó Rai

"**Ya veremos"**

"**Quien sabe quizás encontremos a un apuesto Romanus que nos haga perder locamente la cabeza como Jedite ha hecho con Rai" **comentó risueña la princesa

Las muchachas estaban gozando de su conversación, o por lo menos eso es lo que Marius pudo apreciar al salir al jardín. Buscaba a su hija ya que tras varios días sin su compañía quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ansiaba pasar tiempo con ella, para mostrarle cuan importante era para él, pero viéndola ahí riendo le era imposible romper el momento. Fue su propia hija quien notó la presencia del antiguo monarca.

"**Padre ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" **preguntó la princesa mientras intentaba recuperarse del ataque de risa.

"**Te buscaba. ¿Estabais disfrutando por lo que veo?" **

"**Sí, se podría decir eso" **respondió dulcemente su hija.

"**¿Señoras os importaría que el día de os robara la compañía de mi hija?"**

"**Claro que no señor" **expresó Amy **"Está en su derecho"**

"**Hija mía ¿Te importaría acompañar a este viejo en el día de hoy?" **

"**Padre me encantaría" **

Serena con suma elegancia se levantó de su asiento y acompaño a su padre, sería un día de padre e hija que ambos recordaría.

_**Clan de los Malfoy**_

Diamante no estaba contento con los nulos resultados de sus hombres para descubrir el paradero de sus enemigos. Tanto es así que decidió hacerlo por si mismo, y comenzó por la antigua fortaleza de los Romanus.

Completamente amueblada y decorada, pero sin ningún alma, se encontraba el castillo. Pero el Rey de los Malfoy no prestó atención al equipamiento de la fortaleza, porque todo ello resultaba irrelevante para su misión. Lo único importante de ese lugar era las dependencias principales, que de algún modo podrían proporcionarle la información que necesitaba. Comenzó por le biblioteca, pero no encontró nada, solo libros y libros pero nada sobre el posible paradero del clan. Luego revisó el despachó que supuso que pertenecía al rey, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando inspecciono los aposentos de Marius, Endimión y los generales, nada de nada. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero una fuerte curiosidad invadió su cuerpo. La habitación de la princesa esta muy cercana, quien iba a impedirle echar una miradita. Entró en la habitación la cual todavía olía a Jazmín el olor favorito de Serena, tomó la almohada que reposaba sobre la cama y expiro su suave aroma. En una ocasión, solo en una ocasión Diamante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la joven princesa como para percibir el aroma que ella emanaba. Desde ese mismo día la muchacha invadía sus pensamientos, su belleza, sus curvas, su sensualidad… un capricho, que Diamante se proponía a poseer.

Sin saber muy bien como, un pasadizo se abrió en el suelo, no sabiendo a donde llevaba el Rey decidió descender por medio de las escaleras. Al llegar al final de las mismas se encontró con una sala oscura que pronto se iluminó gracias al poder de Diamante para que las velas que se encontraban en las paredes se encendieran. Fue una sorpresa el encontrarse con una sala dedicada a la difunta Reina de los Romanus, su retrato fue lo primero que percibió, luego observó un sin fin de objetos que sin duda pertenecieron a esa bella mujer. Pero sin duda su atención recayó sobre el vestido que se encontraba al lado de uno de los retratos de la Reina, y sin mucho reparó lo tomó entre sus manos y regresó de nuevo a su castillo. Había fracasado como sus hombres, pero tenia en su poder algo que podría atraer a su obsesión.

**_El Bosque Oscuro_**

Sammy se encontraba concentrado con su tarea de recolectar las plantas medicinales necesarias para su trabajo. Tan concentrado estaba en dicha tarea que no sintió que alguien le acompañaba hasta que sintió la hoja de una espada alrededor de su cuello.

"**Si mi intención hubiera sido el acabar con vuestra vida ya estarías muerto" **comentó el intruso

"**Un agravio más que comentaríais en contra de mi madre" **respondió fríamente Sammy, que no hizo frente al hombre, solo retiró la hoja de la espada y siguió con su trabajo

"**Amo a tu madre"**

"**Sí seguro, por eso permitisteis que la desterraran, la repudiaran…. La dejasteis sola. Eso es amor" **

"**No podía hacer otra cosa"**

"**Seguro, pero si puedes venir de vez en cuando para hundirla más en su pena" **le recriminó el joven.

"**Necesito saber de ella, verla…. Y a ti también" **dijo sinceramente el desconocido

"**Ja"**

"**Eres mi hijo"**

"**Ni un cuerno, yo no tengo padre, murió antes de que yo naciera. Tu eres un loco que quiere que conspire contra una dulce y bella muchacha" **Sammy por fin hizo frente a su padre, y su rostro no refleja comprensión ni tampoco amor **"No pienso hacerlo"**

"**Debes hacerlo. Igual que no debes amarla…"**

"**A quien amo o no, no es asunto tuyo"**

"**Me temo que sí, hijo mió. En esta ocasión sí"**

_**Clan de los Romanus**_

Serena y su padre estuvieron juntos y solos durante más de 5 horas, hablaron, rieron, incluso lloraron. Marius se sorprendió de que su niña ya no era tan niña, cierto es que su cuerpo y su apariencia no lo eran, pero una vampiresa de menos de 100 años también posee la misma apariencia y es una cría. Pero Sere superó esa barrera algunas décadas atrás, y cierta sabiduría se podía apreciar en sus palabras, aunque claro está no era equiparable a la de su progenitor. El antiguo monarca había descubierto en su hija una persona culta, curiosa, afable, pasional… una MUJER con mayúsculas completamente llena de virtudes.

Por su parte Serena descubrió no solo cosas de su padre, sino también de su madre. Marius le habló de la primera vez que la vio, de su primera discusión, de su boda, del nacimiento de Serena… muchas cosas que durante años habían permanecido ocultas a la princesa debido al dolor que al progenitor le producía.

Ambos dieron y recibieron, y aunque esa única velada no redimía la falta de atención por parte de Marius a su única hija, sí que se trataba de un buen preámbulo para esta relación. No es de extrañar que tras el buen resultado de tertulia padre e hija tuvieran una sonrisa grabadas en sus caras, y todos sus acompañantes en la cena fueron conscientes de ello.

Mina, Amy Zosite, Andrew y Lita se encontraban sentados a la derecha. Rai, Jedite y Nephertite a la izquierda, quedando libres los dos extremos presidenciales de la mesa (Para Marius y para Endimión) y el sitio perteneciente a Serena, a la derecha de su padre (al lado de Rai). Endimión no les acompañaría en la velada ya que se encontraba reunido con el consejo, que sin previo aviso se habían presentado en el castillo con una firme y clara voluntad. Por eso cuando lo vieron aparecer en la sala todos se pasmaron, estaba de mal humor de muy mal humor, y temían saber el origen.

"**Veo que la reunión con el consejo ha ido bien" **bromeó Marius y no recibió una buena mirada de Endimión.

"**Yo no diría eso. Si hubiera estado presente pensaría lo mismo"** El monarca se masajeaba las sienes con una de sus manos.

"**¿Qué querían?" **preguntó curiosa su hermana

"**Un heredero" **

"**¿Han pedido que te cases?" **esta vez preguntó Zosite porque un hijo fuera del matrimonio era una idea insólita para el consejo.

"**No, no me han pedido eso…."**

"**Endimión déjate de tapujos¿Qué te han pedido?" **preguntó Rai

Endimión pidió a una de las sirvientas que le sirviera un poco de sangre en una de las copas, y la bebió de golpe antes de contestar.

"**Quieren que busque un marido para la princesa" **

"**¿Que?" **preguntó el antiguo monarca sorprendido ante tal petición por parte del consejo.

"**Desean que la línea sucesoria quede asegurada cuanto antes. Por lo que la princesa tendrá que contraer matrimonio antes del solsticio de verano" **

"**Tan solo queda dos lunas para eso (dos lunas llenas)"** expresó Amy

"**¿Como que yo no estaba delante cuando se trato el tema?" **

"**Le mandé llamar, pero no le encontraron"**

"**¿Habréis dicho que no pensáis casarme, no es cierto?" **por fin hablo Serena

"**Princesa necesito que me acompañe" **Dijo Endimión mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a su estudio. A Serena no le quedaba otra que seguirlo, quería respuestas y él las tenía.

El Rey permitió que la Princesa entrara primero, y tras entrar él cerró con llave la puerta.

"**No habéis contestado a mi pregunta" **dijo Serena situada enfrente de la mesa.

Endimión rebusco entre los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta y extrajo un papel un tanto arrugado.

"**Aquí tenéis la lista de sus candidatos, podéis rechazar a cuantos queráis" **comentó el pelinegro.

"**Entonces rechazo a todos" **respondió completamente irritada

"**Si vos no elegís me veré en la obligación de elegirlo por vos" **advirtió el monarca.

"**No tienes derecho hacer eso. No contraeré matrimonio"**

"**No tenéis elección, es iniciativa del consejo" **

"**Vos sois el Rey, podéis negaros..."** Serena se acercó al varón

"**Lo he intentado pero me temo que no hay alternativa" **Endimión se sentía apenado por la joven princesa.

"**Siempre imagine casarme por amor" gritó** a los cuatro vientos la rubia

"**¿Crees que a mi me agrada esta situación? Porque puedo asegurarte que no. Pero es mi deber, y el tuyo como princesa" **Endimión acorralo a la princesa entre él y la pared.

"**Por favor Endimión, oponeros….." **Serena dijo apunto de dejar vencer al llanto

El no contestó, acercó su rostro al de la fémina, y beso sus labios muy suavemente. Entre sus brazos sintió como Serena se tensó al roce de sus labios, pero no tardo en relajarse y responder el beso. Endimión no estaba conforme del todo con el beso por lo que mordisqueó el labio bajo de la rubia, para pedir más acceso a su boca, un acceso que Serena concedió sin más permitiendo que sus leguas se acariciaran de la forma más sensual y erótica posible.

Serena fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban cuando Endimión acarició sus muslos por dentro de sus faldas. Y sin más se distanció del varón.

"**Esto es impropio, no debemos hacer esto"**

"**¿Por qué?" **preguntó Endimión

"**¿Cómo que por que? Podrían descubrirnos" **expresó turbada la princesa

"**No van a descubrirnos" **dijo el rey mientras trataba de acercarse a la joven, pero ella consiguió alejarse

"**Y debo casarme"**

"**Así que aceptas" **

"**No me dejáis más opciones ¿verdad?"**

"**Vete" **

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces Sere se marchó a su habitación lista para llorar y llorar durante largas horas.

"**Mamá" **dijo Mina al ver a su madre

"**¿Qué ocurre hija mía?" **preguntó la mujer que se encontraba cosiendo

"**Es Sere" **

"**¿Algo le ocurre a la princesa?" **preguntó preocupada su madre

Mina no tuvo la oportunidad de responder porque su padre apareció en la sala con la misma cara de preocupación que su hija.

"**¿Amor que es lo que ocurre?"**

"**El consejo ha dictaminado que Serena tiene que casarse antes del próximo solsticio" **informó el hombre que había estado presente el la reunión

"**¿No es posible?"**

"**Sí lo es madre, el mismo Endimión, lo ha confirmado"**

"**¿Y el Rey o su padre no han hecho nada?. ¿Tú no has hecho nada?"**

"**Endimión ha intentado hacerlos entrar en razón, pero no lo ha logrado, el consejo quiere un heredero y lo quiere ya" **

"**¿Pero no es él quien debe casarse y tener descendencia?" **preguntó perpleja la mujer

"**El consejo quiere que sea Serena"**

"**¿Dónde está Serena?" **preguntó a Mina su madre

"**¿Dónde piensas ir?" **preguntó el varón

"**Tú que piensas Arti, soy su nana, esa niña es como hija no voy a dejarla sola en un momento como este"**

"**Luna…." **Dijo Artemis.

Pero Luna no pudo oír le había ido en busca de la princesa para consolarla.

"**Padre ¿Pensáis que se podrá evitar el matrimonio de Serena?" **preguntó Mina mientras veía la cara de preocupación de su padre.

"**No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que su padre hará todo lo posible"**


	14. Es mi deber

_Holaaaaaa, ya volví, siento la demora pero estuve algo atareadilla. Por cierto quiero advetir que he llegado a un punto en el cual lo que va lo tengo que reflexionar muy mucho, porque he escrito cosas que pueden tirar a la basura lo que tenia pensado, sino trato bien el asunto, ahí queda dicho. Y ahora tan solo dar las gracias a todos por leer mi fic y saludar a Sere Chiba, Tiffani, Moon-Chiba, Marilucero Chiba, Alice Pasten, Starligh, Mikiaome, Amy6666, Jaz021, Ydiel, Celia Chiba, yuritsukino, isabel, Serena Ferraz, Saly Luna, adri, Usako Suyi y nANcYaGa, gracias por vuestros comentarios, Domo Arigatô, Mata ne!!!.  
_

_

* * *

_Al día siguiente Luna y las muchachas fueron en busca de Serena, querían animarla tras la mala noticia. Se encontraron con una mujer completamente desecha, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y ojeras de casi no haber dormido, su pelo era una red de nudos…. 

"**¿Cómo te encuentras Sere?" **preguntó Amy mientras se situaba a uno de los lados de la cama

"**Bien" **contestó irónica la princesa

Mina se sentó en la cama, y como siempre tan curiosa percibió un papel arrugado sobre la ella.

"**¿Qué es ese papel?" **

"**Oh, El Rey me la dio, es la lista de hombres con los que debería casarme" **

"**No me puedo creer que mi hermano haga esto" **protestó Rai, que estaba indignada con su hermano por no impedir que esto ocurriera

"**¿Pero por que no se casa él? El es el Rey, el debería seguir con la sucesión…" **solicitó Lita que no entendía el motivo por el cual su amiga iba a sufrir una vida desdichada.

"**El no pertenece a la línea sucesoria, Serena sí" **explicó Mina que escucho esas mismas palabras de su padre

"**¿Pero por que ahora?. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?. ¿No pueden esperar a que encuentre yo misma al hombre al que ame?" **cuestionó Serena apunto de volver a derramar lagrimas.

"**Los recientes y continuos ataques de los Malfoy a despertado el miedo del consejo. Parecen pensar que un gran enfrentamiento está cerca, en el último se perdieron muchas vidas, algo que todas vosotras conocéis muy bien. Pero existía una heredera, pero en este momento no. Si algo os pasara a vos, princesa la línea real desaparecería y con ella nuestro clan. Por eso no es importante que el nuevo Rey tenga descendencia, no es de sangre real, pos vos sí" **Aclaró Luna, que al mantener una larga charla con su marido comprendió el motivo que había llevado al consejo de los Romanus a tomar dicha decisión.

"**Es mi deber entonces…." **mormuró Serena

"**Me temo que sí" **

"**¿os importaría dejarme sola? Necesito recapacitar, ahora que…" **Sere tomó aire para posteriormente proseguir hablando **"Conozco los motivos para dicha decisión"**

"**¿Estás segura?" **pidió Rai

"**Sí, no os preocupéis estaré bien" **

"**Le diré a una de las sirvientas que os traiga el alimento Princesa" **Expresó Luna

"**No te molestes Luna, no estoy hambrienta"**

Y tal y como la Princesa Serena solicitó, se marcharon concediéndole el aislamiento que necesitaba.

_**Rai**_

Rai no entendía nada, esta situación muy poco tenía que ver con la que sus visiones le habían mostrado. ¿Estaría Diamante en esa lista? Eso era imposible, pero….. ¿Por qué había visto en varias ocasiones ese matrimonio?, Y Endy ¿Qué pintaba en todo esto?. La pelinegra estaba hecha un mar de dudas que no hacía más que aumentar de tamaño a medida que en ello pensaba.

Tras dejar el aposento de su amiga, se retiró al suyo en busca de soluciones, de respuestas… su mente las necesitaba. Al entrar se encontró a Jedite todavía dormido sobre la cama, no tenía intención de despertarlo porque entre otras cosas no quería preocuparlo. Así pues con sigilo se situó frente un gran cirio, y lo prendió. Esperó y esperó que alguna visión sucediera, pero nada ocurrió.

Cuando Jedite despertó vio a su amada completamente ensimismada observando la vela. No dijo nada solo se sentó y la miró con detenimiento, cuando la vio apagar la llama decidió que era el momento de hablar.

"**¿Has visto algo sobre el futuro heredero?" **

"**No, no he visto nada. Absolutamente nada" **

Rai estaba frustrada, ansiaba saber que ocurriría, necesitaba tener la seguridad de que todo saldría bien, por su amiga, por Serena. Jedite pudo sentir esa frustración en la voz de la pelinegra, sin decir nada se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo, mostrándole con ese simple gesto que estaría ahí para ella.

"**¿Por qué cuando quiero ver algo no puedo, y otras veces aparecen de improviso. Que le pasa a mis poderes?"**

"**Puede que tu obcecación por obtener esa información los bloque e impida que tengas tus visiones. ¿Por qué no pruebas a relajarte un poco?. Ordenaré que te preparen un baño"**

El varón se dirigía a la puerta para ordenar a una de las sirvientas que prepararan el agua para que Rai se relajara

"**Jedite" **le llamó la fémina, antes de que se marchara **"Te amo"**

El aludido no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a abrazarla y dale un dulce y amoroso beso. No duró mucho, pero lo suficiente para que ella comprendiera que los sentimientos eran mutuos, pero por si acaso el le susurró en el odio esas mismas palabras y se marchó en busca de una sirvienta.

_**Lita: **_

Lita al igual que Rai, bueno mejor dicho al igual que el resto de sus amigas, estaba preocupada. Para abstraerse de sus pensamientos decidió atender el jardín, pero al llegar allí no estaba sola. Andrew se encontraba allí sin motivo alguno.

"**Buenas noches" **saludó educadamente la castaña

"**Buenas noches Lita. Aunque por su rostro puedo apreciar que no son demasiado buenas para usted" **contestó el varón de ojos verdes

"**¿Por qué deberían serlas? Han condenado a mi mejor amiga, a mi princesa a un matrimonio sin amor"**

"**¿El amor es importante para vos¿cierto?"**

"**Claro es importante. Un matrimonio sin amor es algo vació, una amistad sin amor…. No es amistad, una madre sin amor por su hijo…. no es una madre"**

"**Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" **comentó Andrew con una sonrisa **"¿Sabéis como se encuentra la princesa?" **

"**¿Cómo os encontraríais vos, si os obligaran a hacer algo que no queréis y que de veras repudiáis?" **

Lita tomó las tenazas entre sus manos y eliminó las ramas secas de algunos de los arbustos.

"**Creo que me hago una idea. Pero esto no sería ningún problema si la princesa ya estuviera enamorada"**

"**Pero no lo está. Y ahora tiene que elegir de esa estúpida lista que el consejo a confeccionado."**

"**No hay nadie de acuerdo con el consejo ¿No? Incluso Endimión está que se sube por las paredes" **

"**¿De veras?" **preguntó sorprendida la muchacha

"**No quiere verse obligado a elegir un marido para ella"**

"**Claro debí suponerlo es todo por egoísmo" **

"**NO. Endimión como buen Rey quiere el bien para los suyos, y para él esta decisión no es el bien ni para la princesa, ni para su futuro marido" **aclaró Andrew muy serio.

"**Le honra"**

"**Tenéis buena mano para las plantas" **

"**Gracias" **

"**Sabéis el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es que tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con vos" **comentó el varón que se alegraba de ver que sus halagos ruborizaban a Lita

"**¿A mi?" **preguntó muy sorprendida la fémina

"**Sí. Veréis me parecéis hermosa, muy hermosa y me preguntaba si… bien si te gustaría ser mi compañera"**

Los ojos de Lita estuvieron apunto de su sitió al escuchar tal comentario, y es que nunca hubiera sospechado que Andrew deseara ser pareja suya, y además nunca se había considerado a si misma hermosa. La pobre no sabía que decir, y además su boca no producía ninguno, el general lo interpretó como una negativa, y su rostro se entristeció.

"**Pensarlo un poco más ¿Queréis?"**

Lita afirmó esta vez con la cabeza.

_**Mina:**_

Al contrario que sus amigas Mina no tenía mucho que hacer, fue en busca de su madre quizás ella podía dar le algo que hacer.

_**Amy:**_

Como era de esperar, Amy tras despertar a la princesa fue a la biblioteca en busca de Paz, y porque no en busca de una solución. Pero por lo visto no fue la única persona del castillo que tuvo esa misma idea, ya que Zosite, amigo y general del rey Endimión estaba allí rebuscando entre los libros. Solo alzo la vista al oir como la puerta de la sala se cerraba.

"**Siento molestar" **expresó tímidamente la vampiresa.

"**No te preocupes" **Zosite volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de los libros y los pergaminos.

Al pasar al lado Amy se percató que se trataban de tomos que durante siglos y siglos almacenaban la historia del clan. Zosite pudo leer las dudas y preguntas de la joven por lo que decidió explicarle la situación.

"**Endimión no desea cumplir el mandato del consejo, aunque es su deber hacerlo. Por eso estoy buscando una forma de evitarlo, aunque por desgracia no he encontrado nada de momento" **

"**Yo podría ayudar. Seria más fácil si trabajan dos personas en vez de una. Yo también me siento en la obligación de ayudar, la Princesa es mi amiga"**

"**Podéis empezar con esos libros, no los he leído todavía" **

"**De acuerdo"**

**_Castillo de los Malfoy_**

Tras su expedición Diamante se encerró en su habitación junto a su nuevo tesoro. Sin duda la Princesita de los Romanus haría lo que fuera para recuperar la pertenencia de su difunta madre. Pero para ello era necesario acercarse a ella, y sobre todo saber donde se encontraba el dichoso Clan, algo que todavía sus hombres no habían conseguido averiguar.

Se encontraba trazando su posible plan de acción cuando, su hermano llamó a su puerta.

"**Diamante, el general Malaquite viene con información a cerca de los Romanus"**

"**¿Saben donde están?" **preguntó ansioso el Rey

"**Aun no, pero es información muy valiosa, que quizás nos pueda llevar hasta ellos"** explicó Zafiro

"**Veamos que es lo que trae"**

Los dos hermanos bajaron a la sala de reuniones, donde se encontraba Malaquite acompañado de media docena de hombres.

"**Bienvenido general ¿Qué buenas nuevas me traes?" **dijo Diamante con una falsa camaradería.

"**Señor me ha llegado la noticia de que han visto al hermano del Rey en Francia"**

"**Pensaba que ese Endimión solo tenía una hermana…." **

"**Disculpe me refería al Rey Marius" **dijo Malaquite consciente de su error

"**Así que el hermano de Marius…. Le hacía muerto"**

"**Sabéis perfectamente que el no murió. Debió de ser él quien escondió a la princesa ese día" **comentó Zafiro que estaba de pie al lado de su hermano

"**Pues debería estar muerto, y me encargaré de que así sea. Nadie mata a mi padre y que vivo para contarlo. ¿Francia has dicho?"**

"**Así es señor" **respondió el general con respeto

"**Es de suponer que el resto del clan también debe de estar allí"**

"**Eso pensé, pero la verdad es que no hay muestras de que se encuentren allí. Se han encargado muy bien de ocultar su paradero"**

"**Ya, pero se comenten errores, siempre se cometen errores…"**

"**¿No formaba parte del consejo de los Romanus?" **preguntó Zafiro

"**Así es, todos lo miembros de la línea real salvo el rey forman parte del consejo." **Informó Malaquite.

"**Entonces seguirlo, él no llevará. Ahora hacer vuestro trabajo, y no volváis si no es para decirme la localización exacta de los Romanus ¿Entendido?" **

"**Sí majestad" **

El general y sus hombres mostraron el debido respeto antes de marcharse y cumplir las órdenes del monarca.

_**Castillo de los Romanus**_

Serena tuvo tiempo para pensar, no quería acatar la petición del consejo, pero como Princesa era su deber abastecer al clan de un nuevo heredero. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien de los suyos, era su deber y su misión, y no importaba lo mucho que despreciara la idea. Salió de su aposento dispuesta a comunicarle su decisión al Rey. No reparó que aun vestía su traje de noche (pijama) en el cual se podía vislumbrar de una manera casi nítida, lo que debía ocultar, No fue una tarea costosa encontrar a Endimión, se encontraba en su estudio, rodeado de papeles, su labor como jefe del Clan requería mucho trabajo de todo tipo. Su presencia fue inadvertida por el propio monarca, con mucho sigilo entró por completo en la sala y cerro la puerta tras de si para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Ahí, de pie con la puerta a sus espaldas, Serena observaba a Endimión, debía llamar su atención y hacer notar su presencia, pero solo a él, su aspecto no era el más adecuado para que el resto del castillo la viera. Serena optó por tratar el tema sin tapujos, era lo más fácil para ambos.

"**Asumo la decisión del consejo" **

La voz de la princesa rompió la concentración de Endimión, que levantó la mirada de los escritos y se centro en la rubia que estaba frente a él.

"**¿De veras?" **preguntó sorprendido porque Serena no luchara un poco más por su libertad.

Sintieron como alguien pasaba muy cerca de la puerta, y aunque la anchura de los muros era suficiente para impedir que lo que allí se hablara no fuera escuchado por el otro lado, ambos guardaron silenció hasta que la presencia se alejo. Serena no quería arriesgarse más por lo que se acercó a donde se encontraba Endimión, cuanto más cerca estuviera de él, menor tono debía utilizar.

Mientras ella se acercaba, el varón se percató de la vestimenta de la fémina, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero mucho a la lujuria.

"**Es mi deber, y el vuestro"**

El no contestó, siguió mirando como ella avanzaba hasta él, y como al llegar a su lado se arrodillaba.

"**Solo os pido un favor, que les pidáis más tiempo, no quiero precipitarme en mi decisión, si tengo que hacerlo deseo entenderme con el hombre al que debo unirme" **

"**¿Cuánto tiempo?" **

"**¿Mil años?" **bromeó Serena, aunque deseaba que de veras fuera el plazo.

"**Procurare que os den el tiempo que necesitáis" **

"**Gracias" **Serena le concedió una sincera sonrisa **"Vos no estáis en la lista" **

"**Lo sé" **

"**¿Por qué?" **preguntó la princesa mientras acariciaba el rostro del Rey

"**El consejo tendrá sus motivos" **él desconocía la respuesta, y la verdad que también se sorprendió al no ver su nombre entre los candidatos.

"**Pero sois el Rey, debería suponerse que sois es más adecuado" **

Sus rostros avanzaban poco a poco dejándolos cada vez más cercanos.

"**Quieren su descendencia, no la mía"**

"**¿Acaso no lo sería?"**

"**Porque tan repentino interés Princesa acaso desearías que mi nombre se encontrara en el elenco de aspirantes" **bromeó Endimión rozando los labios de la rubia con los propios.

"**Aunque puede que odie vuestra persona, por lo menos se que ansió vuestro cuerpo tanto como vos el mío, y eso es esencial para este cometido"**

Serena acabó con el espació que había entre ellos y beso sus labios. Y fue una autentica explosión de pasión, sus labios se rozaban de forma desesperada, Serena no esperó que Endimión pediera profanar su boca, sino fue ella quien abordó la de él. Con toda la excitación ocupando su cuerpo, el Rey obligó a la rubia a sentarse sobre sus piernas, permitiendo así un mayor acceso a sus labios, su cuerpo… a toda ella. Se olvidaron de todo, del matrimonio, del consejo, los sirvientes, el castillo…. Solo ellos y su fogosidad era lo importante. Serena aprovecho su posición para provocar al miembro del varón, que no conteniéndose más, sentó a la princesa sobre la mesa y tras liberarse de sus pantalones y levantando sus faldas se introdujo en su cuerpo.

"**Ummmm Princesa" **gimió el Rey al sentir las paredes húmedas de la vampiresa.

Ella no respondió, su mente no procesaba, solo podía sentir, sentir el roce de sus cuerpos, sentir como Endimión entraba y salía, sentir el mar de sensaciones que afloraban dentro de su ser.

"**Ummm" **gimió Serena mordiéndose el labio.

"**No hagas eso, no te reprimas princesa, déjalo salir" **pidió el Rey

"**Endimión!!!" **sollozó la rubia

"**Así princesa" **aprobó el rey

"**Serena" **balbuceó la joven **"Princesa….No"**

Ambos siguieron dando rienda suelta a su pasión.

Mientras su hermano y su mejor amiga fundían sus cuerpos, Rai sumergía el suyo en el relajante baño que Jedite había ordenado preparar. Ahí disfrutando de calor de y del aroma del agua (gracias a las esencias) estaba la pelinegra, intentando poner la mente en blanco, y lo consiguió. Y tras ello una nueva visión le llegó.

_Endimión se encontraba en la cama, envuelto en una sabana manchada de sangre a la altura de su estomago. Jedite se encontraba sujetando a Rai que lloraba desconsoladamente, Andrew intentaba contener la hemorragia mientras Zosite y Amy preparaban lo necesario para atenderle. De pronto una mujer desconocida apareció en la puerta de la habitación y sin decir nada atendió la herida del monarca. Andrew trato de apartarla, pero no lo consiguió, solo cuando acabó con la hemorragia se marchó, no sin antes decir "Buscar a la Princesa". _

Rai no había esperado que la visión apareciera pero la idea de Jedite había funcionado. No se hizo esperar mucho el reconocimiento de la desconocida mujer, no era la primera vez que la pelinegra la veía en una de sus visiones. Se trataba de la misma mujer que mediante un brebaje durmió a Serena. ¿Amiga, enemiga? Como saberlo si todas las imágenes que recibía no tenían sentido ninguno. En medio de tanta confusión una nueva visión vino de otra de las velas del baño.

_Serena se encontraba frente al espejo, un poco más ancha de lo normal, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta su embarazo. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza y soledad, y su cuello se encontraba solitario sin ningún colgante de unión alrededor. Cansada de ver su reflejo se da la vuelta y va hasta su cama. Allí sobre el colchón se encontraba tendido el frasquito de sangre y una daga, la cual ella tomó entre sus manos y marchó en busca de su marido. Al entrar al dormitorio se encontró con su esposo dormido, ajeno al trágico final que le esperaba. Serena se acercó a la cama, justo cuando estaba apunto de clavar la daga sobre el corazón de su marido este abrió los ojos. "Ya tengo al heredero, no eres necesarió" Y terminó con la vida de Diamante._

_**Casa del Bosque Oscuro**_

Luna se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana. Algo iba a pasar, y la madre naturaleza lo barruntaba, y el peor de los presagios se podía leer en el cielo teñido de rojo.

"**Sangres de inocentes va a ser derramada"**

"**¿Madre?" **Sammy llamó la atención de su madre

"**El odio entre clanes es más fuerte cada día. La nueva batalla se acerca" **

"**No digáis eso madre"**

"**Solo el destino decidirá como todo esto debe de acabar…"**


	15. La decisión

_¿Muy larga la espera? no mucho, tan solo unos días, pero vereís como ha merecido la pena. Alejandra N., Jaz021, Amy6666, isabel, adri, Mikiaome, Usako Suyi, Serena Ferrez, ANGIE B., yuritsukino, Saly luna, Alice Pastén, Lady, Lorena y Tiffani, muchas gracias a todas por vuestras palabras de apoyo. Un saludo, Mata ne!!!!_

* * *

Dos días después de la gran petición del consejo, una nueva reunión fue convocada por el Rey. Y esta vez todos los integrantes del consejo (incluido el tío de Sere que el día anterior no estaba), el Marius el antiguo monarca, y Serena, que había pedido estar presente. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el tema a tratar era un tema delicado que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

"**He convocado esta reunión para tratar de manera adecuada la petición realizada por parte de este consejo hace dos días" **expuso el nuevo monarca

"**¿Qué** **os parece si comenzamos por el principio. Que petición es esa?" **preguntó el tío de Serena.

"**Serena debe de contraer matrimonio antes del solsticio de verano" **le explicó su hermano

"**Pero eso es dentro de dos lunas ¿no habláis en serio, verdad?" **preguntó el hermano de Marius a sus compañeros.

"**No es una broma Kent, es completamente cierto, necesitamos un heredero y cuanto antes… mejor" **alegó uno de los miembros del consejo.

"**¿Quién pensáis que sois?, es mi hija de quien estáis hablando no pienso permitir esta majadería"**

"**Señor Marius me temo que no tiene nada que hacer con respecto a esta decisión, el consejo ha tomado esta decisión con una conformidad unánime"**

"**¿Cómo sabéis si es unánime si yo no estaba presente?" **preguntó Kent

"**No sabíamos donde os encontráis, soléis desaparecer. Es un defecto que os viene de joven"**

"**Nos estamos desviando del tema, por favor…." **Informó Endimión al cual no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la reunión.

"**No es la primera vez que este consejo pide el matrimonio en busca de un heredero. Además gracias a la lista hemos confeccionado la elección no debe de resultar muy complicada" **comentó una de las mujeres que conformaban el consejo.

"**¿Qué lista?"** pidió el antiguo monarca cada vez más enfadado por lo que escuchaba

"**Se refiere a esta lista padre" **Serena le pasó el papel que Endimión le entregó el día que le anunció la necesidad de su matrimonió.

Marius leyó y releyó los nombres que se encontraban manuscritos.

"**Está lista es inadmisible" **

Kent tomó la lista de las manos de su hermano, y comprobó los nombres de los candidatos.

"**¿Cuál es el problema del listado?" **

"**Eso puedo contestarlo yo, la mitad de ellos son poco adecuados para subir al trono ¿Por qué deberían ser el padre del heredero?" **contestó el tío de la Princesa.

"**¿Cómo es posible que el propio Rey no se encuentre en esa lista? Porque no he visto el nombre de Endimión" **preguntó el antiguo Rey.

"**No lo consideramos adecuado" **

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó sorprendido Endimión "**Me nombráis Rey y no soy adecuado para ser el progenitor del heredero, pero sí lo puede ser el hijo de Piere que se dedica a atemorizar a los aldeanos de los alrededores. Muy razonable" **

"**¿Acaso ponéis en duda la capacidad de este consejo?" **

"**¿Queréis la verdad? Sí, la pongo en duda"**

"**Sabia que no erais adecuado para liderar al Clan, pero por desgracia no pudimos hacer nada respecto a eso. Eras tú o la Princesa"**

Tanto Endimión como Serena se sorprendieron al escuchar tal información. Al mirar a su padre descubrió que ese había sido el motivo por el cual no la eligió a ella como sucesora, el consejo no la quería como Reina.

"**Pues voy a dejar una cosa clara presencia de todos los miembros del consejo, vais a modificar esa lista, un candidato por cada miembro, eso deja la lista reducida a 15 nombres. ¿Queda claro?" **Endimión decidió mostrar su autoridad, el consejo se equivocaba si iba a dejar que lo menospreciaran.

El tono que el Rey había utilizado intimidó a los presentes, así que sin más las 15 personas que conformaban el consejo se retiraron durante unos minutos para rectificar los nombres entre los cuales la princesa debía de elegir. Durante ese tiempo Endimión, Serena y Marius se encontraron solos en la sala, los tres pensaban en lo mismo pero temían sacar el tema. No pudieron pues no fue muy dificultoso el modificar el listado. Esta vez Endimión estaba entre los elegidos. Kent le mostró la lista a su hermano, no le gustaba la idea de que su hija tuviera que elegir pero respiraba más tranquilo al saber que Endimión se encontraba en ella.

"**¿Estáis conforme, Marius?" **preguntó el líder del Clan.

"**Todo lo conforme que se puede estar"**

Esta vez fue Serena quien tomó el papel.

"**¿Ocurre Serena?" **preguntó su tío

"**¿Qué sucedería si eligiera a alguien que no se encuentre en la lista?"**

"**Sería necesaria nuestra aprobación" **

Serena cada vez estaba más y más indignada con los miembros del consejo, bueno solo con algunos.

"**Una vez solucionado eso, vamos al siguiente punto. La princesa a accedido a la petición siempre y cuando se dé más plazo para elegir y contraer matrimonio"**

"**¿Serena?"**

"**Padre es mi deber, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar" **expresó Serena tratando de tranquilizar a su padre

"**Madura decisión Princesa pero no vamos a modificar nuestro plazo, tiene hasta el solsticio de verano"**

"**Entonces no tenéis que esperar mi decisión, ya lo he decidido, y elijó a Endimión." **Serena salió hecha una furia a su habitación, la reunión llegó a su fin.

Amy, Lita, Rai, Mina y Luna estaban allí esperándola, algo que no pilló por sorpresa a la joven princesa, lo raro hubiera sido que no estuvieran para ver que es lo que había ocurrido en su reunión con el consejo. Una idea se hicieron cuando vieron a Serena que entraba a su habitación completamente colérica, tanto que ninguna se atrevía a hablar, tampoco hizo falta porque Serena lo hizo todo solita.

"**Esos rancios, añejos se creen que tienen derecho a elegir sobre mi vida. Me obligan a casarme y ni si quiera se me permite elegir a mi, sino que tiene que ser a alguien que ellos escojan, porque claro solo soy una insulsa princesita…." **

La rubia se situó frente el espejo de cuerpo entero y comenzó a deshacer los lazos que ceñían y cerraban su vestido, Luna al ver que su ama trataba de deshacerse de sus vestimentas se aproximo a ella y la ayudo con la tarea, pues era su trabajo.

"**Por lo que veo el consejo no a vacilado en su idea" **comentó Lita

"**No, han sido tajantes, tengo que unirme en matrimonio y dar un heredero, porque es mi labor como princesa." **Comentó mientras retiraba las piernas de su vestido, quedando en desnuda frente a sus amigas.

"**Bueno eso se espera de todas las mujeres, no solo de las princesas. De ellas se espera que reinen siempre y cuando sean las herederas" **apuntó la culta de Amy.

Serena miró durante un momento a su amiga pero no contestó, sino que fue hasta el armario para tomar otra nueva vestimenta. Se trataba de un vestido mucho más austero de color esmeralda y una camisa blanca con adornos en las mangas. Cuando se situó de nuevo frente a espejo, y Luna tenía las prendas en sus manos, procedió a hablar de nuevo.

"**Y sería mi labor si el consejo no hubiera obligado a mi padre a elegir a otro sucesor" **

Todas se sorprendieron ante dichas palabras. Fue Luna la primera que habló.

"**¿Queréis decir que ellos impidieron que fuerais la reina? Artemís no me dijo eso" **

"**Exacto. Por lo visto a Endimión tampoco le tienen mucha estima, pero éramos él o yo. Y bien sabemos cual fue la elección." **dijo Serena demasiado fríamente para ser ella. "**Y supongo que Artemís no te lo comentó por lealtad a mi padre." **

"**Son estúpidos, Serena no les dejes que te hundan" **dijó Mina acercándose a su amiga y poniéndole la mano en el hombro ya vestido.

"**¿Cómo no lo voy hacer cuando tengo que casarme?" **pidió Serena derrotada

"**¿Ni mi hermano, ni tu tío, ni siquiera tu padre han podido hacer nada?" **preguntó Rai

"**Sí algo hicieron, modificar la lista de candidatos. Gracias a lo cual he podido vengarme de ellos." **Por fin Serena estaba de nuevo completamente arreglada **"Gracias Luna"**

"**No las de Princesa, es mi trabajo" **la joven la dedicó una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

"**Explica eso de que has conseguido vengarte de ellos¿Sere que has hecho?" **pidió Amy

"**Ya he elegido con quien voy a casarme, algo que no habrá caído muy bien ya que ninguno de ellos lo sugirió en la primera lista que me fue entregada."**

Serena caminó hacía el balcón, necesitaba aire, quizás así se le disiparan los malos pensamientos.

"**¿Con quien vais a desposaros? Princesa deberíais de haber recapacitado más esa decisión…" **

"**A Endimión, me voy a casar con Endimión" **expuso la princesa sin retirar su mirada del paisaje.

Todas las féminas presentes se pasmaron, como no hacerlo si hasta ese día eso dos se llevaban cuan perro y gato. Y ahora de la noche a la mañana se iban a casar, era un poco insólito. Ni una palabra les dio tiempo a pronunciar, ya que Endimión entró a la alcoba sin ni siquiera llamar. Su rostro reflejaba la misma furia que el rostro de Serena reflejaba al regresar.

"**Marchaos" **El Rey intentó encerrar su rabia y luego procedió **"Necesito tratar de algunos temas con la princesa" **

Todas dirigieron sus miradas hasta ella, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Sin embargo no obtuvieron ninguna, pues seguía concentrada en el paisaje. Decidieron pues hacer lo ordenado por el Rey y abandonar la habitación, ninguna dijo nada, solo Rai se detuvo dando una mirada de advertencia a su hermano. Una vez solos, y a puerta cerrada Serena comenzó la conversación.

"**Si venís a hablar de nuestra boda perdéis el tiempo"**

"**¿Oh de veras? Yo pensé que quizás podríais decirme ¿por que pues me habéis elegido a mi para ser vuestro esposo? Pues ayer vos dijisteis que no me queríais" **

"**Y sigue siendo así, no me interesáis vos, lo hago por orgullo. Ellos no querían que reinara, pues ahora voy a ser la reina" **Serena por fin se dio la vuelta haciendo cara al varón.

"**¿Es venganza pues?" **

"**Venganza sin duda, algo que también debería alegraros pues tampoco os aprecian a vos."**

"**Deberíais haber consultado eso conmigo antes de escoger, pues podría haberme importado muy poco su opinión" **dijo con cierto enojo el pelinegro.

"**Pero no es así. Conozco tu orgullo Endimión, tú al igual que yo odias que pongan en duda tus capacidades" **mencionó Serena mientras se aproximaba al Rey **"Y esta es la ocasión para demostrar que se equivocan" **

"**¿Qué se equivocan contigo o conmigo?" **Endimión no estaba muy conforme con la idea

"**Con ambos"**

"**No me interesa el matrimonio"**

"**¿Quién dice que debemos serlo? Este palacio la alcoba real tiene dos aposentos, una vez engendremos al heredero ni tan siquiera es necesario compartir lecho. No os amo, no quiero comprometerme a vos, ni tan siquiera espero ni prometo fidelidad. Solo cumplo con un deber impuesto, con la satisfacción de saber que a la vez que la cumplo provoco el enojo a aquellos que lo hicieron" **

"**¿Desde cuando sois tan maquiavélica?" **

"**Es una nueva cualidad que estoy desarrollando. ¿Os casareis conmigo?"**

"**No creo que me dejéis elección" **expresó Endimión** "Aunque puede que saque partido de esto" **

El Rey tomó a Serena por la cintura y besó su cuello, hubiera habido algo más que besos si el decidiera, pero Serena se apartó impidiendo que las cosas llegaran a mayores.

"**Podrían vernos"**

"**Vamos casarnos" **el varón intentó retomar su actividad pero ella se lo impidió

"**Eso no será hasta el próximo equinoccio, hasta entonces deberíais esperar…"**

"**¿Al equinoccio?"**

"**Como vos su majestad, yo tampoco ansío el matrimonio. Ahora marchaos de mis aposentos sino queréis mancillar el honor de vuestra futura esposa, y así pues el vuestro propio" **

Endimión la escrutó de arriba a bajo, quería asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, o si entre esas palabras se ocultaba algo más de lo obvio, que era que lo estaba echando. Pero Serena codificó ningún mensaje, simplemente le estaba pidiendo que se fuera de sus aposentos, y el Rey no tardó mucho en ser consciente de ello. Movió sus labios como intentando decir algo, pero nada salieron de ellos, quizás porque no sabia muy bien que decir. Echó un ultimo vistazo a la que a partir de ese día era su prometida, y se marchó de allí otorgándole el aislamiento que la rubia deseaba.

Las muchachas se encontraban charlando en el salón, lugar al cual habían acudido tras que Endimión les pidiera que se marcharan. Luna era la única que no se encontraba presente, un tanto lógico, ella no era una jovencita como las chicas, y además tenía trabajo que hacer, así su hija y sus amigas disfrutaron de cierta intimidad. El comienzo de la tertulia como era de esperar fue sobre Serena y Endimión, las opiniones estaban divididas Amy apoyaba la decisión de la princesa, mientras que Lita y Mina se preguntaban si su amiga se había perdido el juicio al perder el trono. Rai por su parte prefería no opinar, ya que por un lado estaba feliz de que Serena, su amiga de toda la vida, su princesa se convirtiera también en su hermana política. Pero a la vez odiaba la situación, su amiga se había visto forzada a elegir a su hermano, y de haber sido la situación distinta Serena nunca pertenecería a su familia. Amy, Lita y Mina, ni siquiera se percataron que la pelinegra no participaba en la conversación, y ella estaba bastante extraída como para percatarse de algo más que sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban intentando dar sentido a sus visiones. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando Drew pasó por delante de la puerta donde ellas se encontraban, el varón percatándose de la presencia de las féminas, hizo un cortes saludo, siendo ligeramente diferente el dirigido a la vampiresa de cabellos castaños. Mina rauda en identificar los flirteos, se percató de ese hecho y cuando el varón se marchó comenzó con su interrogatorio. Lita se negaba a soltar prenda de la situación, y negaba una y otra vez las presunciones de su amiga. Cuando vio como Endimión descendía por las escaleras, se sintió aliviada, ella no fue la única en percatarse, por lo que el tema de ella y Andrew quedo en segundo plano.

Todas estaban ansiosas por conocer que habían hablado el Rey y la Princesa, por lo que Endimión no había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando ellas ya estaban subiendo hacia la habitación de Serena, sin reparar si quiera en el varón que pasaba por su lado.

Serena oyó como llamaban a la puerta, estaba segura que se trataba de sus amigas, eran muy previsibles, por lo que sin tan siquiera preguntar permitió el paso a su alcoba.

"**¿Qué ha pasado?" **preguntó Mina sin morderse la lengua.

"**Nada, no ha pasado nada. Endimión y yo hemos hablado civilizadamente y hemos accedido a contraer matrimonio. ¿Lita te ocurre algo, estas roja como una grana?"**

"**Estoy estupendamente" **respondió Lita, enrojeciendo aun más

"**Andrew la pretende" comentó** Mina, volviendo a exponer su teoría

"**¿Es eso cierto?" **preguntó Serena con una sonrisa en la cara. Todas ellas conocían los sentimientos de la castaña para con su hermano político, y todas ansiaban verla feliz para variar.

"**Ella lo niega, pero yo he visto con mis propios ojos como él, la ha saludado. Y tengo que decir que difiere bastante de la manera que lo ha hecho con nosotras….."**

"**Eso no es cierto" **protestó Lita

"**¿Qué no es cierto, que te haya saludado diferente o que te pretenda?" **preguntó Rai

"**Lita, sabes que no tratamos de ser chismosas. Solo queremos verte feliz, por eso deseamos saber si es cierto o no que Andrew te pretende" **manifestó la princesa mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

"**Es cierto" **confesó

"**Eso es esplendido" **todas las chicas se alegraron al escuchar que las suposiciones de Mina habían estado en lo cierto.

"**Aunque yo no he aceptado nada"**

"**¿Por qué no?" **preguntó Mina, a la cual le gustaba un asunto amoroso como a un niño un dulce.

"**No puedo aceptar. Tengo sentimientos por otra persona que no es él, mientras él si los tiene por mi. Como podría aceptar aun sabiendo eso…." **Dijo angustiada Lita

"**Quizás sea lo que necesites. Andrew podría ayudarte ha olvidar los que sientes por Nephertite" **indicó Amy

"**¿Y sino quiero olvidarme de él?" **

"**Lita no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Te has visto? No eres feliz, sintiendo lo que sientes por Nephertite no eres feliz, tienes que pasar pagina, te lo mereces, todo el mundo se lo merece" **

"**¿Y tú no, Sere?"**

"**Seré feliz, cuando tenga a mi hijo seré feliz" **afirmó con contundencia la princesa **"Dale una oportunidad, o por lo menos piensa en ello ¿Quieres?"**

"**Aja"**

La tertulia se extendió hasta llegada la hora de la cena, momento en el cual las dos parejas conflictivas se reencontraban. Endimión y Serena se trataron de evitar durante toda la noche, nada de miraditas furtivas o incluso de reproches. Algo muy distinto a lo que ocurrió con Andrew y Lita, que no perdían la oportunidad de echar un vistazo en el otro, algo que no cayó muy bien sobre el cuñado de la joven, pero supuso que se trataban de imaginaciones suyas.

Tras concluir con sus quehaceres diarios, entre los que se incluía naturalmente el atender a la princesa, Luna se reunió con su familia. Artemis todavía se encontraba junto con el anterior monarca, el cual había solicitado un poco de su tiempo para tratar unos temas. De ese modo la mujer tan solo se encontró con su hija, Mina se encontraba en frente de la chimenea, viendo como las llamas bailaban pero sin prestar atención de verdad. La mente de la joven se encontraba volando por algún sitió, y su madre preocupada decidió preguntar. Se aproximó a su hija y se sentó en la butaca que estaba a su lado.

**"¿Hija ocurre algo?" **

**"¿Ummmmm?" **la rubia no había procesado la pregunta, la voz de su madre solo sirvió para traerla de su ensimismamiento.

**"Te he preguntado si te ocurría algo, pero es obvio de que así es. ¿Quieres contármelo?" **

**"No es nada madre, no tenéis porque preocuparos. Ya tenemos bastante con Serena" **Mina fingió una sonrisa feliz, tratando de convencer a su progenitora de que era cierto que nada le ocurría.

**"Cierto que me preocupa la situación de la princesa, pero la tuya también. Eres mi hija y sé cuando algo te ocurre incluso cuando tratas de convencerme de lo contrario. Aunque sino quieres decírmelo dilo, no me voy a enfadar" **

**"Prefiero no contarlo" **dijo Mina sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su madre.

**"Sí es lo que quieres, pero si me necesitas ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo" **Luna tomó de la barbilla a la joven y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

**"No podéis ayudarme madre. Vos no podéis hacer que encuentre el amor" **

En los ojos de la joven vampiresa comenzaron a formarse lágrimas, pero que no se atrevían a dejarse caer.

**"Ohh hija mía, así que se trataba de eso…" **En cierta manera Luna respiró aliviada, los asuntos amorosos son tan solo pequeños disgustos comparados con muchos otros que se le habían pasado por la cabeza a la nani real.

**"Madre, estoy sola. Todo está cambiando, Rai tiene a Jedite, Sere se casará con Endimión y Lita… Lita tiene a Andrew que vive los vientos por ella. Pero yo estoy sola, si tan siquiera fuera como Amy que aprecie la soledad para estudiar o hacer algo positivo…. Pero no soy así, no puedo estar sola, me ahogo estando sola."**sollozó Mina.

Luna tomó entre sus brazos a su hija, era cierto, todo su entorno, todo su mundo estaba cambiando, todas ellas estaban madurando y no era extraño que buscaran a alguien con el que compartir sus vidas, siglo y medio de vida va siendo hora para hacerlo. Pero su hija por desgracia su hija no había tenido la suerte aun de conocer a nadie como el resto de sus amigas, no era de extrañar que se sintiera aislada, sola.

**"Ssssssst. Te llegará, algún día te llegará. Solo tienes que esperar" **

**"Pero no puedo esperar, porque mientras espero me quedaré sola" **

**"No estarás sola, me tendrás a mi, y tendrás a tus amigas, ellas estarán siempre ahí. Y verás que cuando tu compañero llegué habrá merecido la pena esperar. Tu padre lo mereció y fueron 200 años" **

Mina se separó de su madre y la miró asombrada, mientras que la progenitora sonreía de esa manera especial con la que las madres sonríen a sus hijos cuando tratan de levantar sus ánimos.

**"¿Estás mejor ahora?" **

**"Sí, gracias" **dijo la rubia mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las manos.

**"Pues entonces es mejor que vayas a dormir se hace tarde" **


	16. Familiarizandonos

_Está bien, no estoy tardando tanto como había pensado¿pero que puedo hacer si de pronto me volvio la inspiración? pues ecribir, jajaja, no vaya a ser que se vuelva a ir de paseo. Por cierto gracias por colaborar con mi encuesta, en la cual este fic va lider, domo Arigatô. Y tambien Arigarô por vuestros reviews a: Jaz021, isabel, Celia Chiba, Mikiaome, Usako Suyi, Serena Ferrez, ANGIE B., NaNcYaGa, Saly luna, Lady, Amy6666, Starligt, Alice Pastén, lorena y Tiffani. Y ya sabeís a todos los que leís este fic, sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea sabeís donde encontrarme, y si quereís hablar conmigo por msn pues agregarme no hace falta que pidaís permiso. Mata ne! _

* * *

Luna se dispuso a realizar la tarea que Marius le había encomendado, puede que él ya no fuera el Rey pero seguía teniendo mucho poder. Con sumo cuidado entró a la alcoba de la princesa, la cual dormía placidamente. Un sueño que no duró mucho tiempo, ya que aunque Luna intentó hacer su trabajo de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, la princesa pudo percibir el movimiento en su aposento, y la desveló. Abriendo poco a poco los ojos a causa del sueño, pudo ver como su nani, recogía sus pertenencias, pero no de la manera habitual, sino como si todo fuera a ser trasladado a otro parte. 

**"Luna ¿Qué es lo que haces?" **

Luna dio un respingo al escuchar a la joven, pues aun la hacía dormida.

**"Buenas noches Princesa¿ha dormido bien?" **Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a la joven, para ayudarla a levantarse.

**"Fabulosamente como siempre, gracias Luna" respondió** dulcemente laPrincesa

**"¿Qué deseáis llevar hoy?" **Preguntó la criada mientras abría el armario.

**"Hoy no me apetece arreglarme demasiado" **

**"Pero mí señora, el consejo sigue aquí" **declaró escandalizada Luna, y es que cuando el consejo estaba presente había que ofrecer respeto y eso comenzaba ofreciendo las mejores galas.

**"Soy consciente de ello¿Pero por que debo mostrar respeto cuando ellos no me lo devuelven? Quiero ponerme la falda beiges con una camisa blanca" **

**"Pero Priences…." **

**"Luna¿Vais a ayudarme a vestirme o lo debo de hacer sola?" **dijo Serena un tanto irónica.

**"Claro que no, Princesa, yo la ayudaré" **

La criada cerró el ropero pues la ropa que Serena se quería poner no se encontraba allí, lugar donde se guardaban los trajes de gala o prendas delicadas y proclives a arrugarse; sino que se encontraban en un gran baúl que estaba situado a los pies de la gran cama. (Imaginaos una cama de esas grandes de matrimonio, y el baúl tiene la misma anchura, por lo que caben muchas cosas)

Con las prendas entre sus manos, se acercó a la princesa que ya se había desprendido de su camisón quedando completamente desnuda. Luna depositó la ropa sobre una silla para así facilitar su labor, que comenzó por colocar el corsé, la prenda más odiada por las mujeres ya sean humanas o vampiros, pero que resultaba muy eficaz para realzar ciertas cualidades femeninas. Tras el corsé le tocó el turno a la camisa, y más tarde a la falda. Mientras que se vestía Serena recordó como había despertado y que su nana, no había respondido a su pregunta inicial.

**"Luna, no me habéis dicho que es lo que hacíais cuando he despertado" **

**"Estaba recogiendo, Princesa." **

**"¿Por qué?" **preguntó la joven al no obtener la respuesta que quería porque el que estaba recogiendo era muy obvio.

**"Es lo que vuestro padre ha ordenado" **

**"¿Mi padre?. ¿Por qué ordenaría mi padre que recogierais mis pertenencias?" **Ahora sí que se había sorprendido, y escuchaba algo que no sabia.

**"Porque os ha designado una nueva habitación" **

**"¿Cuál habitación?" **

**"La principal" **

En ese momento Luna terminó de abrochar la falda de la joven, y comenzó de nuevo a recoger sus pertenencias.

**"¿La principal? Eso es imposible todavía no estoy casada" **Serena no podía creerlo

**"Pero lo estaréis. Seguramente por eso vuestro padre ha decidido que durmáis en la habitación que os corresponde" **

Luna no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pues Serena abrió la puerta y se marchó en busca de su padre, él y solo él tenía la respuesta que necesitaba. No derrochó mucho tiempo, por las horas que eran solo podía estar en un sitio y ese era el comedor, lugar donde efectivamente estaba.

**"Serena, que bueno que estés despierta, así podrás hacer compañía a estos dos viejos añejos" **comentó su tío Kent al verla en la entrada.

Serena aceptó la invitación, y tomó asiento enfrente de su querido tío.

**"Gracias tío, es maravilloso que estás de nuevo con nosotros" **

**"No podía pasar mucho tiempo sin la compañía de mi adorada sobrina. Pero hubiera preferido encontrarme con otro panorama diferente, la verdad" **

**"No creo que a nadie nos agrade la situación actual, hermano" **comentó Marius

**"Hablando de situaciones actuales. Padre ¿Por qué habéis pedido que me cambien de habitación?. Mejor dicho¿Por qué me mandáis al dormitorio principal?" **

**"¿Has hecho eso hermano?" **preguntó sorprendido Kent

**"Sí es cierto que lo he ordenado" **respondió serenamente el antiguo monarca

**"¿Pero por qué, cual es el motivo?" **volvió a preguntar su hija

**"Tú y tu futuro marido debéis conoceros" **

**"Ya conozco a Endimión gracias." **Respondió seca Serena, hasta que se percató del mensaje oculto en la declaración de su padre **"¿Voy a compartir dormitorio con Endimión?" **

**"Exacto, pero no cama. Como sabes la habitación principal consta de dos alcobas separadas que comparten vestidor y baño. De este modo ambos podéis Familiarizaros¿Prefieres esa palabra?" **

**"Padre vos sabéis que no puede ser, es necesario estar casados para pasar la noche en la misma alcoba" **

**"Hija habéis compartido habitación en vuestro viaje a España, tengo confianza en que Endimión no se aprovechará de ti" **

Serena no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, era verdad que habían compartido habitación e incluso cama en su viaje, pero no esperaba que su padre tuviera constancia de ese hecho. Pero si Marius supiera que no solo habían dormido…. Cierto es que Endimión no se aprovechó de ella, debido que ella participó activamente.

**"Pero no es lo mismo…." **

**"Serena lleva razón Marius, el consejo no lo verá buenos ojos" **

**"Al cuerno con el consejo" **replicó enfadado el antiguo monarca

**"Te olvidas que yo formo parte de él ¿también me mandas al cuerno?"** picó Kent a su hermano

**"Si seguís así puede que lo haga" **

**"Jajajajaja" **

**"De todos modos no tienen porque enterarse, Endimión no estará aquí por unos días. Así durante su estancia aquí, no lo sabrán. A no ser que alguien se vaya de la lengua" **Explicó Marius que lo tenía todo bajo control.

**"Sabes perfectamente que no haría nada que perjudicara a mi familia" **dijo Kent, disipando así los temores de su hermano.

**"Padre ¿Dónde ha ido Endimión?" **preguntó Serena que no sabía nada del paradero del nuevo jefe del Clan.

**"¿Preocupada por tu futuro esposo?" **bromeó su tío

**"Como si eso fuera suceder algún día. Solo era curiosidad, creo que conocéis el significado de esa palabra, pues tengo entendido que vos lo erais mucho querido tío" **

**"Curioso se queda corto hija mía. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, Endimión ha marchado para localizar a los Malfoy de la zona" **

**"Es pude advertirles de nuestra localización" **Exclamó Serena

**"Endimión tendrá cuidado, porque es necesario saber su localización exacta, o de lo contrarío no contareis con la libertad que tu y tus amigas ansiáis" **

_**Clan de los Malfoy **_

Malachite se encontraba en Francia por petición del Rey de los Malfoy. Y es que desde que supo que uno de los miembros importantes del Clan de lo Romanus se encontraban en dicho país, le ordenó ir en su busca. Sin embargo habían pasado dos días de su llegada y no había ni rastro de Kent Romanus se lo había tragado la tierra. Una noticia que no podía ser llevada al Rey, provocaría su enfado y su destitución del cargo de general, algo que no querían ni él, ni sus hombres. Por dicho motivo dedicaron sus esfuerzos a hallar a la única pista que tenían del clan rival.

**_Clan Romanus _**

Tras la charla con su padre y su tío, Serena se reunió como era costumbre con sus amigas en el jardín. A todas ellas les encantaba ver como caía la tarde dando paso a un cielo oscuro tan solo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas. Y allí bajo ese marco la princesa les comentó las ultimas noticias.

**"Por lo que parece tu padre quiere verte casada" **comentó Lita al escuchar el relato de su amiga.

**"Pues tendrá que esperar, pues pienso aprovechar al máximo mis días de soltería" **

**"Mira lo por el lado positivo, Endimión es un portento y es muy apuesto. Seguro que en los asuntos de cama deben de darse le de maravilla" **comentó Mina

**"Mina es mi hermano de quien estás hablando" **protestó Rai

**"Por una vez apoyo lo que dice Mina, Endimión es mejor que otros de los que estaban en esa lista" **esta vez quien hablo fue Amy

**"Y no digo lo contrario, de no ser así tened por seguro que no lo hubiera elegido. Pero aun así no quiero casarme, ni aunque con ello me convierta en reina" **

**"Pues si quieres te cambio el puesto" **bromeó Mina

**"Claro como nadie se dará cuenta de que no eres Serena" **

**"Rai eres una amargada" **

**"Ja¿Qué?"** gritó la pelinegra

**"¿Qué os pasa señoras?" **preguntó Andrew, el cual al escuchar los gritos decidió ver que pasaba.

**"¿Qué hacéis aquí? Os hacía junto a su majestad buscando Malfoy" **

**"Para eso ya tiene a Zosite y a Nephertite. Jedite y yo nos hemos quedado por si algo aconteciera" **

**"¿Si Jedite está aquí cual es el motivo de tu mal genio Rai?" **preguntó Mina a la pelinegra para provocarla un poco más

**"Tú" **

Andrew luchaba por contener la risa, ver a seas dos peleando tal y como lo hacían era la mar de chistoso. Mientras que las otras tres chicas se resignaban. Un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de la rubia princesa, un pensamiento que no dudo en poner en práctica.

**"Si me disculpáis tengo que supervisar mis nuevos aposentos" comentó** Serena mientras se ponía en pie.

**"¿Nuevos aposentos? No sabía que os trasladarais."** Dijo Andrew que no sabía nada de la nueva distribución de las habitaciones.

**"Ummm sí" **el plan que la muchacha había ideado iba a resultar mucho más fácil de lo que ella había imaginado.**"Lita puede explicártelo¿verdad?. Bueno chicas vayámonos antes de que me descoloquen mis cosas. Hasta la vista" **

Serena se marchó seguida inmediatamente por sus amigas, las cuales entendieron sus intenciones, que no eran otras que dejar a Andrew y a Lita solos para conversar.

Durante unos minutos eso no ocurrió, ni uno ni otro sabía muy bien que decir o que hacer. Se trataba de una situación un tanto incomoda. Fue Lita la que al final consiguió romper ese silencio.

**"Ha sido el padre de Sere" **

**"¿Disculpa?" **pidió el varón porque evidentemente no sabía a que se refería.

**"El traslado de habitación, ha sido el padre de Sere quien lo ha ordenado. El considera que ya que ella y Endimión van a casarse, deberían compartir el aposento principal" **

**"¿Lo decís enserio? No creo que a Endimión le caiga en gracia esa decisión" **

**"Puedo asegurar que a Sere no a saltado de feliz al enterarse" **comentó la castaña para defender a su amiga

**"No es lo que yo he dicho mi señora"** dijo Drew dulcemente

**"Veréis…. Yo tenía algo que deciros"** Lita estaba completamente encendida de la vergüenza, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo. **"He pensado en lo que vos me dijisteis algunos días atrás" **

**"Oh"** fue lo único que dijo el varón

**"Acepto…. Ser cortejada por vos" **

**"¿Lo decís enserio, no bromeáis?" **preguntó incrédulo Andrew,

Pero no obtuvo una respuesta verbal por parte de la vampiresa, sino que recibió un sí realizado con la cabeza, que sirvió igualmente.

Andrew no pudo contener su alegría y abrazó a la vampiresa, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. Acto que provocó aumentar el rubor de la joven, así como su vergüenza.

**"Prometo que no os arrepentiréis" **

Lo que la pareja no sabía es que tras las cortinas que ocultaban las ventanas, cuatro féminas se encontraban curioseando.

**"Hacen una bella pareja" **comentó Mina muy ilusionada con todo lo que veía.

**"Esto no está bien. No podemos merodear en la intimidad de las personas" **protestó Amy que no estaba del todo conforme con lo que sus amigas hacían. Pero lo cierto es que ella también sentía una gran curiosidad.

**"Ya Amy, estabas igual de ansiosa que nosotras por saber que iba ocurrir, así pues deja de fingir inocencia ahora" **le regañó Rai

**"Será mejor que subamos, aquí podría descubrirnos alguien. Y además nuestra misión ha concluido" **

Tal y como dijo la princesa subieron a la habitación principal, lugar en el que a partir de hoy iba a dormir.

Mientras su hija supervisaba su traslado, Marius se encontraba reunido con su hermano en la biblioteca del castillo. El tema de conversación sin duda era el tema candente, la decisión del consejo.

**"Pude comprender que no desearan que mi hija no fuera la Reina, porque incluso yo tenía mis dudas…es muy joven para llevar esa carga" **expuso el antiguo monarca

**"Tengo que recordarte hermano, que sustituiste a padre a una edad mucho más temprana que la que tiene Serena. Y el consejo tampoco te tenía mucha confianza" **

**"La situación era diferente, y lo sabes" **se defendió Marius

**"Sí lo sé. El consejo tiene miedo" **

**"No son los únicos, pero eso no les da derecho de ejercer un poder que no les corresponde" **

**"Lo cierto es que no me esperaba tal decisión, la ultima vez que nos reunimos en Italia tan solo expresaron su temor hacía Diamante, nada hacía presagiar tal desenlace"** comentó Kent para entre otras cosas que su hermano no pensara que le había ocultado información.

**"¿Temer a Diamante justifica tal decisión?" **Marius se levantó de uno de los grandes sofás donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la ventana para ver la Luna, la cual estaba apareciendo en el firmamento.

**"Bien sabes que ese es el pretexto. Alguno de ellos no vieron con buenos ojos que desposaras a Selene, por consiguiente no ven con buenos ojos a tu hija. Para ellos era su manera de enmendar tu error"**

**"Un error que acabamos de agravar" **suspiró derrotado el hombre

"**No si ambos demuestran su valía. Serena es una muchacha muy especial nunca te olvides de eso" **

Este ultimo comentario de su hermano, hizo que Marius recordara una conversación que en su día el y su esposa tuvieron.

__

_Flasback: _

_La pequeña Serena había llegado al mundo, una calida tarde de junio. Estaba en los brazos de su madre, la cual exhausta y sudorosa se encontraba incorporada en su cama, observando lo preciosa que era su pequeña hija. Tan pronto su esposo se entero del feliz acontecimiento, abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo y marchó hacía su hogar, pero cuando llegó su hija ya había nacido. Nada más abrir la puerta del dormitorio principal, la estampa más hermosa le dio la bienvenida, las dos mujeres más preciadas de su vida juntas, admirándose la una a la otra. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría Selene apartó la vista de su hija, y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su marido. _

_"**llegas tarde"** le regañó la reina. _

_Marius cerró la puerta de la alcoba y se aproximó hasta la cama, para luego sentarse en ella, muy próximo a su mujer y su hija. _

**_"Lo siento querida"_**_ el Rey retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de su esposa, y luego posó su mirada sobre el bebe. **"¿Es nuestra hija?" **_

**_"¿Quién más iba a ser?" _**_bromeó la Reina.** "¿Quieres sostenerla?" **_

**_"No pienso que sea muy seguro" _**

_El monarca tenía miedo que al ser tan pequeña, la niña se le cayera o la apretara demasiado con sus grandes manos. Selene sintió su miedo, y procedió a tranquilizarle. _

**_"Yo confió en vos, sé que nuestra hija está segura en tus manos" _**

_Esta simple frase hizo que el hombre ganara confianza en sus capacidades como padre y accedió a coger a su hija entre sus brazos. En su rostro se podía apreciar una mueca de orgullo. _

**_"Es preciosa" _**

_"**Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida" **Selene por su parte también estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeña primogénita. _

**_"Muchas gracias querida por darme lo más hermoso de este mundo" _**_tras decir esto Marius besó a su esposa."**Algún día será Reina" **_

**_"Y será una Reina excepcional, porque será una mujer muy especial"_**_ anunció la fémina _

**_"Tan especial como su madre"_**_ comentó el hombre _

**_"No, más. El clan la amará y superará las dificultades venciendo todas las barreras, porque pese a su apariencia frágil será una mujer fuerte como su padre" _**

**_"¿Qué sois adivina querida?"_**_ bromeó el monarca. _

**_"No. Todavía no la hemos dado un nombre" _**

**_"Que te parece Serenidad, quizás de ese modo adquiera esa cualidad muy útil para liderar el clan" _**

**_"¿Por qué no Serena? Serenidad es demasiado…. Pedante" _**

**_"Como vos queráis, soy un esclavo a sus pies" _**

__

_Fin del Flasback _


	17. Día de descubrimientos

_Konnichi Wa!!. de nuevo volví, antes de nada avisé que a partir de ahora iba a tardar, y bueno he tardado pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Del cual no es que esté muy contenta, pero tenía que atar cabos antes de continuar con la trama, supongo que lo entendeís. Usako Suyi, isabel, Saly-luna, Jaz021, Mikiaome, Lorena, Serena Ferrez, amy6666, Alice Pastén, Starligt, Celedrian__moon, Marilucero Chiba, Angie B., Silver Moonlight-81, Annis Fernandez, Sere Chiba, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. No me demoro más con mis comentarios, y os dejo leer, baiiiiii._

Una semana después de su marcha y con el trabajo completamente realizado, Endimión, Zosite y Nephertite volvieron a casa. Los Malfoy estaban todos localizados, por suerte era un número reducido, que no llegaba a la docena, pero aun así era conveniente saber donde estaban. Lo que ninguno de ellos conocía nada de lo que en esos siete días había acontecido, algunas de las cuales afectaban directamente algunos de ellos. Y nada en su llegada les hizo presagiar que ciertas cosas habían cambiado. Fueron recibidos por Marius, Kent y Artemis, algo que esperaban, no obstante se asombraron de que sus otros dos amigos no estuvieran presentes. Tras bajar de los rocines, saludaron gentilmente a los tres hombres; Endimión sabía que su labor era la de informar sobre la misión que habían llevado acabo durante días, y así lo hizo. Todos ellos marcharon hacía al estudio del Rey, donde hablaron todo lo pertinente.

El motivo por el que Jedite no había salido a recibir a su amigo, compañero, Rey, fue el mismo por el cual casi lo convertía en casi cuñado de Endimión, es decir por Rai. En el transcurso de la semana, la mujer había sentido ciertos malestares impropios de un vampiro, a no ser…. A no ser que como ella se encontraran encinta. Una noticia que desconcertó a los futuros padres, al igual que les alegró. Una alegría que también compartieron la Princesa, Amy, Mina, Lita y Andrew. Estos dos últimos cada día pasaban más y más tiempo juntos. y es que pese al rechazo inicial de ella, el caso es que se encontraban muy bien juntos. No es que hicieran algo fuera de lo común, simplemente hablaban, reían… cosas cotidianas que puedes hacer con cualquier otra persona, pero que ayudan a afianzar una relación sea cual fuere. A lo mejor Lita no sentía lo propio por Andrew, pero estaba empezando, lejos de sentirse culpable, como ella había vaticinado, se sentía dichosa.

Serena por su parte se había habituado a su nueva habitación, la cual era mucho más grande y estaba decorada con mucho mejor gusto. Lo que más destacaba era la gran cama donde cuatro personas podían dormir libremente. Toda ella estaba recubierta por sabanas de la más exquisita calidad y una colcha blanca, color que también compartían los doseles que colgaban la cama. Por su parte las cortinas estaban confeccionas en color rosa. Al cada lado de la cama, unas pequeñas mesitas de noche completaban el equipamiento del dormitorio, puesto que el tocador, el armario y los baúles llenos de ropa se encontraban en el vestidor, que tendría que compartir con Endimión. Algo que había preferido omitir en su pensamiento. Como un ritual, Serena acostumbraba a darse un baño antes de irse a la cama, porque aparte de lavarse, le ayudaba a relajarse para conciliar mejor el sueño. Sin embargo tal fue el cansancio el día anterior que sin tan siquiera cambiarse de ropa quedo dormida sobre la cama. Quizás por eso al despertar se sentía un tanto mugrienta, y pidió a Luna que le preparara el baño, donde la esencia de jazmín no podía faltar. Tras el baño, tocaba vestirse, toda su ropa había sido elegida antes de que incluso el baño estuviera preparado, se trataba de un vestido azul zafiro, que perdía su descaro gracias a una camisa blanca.

Tras la reunión los tres viajeros se excusaron para ir a descansar, porque pese haber dormido se encontraban un tanto extenuados. Momento en el cual Marius decidió comunicar al Rey el nuevo emplazamiento de su dormitorio.

**"Creo que debo de deciros algo Endimión" **

**"¿No puede esperar?"** preguntó el nuevo monarca, pues estaba ansioso de tomar un baño y tumbarse en una suave y mullida cama.

**"Podría, pero podría ser que al salir del baño no encontraras tus ropajes, pues ya no se encuentran en el mismo aposento" **

**"¿Cómo dice?" **

**"He ordenado que os trasladaran al dormitorio principal. Ese será a partir de ahora el lugar en el cual descansareis" **

**"¿Todas mis pertenencias se encuentras allí?" **

**"Así es, todas excepto las que llevó con usted majestad" **contestó Artemis.

**"Está bien, me retiro a descansar. Y no hace falta Artemis que pidas que me acompañen, se donde está, si me disculpan." **

Endimión se retiró cortésmente, al igual que sus compañeros.

**"¿Por qué no le habéis dicho que Serena comparte también dicha habitación?" **preguntó Kent curioso de que su hermano omitiera ese pequeño detalle.

**"Que permita que mi hija y él compartan esa habitación no significa que vaya a permitir que compartan lecho." **

**"¿Queréis que discutan para que se mantengan alejados? Hermano ni idea tenía de que fuerais tan cruel" **

**"Señor no quiero juzgar sus motivos, pero cuando su Endimión encuentre a vuestra hija puede que sea mejor huir" **comentó el consejero.

**"Del amor al odio hay un paso, recuérdenlo" **

Marius se marchó dejando a los otros dos mirándose mutuamente, preguntándose si de verdad pensaba que con esos dos iba a funcionar.

Endimión subió hasta las habitaciones y entró sin más, lógico pues el no sabía que allí había alguien más. Lo primero que vio nada más entrar fue a la Princesa sin nada de ropa, pues se estaba vistiendo tras el baño. Endi, Sere y Luna se quedaron sin saber muy bien que hacer, la joven vampiresa se agachó a por su bata para poder cubrir su desnudez. Y después hizo frente al hombre.

**"¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así como así, MAJESTAD?" **expresó irritada la chica

**"¿Cómo dices? La pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que hacéis vos aquí?" **respondió él.

**"No sé ¿Qué pensáis que hacía?" **

**"Invadir habitaciones ajenas por ejemplo" **ironizó el Rey

"**Yo no invado nada pues esta también es mi habitación" **

**"¿Le importaría dejarnos a solas?" **pidió Endimión a Luna

Esta estuvo a punto de replicar y negarse a marcharse, pero Sere le impidió que lo hiciera.

**"Luna márchate por favor, cuando te necesite te haré llamar" **

**"Pero Princesa…."**protestó la sirvienta

**"No te preocupes estaré bien" **

No le quedó mas remedio que obedecer las ordenes de la joven. Endimión , no dijo nada más, miró como la mujer se marchaba. No fue hasta que la puerta se cerró cuando volvió a retomar la conversación.

**"Puedes explicarme eso de que también es tu habitación?" **

**"Mi padre parece pensar que sería conveniente compartir esta habitación, pues al fin de al cabo tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano" **

**"¿De veras piensas que voy a creerme eso Serena?" **preguntó él con una ceja levantada, pues era obvio que no se lo tragaba.

**"Piensa lo que te venga en gana" **Serena decidió aprovechar el tiempo, y se sentó frente al tocador y peinarse el cabello.

**"Entonces puedo pensar que ha sido idea vuestra y así poder disfrutar del placer de disfrutar conmigo" **Endimión se acercó a ella, quedando tras su espalda viéndole el rostro a través del espejo.

**"¿Eso pensáis? Tenéis un ego demasiado alto para vuestro bien" **

**"Vos misma dijisteis que deseabais mi cuerpo¿Qué debería de pensar?" **

Unos golpes en la puerta impidieron que la princesa contestara, se trataban de algunas sirvientas que venían a preparar el baño que el Rey había ordenado. Sin embargo no fue él, el que abrió la puerta, sino Serena que sintió alivio al ver que no tenía que continuar aguantando las sandeces de su futuro marido. Las criadas fueron directamente al baño y volcaron los barreños de agua caliente.

**"Señor su baño ya está listo¿Necesita ayuda o bien quiere que nos vayamos?" **pidió una de las criadas

**"Podéis marcharos, ya tengo la ayuda que necesito" **respondió Endimión no apartando la mirada de la princesa.

La respuesta entristeció a las sirvientas, a la vez que sintieron ciertos celos para con la princesa.

**"Como gustéis mi señor" **

Las mujeres se marcharon volviendo a dejar a la pareja sola de nuevo. Serena continuó con lo suyo, pero a levantar la mirada se encontró que el moreno no se había movido del sitió, y estaba observándola.

**"Deberíais ir al baño, o sino el agua se os va enfriar" **

**"¿Me ayudaréis a bañarme cierto?" **preguntó él mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia la rubia

**"Si necesitabais ayuda, cualquiera de las mujeres que estaban aquí lo hubieran hecho encantadas. Todas menos yo. Ahora tomar vuestro baño, pues me urge vestirme" **

**"¿Por qué dicha urgencia?" **preguntó curioso Endi

**"No es de vuestra incumbencia" **Serena tomó sus ropajes y se encerró en su alcoba, se vistió ella sola como buenamente pudo. Cuando acabó abrió poco a poco la puerta y comprobar que Endimión no se encontraba cerca, salió rápidamente y bajó al salón, donde se reuniría con sus amigas.

Mientras que Endimión sufrió el encontronazo con la princesa, Nephertite decidió antes de ir a descansar, el visitar a su cuñada. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Lita no solo estaba acompañada de Andrew, sino que también se estaban besando. Un extraño sentimiento invadió todo su ser, optó por ignorarlo e ir a descansar.

Amy y Mina se encontraban en el salón cuando Serena descendió, preveía que Rai no estuviera pues era la tónica de los dos últimos días, pero sí que esperaba que Lita estuviera.

**"Está con Andrew" **comentó Mina como si leyera el pensamiento de su amiga

**"Entonces seremos nosotras tres. ¿Preparadas para salir de estas paredes?" **

**"Como no, esto es algo que llevo deseando hacer desde que llegué" **dijo excitada Mina de nuevo

**"Ya veo¿y tú, Amy?**"

"**Tener libertad para salir es más agradable que permanecer aquí" **

**"Siento la tardanza" **comunicó Lita que se aproximaba corriendo hacía sus amigas

**"Yo creí que decidirías quedarte con tu amorcito" **bromeó Mina, pero con un toque de celos en su declaración.

**"¿Y perderme nuestra excursión? Andrew puede esperar" **

**_Clan de los Malfoy_**

Malaquite cruzó la frontera española, su viaje a Francia había resultado un fiasco absoluto. No había localizado el paradero del hermano del antiguo monarca. La única pista recibida fue que habían visto a Kent tomar un barco con destino a Italia. Por las búsquedas en dicho país se podía extraer que debió de viajar con el resto del Clan al nuevo destino. Con intención de postergar su vuelta, el general y sus hombres decidieron ir a España.

**_Clan Romanus _**

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Endimión decidió hacer una visita a su hermana. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de esforzarse por lo que preguntó directamente a uno de los criados por el paradero de su hermana. Se encontraba en su habitación, algo poco usual cuando Rai solía madrugar. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto, y fue recibido por Jedite.

**"Endimión, no sabía que había vuelto" **expresó el hombre al ver a su amigo **"¿Qué tal el viaje?" **

**"Jedite hablas demasiado. ¿Está mi hermana?" **el Rey estaba un tanto irritado a causa del cansancio.

**"Sí claro pasa" **el general abrió la puerta para que su cuñado pudiera pasar sin problemas. **"Os dejaré a sola para que habléis, si me disculpáis" **y el varón se marchó dejando a los dos hermanos a solas.

**"Bienvenido majestad" **dijó Rai mientras se incorporaba en la cama

**"Deja las ironías hermana¿Estás bien?" **

**"¿Por que lo preguntas?" **

**"Porque en las horas que son, es extraño que sigas en la cama. Recuerdo que nunca habéis sido muy dormilona" **

Endimión tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la cama donde se encontraba su hermana.

**"Estoy bien, jamás en mi vida me he sentido mejor"** respondió feliz ella

"¿**hay algún motivo para dicho estado?" **pidió curioso su hermano

**"Lo hay aunque no sé si debería contároslo, pues puede que al hacerlo pierda mi felicidad" **

**"No soy el ogro que algunas pensáis que soy"** protestó Endimión, pues quizás no su hermana pero sí sus amigas, hacían comentarios que le hacían no quedar muy bien parado.

**"Estoy embarazada"** dijo Rai

**"¿lo dices en serio?" **

La vampiresa asintió con la cabeza

**"Espero que Jedite y tú estéis pensando en uniros en matrimonió" **la voz del monarca más que de pregunta era de exigencia.

**"Pues la verdad es que no, ni siquiera hemos tratado el tema" **

**"Pues lo vais a hacer. No voy a permitir que haya un bastardo en nuestra familia. Tú y Jedite os casaréis" **

**"Hermano el único que en esta sala se va a casar, sois vos no yo" **

**"No era una sugerencia Rai, era una orden, una orden Real, y se hará antes de acabar la semana" **Endimión estaba totalmente en pie, rígido mostrando autoridad mientras decía estas palabras

**"No puedo entender como me alegré porque Serena os eligiera para desposarse. La compadezco" **expresó furiosa su hermana

"**Nada tiene que ver con esto, y además eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe" **

**"En eso te equivocas, me incumbe pues da la casualidad que Serena es mi amiga, la amo más de que os amo a vos. Acataría ordenes antes de ella que de vos" **

Esta declaración dolió a su hermano, ella era la única familia que le quedaba y le daba la espalda, pues antes prefería a la Princesa que él, que era su hermano.

**"Pues entonces pensar en ella, en la situación que se encontraría al formar parte de una familia deshonorada por culpa de un bastardo" **

Rai no contestó, su hermano estaba en lo cierto, su amiga ya tenía suficientes problemas por si sola, como para ella atribuirle otro más por culpa de su insensatez. Pero testaruda como era no iba a decir nunca que su hermano tenía razón. Un silenció se apoderó de la sala, ni uno ni otro sabía muy bien que decir, el fuego de una de las velas se encendió dando paso a una nueva visión para Rai.

_El Rey Marius y su esposa se encontraban el la sala del trono. Muchos miembros del clan se encontraban reunidos. El motivo se encontraba delante de los monarcas, durmiendo en su pequeño moisés, y todos los presentes habían ido a conocer a la pequeña princesita. Uno a uno se fueron acercando para presentar sus respetos a la recién nacida. Le tocó el turno a uno de los miembros más conocidos del clan, no solo por su relevancia dentro del mismo (formaba parte del consejo y además era uno de los generales) sino también por su gran amistad con el líder del clan. Al igual que el resto estaba acompañado, tanto por su embarazadísima esposa y por su primogénito, el cual en vez de hacer lo que le habían ordenado a hacer se puso a jugar con la princesa. Todos se quedaron maravillados de escuchar los gorgoreos de la niña, y más aun al escuchar la declaración del niño. _

**_"No te va a pasar nada malo princesa (lo he puesto mal a posta), yo te voy a cuidar" _**

_Los progenitores de ambos niños se miraron con una sonrisa en sus caras, por lo menos Serena ya tenía su escolta personal. Sin embargo en la cara de la Reina se podía ver un rastro de preocupación, aunque trato de esconderlo lo más rápido que pudo. _

Era poco habitual tener visiones del pasado, por eso Rai tardo un poco en ubicar la situación. Pero no tardó en comprender que ese niño era su hermano, pues ese hombre al cual acompañaban era su padre, pero no lograba a comprender quien era la mujer embarazada. En teoría cuando Sere nació su madre estaba en estado, pero esa mujer no era su madre. ¿Sería ella también una bastarda?

Endimión estaba un poco nervioso, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ver a su hermana mientras recibía visiones, y la verdad que le causaba un poco de angustia. Algo en el aspecto de su hermana le hizo comprender que la ilusión había acabado, por lo que decidió llamar su atención.

**"Rai, Rai" **

**"¿Eh?" **pidió la mujer volviendo a la realidad desde sus pensamientos

**"¿Te encuentras bien?" **preguntó Endimión preocupado

**"Sí, creo que sí. ¿Vos acordáis de mi nacimiento?" **

**"No, no lo recuerdo." **

**"Y tampoco sabréis si padre tuvo más hijos además de nosotros" **

**"No, padre solo nos tuvo a ti y a mi, eso si que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué preguntáis eso?" **el monarca estaba un poco confundido con las preguntas de su hermana.

**"He tenido un flash del pasado. Serena había nacido y nuestro padre le mostraba sus respetos. Tú le acompañabas, al igual que una mujer, no era mi madre pero estaba embarazada." **Endimión intentó encontrar entre sus recuerdos las imágenes de aquel día pero le era imposible, muchas décadas habían acontecido desde aquel día. **"olvídalo es una estúpida visión sin sentido" **

**"Quizás deberías preguntar a tu madre, ella tendrá las respuestas que necesitas" **le aconsejó su hermano.

"**Posiblemente" **el silenció volvió a reinar entre los dos hermanos.

**"Será mejor que me marché, creo que necesitas tiempo para ti. Y yo necesito descansar del viaje" **

El moreno fue hasta la puerta dispuesto a irse hasta su alcoba, pues necesitaba de un buen sueño, tenía ya la puerta abierta cuando su hermana lo llamó.

**"Endi" **

Así pues no le quedó otro remedió de saber que es lo que la mujer quería.

**"Promete que tendrás cuidado, y que no dejaras que nada malo te ocurra" **

**"Lo intentaré" **

**No, no me sirve que lo intentes, necesito que lo hagas que impidas que algo malo os ocurra a ti o a Sere, por favor" **

El pudo sentir la angustia de su hermana, no sabía el motivo pero sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con el poder especial que la morena tenía.

**"Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por proteger a todo, incluidos a Serena y a mi" **

**"Gracias" **

Sintiendo que Rai estaba algo más tranquila, se marchó a dormir un poco.

Mientras que su prometido tenía dificultades para conciliar el suelo, la Princesa junto a sus amigas se encontraba disfrutando de las festividades de una de las aldeas cercanas al castillo. Música, baile, juegos…. No faltaba de nada y estaban disfrutando de lo lindo. Las rígidas normas del castillo las había obligado a guardar las formas hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero hoy las habían permitido dispensarse y disfrutar aunque tan solo fuese un día. Pese a la cantidad de carne fresca, o mejor dicho sangre fresca, las cuatro vampiresas habían acudido en son de paz, eso significaba nada de ir clavando los colmillos en el cuello de nadie.

La que más se estaba divirtiendo era Mina, muchos hombres de la aldea trataban de llamar su atención fascinados por su belleza. No había terminado de bailar con uno cuando ya tenía a otro esperando. Sus amigas no se quedaban atrás, pero a ellas tanto agasajeo les venía grande y decidieron retirarse un poco y ver como su amiga se divertía.

**"Parece que Mina se lo está pasando bien" **dijo Amy mientras veía a su amiga.

"**"Eso parece"** contestó Lita, pero pronto retiró su atención de su amiga la bailarina y se centró en su amiga la princesa **"¿Sere que estás haciendo?" **

Serena tenía entre sus manos una jarra con cerveza.

**"Nada, solo deseaba conocer el sabor de la cerveza. Pues ya conozco el matiz que otorga esta en la sangre de un hombre" **

**"Dicen que es mala para la salud" **informó Amy

**"Al cuerno con la rectitud Amy. Abre tu corsé y disfruta, eres demasiado disciplinada para tu bien amiga" **

**"Y vos demasiado libertina para el vuestro" **replicó la aludida para sorpresa de sus amigas

**"Puede que lleves razón, pero por lo menos disfruto de la vida" **respondió simplemente Serena antes de dar un trago de su cerveza.

**"¿Te has parado a pensar que pasará cuando Endimión descubra que no sois casta cuando deberíais serlo?" **

**"No creo que a Endimión le preocupe demasiado" **

**"Sere, Amy tiene razón si alguien se enterara que habéis realizado actos sexuales antes de vuestro matrimonio podría ser vuestra ruina. Endimión podría repudiaros." **Lita no era tan estricta como su otra amiga, pero en esta ocasión tenía que estar con ella, pues se suponía que la princesa debía ser doncella, pues el convertirla en mujer era un honor que solo estaba reservado para el esposo. Pero Serena lejos de respetar esas normas se entregó al placer de la carne sin importar la consecuencia de su decisión.

**"No sería muy noble por su parte hacerlo cuando el mismo se ha beneficiado de ¿cómo era la palabra? A sí libertinaje" **

**"Dime que no habéis hecho el amor con Endimión" **dijo Amy

Serena consciente de lo que había dicho no fue capaz de responder a la pregunta.

"**¿Por eso lo has elegido a él?" **preguntó Lita

**"Claro que no. El motivo por el que lo elegí fue simplemente uno, orgullo herido." **

Ajena a la conversación que sus amigas tenían Mina seguía disfrutando de lo lindo. Pero no pudo evitar que un hombre ganara su atención, era muy misterioso y apuesto, de larga caballera rubia y ojos grises. Ella causo el mismo efecto en él, era evidente se acercó hasta ella y sin percatarse del hombre que la acompañaba, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella.

**"Buenas noches hermosa señorita" **dijo el hombre

**"Buenas noches caballero" **

**"¿Sabe usted el revuelo que ha formado debido a su belleza?" **

**"Creo que se equivoca buen señor, no es mi belleza que lo provoca. Sino el ego masculino al ver carne nueva" **

**"Tuche. ¿Entonces vos no pertenecéis a esta aldea?" **

**"No, mis amigas y yo estamos de visita. Recientemente acabamos de llegar a una aldea cercana" **le informó la rubia.

**"¿De donde venís mi bella dama?" **

**"De Italia" **

**"Que agradable sorpresa, yo vivo allá" **respondió el varón

**"¿Lo decís en serio? Pues habláis un perfecto castellano" **

**"Ojala fuera cierto, pues todavía hay palabras que se me atragantan. Pero tengo que reconocer que lo prefiero al francés" **

**"Comparto la misma opinión" **

Mina sintió como Serena intentó conectarse con ella, facilitó esa conexión mental, tenían que regresar al castillo, y así se lo comunicó su amiga. Así pues con mucha pena tuvo que despedirse de su interesante acompañante.

**"Me temo que debo de marcharme. Mis amigas y yo temo que volver a la aldea antes de que sea demasiado tarde y peligroso" **

**"Lo comprendo, la noche es peligrosa y oculta seres muy peligrosos" **

**"Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver" **expresó Mina

**"Lo mismo espero, ha sido una esplendida compañía"** el hombre tomó la mano de ella y puso un casto beso sobre ella, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la rubia.

Mina se reunió con sus tres amigas, y todas juntas se alejaron de la aldea. Lo que no sabina ellas era que el apuesto caballero se trataba de Malaquite. El no había reconocido a Mina como una Romanus, ni siquiera había sospechado que se tratara de una vampiresa. Pero si reconoció a Serena cuando se reunió con su amiga. No perdiendo el tiempo tomó rumbo a al puerto, los Romanus se encontraban en España y su Rey debía de saberlo.


	18. Aceptando responsabilidades

_Aquí está el capitulo numero 16, guawwww, y todavía queda unos cuantos pues quedan muchas cosas por pasar y sobre todo por resolver ¿No es así?. ¿Como quien es Luna¿Y el padre de Sammy¿Por que el consejo no acepta a Sere ni a su madre?... y algunas más que a partir de ya se van a ir develando. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, tan solo que disfruteís del capitulo y poco más. Baiiiiiiii. _

Cuando llegaron al castillo todas decidieron comprobar el estado de Rai, Aunque habían disfrutado de su experiencia, todas ella a su modo echaron en falta a su amiga. Pero era normal que hubiera preferido quedarse en la cama, pues las molestias eran habituales en su estado. Para llegar al aposento de la morena era necesario pasar por el que ahora Serena y Endimión compartían, y con el conocimiento de que este ultimo podría encontrarse descansando de su viaje, las cuatro mujeres trataron de sobrepasarlo lo más sigilosamente posible. Es una pena que el Rey había sentido la presencia de Serena nada más entrar al castillo, por lo que en el momento justo en el cual pasaban por delante de la puerta, la abrió provocando el susto de todas ellas.

**"Habéis regresado por lo que veo" **Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

**"No, en verdad nos hemos ido, y lo que ves es los resto de nuestra energía" **respondió irónica la princesa.

A sus amigas les hizo gracia la respuesta e intentaron contener la aparición de las sonrisas, o las risas.

**"Estamos leona hoy¿no es así PRINCESA?" **

**"Estamos entrometido hoy¿No es así MAGESTAD?" **

Tanto Endimión como Serena se sostuvieron la mirada, ni uno ni otro quería dar su brazo a torcer. Viendo el percal Amy,Mina y Lita sigilosamente se fueron a visitar a Rai, o quizás a avisarla.

**"Ese no es el modo correcto de hablarte a vuestro esposo" **comentó sosegado

**"No sois mi esposo" **contradijo ella mansamente mientras le abordaba **"Y aunque lo fuerais no os trataría como tal, pues no os siento como tal" **

Endimión la capturó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo lo máximo posible.

**"Pues vas a tener que empezar a hacerlo, pues para bien o para mal vamos a desposarnos" **

De fondo se podía escuchar como alguien subía la larga escalera por la que se accedía a la planta superior de la fortaleza. Y el miedo invadió el cuerpo de la Princesa no podía dejar que nadie fuera testigo de sus trifulcas.

**"¿Te importaría que discutiéramos esto dentro y no en medio del pasillo? Alguien podría vernos" **

El no se molestó en contestar, la liberó de su amarre y se apartó de la puerta permitiendo la entrada de ella. Cuando ya estaba dentro cerró la puerta ganando es aislamiento que ella deseaba. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo ninguno de los dos habló, la posible intromisión de alguna persona no grata había roto la tensión entre ellos, y ahora costaba retomarla.

**"Tengo una pregunta" **reveló Serena mientras nerviosamente se sujetaba sus manos y miraba a la nada.

**"Te escucho" **

**"Es sobre….." **

**"¿Es sobre….?" **la incitó Endi a continuar.

"**Tú sabes que yo, bien, no soy precisamente casta" **

**"Algo de eso he oído sí"** bromeó el varón.

Serena intentó mantenerse sería, pero momentáneamente se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido de recriminación por no tomarla en serio.

**"No estoy bromeando" **

**"Perdón, puedes continuar" **

**"El caso es… que debería serlo, debería haber esperado a entregarme a mi esposo. Pero eso ya no va a pasar. Y me preguntaba…. Si es algo que os importe, si vais a repudiarme por ello, si vais hacer publico mi… mi falta de respeto, mi libertinaje" **

Endimión se mantuvo en silenció, había presenciado la transformación de una mujer sería a una mujer nerviosa e incluso arrepentida. ¿Qué debía contestar? Pues él mismo tampoco es que fuera un santo precisamente, pero claro a él tampoco se le pedía que lo fuera. Ando hasta ella, parándose cuando estaban a tan solo uno cm de distancia, la tomó de la barbilla y con suma delicadeza la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

**"Vos misma dijisteis que es un pacto para vengarnos¿Cómo nos vengaríamos si hiciera eso que dices?" **

Serena quiso replicar pero él la silenció negando con la cabeza pues aun no había continuado.

**"Y si bien no sois casta, yo tampoco lo soy. Ambos compartimos el mismo pecado y se me haría injusto pedir algo cuando yo carezco de ello. Tampoco se me hace justo acusarte pues yo mismo me he aprovechado de vos, aun a sabiendas de que sois la princesa. ¿Más tranquila?" **

**"Sí" **respondió Serena

**"¿Puedo preguntar de donde han salido esos miedos repentinos?" **

**"No tiene importancia" **

**"No la verdad es que no" **

Endimión la cargó entre sus brazos para sorpresa de ella

**"¿Qué es lo que hacéis?" **

**"Ya que he dejado claro que no me importa tu castidad el día de nuestro matrimonio y que además creo que sois mi amante. Creo que está claro que es lo que pienso hacer" **

**"Creo que no os sigo" **fingió ella

**"¿Qué os parece si os lo muestro entonces?" **

Sin esperar contestación el Rey besó los labios de su prometida, pero nada de un beso suave y romántico, no, era un beso salvaje, contundente, lleno de deseó que la princesa no tardó en responder incluso con mayor intensidad. En camino a la alcoba de él, ambos de devoraban sus bocas mutuamente, la atracción entre ellos era muy fuerte aunque el amor fuera nulo, aunque eso de momento no les importaba.

Pese a que las chicas fueron en busca de Rai para comentarles lo acontecido, cuando llegaron a su habitación se encontraron con que estaba acompañada de Jedite, ambos estaban serios. Como si de lo que estuvieran fuera algo bastante complejo.

**"Será mejor que las deje hablar a solas. Más tarde continuaremos hablando de esto querida" **el varón le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la madre de su hijo y se marchó.

**"¿Qué es lo que más tarde continuareis hablando?" **pidió Lita con curiosidad evidente

**"De nada relevante. Decirme ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado?" **

**"Ha sido maravilloso, había música, baile, hombres, muchos hombres"** Contestó Mina todavía eufórica y feliz

**"Veo Mina que has disfrutado" **

**"Lo hemos hecho todas" **indicó Amy

**"Como hubiera deseado poder ir y no quédame aquí para discutir con mi hermano y tener visones estúpidas"** protestó la embarazada.

**"Así que Endimión ha venido con ganas de pelear. Porque ahora mismo esta discutiendo con Sere" **comentó Lita

**"Será que ver tanto Malfoy y no poder atacarlos le ha puesto de mal humor"** bromeó Mina

**"¿Por qué discuten esta vez?" **

**"¿Por qué discuten las otras veces? Por nada y por todo" **respondió Amy.

**"En el fondo sé que el la respeta y cuidará de ella" **expresó mientras se acomodaba bien en la cama.

**"Claro porque se acuesta con ella" **dijo Lita sin pensarlo. Rai y Mina se impresionaron al escuchar ese comentario.

**"¿De donde sacas esa estupidez? Sere no sería capaz de acostarse con Endimión por mucho…por mucho que gracias a eso consiga el trono" **

**"Nos lo ha dicho ella, mientras estabas bailando" **informó la intelectual del grupo.

El rostro de Rai palideció de sopetón tras escuchar la afirmación de su amiga. Si eso era verdad sus visiones……

**"¿Te encuentras bien?" **preguntó Amy preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

**"Sí solo estoy un poco cansada, necesito dormir" **

**"Entonces te dejamos no queremos que tengas problemas por nuestra culpa" **expresó su amiga la castaña

**"Os lo agradezco" **

Pero lejos de tranquilizarse y descansar, cuando sus amigas se marcharon no hacía más que pensar y pensar en todas esas visiones que estaba teniendo donde su hermano y su amiga compartían lecho y que llevaban siempre a Diamante y la muerte de su hermano. Y si una parte de ellas si había cumplido quería decir que se cumpliría todo. Demasiadas dudas azotaban su mente en ese momento como para conciliar el sueño. Y además estaba su charla con Jedite, no le había dicho claramente la orden de su hermano de contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo él mismo lo había deducido, lo acaba de hacer cuando las chicas llegaron, y ahora ella tenía la duda si él accedería a ello.

**_Castillo de los Malfoy _**

Diamante se encontraba ansioso por la falta de información sobre los Romanus. Hacía días, no semanas desde que Malaquite partió en busca del paradero de Kent y todavía no tenía noticias. Sus maquiavélicos juegos se habían vuelto más y más frecuentes, a la par que mas crueles para con sus victimas. Esa era la única distracción que tenía para olvidarse de sus enemigos durante tan solo unos momentos.

**_Clan de los Romanus _**

Aunque Jedite y Rai habían acordado que continuarían con su conversación más adelante, finalmente tuvo que ser pospuesta para el día siguiente. Pues cuando él regresó a sus dependencias la morena se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, en realidad no era tan placidamente pues en su cabeza seguían revoloteando miles de preguntas acerca de sus visiones y por desgracia la mayoría de ellas no tenían respuestas. Nada más caer la tarde del día siguiente, Jedite abrió los ojos, pues las ansía que tenía por terminar con lo que en el día anterior habían comenzado, habían hecho que subconscientemente su reloj interno se pusiera en funcionamiento. Como la mujer que dormía a su lado, aun estaba en brazos de Morfeo, aprovechó para observarla. En toda su vida no había visto nada más hermoso como esa mujer, esa mujer que incondicionalmente le había dado su amor, su cuerpo y lo más importante, portaba en su vientre a su hijo. Un hijo que no había sido esperado, ni siquiera había sido planeado, pero no por ello era menos querido. Desde el día que descubrieron su existencia el bienestar y la felicidad de ese pequeño renacuajo y de la madre, se habían convertido en la mayor de sus preocupaciones. No pudo evitar el posar su mano por el vientre de la fémina, en un intento de mostrar a su hijo su cariño y que estaba ahí para él o para ella. Tan absorto estaba que ni siquiera se enteró que Rai había despertado y que lo observaba con el mismo detenimiento con el que él la había observado a ella. Sino fuera por que ella colocó una de sus manos sobre las de él puede que le llevara horas a que Jedite levantara la mirada y la viera con los ojos abierto.

**"Ya despertaste" **

**"Así parece" **contestó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había sido muy dulce despertar con las caricias de su amado sobre su vientre fecundado.

**"Tenemos una conversación pendiente" **

**"Lo sé. Siento haberme dormido cuando prometí que …." **

Rai no pudo continuar con su declaración, pues Jedite la había callado poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

**"No tengo nada que perdonar, porque no has hecho nada por lo que pedir perdón. Soy yo quien debería hacerlo, pues he sido un entupido al no darme cuenta de las consecuencias de mis actos, y de cómo éstas pueden afectar a las personas que de veras me importan. Pero ha llegado el momento que me haga cargo de mis responsabilidades" **

**"No os entiendo querido"** no es que Rai no entendiera por donde iban los tiros de la conversación, más bien quería no entender.

**"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es… Que quiero casarme contigo Rai, quiero que nuestro nazca en una familia de verdad. No quiero que nuestro hijo sea nuestra vergüenza, sino nuestro orgullo, y si para ello tengo que adelantar algo que estaba escrito que pasara, al cuerno lo haré una y mil veces porque te amo. Dime¿Te casarás conmigo?" **

Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad causadas por las palabras del hombre al que más amaba. Pero eso no le impidió contestar aunque de una manera débil e inestable.

**"Sí" **

Jedite casi salta de alegría al escuchar esa palabra, por un momento viéndola allí llorando había pensado que lo iba a rechazar, pero no fue así, aceptó y eso era lo importante. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le dio un largo y tierno beso, que ella respondió encantada.

**"No sabes lo feliz que me haces" **susurró Jadite sobre sus labios mientras con sus pulgares secaba las lágrimas del rostro de la morena.

**"Es mutuo" **

Ajenos de lo que en esa habitación ocurría el resto del castillo despertaba de su letargo y volvía a la vida como todo los días. Una de las más madrugadoras (Si se puede decir así, jajaja) fue Lita, que tras vestirse decidió bajar y dar un paseo por el precioso jardín. Por lo visto no había sido la única con las mismas intenciones pues al bajar la escalinata se encontró con el hombre que durante años había ocupado su corazón y sus fantasías más inconfesables, Nephertite. Para su regocijó sintió que esas sensaciones que en ella despertaba el tan solo verlo, se habían mitigado, y se lo debía a Andrew. El le había enseñado lo bonito que era amar y ser amada en tan solo una semana, y por más que podía no podía dejar de pensar en él y desear tenerlo a su lado. Dignamente terminó de bajar los últimos escalones y saldó al esposo de su difunta hermana.

**"Bievenido a casa Nephertite"** dijo Lita con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

**"Muchas gracias. La verdad me preguntaba si te iba a volver a ver, o si tal vez me estabais evitando" **respondió un tanto distante el hombre

**"¿Evitaros?. Qué absurda idea se os pasan por la cabeza. ¿Cómo se os ocurrió eso?" **

**"Bien no me recibisteis, y desde que os conozco es algo que hacéis siempre. Por lo que deduje que estabais huyendo de mi" **

**"Jajaja, sois muy gracioso, no huía de vos tan solo estaba ocupada" **

**"¿Haciendo el que?" **preguntó Nephertite aunque muy bien sabía el en que había estado ocupada mientras él llegaba.

Lita se sonrojó ante tal pregunta, no podía decirle que había estado demostrándole su amor a Andrew, pues no es algo que una dama deba ir contando a un hombre, había veces que incluso a ninguna otra mujer. Así que poco dispuesta a contestar emprendió rumbo al patio.

**"Ya sabéis cosas" **

**"¿Y entre esas cosas está el besarse con Andrew?" **ya que la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

Por la cara de sorpresa y de horror de su cuñada supuso que había dado en el clavo. También pudo leer sus pensamientos pues tan asombrada estaba que ni siquiera había impedido que el los leyera.

**"Fui a veros para deciros que ya estaba aquí y os vi. La puerta estaba abierta y vi como te be… os besabais ¿Vais a negarme lo que vi?"**Una parte de él ansiaba que así fuera, aun habiéndolos visto.

**"No puedo negar que lo que visteis es verdad, pues si lo hiciera os estaría mintiendo" **

**"Y decirme ¿Fue tan solo un momento de pasión o sentís algo por él?"** Nephertite luchó para que su rabia y celos vieran la luz.

"**Lo amo" **

**"¿A quien amáis?" **preguntó Andrew que en ese momento pasaba por allí y los vio. La pregunta era ciertamente una broma pues había escuchado la conversación y sabía muy bien que hablaban de él.

Lita al verlo se enrojeció cual cangrejo por la vergonzoso de la situación mientras que Nephertite lo hacía de rabia.

**"Pues por lo visto a vos"** respondió el general a su "amigo"

**"Oh, entonces me place anunciar que ese sentimiento es mutuo" **respondió Andrew mientras abrazaba a la muchacha por la espalda con uno de sus brazos, y luego le daba un beso en la mejilla. **"Por cierto Nephertite que bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí, se os echaba de menos" **

**"Permíteme que lo ponga en duda" **

**"Si lo que teméis es que algo malo le ocurra a tu cuñada, te aseguro que no permitiré que eso ocurra" **

**"Más te vale" **le amenazo su amigo

"**Ahora si nos disculpas me gustaría hablar con mi novia" **

Nephertite tan solo pudo ver como la parejita se marchaba feliz y contenta para disfrutar de su amor. Mientras el estaba lleno de rabia y celos, se fue hasta su habitación y la destrozó.

Por su parte Serena se encontraba vistiéndose con ayuda de Luna. Por suerte su nani no había sospechado sobre su asunto con Endimión. Tras su ataque de pasión tanto el Rey como la Princesa quedaron exhaustos, pues sus encuentros siempre eran muy enérgicos, tanto es así que enseguida se quedaron dormidos. Pero Serena despertó unas horas más tarde justo a tiempo para ponerse el camisón y meterse en su cama, antes de que Luna llegara y fingir que la excursión le había causado tan agotamiento que no deseaba comer y tan solo anhelaba dormir. Funcionó, Luna se marchó para dejarla descansar y ella enseguida se durmió hasta el día siguiente. Por su parte Endimión había conciliado un sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera sintió cuando la princesa abandonó su cama. Ya vestida decidió visitar a su padre, no tenía un motivo especial simplemente le apetecía. Atravesó el pasillo que separaban sus habitaciones y llamó a la puerta. De manera muy débil fue capaz de escuchar las palabras adelante, de modo que abrió la puerta y entró. Su padre estaba sentado en la cama con un vestido entre sus manos, su cara reflejaba angustia que provenía de la perdida de la dueña de ese vestido.

**"¿Padre os sentís bien?" **preguntó Serena preocupada.

**"Sabía que amarla acarrearía problemas, pero amaba a vuestra madre intensamente. Aun hoy todavía la amo. Ella me dio la fuerza para luchar contra los obstáculos, para luchar por su amor" **

Serena no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de dolor. Ella apenas pudo crear un enlace con su madre que aun hoy pudiera mantener su recuerdo, sin embargo su padre sí. En ningún momento había dudado que su padre amó a su madre, lo sabía por el tono de voz que utilizaba cuando hablaba de ella, por sus ojos que reflejaban lo más puro de sus sentimientos. Pero hasta ese día con el consejo, nunca supo que su padre tuvo que luchar por ella, siempre había escuchado maravillas sobre su madre¿Por qué el consejo estaría en su contra? Seguramente por el mismo motivo que no querían a Endimión, no beneficiaba sus intereses, pues seguramente su madre no sería ninguna sobrina, nieta, prima o vecina de alguno de esos miembros tan conservadores.

**"¿Ese vestido era suyo?" **preguntó a su padre mientas se sentaba a su lado.

**"Sí, era el vestido que llevaba el día que la conocí. Se veía hermosa, sus rubios cabellos brillaban bajo la luz de sol" **

**"¿El sol?" **preguntó extrañada su hija

**"Yo volvía….. de pasar la noche en la aldea?" **respondió un tanto avergonzado el hombre

**"¿Por qué pasaríais la noche en la aldea?" **

Pero no tardó mucho en responderse a sí misma esa pregunta. Por lo visto su libertinaje venía de herencia.

**"¿Y aun lo conserváis?"** preguntó refiriéndose al vestido y así cambiar de tema.

**"Los conservo todos, salvo el que os di. El vestido de nuestra boda" **

Serena sonrió en el recuerdo de su preciada posesión, aunque de evaporó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el vestido había estado oculto en su escondite secreto. El vestido aun estaba en Italia.

Endimión no quería despertar, sin embargo una presencia molesta le obligó a hacerlo. Se trataba de Jedite, necesitaba hablar con él no como amigo sino como Rey.

**"Dame una buena razón para que no clave mi espada en tu pecho" **protestó el monarca mientras se incorporaba de muy mala gana.

**"Porque si lo haces tu hermana no hará más que esperar frente el altar dentro de una horas" **

Este comentario impresionó a su amigo, no pensó que su "Sugerencia" fuera a causar un efecto tan inmediato.

**"¿Dentro de unas horas?" **

**"Siempre y cuando accedas a casarnos, sí, dentro de unas horas"** respondió sencillamente el general

**"¿Casaros yo?" **

**"Eres el Rey, tú puedes casarnos" **

**"Claro, sí pero…. ¿Hoy?"** El monarca no terminaba de créeselo

**"Hoy, mañana que más da, las personas a las que queremos están aquí ¿Por qué esperar?" **

**"La madre de Rai no está aquí" **

**"Está" **respondió orgulloso Jedite, su amigo cada vez estaba más pasmado.

**"Lo haré." **Endimión salió de la cama completamente desnudo, pero hacía mucho que había perdido la vergüenza como para preocuparse de que su amigo estaba presente mientras él estaba sin ropa.

**"ju"** carraspeó el general** "¿Te importaría ponerte algo de ropa?" **

El moreno cogió los pantalones que había llevado el día anterior y se los coloco.

**"Tengo que reconocer… Que me has sorprendido, siempre había pensado que no eras capaz de asumir responsabilidades, pero me equivoque. Las has asumido, estoy orgulloso" **

Los dos hombres se abrazaron mostrando su camarería y su aprecio. Eso sí rompiéndose la espalda de las "palmaditas" que se dieron.


	19. Memorias del pasado

_Se que esta vez he tardado más, pero bueno como habeís comprobado he subido dos fics más y todo no se puede. Pero aquí teneís el nuevo capitulo donde se van a ir desvelando ciertas cosas que no sé si sospechabaís. Claro está no despejará todas vuestras dudas pero... algo es algo. Y para acabar dar las gracias a Saly-Luna, Lady, isabel, Jaz021, Usako Suyi, Angie B., Mikiaome, Alice Pastén, Amy6666, Silver moonlight 81, Celia Chiba, Sere Chiba y por ultimo al Club de las Mamochas en general, bsos para todas y ahora a leer. MATA NE_

Serena y su padre seguían juntos en la habitación de este, hablando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"**Pase" **dijo Marius para que el visitante entrara directamente.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Endimión, el cual entró tranquilamente. Echó un vistazo sobre la princesa, pero sin desvelar nada, solo un simple vistazo de reconocimiento.

"**Disculpe señor si le molesto" **comentó el nuevo monarca.

"**No te preocupes, pero dime Endimión ¿que puedo hacer por vos?" **expresó su antecesor.

Serena mientras tanto miraba con desagrado el intercambio de buenas palabras entre los **dos hombres, a lo mejor porque cierto rincón de su ser sentía celos. **

"**Me preguntaba si me podría hacer un favor" **

"**¿Qué tipo de favor?"**

"**Digamos que es personal. Mi hermana y mi amigo Jedite, como saben se aman y me han comentado su deseo de casase antes de que acabe el día de hoy"**

"**¿Qué?" **preguntó sorprendida Serena, a Endimión le cayó en gracia su reacción, sin embargo a su padre no y por su parte se llevó una mirada recriminatoria.

"**Bien y me preguntaba si le importaría casarlos usted. Me lo han pedido a mi, pero yo preferiría que fuera usted quien los casara" **

"**Si os lo han pedido a vos, vos deberíais casarlos y no mi padre" **protestó la princesa

"**Lo haría, pero no quiero que su boda sea un desastre, pues no conozco bien el ritual" **respondió Endimión mostrando una gran sonrisa, que irritó a la rubia.

"**Será un placer, yo casaré a la joven Rai" **afirmó Marius

"**Muchísimas gracias, ahora si me disculpa voy a prepara todo"**

Endimión salió dejando a padre e hija de nuevo.

"**Podríamos celebrar una doble boda" **comentó el hombre.

"**¿Disculpa?" **

"**Podríais Endimión y tú para celebrar vuestra boda" **

"**Bien sabéis padre que mi boda tiene que tener carácter real. Una boda así de precipitada solo haría que ganáramos más recriminaciones por parte del consejo" **expuso la princesa

"**Sois sabia hija mía. Estoy orgulloso de ti" **

Endimión avisó tanto a su hermana como a Jedite de que sería Marius quien celebraría la unión, además de la hora para que ambos estuvieran listos. Para lo que quedó de día, Sere, Amy, Mina y Lita no salieron del dormitorio de Rai, estaban excitadas por la boda de su amiga. La ayudaron a seleccionar el vestido más adecuado para la ocasión, la peinaron, Serena se encargó de que le prepararan un baño de lujo….. lo mejor para un día de tanta importancia. Una hora antes de la ceremonia, la morena estaba completamente lista para su unión.

Lo que ninguna sabía es que Jedite le tenía una sorpresa preparada a su futura esposa. Esa sorpresa llamó a la puerta, y fue recibida por Amy, que no tardó en reconocerla.

"**¿Quién es?" **preguntó Rai volviéndose hacia la puerta pues se estaba mirando al espejo al otro lado del cuarto. **"Madre"**

"**Te ves hermosa" **expresó la mujer al ver el aspecto de la joven.

"**Chicas os importaría dejarnos a solas, hay unas cosas que quisiera hablar con mi madre a solas"**

"**No es problema" **afirmó Serena, que junto a sus otras amigas se marcharon con la música a otra parte. En realidad fueron a arreglarse ellas.

"**¿De que es lo que quieres hablar?" **preguntó la madre mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

"**Cuando Sere, quiero decir la princesa nació, yo debería estar en vuestro vientre ¿me equivoco?"**

"**No, no lo hacéis" **

Rai se sentó al lado de su madre.

"**¿Por alguna casualidad mi padre tuvo algún otro hijo, aparte de Endimión y de mi?" **

"**No, solo os tuvo a vosotros dos. ¿Por qué me preguntáis eso?" **

"**Tuve una visión, era el día de la presentación de la princesa al clan. En ella salía padre acompañado de mi hermano y de una mujer preñada, pero no erais vos" **

La mujer no contestó.

"**¿No decís nada?"**

"**No lo creí justo, pero vuestro padre me convenció que sería bueno para vos" **expresó arrepentida la madre

"**¿Qué sería bueno el que?" **preguntó curiosa y exaltada.

"**Que crecierais pensando que yo era vuestra madre"**

"**¿No sois mi madre?"**

"**No, vuestra madre es la misma que la de vuestro hermano"**

"**Por eso yo tengo visiones, mientras vos no, no soy vuestra hija….. ¿Pero por que mi padre me ocultaría algo así?" **

"**Pensó que era mejor que crecíais con una madre, vuestro padre no contaba con los mismo recursos que el Rey Marius"**

"**Me parece bien que quisiera darme una madre, pero no tenía que haberme ocultado quien era de verdad" **dijo apenada la morena, se sentía un poco defraudada por su progenitor.

"**Entendería que desearais que no estuviera presente en vuestra boda" **

"**No, quiero que estés, durante años os he considerado mi madre, os quiero allí"**

"**Yo os quiero como mi hija"**

Rai abrazó a la que durante tanto tiempo había considerado a su madre. Estaba agradecida porque le hubiera dicho la verdad.

La boda se celebró sin problemas. Rai estaba hermosa, mientras su grana amor estaba que le comían los nervios. Fueron muy pocos los presentes, tan solo Serena, su padre y su tío; Mina con sus padres, Lita, Andrew, Nephertite, Zosite, Amy, la madre de Rai y como no Endimión. Después de la ceremonia hubo una pequeña celebración, nada demasiado ostentoso pues tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para prepararlo.

En cierto momento de la fiesta, Serena se retiró a sus aposentos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Endimión, que tras acabar de hablar con sus amigos se fue en busca de la princesa.

Ella se encontraba en el balcón de su alcoba, disfrutando de la maravillosa vista de la noche. No sintió que tenía compañía hasta que el Rey decidió hablar.

"**¿Os ocurre algo?"**

"**No pudo hacerlo, no puedo casarme con vos" **respondió Serena sinceramente.

"**¿Puedo saber por que el cambio de opinión?" **

"**He escuchado a mi padre hablando de mi madre, he visto en sus ojos el amor que sentía por ella. He visto a Rai y a Jedite felices…. Quiero eso, quiero encontrar lo mismo que Lita ha encontrado en Andrew. Y ese no eres tú."**

"**Eso no te importaba antes" **

Serena por fin se dio la vuelta y pudo hacer frente a Endimión que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"**Pero ahora sí. Quiero ser Reina, pero no quiero conseguirlo a través de ti, porque no quiero sacrificar mi felicidad"**

"**Entiendo¿Pero que pasa con el consejo?"**

Serena se encogió de hombros antes de darle una respuesta **"No lo sé, haga lo que haga no van a cambiar el concepto que tienen de mi, sea cual sea"**

"**Está bien, te daré de nuevo la lista, para que…."**

"**No, no voy a casarme con ninguno de ellos. Ni tampoco antes del solsticio de verano. Lo haré cuando yo quiera y con quien yo ame" **aclaró la princesa.

"**Te deseo suerte entonces" **

Mamoru se disponía a marcharse, pero Serena se lo impidió.

"**No podemos seguir como hasta ahora. Porque por mucho que disfrute solo satisface mi cuerpo, pero no mi alma"**

"**No era necesario que lo dijeras. Lo había imaginado" **

Se giró de nuevo y se marchó.

**_Clan de los Malfoy. _**

Malaquite llegó a Italia después de unos días de viaje, el viaje había sido más corto de lo normal, algo que benefició sin duda su cometido. Nada más pisar tierra marchó al castillo para comunicarle a su Rey. Como era de esperar lo recibieron de manera inmediata, la información que el general portaba era de profunda importancia para Diamante, que ansiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser acabar con las cucarachas de los Romanus.

Malaquite entró en la salón real, el cual sorprendentemente estaba repleto, el motivo no era otro que una fiesta sin sentido, para satisfacer los ostentosos caprichos del Rey. Los invitados se separaron al verlo, permitiendo que se acercara al trono para conversar con el líder.

**"¿Y bien, que me traes? Por la espera más vale que sean buenas noticias" **

**"Y lo son majestad" **respondió Malaquite mientras hacía una reverencia de cortesía y respeto. **"Sé donde se el paradero de los Romanus" **

**"¿Biennnnnnn?. ¿Me vas a decir donde están o tengo que adivinarlo?" **preguntó muy enfadado el monarca

**"Se encuentran en España. Yo mismo vi a su princesa en persona" **

**"¿La princesa Serena?" **preguntó Zafiro

Esta afirmación provocó el cuchicheo de todos los presentes, el silencio pulcro fue sustituido por mormullo inteligibles que viajaban de un lugar a otro.

**"SILENCIO" **ordenó Diamante a la vez que se ponía en pie para mostrar su autoridad. "**Preparar a lo hombres nos vamos a España" **

**"Pero hermano….." **le discutió Zafiro, pero su hermano le cortó a tiempo

**"He dicho que vamos a España, y nos vamos mañana" **

**_Bosque oscuro _**

El cielo de la noche se teñía de colores rojizos. Ilene se encontraba en su casa observando a través de la ventana. Hoy Sammy se encontraba en casa trabajando en sus pociones, su madre había estado demasiado rara últimamente y no había avanzado en el trabajo. Ajena al ajetreo de su hijo y no apartando la mirada de la luna sacó una carta de uno de sus bolsillos.

**"Destrucción……" **

**"¿Has dicho algo madre?" **preguntó Sammy pues había escuchado la vez de su madre pero no la había entendido.

**"La luna sangra, el momento de la destrucción ha llegado." **Respondió la mujer

**"Madre…."**Sammy estaba preocupado, conocía su papel en todo este juego que según su madre llegaba al desastre. ¿Pero entonces para que participar?

**"Tienes que ir con los tuyos hijo mío. Tienes que ir con los Malfoy" **

**"Madre ellos no son de los míos. Además no pienso hacer nada que pueda perjudicar a Serena." **Protestó Sammy

**"Hagas lo que hagas su destino está escrito ya, y nadie puede cambiarlo" **

**_Clan de Malfoy _**

La mayoría de los miembros del clan se encantaban reunidos en Italia, tras el último gran enfrentamiento hace ya más de 100 años. Se habían perdido muchas vidas tanto Malfoy como Romanus, y entre ellas las de dos personas muy relevantes el Rey Malfoy y la Reina del clan rival, la madre de Serena. Estás muertes supusieron un duro golpe para ambos clanes, pero lo fue aun más para los Malfoy, que con la desaparición de su Rey se creaba la disyuntiva de quien lo debía suceder, pues el monarca no había dejado hijos, ni legales o bastardas; y tampoco familiares directos como hermanos o sobrinos. Fue necesario recurrir a sus primos, todas las miradas se centraron en los hijos de estos, especialmente en Malaquite, que se negó a ocupar esa posición pues según él no había sido educado para ello. Fue entonces cuando la atención se centró en Diamante y Zafiro; las opiniones entre los miembros del consejo e incluso las del propio clan se dividían. Muchos veían a Zafiro como demasiado noble como para vengar al clan, mientras que otros veían en Diamante un enemigo mayor que los Romanus. Sea como fuere, la opción del hermano mayor prevaleció y se convirtió en Líder indiscutible del Clan, poco le importó si fue o no educado para ello, o sino tenía a todos los súbditos a favor, tenía el poder y le encantaba. Los más reacios optaron por alejarse no fuera que se les fuera a castigar, algo que no sería del todo extraño porque era una practica que se solía hacer.

De este modo no fue muy difícil reunir a un gran batallón de hombres y mujeres para ir al encuentro de los Romanus. A lo mejor no todos estaban de acuerdo con lo precipitado de la operación, pero no con el motivo. De un modo u otro los Romanus habían acabado con su felicidad, matando a un hermano, a un padre, una esposa, un hijo… y por ello debían de pagar. Pero desde que Marius subió al trono esas oportunidades habían sido muy escasas. Marius era un maestro en hacer que todo el clan desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Para sus enemigos no era más que un acto de cobardía, y de poco saber hacer, y por lo visto el nuevo Rey era exactamente igual. Listos, concienciados y armados se prepararon para partir hacía España.

No dejó que su hijo le replicara, desapareció, simplemente se fue a su cuarto.

**_Clan de Malfoy _**

La mayoría de los miembros del clan se encantaban reunidos en Italia, tras el último gran enfrentamiento hace ya más de 100 años. Se habían perdido muchas vidas tanto Malfoy como Romanus, y entre ellas las de dos personas muy relevantes el Rey Malfoy y la Reina del clan rival, la madre de Serena. Estás muertes supusieron un duro golpe para ambos clanes, pero lo fue aun más para los Malfoy, que con la desaparición de su Rey se creaba la disyuntiva de quien lo debía suceder, pues el monarca no había dejado hijos, ni legales o bastardas; y tampoco familiares directos como hermanos o sobrinos. Fue necesario recurrir a sus primos, todas las miradas se centraron en los hijos de estos, especialmente en Malaquite, que se negó a ocupar esa posición pues según él no había sido educado para ello. Fue entonces cuando la atención se centró en Diamante y Zafiro; las opiniones entre los miembros del consejo e incluso las del propio clan se dividían. Muchos veían a Zafiro como demasiado noble como para vengar al clan, mientras que otros veían en Diamante un enemigo mayor que los Romanus. Sea como fuere, la opción del hermano mayor prevaleció y se convirtió en Líder indiscutible del Clan, poco le importó si fue o no educado para ello, o sino tenía a todos los súbditos a favor, tenía el poder y le encantaba. Los más reacios optaron por alejarse no fuera que se les fuera a castigar, algo que no sería del todo extraño porque era una practica que se solía hacer.

De este modo no fue muy difícil reunir a un gran batallón de hombres y mujeres para ir al encuentro de los Romanus. A lo mejor no todos estaban de acuerdo con lo precipitado de la operación, pero no con el motivo. De un modo u otro los Romanus habían acabado con su felicidad, matando a un hermano, a un padre, una esposa, un hijo… y por ello debían de pagar. Pero desde que Marius subió al trono esas oportunidades habían sido muy escasas. Marius era un maestro en hacer que todo el clan desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Para sus enemigos no era más que un acto de cobardía, y de poco saber hacer, y por lo visto el nuevo Rey era exactamente igual. Listos, concienciados y armados se prepararon para partir hacía España.

**_Clan de los Romanus _**

La vida diaria de los miembros que conformaban este Clan se mantenía ajena a todo plan que se fundaba cruzando el mediterráneo. Lita y Andrew continuaban descubriendo su amor día tras día, bajo el continuo escrutinio del cuñado de la muchacha. Rai y Jedite disfrutaban de su vida familiar, habían optado por anunciar el embarazo de la morena. Amy y Zosite cada día pasaban más tiempo juntos, la fémina había descubierto en el general un gran profesor que satisfacía sus ansias por aprender más y más. Mina y Serena se habían visto abandonadas por sus amigas, pero no podían reprochárselo, además tampoco les importó pasar ratos a solas. Las dos habían crecido bajos los brazos de Luna, una por ser su hija y otra porque era su trabajo, tanto es así que se veían más como hermanas que como amigas. Hablaban de cosas que para las otras eran secretas, se conocían hasta el ultimo detalle, tanto es así que Mina era la única es saber el autentico motivo de la repulsión de la Princesa hacía Endimión. Por su parte con los varones pasó exactamente lo mismo, Andrew pasaba los días con Lita, Nephertite los espiaba, Jedite acompañaba constantemente a su mujer, Zosite enseñaba a Amy… Endimión por su parte se encargaba de sus labores como Rey, se pasaba el día metido en su despacho sin salir ni siquiera para comer. Todo para evitar encontrarse con Serena, el deseo que sentía por poseer el cuerpo de la joven una y mil veces se le hacía casi insoportable. Marius aun no sabía las intenciones de su hija, Endimión no sabía el motivo de tanta demora, pero si sabía que tenerla en la habitación de al lado le hacía desear entrar sigilosamente y aprovecharse se su inconsciencia, pero él no era de ese tipo de vampiro.

Por su parte Marius se encontraba a si mismo recordando una y otra vez los momentos vividos con su querida y amada esposa.

_-Tras la presentación de la pequeña Serena, los monarcas se confinaron en su alcoba junto a la pequeña princesita. La niña se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, y su padre la contemplaba con admiración y orgullo. _

**_"¿As visto al pequeño Endimión? Sería un gran esposo para nuestra pequeña" _**_comentó Marius recordando la declaración del niño momentos antes. _

**_"Sí es lo que nuestra hija quiere…." _**_Contestó ausente la Reina _

**_"Queridas ¿os ocurre algo?" _**_El monarca abandonó a su hija para arrimarse a su mujer. _

**_"Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarla a nuestra pequeña" _**_mormuró la mujer abrazándose fuertemente a su esposo. _

_"**No tienes de que preocuparte yo me encargaré de que no le ocurra nada" **_

**_"De nada servirá, mi pequeña va a sufrir y yo soy la culpable…." _**

**_"No" _**_Marius rompió el abrazo y la obligó a mirarle.** "Vos no sois culpable de nada. Y haré todo y digo todo lo que pueda para que nuestra hija esté a salvo" **_

**_"Lo sé. Y tampoco elegirás un marido para ella" _**

**_"¿Por qué no? Endimión es un candidato ideal, incluso el mismo se a ofrecido ha cuidar de ella…" _**_Expresó el monarca para convencer a la mujer _

**_"Quiero que ame tanto como amo yo o incluso más… tiene que encontrarlo ella sola" _**

**_"Pero…"_**_Marius no estaba del todo conforme. _

**_"Sé que Endimión la protegería con su vida…" _**_sentenció la Reina, **"Pero puede que no sea suficiente"- **_


	20. Engaños

_Holaaaaaaaaa!!!, Se que he tardado un monton en actualizar este fic, pero necesitaba tiempo y no he tenido. Ahora me direis que si he actualizado los otros dos fics, pero es que esos se hacen rapido. Quiero recordaros que podeís votar por el fic que más os guste en miarroba(punto)com/encuestas/votar(punto)php?id(igual)231787, y tambien avisar de que hay un nuevo grupo abierto llamado el club de las MAMOchas, formados por seguidoras de Darien, si tú eres una de ellas y quieres unirte al club te esperamos en groups(punto)msn(punto)com/ClubdelasMAMOchas. Y por ultimo domo arigatô por leer este humilde fic, sobre todo a esas personitas que me dejan sus opiniones, que son ya unas pocas, Psyche, Mikiaome, Lorena, Moon-Chiba,kaoru himura, Ceres, Usako Suyi, Alice Pastén, Isabel, Serena Ferraz, Angie B, Jaz 021, Amy 6666, Ydiel y Sere Chiba, domo Arigatô a todas de corazón y me alegra que cada día tenga que poner más y nuevos nombres en mis agradecimiento. Ahora la pesada de la autora se va y os deja leer baiiiiiiii. _

Desde el día que se enteró que su mejor amigo y su cuñada estaban juntos Nephertite estaba que echaba chispas. Casi no se podía hablar con él, si es que querías seguir con vida. La única persona con la que no se la pasaba discutiendo era con Lita, ella tenía el sorprendente don de irritarlo pero no se le podía echar en cara. Todo el castillo se preguntaba cual era el motivo de su rabia, tan solo Lita podía sacárselo. Y ella había decidido hacerlo, habiéndose levantado muy pronto en la tarde decidió pasarse por la habitación de su hermano político. El estaba despierto así que no habría ningún problema. La muchacha golpeó la puerta de la habitación y ésta se abrió enseguida. Nephertite estaba tumbado sobre su cama, y se sentó tan pronto vio a su cuñada.

**"¿Podemos hablar?" **preguntó ella.

**"Sí claro" **respondió Neph tensándose cuando Lita se sentó a su lado en la cama **"¿De que quieres hablar?" **

**"Pues veras, he notado, bueno en realidad todos lo han notado, que últimamente estás muy irascible" **

**"Eso no es cierto" **se defendió el general, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

**"Sí que es verdad" **expresó Lita con un tono un poco más elevado. **"Todos temen hablarte porque digan lo que digan acaban en pelea contigo, los sirvientes te tienen miedo" **

Nephertite se puso en pie, y se acercó a la ventana, no quería hacer frente a Lita, si la mirara a los ojos no tendría otro remedio que decirle la verdad y eso no era una buena opción.

**"Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza eso es todo" **respondió el general.

**"¿Eso es todo?" **preguntó insegura Lita

**"Sí eso es todo" **

**"Bien¿y que eras lo que tenías en la cabeza? Por que no creerías que me conformaría con esa simple respuesta" **

**"¿No te basta con saber que tenía cosas que pensar?" **

**"Neph como pretendes que confié en ti cuando tengo problemas, si tú no confías en mi" **le reprochó la joven.

**"Porque si te dijera la verdad perdería la confianza que me tienes"** musitó él.

**"Inténtalo, puede que te lleves una sorpresa" **le incitó ella

**"Será mejor que te marches, seguro que Andrew te estará buscando" **

Lita empezaba a perder la paciencia, estaba fracasando en su labor de descubrir el motivo del mal humor de su cuñado. Se puso en pie y fue hasta él.

**"No pienso irme hasta que me digas que es lo que te está pasando" **

**"No pienso hacerlo ¿me oyes?" **gritó Nephertite enfadado.

Porque ella se hacía la victima de la situación si la única victima era él.

**"Te desconozco Nephertite, no eres el hombre que creí que eras" **

**"Eso mismo podía decir yo de ti" **

**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" **preguntó Lita no entendiendo el comentario de su cuñado.

**"Que me he ido tan solo unos días y cuando vuelvo te veo retozando con mi mejor amigo. Pensaba que eras una mujer honrada" **por fin dejó que la verdad saliera a la luz.

**"Y lo soy, Dime ¿Qué debería de hacer quedarme sola toda la vida?. Pues para que lo sepas estoy cansada de estar sola y ver como los demás son felices" **respondió Lita muy pero que muy furiosa

**"Andrew no es bueno para ti" **

**"¿A no, y quien es bueno para mi, tú?" **

**"Sí Yo. Yo he cuidado de ti durante años, he velado por tu seguridad, por tu educación…" **

**"Y te estoy agradecida por ello, pero es imposible que seas bueno para mi cuando por tu culpa he sufrido. Me he cansado de ver como me ignoraba mientras yo te amaba. Amo a Andrew y él me ama a mi, y siento si tú no lo aceptas porque me importa realmente poco tu opinión acerca de lo que siento por él." **

Lita no dejó que Nephertite dijera algo más, y nada más terminar de hablar se marchó dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Andrew, necesitaba consuelo y él se encargaría dejárselo.

**_Clan de los Malfoy _**

El barco del Clan Malfoy llegó a puerto español tan solo 2 días después de su partida, el mar parecía haber sentido la urgencia del Rey Diamante por llegar a las tierras españolas. Un ejército de más de 100 hombres desembarcó y tomaron rumbo al castillo de los Romanus. Una guerra estaba a punto de iniciarse y los Malfoy llevaban ventaja.

**_Castillo Romanus _**

Ajeno al peligro que se le avecinaba, el Rey Endimión se encontraba en su alcoba, quizás no la suya pues en el momento en que Serena diera el aviso de que el compromiso estaba anulado, ese dejaría de ser su dormitorio y regresaría al que había ocupado anteriormente. Proveyendo el cambio inminente, el jefe del clan comenzó a recoger sus cosas. En medio de esta labor se topó con un viejo cofre que una vez perteneció a su padre, casi se había olvidado de él, o mejor dicho de lo que había en él.

En su interior había guardado múltiples recuerdos del pasado, su primer colmillo de leche, su primera condecoración, dibujos de su hermana y también de Serena. Como cambia la vida, durante años Serena y él habían sido grandes amigos, compartían risas, lagrimas, palabras…. Se pasaban conversando horas y horas, provocando el celo de las amigas de la princesa que se veían desplazadas. Desde bien joven había sentido la necesidad de proteger a la chica, quizás por la diferencia de edad, o bien porque le recordará a su hermana, el caso es que siempre que Serena lo necesitaba el estaba allí, incluso la ayudaba con sus clases de Latín. Entre las cosas que Serena le regaló se encontraba una pequeña piedra azabache, cuando la vio en el cofre los recuerdos de ese día llegaron a su mente.

-_Endimión era aun un joven pero apuesto vampiro, tan solo contaba con 17 años, un bebe dentro del mundo vampiro, casi un hombre para un humano. Como todos los días, se levantó nada más el sol caía y la noche comenzaba a volver a la vida, con espada en mano salió a los jardines para entrenarse antes de que el resto de los habitantes del castillo despertaran. Entrenó por cerca de una hora cuando escuchó un ruido tras los matorrales del jardín. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al descifrar que se trataba de la pequeña princesa, que aunque intentaba ocultar su presencia aun no lo hacia del todo, a lo mejor debería de ayudarla a conseguirlo. _

**_"Princesa podéis salir se que estáis ahí" _**_comentó el joven vampiro _

**_"No es justo¿Cómo puedo esconderme si no soy capaz de ocultar mi energía?"_**_protestó Serena. _

**_"No os preocupéis seguro que pronto lo dominareis, podría ayudaros si gustáis" _**

**_"¿De veras lo haríais? Endimión sois el mejor" _**_respondió la joven abrazándolo. _

_Endimión tuvo que contener la risa que estaba apunto de tener al ver a la joven princesa que tan solo contaba con 13 años de edad actuaba como la niña que era y no la princesa que debía ser. _

**_"¿Qué hacíais oculta tras los arbustos?" _**

**_"Estaba buscándoos" _**

**_"¿Dónde, bajo la tierra?" _**_bromeó el joven. _

**_"No, sois un tonto ¿Sabíais eso?" _**_Protestó la niña _

**_"Sí, algo como eso me habéis dicho alguna vez. Pero decirme ¿Por qué razón me buscabais?" _**

**_"Querías daros esto" _**_dijo la princesa dándole un trozo de piedra negruzca. _

**_"¿Una piedra?" _**_preguntó Endimión pues no entendía el sentido del regalo. _

_"**No es una piedra cualquiera. Si te fijas bien por el borde es trasparente y tiene forma de ojo. Se parece a las piedras Egipcias que los Faraones utilizaban para apartar a los malos espíritus de sus vidas" **le explicó la princesita _

**_"Ya veo, pero sino recuerdo mal nosotros éramos y somos parte de esos malos espíritus" _**

**_"Yo solo quería dártela para que te protegiera" _**_dijo tristemente la niña. _

_Endimión de manera casi inmediata se sentía como un miserable, tomó a la niña por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si para darle un abrazo. _

**_"Muchas gracias princesa, la llevaré siempre conmigo para protegerme"-_**

Tal y como había prometido, Endimión siempre llevaba consigo ese pedazo de roca, que con tanto amor le regaló la pequeña princesa. Fue así por lo menos hasta que ella lo nombró su peor enemigo.

Los pensamientos de Endimión fueron rotos por unos golpes en la puerta. El permitió el paso de su visitante, que no era otra que su hermana.

**"¿Qué hacéis aquí hermana?, suponía que estaríais disfrutando de vuestra luna de miel" **

**"Dispongo de tiempo de hacerlo, pero quería hablar con vos" **respondió Rai con cierto formalismo. **"Sí disponéis de tiempo, claro" **

**"Para ti dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo" **

Rai sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Sus ojos vagaron a los dibujos que se encontraban sobre la cama.

**"¿Esos son mis dibujos?" **preguntó sorprendida de verlos después de tantos años. Se acercó a la cama para poderlos ver más de cerca

**"Así es son tuyos" **dijó Endimión mientras le daba algunos de ellos para que los viera **"Y de… Serena" **

Rei se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. Aun recordaba aquellos tiempos en los cuales peleaba con su hermano por la atención de la Princesa.

**"Parece extraño que con lo bien que os llevabais hace años, acabarais odiándoos y aun así vayáis a casaros" **

**"¿De que queríais hablar Rai?"**preguntó Endimión desviando el tema de la boda.

**"Es sobre vuestra madre. Bueno de nuestros padres" **comentó Rai acomodándose al lado de su hermano.

El cual no dijo nada, solo esperó a que su hermana continuara hablando.

**"Hace unos días tuve una visión, una visión del pasado. En ella salíais tú, nuestro padre y mi madre. Salvo que la mujer que estaba embarazada de mi, no era quien yo consideraba mi madre" **

**"¿Quién era sino?" **pidió con curiosidad el líder del Clan.

**"Endimión no solo compartimos un mismo padre, sino que también nuestra madre es la misma. No somos medio hermanos, sino hermanos puros. Pero tras la muerte de nuestra madre, padre nos hizo creer que la que hasta ese momento fue nuestra niñera era de verdad nuestra madre" **

**"¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerde nada de eso. Estás segura que es eso cierto?" **

**"Mi "madre" lo confesó todo momentos antes de mi boda. En cuanto a porque no lo recuerdas…. En eso no puedo ayudarte" **

**_Clan Malfoy _**

El ejercitó Malfoy se encontraba en las cercanías del castillo de los Romanus, todos ellos esperando a que el Rey diera la orden y atacar cuando fuera necesario. Sin embargo aun habría que esperar, a que la misión de Malaquite diera sus frutos. El general había ido hasta la aldea cercana al castillo del enemigo con intención de elegir un emisario para que portara un mensaje hasta la fortaleza. Una vez que el elegido le diera la carta al Endimión tan solo quedaba esperar a que este apareciera.

**_Castillo Romanus _**

Endimión se encontraba en la biblioteca disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad. El asunto de la autentica identidad de la madre de Rai había tomado mucho de él, y si fuese humano ahora mismo tendría un grandísimo dolor de cabeza. Para desembarazarse de todos los interrogantes que tenía en su cabeza decidió que sería una buena idea leer un poco, desde siempre este había sido su pasatiempo favorito. Ver los recuerdos ocultos de su cofre y más concretamente la piedra ojo, había despertado su deseo de leer sobre Egipto, así pues con la piedra en la mano y el libro sobre su regazo, se adentró en el mundo de las pirámides.

Pero no fue el único que pensó que leer un libro sería un buen pasatiempo, pues Serena también había pensado lo mismo. Su problema era distinto al del Rey su problema tenía nombre de mujer MINA. Su mejor amiga se había encargado de despertarla tan pronto cayera el sol, para preparar su futura boda con Endimión, una boda que solo ella y el susodicho sabían que no iba a realizarse. El primero en conocer la noticia debería de ser Marius pues se trataba del padre de Serena, así que con gran esfuerzo la princesa trató de sentir emoción alguna, pero tras cuatro horas planeando un acontecimiento que nunca tendría lugar, huyó despavorida. Para ella fue una sorpresa el encontrarse con Endimión allí, le hacía en su despacho al igual que hacía su padre día tras día cuando era monarca.

Endimión se volvió al escuchar la puerta pero al ver que se trataba de Serena actuó como si nada, ella hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de los minutos se pudo sentir un pequeño ruido, como si algo cayera al suelo, Serena miró al pavimento y pudo ver un objeto extraño que había rodado hasta ella, se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos. Para su sorpresa comprobó que se trataba del ojo que muchos años y décadas atrás, cuando aun era una bebita vampiresa, le regaló a Endimión.

No pudieron decir nada porque la puerta volvió a abrirse esta vez se trataba de Artemis que portaba un sobre entre sus manos.

**"Majestad, un aldeano a traído esto para usted, dice que viene de parte del Rey Diamante" **explicó el consejero mientras le daba el sobre al soberano.

**"¿Cómo es posible que nos allá encontrado?" **preguntó un tanto asustada la fémina.

Endimión leyó la nota que el líder de los Malfoy le había dirigido. Se trataba de una citación para que ambos se reunieran en el claro del bosque que separaba la aldea del castillo. Según Diamante quería llegar a un acuerdo para alcanzar la PAZ. Endimió leyó y releyó la carta para estar seguro de no haberse pasado nada. Cuando estuvo satisfecho dobló la carta y la devolvió al sobre.

**"Me marcho" **comunicó el joven monarca.

**"¿Disculpe señor?" **preguntó Artemis.

**"Diamante quiere que nos reunamos a hablar y eso haré" **Explicó el joven

**"Pero puede ser peligroso" **

**"Lo sé, por eso mismo te encargarás de que todos los hombres se reúnan y me sigan al encuentro de Diamante, pues dudo mucho que de verdad quiera conseguir la Paz" **

Artemis cabeceó en señal de entendimiento, mientras que Endimión se disponía a irse.

**"Endimión espera" **le llamó Serena, la cual se acercó al monarca y le entregó la piedra ojo. **"Diamante es un mal espíritu y necesitas que te proteja" **

**"Gracias" **respondió suavemente.

**"No, es tuya, debes tenerla" **Serena intentó evitar que los dos hombres pensaran que estaba preocupada.

**"Aun así…. gracias. Artemis reúne a todos los hombres, salvo al Rey Marius, el debe de quedarse aquí" **Miró a Serena una vez más y se fue al encuentro con Diamante.

Pero aunque la princesa fingió indiferencia no era exactamente lo que sentía, estaba preocupada. Que Diamante estuviera en España y supiera donde vivían, era malo muy malo. Y tan y como había dicho Endi, era realmente sospechoso que buscara la Paz cuando Diamante era el primero que buscaba formar problemas. Todo eso unido a un mal presentimiento, hacía que Serena estuviera más que preocupada, por ella, por su clan y también por Endimión. Quizás en esos momentos era el que más le preocupaba porque iba a enfrentarse a Diamante en soledad, y un juego sucio por parte de este podía causar la muerte del Rey de los Romanus, y un palo así podría hacer peligrar al resto del clan. Por mucho rencor que guardar al joven, tenía que reconocer que el pedir que su padre se quedara había sido un gesto muy noble por su parte.

Tal y como el Rey le había ordenado, Artemis reunió a todos los hombres del clan que se encontraban allí, comenzando por los generales y acabado por el ayudante de cocina. Tan pronto como todos estaban listos y con las espadas entre sus manos, marcharon en busca de su monarca, por si acaso su ayuda era necesaria.

Cuando Endimión llegó al lugar elegido por Diamante, este ya se encontraba allí.

**"Por fin llegaste, me hubiera defraudado si hubieras decidido no aparecer" **comentó el líder de los Malfoy.

**"No puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de alcanzar el bienestar de los míos" **le contestó él.

"**Tan atento como siempre"** aunque pueda parecer un halago no lo dijo como tal.

**"Es mi labor, viene dado con el cargo" **

**"Eso dicen" **

**"¿De que querías hablar?" **preguntó Endimión

**"¿Que te parece que hablemos de lo ingenuo que eres?"** dijo Diamante y tan pronto como dijo estas palabras los Malfoy comenzaron a salir tras los árboles. Tal y como

Endi había predicho le tendieron una emboscada. Para su suerte sus hombres llegaron justó a tiempo y una fuerte batalla comenzó. Mientras que el numero de Malfoy se elevaba a 100, el de Romanus tan solo llegaba a 45, menos de la mitad, pero aun así el enfrentamiento fue bastante reñido. Mientras que sus hombres combatían con los hombres de Malfoy, Endimión se encargó de Diamante, y estaba siendo a su favor.

**"Quien habría pensado que el pequeño mocoso que conocí hace años se convertiría en un hombre" **comentó el líder de los Malfoy, una estrategia que utilizo para despistar a su adversario.

**"No sé a que te refieres, no te había visto nunca" **le respondió el aludido.

**"Te equivocas" **dijo antes de esquivar la espada del otro monarca "**Me vistes hace mucho tiempo, tu me quitaste lo que más anhelaba, el heredero al trono del Clan" **

**"Creo que te equivocas" **le negó Endimión

**"Estás seguro, pues yo recuerdo muy bien como salvabas a tu pequeña princesita" **

La mente de Endimión comenzó a trabajar sola, y los recuerdos del último gran enfrentamiento entre los dos clanes llegaron a su mente.

_-El tan solo contaba con 7 añitos cuando todo aquello ocurrió. Todo estaba tranquilo en el castillo que los Romanus poseían en Irlanda, nada podía presagiar lo que estaba apunto de acontecer. Un ejercitó de Malfoy entró por sorpresa en el castillo. Pronto los gritos de miedo y de terror fueron oídos, los hombres Romanus corrieron a por sus espadas para enfrentarse a los invasores. Endimión se encontraba en su habitación, cuando todo empezó, su padre entró corriendo a la habitación y le pidió que se escondiera en los pasadizos y luego desapareció. Cuando estaba dispuesto a esconderse en los pasadizos, escuchó como la Reina subía corriendo las escaleras, la curiosidad pudo con él, y abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver que pasaba. Vio como la reina corría hasta la habitación de la princesa seguida muy de cerca por un joven con el cabello rubio platino, ambos entraron en la habitación. Sintió miedo pues también se encontraba la pequeña princesa que tenía tan solo dos añitos. Con sumo cuidado Endimión se acercó a la puerta y vio como el hombre tenía sus colmillos clavados en el cuello de la reina, la cual se veía muy debilitada. Su mirada viajó a la camita en la cual se encontraba la princesa, se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella y la despertó. La tapó su pequeña boquita para que no hiciese ruido, la bajo de la cama y acogiéndola de la manita la sacó de la habitación para ocultarla con él. El hombre que atacó a la Reina se dio cuenta y comenzó a seguirlos, como pudieron pues la princesa era demasiado pequeña salieron corriendo y consiguieron esconderse despistando al hombre que no era otro que Diamante- _

Aprovechando su inconsciencia Diamante clavó su espada en el estomagó de Endimión, hiriéndole gravemente.

**"Tú me quitaste a la princesa, y yo te quite a tu padre. Ahora todo será como debió ser, te reunirás con tu padre yo tendré a la princesa" **

Le sacó la espada del estomago, y Endimión cayó rendido al suelo, desangrándose. Zafiro se acercó a su hermano y le anunció que había demasiados heridos. Lejos de negarse y seguir obcecado en su empeño por vencer a los Romanus, aceptó, y ordenó la retirada. Cuando los Malfoy se marcharon fue el momento de comprobar a los heridos. La mayoría pertenecían al clan rival, pero había algunos del propio, Andrew fue el primero en encontrar uno, se trataba de Nephertite.

**"Neph" **gritó el general al verlo **"Zosite, ven aquí en seguida, Neph está herido" **

**"Drew" **musitó

**"Tsuuuuu, no hables, no te preocupes te pondrás bien" **su amigo trato de tapar la herida para que no se desangrara. Zosite llegó corriendo e examinó a su compañero, comprobando que ya no se podía hacer nada por él, había perdido demasiada sangre. Su compañero lo miró para conocer el estado de su amigo, pero este le negó con su cabeza y se fue a comprobar a otro miembro del clan.

**"Drew, promete….. Promete que cuidaras de….de Lita por mi. Y…. y que la amaras…. Como ella merece" **

**"Lo prometo" **

Al escuchar la promesa de su amigo Nephertite murió. Y a la par que este moría Jedite encontró a su cuñado.

**"Zosite" **gritó a pleno pulmón el general.

Su compañero llegó corriendo, juntos atendieron al Rey. No había perdido tanta sangre como Nephertite, pero aun así estaba muy grave. Zosite le aplicó un ungüento que contrarrestaba los efectos de la plata en su cuerpo, provocando así que de ese modo la herida cicatrizara y perdiera menos sangre. Pero esa poción no era suficiente.


	21. Quien Soy

_Hola a todos, aquí toy de nuevo, para dejaros una nueva entrega de los vampiritos. Me ha costado encontrar algo que fuera de mi agrado, pero creo que lo encontré y espero que esteís de acuerdo. Decir que se van a acercar los examenes y me temo que no voy a poder actualizar, aviso para que no me presionen con eso de las actualizaciones porque os tengo mal acostubrados a actualizar bastante rapido y ahora no va a ser así, espero que lo entiendan. Isabel, Saly Luna, Mikiaome, Sara, Ydiel, Tiffani, Angie B. Celedrian Moon, amy6666, Usako Suyi, Trischiba, Alice Pastén, Lorena, Serena Ferraz, Yamiana, Pinkymex, Silver Moonlight-81 y Sere Chiba, gracias por vuestro apoyo, domo arigató. _

_Ahora os dejo con la historia, mata ne!!!!_

Tan rápido como pudieron Jadite, Andrew y Zosite llevaron a Endimión al castillo, era el único miembro del clan que había resultado herido y seguía con vida, o por lo menos de momento. Algunos de los acompañantes facilitaron la entrada a la fortaleza, todos aquellos que veían al Rey bañado en sangre se estremecieron de horror. Llevaron a Endimión a su alcoba. Las chicas que por su parte se encontraban en la de Serena salieron corriendo a ver el motivo de tanto bullicio. Os podéis imaginar que es lo que ocurrió, todas ellas gritaron de espanto, sobre todo Rai, ese hombre era su hermano, y ahora estaba herido como en su predicción. Salió corriendo hacia la cama donde los generales lo habían posado, antes de que pudiera alcanzar el cuerpo de su hermano, su esposo la paró.

"**Rai no es conveniente, tienes que dejar a Zosite hacer su trabajo"**

"**¿Por qué, por que?" **preguntó Rai completamente ida por el dolor.

"**Querida es mejor que salgamos de aquí"**le sugería Jedite.

Pero ella no quería irse, quería quedarse con su hermano, no quería dejarlo solo. Era la única persona de su verdadera familia.

"**Rai, Jedite tiene razón, no es bueno en tu estado que estés aquí" **comentó Zosite **"No te preocupes haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvarlo"**

En ese momento uno de los hombres entró con todos los instrumentos que Zosite le había solicitado en el camino, para cuando llegaran al castillo.

"**¿Necesitáis ayuda?" **preguntó Amy, ella al igual que el general poseía algunos conocimientos sobre medicina.

Zosite estuvo apunto de negarse, la situación de su amigo no era muy agradable y quería ahorrarle el trago a la dulce vampiresa. Pero también era cierto que el solo no podía hacerlo así pues aceptó la ayuda.

"**Es mejor que les dejemos trabajar" **comentó Marius, que había llegado a la habitación tan pronto su hermano le comunicara lo sucedido. Kent por su parte había marchado para reunir a los miembros del consejo y reunir al mayor número de hombres que pudiera, los Malfoy habían iniciado una guerra y había que prepararse para ella.

Muy a regaña dientes Rai consiguió salir de la habitación seguida por su esposo, Andrew y sus amigas. Todas menos Serena, que aun permanecía inmóvil en la habitación viendo el cuerpo casi sin vida de su enemigo.

"**Serena, hija mia es mejor que nos vayamos" **

"**No puedo"**

"**Aquí no hacéis otra cosa que estorbar" **intentó hacerla entrar en razón el antiguo monarca.

"**Padre es mi prometido, no puedo dejarlo solo" **respondió mirando a su progenitor con los ojos acuosos.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos ellos se marcharon dejando a Zosite, a Amy y a la princesa a cargo del Rey.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Mina cayó en el detalle de que uno de los generales no se encontraba con ellos, cuando desde su regreso los cuatro hombres habían sido inseparables.

"**¿Y donde está Nephertite?, es raro que no esté con vosotros"**

La pregunta de su amiga hizo que Lita volviera al mundo real, y se percatara de la ausencia de su cuñado.

"**La verdad es que….." **Andrew no sabía muy bien como dar la noticia. El conocía muy bien lo que su amada sentía por su cuñado. ¿Cómo decirle que ahora se encontraba sin vida? **"Los Malfoys lo hirieron"**

"**¿Qué?. ¿Se encuentra bien?" **preguntó Lita con evidente preocupación en su voz y en sus ojos.

"**No, por desgracia cuando lo encontré era demasiado tarde" **

Mina y Rai sintieron dolor al escuchar la noticia, pero nada comparado con el que sintió Lita. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y su mundo se esfumó. Un llanto amargo proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser broto de sus labios. Sus piernas perdieron su fuerza, y si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Andrew la muchacha hubiera topado contra el suelo. El general tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, entendía su dolor. Aunque le pesara Nephertite había sido el gran amor de la muchacha y ahora él estaba muerto. Quien sabes si hubiera sido mejor que él hubiera muerto en lugar de su amigo, quizás de ese modo Lita sufriera menos.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes Andrew llevó a Lita a sus aposentos. Una vez allí la tumbo sobre la cama, donde ella siguió llorando desconsoladamente. El varón estaba dispuesto a dejarla un poco de espacio para ella sola, pero tan pronto ella sintió que se levantaba de la cama, la joven lo tomó por el brazo.

"**No te vayas por favor, no me dejes tú también sola" **

"**No me voy a ninguna parte, no te preocupes" **respondió Andrew sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama.

"**Abrázame por favor" **suplicó la castaña.

El obedeció, se acomodó sobre la cama y tumbado sobre uno de sus costados abrazó a la mujer que más amaba.

Mientras que Andrew intentaba consolar a la joven, Zosite y Amy trabajaban por intentar salvar a Endimión, bajo la atenta mirada de Serena. Los dos intentaron todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero no parecía suficiente. Algo dentro de Serena así lo decía corriendo la joven princesa se retiro a su habitación y saco el regalo que Irene le dio al irse de la casa del bosque oscuro. Con el libro entre sus manos y el saquito con pociones regresó a la habitación del Rey.

"**Marcharos" **Ordenó

Amy y Zosite la miraron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Serena tan imperial, tan imponente.

"**He dicho que os marchéis"**

"**Pero Princesa…" **comenzó a replicar el general

"**Vuestro trabajo es inútil, a partir de ahora me encargaré yo de él. Ahora iros" **

Amy cogió el brazo de Zosite y lo sacó de la habitación, nunca había visto a su amiga así y le dio algo de miedo.

Serena sacó los ungüentos que con dedicación Ilene y Sammy habían creado. Por suerte para ella también le habían enseñado como utilizarlas. Sin perder tiempo se puso manos a la obra y aplicó los remedios más adecuados para la herida del Rey. Una vez acabó no quedo otra cosas más que esperar, pero Serena no conforme con todos los cuidados, clavo sus colmillos en su muñeca y permitió que su sangre goteara en la garganta de Endimión. Después de la sangre que este había perdido era mejor alimentarlo.

_**Clan de los Malfoy**_

Mientras el Rey de los Romanus luchaba por salvar su vida, Diamante disfrutaba del triunfo. Siendo tan poco respetuoso con los seres humanos, invadió un hogar cercano al castillo de los Romanus, aunque eso significara matar a los habitantes de la casa. Fue un trabajo limpio, del que nadie sospecharía hasta echar en falta a esas personas. Los Malfoy se había convertido en unos expertos al igual que en su día lo fueron los nijas en China o los shinobis en Japón, eran rápidos, sigilosos, limpios y certeros.

"**Bien, bien, bien, brindemos por la derrota de los Romanus y por la grandeza de nuestro clan" **expresó Diamante con una copa de sangre entre las manos, sangre que pertenecía a los habitantes de la casa.

Muchos de los que habían quedado con vida brindaron con entusiasmo, otros sin embargo lo hicieron con temor, pues no veían tan clara la victoria cuando los pocos hombres del clan rival habían conseguido quitar bastantes vidas del suyo. Pero sería de insensatos contradecir al jefe, y aunque no encontraran la felicidad en celebrar el trabajo, lo hicieron.

Mientras que en el interior de la residencia los hombres festejaban, fuera de ella, en la parte de atrás, Zafiro y el general Malaquite conversaban.

"**Señor he podido contabilizar que hemos perdido 57 hombres"** indicó el general.

"**Y mi hermano celebrando una victoria. Más bien es una derrota"**

"**No eran ni la mitad de nosotros. Cuando se enteren de que su Rey ha sido dañado de muerte, vendrán a por nosotros y será el final de nuestro clan sino hacemos algo"**

"**Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada"** comentó derrotado Zafiro** "Mi hermano es el Rey y no obedece a razones, solo a deseos y caprichos…."**

_**Francia**_

Un sentimiento de miedo habitaba en el ser de Ilene, su hijo había partido con los miembros de su clan a España en contra de los Romanus. Solo deseaba que no le ocurriera nada, por mucho que supiera que en una guerra se perdían vidas. Sin embargo el destino estaba escrito, el final de la contienda estaba predestinado por las estrellas. La vida es como un libro escrito cuyo autor es el destino, donde cada uno representamos un papel asignado y que cuando nuestra labor ya no es necesaria se nos elimina de la historia.

Pero la preocupación por su hijo no significaba que debía de quedarse en casa a esperar. Ella también se dispuso a mover ficha, viajo al país vecino donde la contienda se libraba y se reunió con su amado.

"**Está vivo" **le comentó el hombre al verla esperándolo en la oscuridad de la noche** "Podéis tranquilizaros" **

"**Creo poder hacerlo hasta que todo esto acabe" **respondió ella.

"**Acaba de empezar" **El hombre envolvió el cuerpo de Ilene entre sus brazos, abrazándola lo más suavemente que pudo.

"**Lo sé"** la tristeza era más que notable en la voz de la vampiresa.

"**Diamante ha herido a Endimión, algo que empeorará mucho más las cosas, sobre todo si Endimión muere"**

"**La tiene a ella, su princesa lo salvará de tan terrible destino" **aseguró ella

"**Tus enseñanzas le servirán de ayuda" **

"**El destino me puso en su camino"**

"**Fuisteis vos quien se puso en su camino" **le replicó cariñosamente el hombre.

"**Prometí que lo haría, y siempre cumplo mis promesas"**

"**Lo sé querida. Es mejor que partamos, nos necesitan en España"**

Y así, con el hombre amado, Ilene partió a España para cumplir la misión que el destino le había encomendado.

_**Castillo de los Romanus**_

Serena había conseguido arrimar uno de los sillones hasta la cama en la cual reposaba Endimión. No quería abandonar la habitación no fuera que por un casual algún contratiempo surgiera. Se sentó en el sofá, subió los pies y se hizo un ovillo mientras se envolvía con una manta, se quedó dormida sin poder evitarlo. Unos golpes consiguieron sacarla de su sueño, se trataba de una de las sirvientas que traía algo de alimento, agradeció la preocupación de la servidumbre, sin embargo no probó ni una sola gota. Tomó el tazón y lo dejó en la mesa que había justo al lado de la cama, con mucho cuidado se sentó a la vez que incorporaba al inconsciente Jefe del Clan, y le dio de beber del cuenco.

El apetito había desaparecido cuando llegó la preocupación. Cuando Endimión ya lo había tomado todo, lo volvió a dejar tumbado y ella regresó al sofá para velar al herido, pero volvió a quedarse dormida, impidiendo que pudiera percatarse de que el hombre que se encantaba en la cama había abierto los ojos. No fue durante mucho tiempo, la herida y la pérdida de sangre habían sido importantes, pero fue suficiente como para ver a la Princesa sentada a su lado. Sus labios formaron una débil sonrisa antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Sin embargó lejos de encontrar la paz en los brazos de Morfeo, Serena se encontró violada, no en un sentido sexual de la palabra. Sin que nadie le diera permiso Diamante entró en el subconsciente de la vampiresa, dirigiendo las imágenes oníricas a su gusto.

"_- Serena se encontraba en un jardín desconocido pero a la vez familiar para ella. No se encontraba sola, un pequeño niño de unos siete años se encontraba haciéndola compañía. Se trataba de Endimión, de Endimión de pequeño, también ella era pequeña. Ambos estaban jadeantes como si hubieran hecho un gran esfuerzo físico, enseguida se les acercaron unos hombres mayores, miembros del consejo._

"_**Es la princesa" **comentó uno de ellos al verlos de cerca._

"_**¿Qué hacéis vos con ella?" **Preguntó uno de los miembros que formaba parte de los miembros que estaban en contra de la princesa._

"_**Un hombre entró a sus aposentos siguiendo a la Reina." **Respondió el niño_

"_**¿Donde está la Reina?" **preguntó una de las mujeres del consejo._

"_**El hombre la atacó, y…. murió"**_

"_**Es lo mejor" **volvió a hablar el cabecilla de la lucha contra la princesa._

"_**Como es posible que digáis eso" **respondió otro de los presentes _

"_**Ella no era de los nuestros. Esa mujer trajo la suciedad a nuestra familia y esta niña tenía que haber muerto con ella"**_

"**_Estáis loco. Es nuestra princesa"_**

"_**Es tan nuestra como suya. Solo nos dará problemas, como su madre" **_

_Serena con solo dos añitos y en los brazos de uno de los presentes había escuchado todo, pero su pequeña mente no había sido capaz de entender tan crueles palabras. Sin embargo siglo y medio más tarde si que había podido reconocer lo demoledores comentarios de jefe del consejo. Gracias a la manipulación de Diamante había sido capaz de entender porque ese hombre y algunos más la odiaban. Su madre era una Malfoy, lo que significaba que ella también lo era. Aun estaba allí sin embargo ahora se encontraba en otro lugar, siendo espectadora a su lado se encontraba Diamante._

"_**Ellos no te quieren, tan solo te ven como un problema." **Le indicó el Rey de los Malfoy_

"_**El único problema sois vosotros los Malfoy" **le rebatió ella._

"_**Siento recordarte que sois una de los nuestros, Princesa"**_

"_**Nunca seré uno de los vuestros" **objetó Serena_

"_**Estáis segura, pues dentro de vuestro clan no os quieren. Sin embargo en el nuestro seríais más que bienvenida"**_

"_**No pienso ir a ninguna parte" **_

"_**¿Ni aunque con ello llevarais la paz a la que habéis creído vuestra familia?" **Preguntó fingiendo curiosidad Diamante pues sabia muy bien que había dado en la diana._

"_**No será necesario pues esto se trata tan solo de una pesadilla" **dijo la princesa, más para si misma que para su adversario. _

"_**Como es posible que tengáis los rasgos típicos de los Malfoy si sois 100 una Romanus. Pelo plata, piel blanca, ojos azul grisáceo, la señal de la luna…"**_

"_**¿Como sabéis lo de la luna?" **Preguntó sobrecogida la joven._

"_**Si no creéis lo que habéis visto aquí preguntar a quien ya sabéis... y os dirá lo que queréis saber. Solo recordar que con nosotros seréis valorada y Reina" –**"_

Serena se despertó sobre cogida, su respiración estaba muy agitada (ok aquí los vampiros respiran aunque no necesitan oxigeno, jajaja) comprobó el estado de Endimión, y al asegurarse de que se encontraba bien fue en busca de respuestas.

En seguida llegó al aposento de su padre, llamó a la puerta y sin dejar tiempo a su padre para que la dejara entrar, entró.

**"¿Hija mía que hacéis despierta a estas horas?" **preguntó Marius mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

**"Podría hacer la misma pregunta, padre" **

**"No podía dormir con Endimión en tal estado, me siento culpable" **respondió apenado y preocupado el antiguo monarca.

**"¿Culpable?. ¿Acaso sois vos quien le a clavado la espada?" **preguntó Serena de una manera fría e impropia de ella.

**"¿Os ocurre algo hija mía?" **Marius no era tonto y sabía que su hija quería algo, solo quedaba saber el QUE.

**"¿Mi madre era vampiro como nosotros o mortal?" **

**"Era una de los nuestros" **respondió un tanto inseguro, pues no entendía el porque de la pregunta.

**"De los nuestros…. ¿Eso quiere decir que no era una Malfoy, la HEREDERA de los Malfoy" **

**"¿Cómo sabéis eso?" **demandó el hombre

**"Así que es verdad, por eso me odian los miembros del consejo porque soy una de ellos….. ¿Cómo es posible que me lo ocultarais?" **Serena estaba herida, herida porque su padre le ocultara su verdadera identidad. No solo se trataba de la princesa de los Romanus sino también de los Malfoy y por derecho ambos tronos le pertenecían, pero no tenía ninguno.

**"Lo hice todo para protegeros. Si ellos os encontraran quien sabe que harían con vosotros. No soportaría que os ocurriera como a vuestra madre, asesinada por uno de los suyos." **

**"Te equivocas eso ya lo están haciendo. El consejo me está matando en vida, pero eso parece que no lo veis". **

Serena se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Ya había tomado la decisión, quizás no todos los miembros de los Romanus se lo merecieran, pero si las personas que más amaba, por ellas iba a marcharse en busca de la paz, y por el trono de los Malfoy.

****

****

****

****


	22. Regreso al Clan

_Hola a todos, tengo que estudiar lo sé, pero bueno no me he podido resistir a no escribir un nuevo capi de mis amigos los vampiros. Advierto que este va a ser un capitulo bastante revelador como ya lo fue el anterior y que espero que tambien sea de vuestro agrado. No voy a entretenerme mucho más, solo agradeceros por leer este fic que por lo que puedo comprobar son unos pocos, jijiji, y sobre todo a todos los que me habeís dejado un review. Tiffani, Jaz021, Celia Chiba, Yamiana, Isabel, Karen-SM, Usako Suyi, Lorena, SerenatsukinoMoon, Pinkymex, Ydiel, Mikiaome, Saly-luna, Alice Pastén, Silver Moonlight-81, Angie B., Kaoru himurat., Palas y Sere Chiba, domo arigato por perder un poco de vuestro tiempo no solo leyendo mi fic, sino tambien escribiendo vuestras palabras, domo arigato de corazón, porque gracias a vosotras ya casi llego a los 300 reviews y es una pasada porque no me lo esperaba, mil gracias. Y ahora si que os dejo leer, espero que os guste, Mata NE!_

Serena pudo comprobar tan y como Diamante le había dicho, que lejos de tenerla rencor los Malfoy la procesaban respeto. Cuando ella se presentó a las cercanías donde ellos se hospedaban, había esperado que la atacasen o bien que la apresasen, por el contrario agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto y la permitieron que siguiera su camino hasta llegar a la casa. Una vez allí todos la trataron con el mismo respeto con el que la trataban en su casa. Esto sin duda había sido una gran sorpresa para la princesa de los vampiros, pues en el fondo abrigaba la esperanza de que quizás su procedencia no fuera real, que su madre hubiera sido una simple mortal y ella ahora no sería la princesa de dos clanes enfrentados, porque ocurriera lo que ocurriera entre los dos clanes los suyos perderían.

Serena fue llevada hasta una habitación que se encontraba vacía, no era para nada como sus habitaciones, pero tampoco estaba en un palacio. El hombre que le había llevado hasta ese lugar se marchó sin decir nada, tras hacer una rápida reverencia, dejándola completamente sola. Se sentía nerviosa, intimidada, temerosa, desolada…. Quizás es imposible por describir con exactitud como la joven vampiresa se sentía, porque su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos difícil de descifrar.

Se asomó a la ventana desde la que pudo ver como el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición acabando así con la bella y oscura noche. Anunciando a los inmortales que era hora de esconderse, hora de dejar a los vivos vivir su vida con libertad. Así es como Dimante la encontró al entrar a la alcoba. No se había molestado en llamar, el era la autoridad y poco le importaba que ella le ganara en rango pues el estaba coronado y ella no.

"**Veo que tomasteis una sabia decisión"** comentó el líder del Clan, mostrando así su presencia.

Serena no se asusto, pues aunque no había sentido su aura, su energía, sí que había podido percibir su olor. Un olor que para ella se asemejaba al de la mugre.

"**Juzgar si mi decisión es sabia o no, es algo que solo puedo decir yo, no vos" **respondió la princesa sin ni siquiera volverse para hablar con su oponente.

"**Mil disculpas mi Princesa" **fingió avergonzarse el hombre **"Solo quería mostraros mi regocijo al tenerla junto a nosotros"**

"**No se equivoque, vos no me dejasteis elección. Quiero la paz para los míos y si mi sacrificio logra conseguirlo, lo haré"**

"**Se olvida que nosotros también somos de los suyo…." **Indicó Diamante.

"**Puede que así sea" **Serena por fin se dio la vuelta, mostrando en su ojos una mira fría "**Pero lo único que éste, mi clan como vos decís es dolor y sufrimiento. Disculpar si soy reticente en sentirme cómoda dentro de él" **

"**Nuestra intención no fue haceros sufrir, mi señora sino recuperar algo que nos fue arrebatado de las sucias manos de un Romanus" **A Diamante no le gustaba el rumbo que dicha conversación estaba tomando. El había imaginado a la princesa como alguien dócil, manejable y sumisa. No una mujer con carácter y determinación llena de orgullo.

"**Le sugiero que no hable así de mis padres. Pues uno mi madre no era un objeto que se arrebata, ella se marchó siguiendo a sus sentimientos. Y dos, mi padre no es un sucio Romanus, porque los Romanus no somos sucios pues no cometemos actos criminales como los Malfoy suelen hacer desde que estáis vos en el poder. Es tarde ya y necesito descansar, mañana si lo deseáis podremos seguir con nuestra platica, aunque yo sugirió regresar de nuevo a Italia, pues quiero que mi cargo me sea otorgado cuanto antes. Ya no necesitamos a un Rey sustituto cuando la autentica Reina se encuentra aquí" **

Diamante se mordió la lengua para no echar a perder su plan, mucho tiempo había pasado trazándolo como para ahora su genio lo mandara todo a la basura. No se despidió, simplemente se fue dejando a Serena sola para dormir.

La llegada de Serena al clan Malfoy no había sido algo que se había dejado pasar por alto. Todo hombre conocía la noticia, la Heredera había regresado, y se encontraba con ellos en su 'hogar'. Entre ellos se encontraba el hermano del Rey que tan pronto supo la noticia fue en busca del general Malaquite.

"**Esto no me gusta nada" **exclamó Zafiro, pues veía que la llegada de Serena iba a traer consecuencias. **"Los Romanus van a venir a por nosotros, van a pensar que la hemos raptado"**

"**Me pregunto como es que ha decidido venir con nosotros….." **mormuró el general más para si que para su acompañante.

"**Está claro que Diamante tiene algo que ver en esto. No es conveniente que ella esté aquí, es peligroso para ella"**

"**Dudo mucho que los Romanus hicieran algo para ponerla en peligro, después de todo también es su heredera."**

"**Eso lo sé" **respondió Zafiro que se sentía impotente "**Pero según yo lo veo, su presencia puede acabar con todos nosotros"**

"**O bien traer la Paz" **le indicó Malaquite a su primo.

"**El problema es como conseguir que la segunda opción sea la primera. Pues con Diamante esa nunca es la primera opción"**

_**Castillo Romanus**_

Tras los acontecimientos de la jornada anterior, todo el castillo se encontraba en silenció, inquieto, a la espera. La salud de Endimión era un misterio, la Princesa se había encerrado en la habitación real y había prohibido que cualquier persona la ayudara. La única persona a la cual le estaba permitido entrar era a una de las más jóvenes sirvientas, que recientemente había comenzado a trabajar en el castillo. La opción era simple, ella aun no tenía la suficiente confianza para contradecir órdenes. La única persona que había tenido información de la pareja, había sido Marius. El antiguo monarca había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño tras el altercado con su hija. Se sentía culpable por ocultarle su procedencia, pero como explicarle a una niña la situación real, si era complicado hasta para él. Ella tenía derecho en guardarle rencor, lo merecía…

"**Señor, Señor, la princesa ha desaparecido" **comentó Luna alarmada.

Marius se encontraba en el salón junto a Mina, Lita, Andrew, Amy, Zosite, Rai y Jedite, todos palidecieron al escuchar tal noticia.

"**¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?" **preguntó inquietó el padre

"**Cuando han ido a llevarla el alimento, no se encontraba en los aposentos del Rey por lo que han ido a buscarlos a los de ella y tampoco estaban. Hemos buscado por todo el castillo y no la hemos encontrado" **le informó la mujer que durante años había sido la niñera de la prófuga.

"**No puede ser, Serena no ha podido irse así como así. N o cuando prometió salvar a Endimión" **exclamó Rai, las imágenes de la visón en la cual Diamante dijo que Serena sería suya se pasearon por su mente.

"**Y lo ha salvado" **dijo una voz desconocida que acompañaba al tío de Serena. **"Ella ha evitado que él muera. Para luego ir en busca de su destino"**

Ninguno de los presentes parecía conocer a la mujer, salvo Rai, pues era la misma mujer que salvo a su hermano en la visión. Y también Marius.

"**¿Qué hacéis aquí?" **pidió el antiguo monarca a la mujer

"**Vengo a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi amiga, vuestra esposa" **

"**Entonces está sucediendo……" **Marius se levantó de su silla y ando por la sala cual león enjaulado.

"**Me temo que sí" **le respondió Kent a su hermano, sabía que Marius lo estaba pasando mal. Durante años su hermano le había comentado el temor que sentía de que los presagios de su difunta esposa se convirtieran en realidad, y ahora eso estaba ocurriendo.

"**¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer, cruzarme de brazos cuando ese inmundo Malfoy se apodera de mi hija?" **Gritó el hombre

"**Si eso es lo que queréis para vuestra hija, exacto" **

"**No juegues conmigo Ilene." **Protestó Marius

"**No lo hago. Yo he venido a curar a Endimión. Tiene que estar sano si es que quiere recuperar a su esposa…" **

"**¿Por qué hacéis esto?" **preguntó el antiguo monarca, quería saber, necesitaba saber.

"**Cometí el mismo error que vuestra esposa, el enamorarme de un Romanus. Y al igual que vuestra hija mi hijo tiene dos familias. No quiero esconderme, quiero la Paz, y cumplir el deseo de la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y mejor amiga" **declaró con tranquilidad y seriedad la curandera.

"**Gracias" **Marius no podía decir otra cosa.

"**Aun no" **

Kent se retiró seguido de Ilene hasta los aposentos de Endimión donde ella procedería a sanarlo por completo. En la sala mientras tanto la desconfianza, la duda, el asombro y la sorpresa se produjeron entre los espectadores de tal conversación. No eran tontos y habían podido interpretar esas palabras a la perfección. Y lo que más miedo les daba era que…. Estaban en peligro.

_**Clan de los Malfoy**_

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos no recordaba donde estaba, se había olvidado de su rápida atropellada fuga de casa. Los recuerdos no tardaron en volverle a la cabeza, la propuesta de Diamante, la mentira de su padre, la preocupación por Endimión. Por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, la salud del jefe del Clan era algo que le preocupaba sobremanera. Se preguntaba cual sería su estado de salud, solo deseaba que hubiera conseguido salvarle la vida, pues de lo contrario su sacrificio no valdría la pena. No podrían alcanzar la Paz, pues la muerte de Endimión sería un nuevo rencor que añadir a la lista.

La princesa no salió de la cama, su mente viajaba por los recuerdos de vida, una vida llena de momentos felices y otros no tanto.

_-Se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando al igual que hacía todos los días, salvo que hoy lo hacía sola, su profesor estaba reunido con su padre. Endimión le había estado explicando las maravillas del universo, cuando Artemis apareció diciendo que el Rey Marius solicitaba su presencia de inmediato. De eso ya había pasado bastante rato y Serena empezaba a inquietarse, estaba a punto de ver que pasaba cuando la puerta se abrió y tras ellos Endimión entró a la sala._

"_**Endi regresaste, ya estaba preocupada" **__comentó la joven que corrió hasta sus brazos._

_El no contestó solo se limitó a abrazarla._

"_**¿Qué era lo que mi padre quería?" **_

"_**Nada importante Princesa. Solo quería conocer vuestro progreso" **__respondió Endimión respirando el aroma que emanaba su joven pupila._

"_**¿Y cual es vuestro veredicto señor profesor?" **__Preguntó la joven separándose del varón para verle bien el rostro._

"_**Vuestro progreso es asombroso, habéis avanzado a pasos agigantados. Sois una gran alumna"**_

"_**No, vos sois un gran maestro" **__comentó la princesa mientras se acercaba a Endimión quedando a escasos centímetros._

_Cediendo a la fuerza invisible que le empujaba, Endimión acabó con la distancia entre ellos y junto sus labios con los de ella. –_

Que ilusa había sido al creer sus mentiras, era obvio que su padre no le había solicitado para hablar de sus progresos con los estudios, sino de algo más. Una tonta enamorada es lo que era, una chiquilla que sin quererlo se había sucumbido a los encantos del único hombre que no la trataba como una estúpida, y que la trataba con respeto no por su titulo sino por su persona. Tonta de ella por creer sus mentiras, por sucumbir a sus encantos, por entregarse a él sin ninguna promesa, tonta de ella por llorar su marcha. Sí, ella le había entregado su cuerpo, y él a cambio la había se había marchado sin despedirse, dejándola sola y rota. Los recuerdos eran doloroso, quizás por el no saber porque se fue, o a donde; por marcharse sin despedirse…. Ese dolor se convirtió en resentimiento y el resentimiento en odio, un odió que se esfumó al volverlo a ver. Pero su orgullo era fuerte, y no podía perdonarlo después de lo que había sufrido por su culpa. Sin embargo verlo herido había sido el detonante para dejar su orgullo a un lado y ayudarlo como tantas veces él lo había hecho con ella. Endimión era como el chocolate, pues con él tenía dulces recuerdos pero también algunos que amargaban, pero aun así era adictivo.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Serena, había hecho lo mismo que él, marcharse sin despedirse, sin decir su rumbo, sin comunicar su decisión…

Pudo sentir como alguien llamaba a la puerta pidiendo así el permiso para entrar. Ella se secó las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y tras retocarse un poco permitió que el paso a su habitación. Se sorprendió al comprobar quien era la persona que le traía el alimento.

"**¿Sammy?" **preguntó atónita la princesa

"**Sí soy yo Serena ¿Cómo os encontráis?" **preguntó el joven mientras se aproximaba a una mesa que había en una de las paredes para dejar lo que llevaba entre las manos.

"**¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí?" **

Serena había esperado poder volver a ver a Sammy y a su madre, pero no aquí, nunca junto a los Malfoy.

Sammy por su parte se encargaba de cumplir su encargo, el de alimentar a la princesa. Abrió la jaula llena de inocentes pajarillos, tomó uno y lo sacó al exterior de la jaula, bien sujeto entre sus manos. No era un mal nacido, por lo cual para no hacer sufrir al pobre animal, le giró el cuello acabando con su vida, y luego le clavó una daga en el pecho para extraer su sangre. Cuando rellenó la copa dejó al pajarillo sobre la bandeja y le entregó el vaso a la joven.

"**Soy un Malfoy es donde debo estar ¿No?"**

"**Sois uno de ellos…." **Mormuró Serena abstraída

"**Somos, vos también sois una Malfoy Serena. De hecho soy la Malfoy más importante" **comentó el vampiro

"**Lo sabíais ¿No es cierto? Cuando me acogisteis en vuestra casa, sabíais quien era" **

"**No, yo no. Pero mi madre sí"**

"**¿Tanta amabilidad era tan solo una excusa, para tenerme de vuestro lado?"** preguntó ella con reproche.

"**Os equivocáis. Yo soy como vos, pues mi madre es una Malfoy y mi padre es vuestro tío" **

Sere analizó la declaración, su madre era una Malfoy, era hija única pues no tenía hermanos, el único tío que tenía era Kent el hermano de su padre y él era…….

"**Por eso repudiaron a vuestra madre, porque se enamoró de un Romanus"**

"**Algo así. Mi madre era amiga de la princesa de los Malfoy, vuestra madre, ella la siguió cuando se marchó con vuestro padre. Allí conoció a vuestro tío, se enamoraron enseguida, pero lo suyo no podía ser, algunos miembros del Clan las miraban mal, y mi padre opto por escondernos. No soy Malfoy ni Romanus pues para ambos soy una deshonra." **

"**Entonces pues ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" **

"**El Rey quiere acabar con sus enemigos, necesita hombres sea cual sea su procedencia siempre y cuando cumplan sus mandatos…."**

"**El ya no es Rey, su titulo me pertenece"** dijo Serena

"**Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Sois mi prima y necesitareis de mi ayuda" **

"**Gracias Sammy"**

El joven pudo interpretar la mirada perdida que su prima había puesto tras agradécele su apoyo.

"**El está bien. Tus cuidados le han salvado la vida, el resto podrá hacerlo cualquier médico" **

"**¿Os importaría dejarme a solas?" **pidió casi en forma de suplica la princesa.

"**Claro que sí, pero en una hora partiremos hacia Italia"**


	23. Enfrentamientos

_Hola, tendría que estar estudiando pero hoy tengo uno de esos días que no rindo y he decidido escribir un poco, y sin quererlo me salió un capitulo nuevo. No me vale que me digaís que es corto, porque hay justo lo que debe de haber, jajaja. Bueno ahora quiero aclarar unas cuantas dudillas que me habeís dejado en vuestros reviews, la primera es quien es Ilene, yo pensaba que había dejado claro que Ilene es una Malfoy, es la madre de Sammy, amiga de la madre de Serena y amante de Kent el tío de Sere por la que la convierte en su tía¿Ha quedado Claro?. Otra cosa es porque Endi no recuerda, pues bien si lo hace, otra cosa es que no recuerde a su madre pero eso es porque el era demasiado pequeño y ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y por ultimo va por la sugerencia de Amy6666 de que haga enfasis en Andrew y Lita, lo siento mucho pero este fic es un S-E, la pareja de Andrew y Lita es casual, porque en un principio pense que fuera él quien muriera y no Nephertite; las relaciones que ocurren alrededor de Sere y Endi son de relleno o necesarias para la historia. Y bueno creo que ya he tratado todos los puntos que quería tratar, ahora solo agradeceros vuestro apoyo, me agrada saber que os gusta mi humilde historia de aficionada. Y mandar un saludo a Alice Pastén, Saly-luna, Mikiaome, Pinkymex, Angie B. Isabel, Ydiel, Usako Suyi, Amy6666, Lorena, Jaz021, Silver Moonlight-81, Kaoru himura t, Gaby Bunny y Sere Chiba, domo arigato a todas porque si yo he llegado a los 300 reviews ha sido por vosotras, que sois las que los mandais, de veras domo arigato. Ahora solo espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien sea de vuestro agrado y yo me despido hasta la proxima, MATA NE!!_

Endimión abrió los ojos una semana después de que Serena se fugara tan súbitamente del castillo. Hubiera podido despertar antes, sino fuera porque Ilene le suministro algún tipo de brebaje que lo mantuviera en su letargo, el motivo no fue otro que se recuperara lo más posible antes de comunicarle que Serena no se encontraba con ellos. Estaba claro que Endimión al enterarse iría en su busca, y si se encontraba en mal estado de nada hubiera servido el haberle salvado la vida.

Rai había sucedido a la princesa en los cuidados de su hermano. Apenas se separaba de su lado, por sus visiones sabía que todo el peligro no había pasado y se resistía a la idea de poder perderlo. Sin embargo hoy era Andrew el que se encontraba al lado del Rey, pues Rai apenas se había alimentado y descansado y en su estado no era nada sano. Ella se negó desde un principió y entre todos tuvieron que convencerla que era lo mejor, costó algo de trabajo el hacerle entrar en razón pues era un tanto testaruda, tanto o más que su hermano, pero lo lograron y el general tomo su lugar con el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento el durmiente podría despertar. Lo que nunca hubieran sospechado es que Endimión despertaría de la manera tan hosca. Nada más abrir los ojos se abalanzó sobre se amigo y clavó sus puntiagudos colmillos en su yugular. Andrew por suerte pudo desprenderse de él pues el monarca no se encantaba al 100 de facultades, su fuerza se encontraba mermada por el efecto de herida.

Tirado en el suelo Endimión recobró la cordura y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Estaba apunto de matar a su amigo para alimentarse, algo que no tenía perdón por muy hambriento y debilitado que estuviera.

"**Andrew te pido perdón yo no…" **comenzó a excusarse el líder del Clan.

"**No tienes que pedir perdón, no ha pasado nada****" **Andrew ayudo a su amigo a ponerse en pie.

"**¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?" **preguntó el monarca al comprobar que se encontraba en su habitación en vez del campo de batalla donde había estado la ultima vez que tenía consciencia.

"**Diamante os hirió, te trajimos tan pronto como pudimos para que pudieras seguir con vida, has estado inconsciente 8 días" **

"**¿8 Días?. Los Malfoy¿Han vuelto a atacar?" **El deber y la preocupación habían vuelto al instante que su cordura había regresado.

"**No, de hecho no hemos podido encontrarlos" **le comunicó el General.** "Pensamos que han regresado a Italia, al obtener lo que querían"**

"**¿El que?" **

Andrew no contestó, de hecho desvió su mirada de la de su amigo como decirle a su amigo que Diamante se había llevado a su prometida….

"**Andrew responde¿Qué es lo que querían?" **pidió Endimión en un tono muy elevado de voz.

"**A….. la Princesa" **mormuró su amigo

"**Repitelo, y esta vez un poco más alto para que pueda escucharlo"**

"**A la princesa Serena" **repitió Andrew

Al escuchar las palabras de su general, la cara de Endimión cambio por completo. La frialdad e indiferencia de su rostro se había convertido en rabia. Diamante había sido quien había matado a la anterior Reina, y también a su padre que otra cosa iba a pensar de que también mataría a Serena…..

"**¿Cuándo fue eso?"**

"**Hace siete días."**

"**¿No impedisteis que esas sucias ratas entraran en nuestro castillo?" **preguntó el Rey cogiendo a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa.

"**Endimión, no la raptaron, ella sola se fue tras discutir con Marius" **le explicó el general lo más serenamente que pudo, pues tenía algo de miedo a su amigo en esos momentos.

El monarca le soltó, se encontraba muy confuso, no entendía como demonios Serena se había ido por propia voluntad con Diamante. Dudaba altamente que se tratara de amor, pues nunca en su vida la princesa había visto el rostro del líder de los Malfoy¿Entonces? Fue entonces cuando una conversación que escuchó años atrás comenzó a tener sentido, la conversación que los miembros del consejo mantuvieron tras que él rescatara a la pequeña princesita de las manos de Diamante.

"**Es una de ellos, Serena es una Malfoy"**pensó en alto Endimión

"**Medio Malfoy" **le aclaró su amigo

Tras escuchar a su amigo, lo miró con sorpresa. **"¿Lo sabíais?"**

"**No, pero lo descubrimos poco después de enterarnos de la desaparición de la Princesa. La amante de Kent discutió con Marius sobre ello. Por lo visto ella también lo sabe"**

"**¿La amante de Kent?" **preguntó extrañado Endimión pues todo el mundo pensaba que Kent era un cabra loca incapaz de tener una persona estable.

"**Así es" **comentó la mujer desde la puerta **"Es un placer volverte a verte Endimión"**

Los dos hombres dirigieron su mirada al lugar donde provenía la voz, y como era de esperar Endimión no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

"**¿Ilene?"**

"**Andrew os importaría ir a comunicar que el Rey ya a despertado"**

El General entendió que la curandera quería quedarse a solas con su amigo, así que sin mucho tiempo que perder salió de la habitación y comunicó las buenas nuevas.

"**¿Cómo os sentís?"**

"**Mejor. Ahora decirme ¿que hacéis vos aquí?"**

"**No está claro, preocuparme vuestra salud" **respondió la mujer haciéndose la remolona

"**No es a lo que me refería. ¿También está aquí vuestro hijo?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Y donde se encuentra?" **preguntó curioso el monarca.

"**Con vuestra prometida, su majestad" **

"**¿Con los Malfoy?" **

"**Exacto"**

"**Sois uno de ellos. Con razón no me dabais ninguna confianza….." **

"**Os olvidáis que la mujer que amáis, también es una de los nuestros. Y sin embargo en ella si que confiáis"** indicó la curandera

"**Serena es y será siempre una Romanus. Y voy a asegurarme de que siga siendo así" **sentenció Endimión mientras se ponía en pie dispuesto a salir de su habitación.

"**¿Y como pensáis hacer eso?" **preguntó con curiosidad Ilene.

"**Por el momento pienso traerla de vuelta, luego ya me asegurare de que ocupe el cargo que debe de tener" **

Endimión se marchó y no pudo ver como Ilene tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Su jugada de picar a los sentimientos del monarca habían salido bien, solo rogaba porque el resto también fuera igual.

Mientras que Ilene se quedaba sola en la habitación Endimión se dirigía a la planta baja para reunirse con sus generales. Pero no hizo falta llegar hasta el final de la escalinata, por ellos acompañados por Rai y sus amigas se disponían a subir a verle.

"**Endimión que haces fuera de la cama, tienes que descansar" **le regañó Rai nada más ver a su hermano.

"**Voy en busca de Serena. Reunir a todos los hombres no vamos a Italia" **

"**¿QUEEE? Estás todavía muy débil no puedes ir, podría pasarte algo" **protesto su hermana

"**Sí que puedo y lo haré. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Nephertite?" **

Al escuchar el nombre de su cuñado Lita rompió a llorar. Mina y Amy que estaban a su ladoPor su parte Andrew no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco dolido, aun seguía con Lita, pero durante toda la semana posterior a la muerte del General la cosa había sido un tanto distante. El sabía que Neph se trataba de una persona muy importante en la vida de su amada. Pero la situación le hacía sentirse desamparado, viendo como esa misma mujer que días antes le susurraba que lo amaba, ahora se alejaba progresivamente de él.

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa?" **preguntó el Rey al ver la reacción de la muchacha.

"**Nephertite fue herido en el ataque de los Malfoy. Cuando Jedite lo encontró no se podía hacer nada por él" **informó Zosite

"**Lo siento mucho" **dijo sinceramente el líder del clan a la cuñada del difunto. **"Preparar a lo hombres, partimos dentro de tres horas"**

_**Castillo Malfoy**_

Serena había llegado a su nuevo hogar hace tan solo cuatro días a tras. Muchos se sorprendieron de verla allí, especialmente Esmeralda, pues con su llegada veía menos plausible el convertirse en Reina del Clan. Aun así, obediente de las órdenes de su Rey mostró a la Princesa sus nuevos aposentos. De eso hacía ya cuatro días en los cuales había esperado el ser nombrada Reina, pero aun eso no había pasado, tan solo seguía siendo la Princesa Serena y tenía que acatar ordenes de Diamante. Si poco le había gustado ser dirigida por Endimión, mucho menos le gustaba serlo por Diamante, aun así obedecía con la mejor de las sonrisas pues no quería perder el favor que pudieran tenerle en el Clan. Ella era como la hija prodiga, la mayoría estaba encantada con su llegada, el mismo reflejo que su madre, no parece una Romanus decían. Pero su coronación nunca llegaba, de hecho Diamante nunca había sacado a relucir ese tema en los días que llevaban en Italia. Cansada ya de esperar, Serena decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y fue en busca del Rey Malfoy. Fue hasta su dormitorio y sin llamar entró en su interior, donde el monarca y su amante se encontraban retozando.

"**Tenemos que hablar" **dijo Serena en un tono imperial que en la ultima semana había sido muy propio de ella.

Ambos amantes se asustaron y no era menos, pues entre tanto jugueteo no habían escuchado la puerta abrirse.

"**Estoy ocupado en estos momentos" **le respondió Diamantes desde la cama, sin ni siquiera incorporarse un poquito, de hecho siguió masajeando el pecho de Esmeralda bajo la crítica mirada de la Princesa.

"**Me importa un bledo, si te estas acostando con la criada o estás teniendo una iluminación celestial. Tenemos que hablar AHORA" **

"**Querida continuaremos esto más adelante" **anunció Diamante a Esmeralda, tras comprender que Serena no le iba a dejar acabar con lo que había empezado.

Esmeralda muy a su pesar salió de la cama, tomó su ropa entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación. Dejando a Rey y Princesa solos en la alcoba.

"**Y bien….. ¿De que queríais hablar?" **preguntó el hombre incorporándose y quedando sentado sobre la cama.

"**Como es posible que aun no sea la Reina del Clan" **cuestiono la vampiresa.

"**Sois ambiciosa por lo que veo" **bromeó el Rey

"**No, solo quiero lo que me pertenece" **

Entonces los ojos de la princesa se posaron sobre un objeto, un objeto que le era muy conocido, el vestido de bodas de su madre. Diamante sabía muy bien que es lo que había cogido la atención de la joven, y por fin iba a jugar sus cartas.

"**¿Os gusta el vestido? es una preciosidad que encontré escondido en un subterráneo de vuestro anterior castillo. Pienso que perteneció a vuestra madre¿Cierto?" **

"**¿Qué es lo que hacéis con él. Os ordeno que me lo devolváis" **

Serena se dispuso a cogerlo, pero Diamante fue mucho más rápido. Salió de la cama y la tomó por los brazos impidiéndole el camino.

"**No, no, no, Princesa, esas no son formas. Veamos yo os devolveré el vestido y además prometo que os nombraré Reina. Pero antes vos tenéis que acceder a casaron conmigo" **comentó arrogante como era el líder de los Malfoy.

"**NO"** La sola idea de unir su vida a ese hombre la asqueaba.

"**De acuerdo entonces" **Diamante soltó a la Princesa, fue donde se encontraba el vestido y lo tomó entre sus manos. Con sus poderes encendió la chimenea y se dispuso a arrojar el vestido al fuego. Serena se aterrorizó ante la sola idea de perder de nuevo el vestido de su madre así que….

"**Está bien…. me casaré contigo. Pero no lo hagas" **Serena intentó contener el llanto

"**Así me gusta. Veo que eres una mujer muy inteligente, sabrás mantenerme satisfecho" **señaló el monarca mientras le entregaba su precioso tesoro.

_**Clan Romanus**_

Mientras que la Princesa aceptaba consagrar su vida a Diamante, por su parte Endimión se encontraba reunido con el consejo para comunicar su decisión de viajar a Italia en busca de Serena y que no significaba otra cosa que el comienzo de una nueva guerra.

Los hombres y mujeres del consejo se sentaban alrededor de la gran mesa de madera la cual estaba presidida por el Líder del Clan. En silencio escucharon todo lo que Endimión les tenía que decir, otra cosa fue cuando éste acabó de hablar.

"**No hablareis**** en serio." **Comentó uno de los miembros del consejo

"**Créanme estoy hablando muy enserio" **respondió serenamente el Monarca

"**Estamos hablando de comenzar una guerra. ¿Y todo por que? Por una muchacha irresponsable" **comentó otro miembro

"**Se olvidan que los Malfoy atacaron primero, hiriéndome y matando a uno de mis generales. Y segundo esa muchacha irresponsable como la llama es la Princesa, nuestra Princesa"**

"**No pienso dar mi consentimiento a una hazaña tan absurda y sin sentido"** volvió a comentar el primer hombre.

"**No estoy pidiendo vuestro consentimiento, ni si quiera pido consejo alguno. Simplemente estoy informando de que una guerra va a dar comienzo." **

"**No podéis hacer eso sin nuestro consentimiento" **comentó escandalizada una mujer que se encontraba también presente.

"**Pues pienso hacerlo. ****Se de sobra cual será el veredicto y no me interesa. No pienso acatar ordenes de unas personas que solo buscan su beneficio frente al del Clan."**

"**Ohhhh¿y traer de nuevo a la princesa es un beneficio para el Clan? Es una de ello" **ironizó otra vez el primer hombre que había hablado, que era evidente que no simpatizaba con la joven.

Kent que como hermano del anterior monarca formaba parte del consejo, tenía que contenerse y escuchar como algunos de sus compañeros criticaban a su querida sobrina. No era el momento de hablar, era el de Endimión, el Rey. Él tenía que hacer que su opinión fuera escuchada y respetada frente a los miembros más conservadores, pues algunos miembros del consejo si que simpatizaban con la Princesa y había que hacer que lo mostraran.

"**Es cierto que Serena es una Malfoy, pero también es una Romanus**** tanto como vos o como yo, y por eso pienso traerla de vuelta."**

"**Solo lo hacéis porque es vuestra prometida" **reprochó otro de los sabios.

Endimión sonrió irónicamente, tenía ganas de coger a esos hombres y….. Era mejor no pensar en eso, él era el Rey tenía que comportarse correctamente.

"**No solo es mi prometida. Es la Princesa, por ella corre sangre Real y no solo la de nuestro Clan sino también del Malfoy. Su sangre es 100 descendiente de nuestra creadora, de nuestra madre. Y se merece mayor respeto del que todos vosotros le habéis otorgado."**

"**Disculpe majestad pero nosotros siempre hemos mostrado respeto para con la princesa" **comentó otro miembro que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido al margen.

"**¿De veras? Eso no es lo que yo tenía entendido…**** O acaso no es verdad que alguno de los presente no deseó la muerte de la Princesa el mismo día que nuestra Reina pereció, hace ya más de un siglo"**

La última declaración del Rey hizo que algunos palidecieran recordar los acontecimientos de dicho día. No creían posible que el hombre sentado frente a ello pudiera recordar aquel día.

"**Veo que sabéis de lo que hablo. Así que no me pidáis que os respete cuando vosotros no habéis respetado a Serena que está claramente por encima de vosotros y de m****í. Va haber guerra, y voy a traerla de vuelta, y no como Princesa sino como Reina que es lo que debiera de ser" **sentenció Endimión. El consejo estaba sin habla, la determinación del joven era asombrosa y no sabían ni que decir ni que hacer.

"**Majestad cuenta con el apoyo del consejo en su cometido. Solo deseamos que usted venga a salvo junto con su hombres y nuestra Reina" **manifestó uno de los miembros más mayores del consejo que con horror había tenido que presenciar los malos comentarios acerca de la joven princesa a la que procesaba autentico respeto, como Princesa y como persona.

Los conservadores lo miraron horrorizados, como si por arte de magia una segunda incluso una tercera cabeza le hubiera emergido. Otros sin embargo asintieron en señal de aprobación. Kent se sentía gozoso de que al final se hiciera honor a su sobrina y Endimión se sentía aliviado de que por lo menos no era él, el único que pensaba que Serena se merecía ser la líder del Clan y de que tenía que regresar cuanto antes.

"**El consejo le ayudará en todo cuanto necesite" **comunicó el hermano del antiguo monarca.

"**No vendría mal vuestras armas" **


	24. Lo acepto, me equivoque

_Hola a todos de nuevo¿Qué tal os va todo? Espero que bien. Antes de nada quería decir una a cosa a todos las y los (que también los hay) lestoras de este fic. Para mi escribir estas historias es un hobbie, una afición por la que no cobro nada y el único beneficio que extraigo es vuestra aprobación y la satisfacción de saber que gusta lo que hago. Como cualquier otro hobbie tiene su momento y cuando las cosas importantes de la vida cotidiana, porque tengo vida, llaman a la puerta las aficiones, juegos y demás se dejan a un lado para otro momento. Es junio, y eso aquí en España significa exámenes, y ya sabéis lo que eso significa, sobre todo en la universidad; yo este año además los he tenido antes, en mayo por eso he estado ausente. Creía que debido a mi trayectoria de actualizaciones rápidas entenderíais que sino actualizo es porque no puedo, y que si de verdad iba a dejar el fic lo borraría porque no me gusta dejarlos a medias. Vuelvo a repetir que es una afición y le dedico el tiempo que requiere una afición, algunas veces más y otras menos. No es que me moleste que os guste este fic y queráis leer como continua, pero es que me he encontrado en la situación de estar agobiada por los exámenes y la obligación de actualizar; y es algo que no quiero volver a repetir, ahí el porque de este mensaje. No soy de esas autoras que tardan meses en actualizar a no ser que no pueda, como éste ha sido el caso. Mientras escribir siga siendo una afición con la que me divierto y agrado a la gente seguiré escribiendo, pero cuando se convierta en obligación como ha estado a punto de pasar… lo dejaré. Dicho esto, quiero agradecer a las MAMOchas y a Pili que han estado ahí dándome fuerzas con los exámenes y lo siento porque a alguna le he dado algún sermón algunos días por culpa del estrés, chicas gomen y domo arigato a la vez. Y ahora llega la lista de reviews que es enorme, espero no dejarme ninguna¿¿ok?? Allá voy: Pinkymex, CeledrianMoon, Mikiaome, Saly-luna, Ydiel, Angie Bloom, Jaz021, ammy6666, Isabel, Usako Suyi, Lorena, Alice Pastén, Acron, Starligt, Kaoru himura t, TrisChiba, Baby Suhe, Marilucero Chiba, GabyChiba, domo arigato por comentar y ya veis que sigo viva, jajaja., y pretendo seguir dando guerra, por lo menos hasta que acabe este Fic y Camino a Cristal Tokio. Espero que este capitulo os guste y bueno creo que ya no tengo más que decir, os dejo leer. MATA NEEEEEEE, Baiiiiiii._

* * *

Había pasado ya varios días desde que Diamante por fin mostró sus colmillos, revelando su autentico plan. Todo eso del respeto, del clan, de la herencia… había sido una sarta de mentiras, pues el único objetivo que el líder de los Malfoy tenía no era otra cosa que desposarla. El amaba demasiado el trono como para renunciar a él. Desde ese día Serena, hace ya casi una semana, no había salido de sus aposentos, se pasaba la jornada tumbada en la cama, con la mirada ausente, "Un Ángel Caído" es como Sammy la había llamado al verla por primera vez en ese estado. Se sentía derrotada, humillada, rebajada… aparte de claro está el sentimiento de añoranza que sentía para con los Romanus, un sacrificio ¿Qué para que había servido? Pues para nada, porque se encontraba en la misma situación, en realidad en una aun peor. Los Malfoy era un clan desconocido para ella, no se sentía cómoda entre ellos, no se sentía una de ellos, algo que no ocurría con los Romanus. Y el matrimonio… era mil veces mejor casarse con Endimión que con ese ambicioso de Diamante, Endimión era un buen hombre, un hombre que no disfrutaba haciendo daño a la gente, un hombre que trataba de hacer lo mejor para todos aunque no lo fuera para si. Pero ella no quiso aceptarlo y ahora su marido iba a ser alguien mucho peor, un hombre corrupto por el poder, podrido por dentro…El orgullo había jugado a Serena una mala pasada y ahora lo estaba pagando, y lo peor que no solo ella lo iba a hacer, sino también la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en su interior. Sí, la Princesa estaba embarazada, y eso tan solo significaba una cosa; que su compañero, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida había llegado hasta ella, y ella muy tontamente lo había dejado marchar. Aunque en el fondo, ella sabía que se trataba de EL, siempre lo había sospechado, pero lo abandonó y ahora ella y ese niño estarían a merced de un sátiro monarca. Lo peor es que nadie sabía que es lo que le ocurría a Serena, ni tan siquiera Sammy que había visto como su prima de la noche a la mañana perdía todo el brillo que irradiaba. Algunos miembros del clan habían visto en Serena la esperanza para una vida mejor, después de todo con una madre tan buena como la suya no se podía esperar una cosa distinta, sin embargo ahora pensaban que no era mucho mejor que Diamante, algo que tampoco beneficiaba al estado de animo de la joven. 

Pese a no saber los motivos que habían llevado a su prima a estar así, Sammy seguía velando por ella. Le llevaba la comida, le preparaba el baño, corría la cortina… incluso le daba charla, una charla donde uno habla y fingía que la otra escuchaba. Tal y como la había dejado la mañana anterior antes de irse acostar, así estaba su prima, salvo por aspecto mucho más demacrado debido a las escasas horas de sueño, las largas jornadas de llanto y toda la pena que la consumía por todo su ser. Sammy desvió la vista de su prima, le dolía demasiado verla así de mal y no poder hacer nada por ella, dejó la bandeja que llevada en las manos repleta de alimento, sobre el tocador, aun a sabiendas de que no iba a ser tocada por su prima, y se marchó a prepararle el aseo que parecía ser lo único de lo que no podía prescindir.

_**Clan Romanus**_

El viaje España-Italia no había sido para nada como lo esperaban. Todos los hombres del ejercito de lo Romanus entre los que se encontraban como no Endimión, Marius y Kent, habían sido sorprendidos con una tormenta en mitad del mar, provocando el retraso en la llegada en el país italiano así como el desembarque. Pero ya estaban allí, habían llegado hacía tan solo unas horas, sin más ropaje que el que llevaban puesto, no era placer lo que los había llevado hasta allí, sino la guerra, no había tiempo para hacer desfiles de modelos con las distintas prendas del armario, algunos de ello ni tan siquiera las necesitarían pues perderían la vida en la batalla. La seriedad de la situación era perceptible en el ambiente, el cielo de Italia era oscuro, lleno de nubarrones y sombras que hacía parecer al cielo, habitualmente estrellado, en una estampa realmente aterradora. Pero ningún hombre dijo nada, ni tan siquiera los prisioneros Malfoy, que se le había permitido viajar para que desvelaran el paradero del clan. A Endimión no le costó mucho trabajo convencerlo, tan solo bajó a los calabozos y les pidió, que no ordenó que revelaran el paradero de los suyos. Y no solo lo habían hecho, sino que también habían aceptado ayudar a la causa. Algunos hombres del ejercito no lo veían con buenos ojos, "un Malfoy siempre es un Malfoy y no podemos fiarnos de ellos" decían algunos, "Son unos traidores" decían otros, pocos estaban conforme con la decisión tomada por su Rey¿Quién en su sano juicio confiaría en dos rivales? Pero el monarca sabía muy bien lo que hacía, tenía la confianza de que esos hombres no le iban a traicionar. Además Serena había descubierto que formaba parte también de ellos y conociéndola nunca le iba a perdonar si se atrevía a poner una mano encima de alguno de los suyos, ya fuera Romanus o Malfoy. Bueno eso si llegaba a eliminar esa barrera que ella había creado contra él¿pero que esperaba? Se fue una mañana cuando ella estaba dormida y no regresó hasta décadas más tarde, que lo odiara era poco, debía de haber deseado su muerte.

Aunque estos pensamientos acudían periódicamente a su cabeza Endimión trataba de ignorarlos, traer de vuelta a Serena era lo único importante en este momento, ya mas tarde pensaría en como hacer que todo volviera a ser como debería de haber sido. Así que siguiendo las indicaciones de los cuatro presos, ahora aliados, tomaron rumbo a la fortaleza de los Malfoy.

_**Clan Malfoy**_

Sammy se había marchado dejándola sola, ella lo prefería así, no quería que su primo la viera de esa manera. Se levantó muy lentamente de la cama, se encontraba muy débil como para hacerlo de golpe. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y nada más plantar los pies en el suelo un curioso cosquilleo le recorrió sus piernas, sino hubiera sido por los posters que sujetaban el dosel de la maravillosa cama, la Princesa se hubiera caído. Tras unos segundos, permaneció allí sujeta, hasta que al fin estuvo segura de que no iba acabar por los suelos, lentamente llegó al baño, donde la curiosa bañera dorada estaba repleta de agua humeante. Como pudo se deshizo de sus ropajes, y se metió en la bañera, su débil cuerpo se rebeló al entrar en contacto con el agua para dar paso al relax. Sus músculos se fueron destensando a medida que más tiempo pasaba en el agua aromatizada. Serena necesitaba lavarse para quitarse la suciedad, una suciedad que más que en su cuerpo se encontraba en su mente, a lo mejor por eso nunca se sentía satisfecha con los resultados y cada vez se restregaba más y más, hasta dejar su piel completamente roja e irritada de tanto restregar.

Una presencia aparte de la propia, pudo ser percibida en la habitación. El dueño de tal energía no era otro que a la persona que más había deseado evitar, Diamante. Allí estaba él apoyado en el marco de la puerta, vestido con unos pantalones negros de seda y una camisa blanca completamente abierta mostrando toda la majestuosidad de su torso desnudo, devorando con la mirada a la Princesa mientras ésta se bañaba. Incapaz de hacerle frente, Serena intentó actuar como si nada pasara, como si su presencia no existirá, eso si poniendo un gran candado en sus pensamientos, no era necesario que Diamante conociera el miedo que él le producía. El desaire no cayó muy bien sobre el líder del Clan, más bien como un balde de agua fría. Muy enfadado se acercó hasta la bañera, para poder coger a la mujer que se encontraba en su interior.

Al sentir como los brazos de Diamante la sacaban de la bañera, Serena comenzó a patalear, protestar…

"**Sueltame ahora mismo. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para entran en mi baño y sacarme así? te he dicho que me sueltes ahora mismo"**

Sin embargo Diamante hizo oídos sordos, con ella entre sus brazos regresó a la habitación principal donde se encontraba el lecho, y la tumbó sobre él. Serena intentó taparse su desnudez tan pronto se sintió libre, pero él se lo impidió.

"**No, no Princesa, no seáis vergonzosa¿si os tapáis como vamos a jugar?" **expresó el monarca mientras le sujetaba cada muñeca a cada lado de la cara.

"**No pienso jugar a nada contigo" **le replicó

Diamante se sonrió al escuchar el comentario, su futura esposa era una pequeña fierecilla Se agachó y puso su boca muy cerca de su oído para susurrarle

"**Creo que te equivocas, tú y yo vamos a jugar, porque vamos a casarnos" **

Serena pudo sentir como la lengua de Diamante lamía su cuello, y como sus colmillos acariciaban su piel. Su estomago se estaba revolviendo, y las ganas de vomitar cada vez eran mayores.

"**Todavía no estamos casados, no tengo porque entregarme a ti"**

Serena se equivocó de respuesta, por eso Diamante soneto una de sus manos y le brindo una sonora cachetada en el rostro.

"**A tu querido Endimión seguro que no le ponías tanta resistencia. Quiero tenerte exactamente como te tuvo él" **

Serena se aterrorizó¿Cómo sabía Diamante que Endi y ella…?. ¿Era tan evidente? Pronto sintió como una de las manos del monarca se a hacía espacio entre sus piernas a través de sus muslos, no entendía como era eso si sentía sus dos muñecas capturaras¿a caso le había salido una tercera mano? Poco cierta era la existencia de la mano extra, sino que Diamante con una de sus grandes manos había conseguido apresar las dos diminutas muñecas de la Princesa mientras que con su mano libre ahora se dedicaba a acariciar el sexo de la joven.

"**Parece que voy a tener que jugar más tiempo de lo que yo había previsto, pues estás más seca que una virgen"**

"**Que esté seca poco tiene que ver con la virginidad sino con el amante" **le respondió desafiante la joven.

"**Sois todo fuego y temperamento, eso es bueno para disfrutar de la cama" **

Diamante la sujetó de la barbilla para besarla. Serena puso toda su fuerza en impedir que la lengua del vil rey violara su boca, sin embargo se vio invadida cuando haciendo gala de sus malas mañas, Diamante le clavó una afilada uña de acero en su costado derecho. Serena gruñó de dolor y él aprovechó para profundizar el beso. La tenía acorralada y aunque ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía liberarse. Deseaba que Endimión estuviera allí, porque la recataría cual caballero de reluciente armadura rescata a su princesa, pero era inútil poner la esperanza en algo que era imposible que ocurriera, pues él estaba en España, metido en la cama tras recibir una gran estocada del hombre que ahora se encontraba desnudo encima de ella. Tras las insistentes negativas de la joven, Diamante había decidido no desperdiciar su tiempo, quería hacerla suya, toda suya, esa chica había sido su obsesión desde hacía más de cien años y hoy por fin iba a conseguirlo. Abrió las piernas de Serena lo más que pudo, perdiendo así el acceso de su viril y erecto miembro a la vagina de la joven. La cual se sentía desvalida, derrotada, y aunque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas no conseguía nada de nada.

Pero el sino había querido que el hermano de Diamante hubiera simpatizado con la Princesa Heredera, y al regresar de un viaje y enterarse del estado de ésta, le pidió a Sammy que lo acompañara a ver como se encontraba. Así ambos hombres se dirigieron hasta el aposento que ella ocupaba, y cuando Sammy estaba apunto de llamar al gran portón, escucharon unos extraños sonidos del interior. Zafiro no espero a que el primo de Serena llamara a la puerta y entró sin más, no se sorprendió demasiado por el hecho de ver a su hermano forcejeando con una mujer, sino por el hecho que esa mujer era la autentica líder del clan, una mujer muy superior a él.

"**¿Quién osa entrar sin llamar a la puerta?" **protestó Diamante al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Pero sin dignarse a volverse para comprobar de quien se trataba, pues pensaba que se trataba de alguna simple sirviente.

"**Pues alguien que al contrario que tú respeta y se preocup****a por la líder de nuestro Clan." **Respondió desafiante el más joven de los hermanos, algo poco habitual en él, porque siempre acataba ordenes del mayor, porque desde siempre se había sentido inferior a su hermano.

"**Vaya, vaya hermanito. ¿No ves que la princesa y yo estamos ocupados? Márchate, estoy seguro que ella gustosa te atenderá mas adelante" **

"**No pienso marcarme a ningún sitio, el único que va a salir de aquí eres tú, Diamante aléjate de la Princesa inmediatamente" **

El varón de cabellos plateados, por fin se volteó para ver a su hermano. Su aspecto poco tenía que ver con el del hombre sumiso y callado, no, tenía un porte seguro, autoritario, tanto es así que Diamante decidió concederle la victoria aunque solo fuera por primera vez.

"**Me iré, después de todo tengo una boda que preparar y podré disfrutar de ella todo lo que me venga en gana". **

Se puso en pie, y sin ponerse ni si quiera los pantalones salió de la habitación. Tan pronto él se fuera Serena rompió a llorar y su primo fue a atenderla, no sin antes cubrir su vergonzosa desnudez.

Ninguno de los dos primos dijo nada, tan solo estaban abrazados, mientras que Serena lloraba y Sammy le acariciaba tiernamente como si se tratara de su hermana. Zafiro se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hermano, de las cuales había extraído una conclusión que esperaba por la madre creadora que fuera mentira. Pero para averiguarlo solo había dos formas, y el camino de su hermano era totalmente inadmisible, así que tan solo podía descubrirlo por medio de la Princesa.

"**Princesa siento de veras lo que le ha hecho mi hermano. Yo no comparto sus procedimientos" **

"**Vos no tenéis la culpa de los actos de vuestro hermano" **comentó Sammy, para tranquilizarlo.

"**Lo sé, pero hay muchas veces que dudo que seamos hermanos"**

"**Ciertamente sois mejor que vuestro hermano, eso es lo que os hace mejor hombre, Zafiro" **indicó la Princesa tratando de contener las lágrimas y recuperar su dignidad.

"**Gracias. Princesa, me podría explicar que es lo que mi hermano quería decir con su ultimo comentario" **pidió delicadamente Zafiro

Serena al escuchar la pregunta, dejó los ojos en blanco y mirando a la nada respondió.

"**Vamos a casarnos"**

Los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos, Serena había respondido como si de verdad ella hubiera accedido a casarse con Diamante, y era imposible que eso hubiera sido así, el monarca había tenido que obligarla mediante alguna treta, pero aun así ninguno dijo nada.

"**Ya veo" **respondió Zafiro al cual miles de pensamientos se le pasaban por la cabeza **"Será mejor que la deje sola, no tiene muy buen aspecto, es mejor que descanse"**

Serena siguió con la mirada los movimientos de Zafiro y cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, las lágrimas volvieron a nublar su visón. Sammy siguió en silenció dando apoyo a su prima, dejándola que soltara todo lo que tenía que soltar, ella lo necesitaba por su propio bien. estaba dispuesto a esperar para preguntar que es lo que en realidad pasaba, aunque no hizo falta, pues Serena no aguantó más y habló.

"**No puedo hacerlo Sammy, no puedo casarme con él, no lo amo. Le tengo miedo por el amor de la Diosa****, no puedo casarme es vil, mezquino, lo único que ambiciona es el poder y no le importa destruir a quien se ponga en su camino incluida yo. No pudo casarme con el, no pudo hacerle eso, no puedo hacerle eso"**

"**¿A quien no le puedes hacer eso, a tu padre, a Endimión?" **preguntó extrañado Sammy.

"**A mi hijo, no puedo hacer que Diamante daña a mi hijo" **

"**Serena¿Está embarazada?" **Las sorpresas iba en aumento, si una era grande la siguiente era mayor.

"**Sí" **respondió tristemente la fémina, no podía creer que se sintiera tan triste por descubrir que iba a ser madre.

"**¿Puedo preguntar quien es el padre, lo conozco?"**

"**Ya lo has hecho. Y sí lo conoces, porque el padre es Endimión" **

Serena se encontraba demasiado cansada, el intento de violación había acabado con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Sammy al escuchar la identidad del padre del niño que su prima esperaba sonrió, a pesar de que no le hubiera tenido mucha estima, pues nunca había confiado nunca en los de su raza, después de todo lo había desterrado del clan, sabía perfectamente que su prima estaba en buenas manos.

"**Y yo que pensé que lo odiabas" **bromeó Sammy mientras veía como su prima ya se había quedado dormida.

Se levantó de la cama, y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien arropada, le dio un beso sobre la frente, la deseó buenas noches y la dejó descansar, eso sí al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta con llave, como medida de seguridad.

Pero a Serena le importaba muy poco si la puerta estaba o no cerrada, porque ella había sucumbido ante la tentación de Morfeo, y se encontraba sumida en el mundo de la fantasía, una fantasía que existió bastantes años a tras, cuando ella tan solo era una bebita para los vampiros, pero ya una joven para los mortales.

_Hoy era el aniversario del ataque de los Malfoy, donde su madre, además del padre de Endimión había perdido la vida. Todo el palacio estaba sumido en la tristeza del recuerdo, aunque era algo que muchos jóvenes como ella no compartían. Serena era demasiado pequeña para recordar a su madre, y aun más para entristecerse por su falta. Sin embargo Endimión era otro asunto, el sí que conocía a su padre, estaba muy unido a él, para Endi su padre era su héroe y los perdió a los dos el mismo día, así que el día de hoy no le resultaba nada agradable y Serena lo sabía. Por eso todos lo años Serena iba a buscarlo a la habitación y trataba de animarlo durante todo el día. El problema era que había estado tan ocupada con los estudios que no había tenido tiempo de preparar nada, y se veía en la obligación de improvisar. Cuando llegó a la habitación del joven se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera abierta, con mucho cuidado se asomó al interior de la habitación y vio al varón tumbado sobre su cama._

"_**Serena puedes pasar¿me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar?" **__comentó el chico con la mirada clavada en la puerta._

"_**¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir?" **__preguntó la rubia indignada mientras entraba al interior del dormitorio._

"_**Lógico, todos los años lo haces."**_

"_**¿Acaso no te gusta pasar el día conmigo?" **__preguntó Serena un tanto dolida mientras se sentaba encima de la cama._

_Endimión se incorporó, y tomando a la chica por la cintura volvió a tumbarse, quedando ella recostada sobre él._

"_**Claro que me gusta, no hay dada que me agrade más que pasar mi tiempo junto a ti" **__contestó apretándola más hacía si, si es que eso era posible._

_La Princesa alzó la vista para poder ver a los ojos de su mejor amigo, en ellos vio la autenticidad de sus palabras, a la par que un infinito amor y respeto hacía ella. Sintiéndose atraída por una fuerza muy poderosa, su rostro fue avecinándose al del joven, hasta que sus labios se apoyaron sobre los del. Nada más entrar en contacto sintió una pequeña descarga a través de sus labios que se iba extendiendo a lo largo de sus cuerpos. Sus besos era roces suaves, como la una caricia llena de ternura, llena de amor, ninguno tenía prisa pues preferían saborear el sabor de sus labios, algo más dulce que el mismo azúcar y más delicioso que la sangre su sustento de vida. Esa situación parecía algo natural, ambos jóvenes, se encontraban cómodos, estar en los brazos del otro era lo más parecido al amor que conocían, pero no amor de familia o de amigos, sino el amor que un hombre puede sentir hacia una mujer y viceversa, un amor romántico. Llevandose por el instinto y no de las experiencia, pues ambos eran inexpertos, las manos de Endimión se aventuraron a recorrer las curvas de la fémina que tenía encima, su cintura, su cadera, sus muslos… sus manos se volvían osadas mientas que su dueño y el objeto de las caricias seguían ajenos, sus mentes estaban a mil años luz. No fue hasta que él tenía las manos en sus nalgas ocultas tras su vestido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ambos estaban haciendo, asustado retiró las manos del lugar donde estaba y tumbó a la joven a su lado._

"

_indicó el moreno muy pero que muy nervioso._

_**"¿he hecho algo mal?" **preguntó su amiga, no entendía porque él se comportaba así, cuando ella estaba disfrutando de lo que hacían. _

_"**No, tú no has hecho nada, eres demasiado joven para saber lo que hacíamos y me aproveche de ti, Por el amor de la Diosa soy despreciable, se suponía que mi deber era protegerte no…. ¿que demonios pensaba?" **_

_**"Pensabas en que te gustaba lo que hacíamos tanto como a mi" **Serena trato de acercarse a Endimión que estaba sentado de espaldas a ella en el borde de la cama y con los pies en el suelo, pero el se retiro, poniéndose en pie. _

_**"No Sere, tu eres muy joven y…" **_

_**"DEJA DE DECIR QUE SOY JOVEN¿NO SOY TONTA SABES? TE QUIERO Y SABÍA MUY BIEN LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO" **gritó la Princesa exasperada, odiaba que la trataran como una estupida y además una niña. Pero de repente se entristeció y le preguntó la duda que sondaba en ese momento en su cabeza**"¿Tu no me quieres?" **_

_**"Claro que te quiero, pero… eres la princesa y debes reservarte para tu esposo, para tu compañero" **_

_**"¿Para que tengo que esperar si lo tengo delante? Endi, te amo, te amo tanto que quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero casarme contigo, reinar contigo, tener a tus hijos… somos compañeros del alma, lo sé porque me lo dice el corazón, quiero hacer el amor contigo y no dentro de 10 años o 100 cuando me case, sino ahora, te quiero ahora" **_

_El joven se encontraba frente la ventana, dando la espalda a la muchacha que le había hecho tal proclamación. El sentía lo mismo, pero era mayor que ella y sabía que lo que ella le proponía no estaba bien. Sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos, su mente y su corazón mantenían una lucha a muerte donde ninguna de las soluciones iba a ser la correcta. Estaba sumido en sus pensamiento que no notó que la chica estaba enfrente suya hasta que ella lo beso, se trataba de un beso similar al de antes, que acabo con la resistencia del moreno. La conciencia de nuevo se fue de viaje, y volvieron a dejarse llevar por los instintos. Las manos de Endimión alcanzaron el cierre del vestido de su amada, y tras un breve forcejeo logro desprender a la rubia de su vestido, quedando solo con la enagua. Tras eso viajaron hasta la cama, donde Serena se tendió. El iba a hacer lo mismo pero se refrenó para antes quitarse algo de ropa, pues algo en las caricias de la joven le hacía intuir que ella no se iba atrever ni a hacerlo ni a ordenarlo. Tan solo con los pantalones, se aproximo hacia ella, cual gacela acecha a su presa. Tumbado sobre ella, pero recargando su peso sobre los codos, exploró sus labios de una manera más sensual y salvaje, sus lenguas se rozaban y chocaban sensualmente, transformando esos roces en continuos deleites. Pero la boca de la princesa le sabio a poco, necesitaba probar más de ella, y sus labios fueron acariciando la comisura de sus labios, su barbilla, el hueco de su garganta (donde los chicos tienen la nuez, para que nos entendamos), su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. No tenía porque pero siempre había encontrado esa zona de Serena increíblemente erótica, y a juzgar por su reacción, ella también. Mientras tanto las manos inocentes de la Princesa se posaron sobre los hombros del chico de sus sueños, a partir de ahí se movieron libremente por la anatomía superior de él, por sus fuertes brazos, por su robusta espalda, por su suave cabello… no había un patrón de caricias, simplemente sentía aquellas partes que quería sentir. Todo iba bastante bien y se encontraba bastante segura, incluso cuando Endi desabrochó los cordones de su camisa, tras la cual se escondían sus aun pequeños senos, estuvo tentada en doblar los brazos e esconderse pero al ver la sonrisa de su compañero se reprimió. La sonrisa de Endimión era de satisfación, el había visto pechos, montones de ellos pero ninguno le había atraído, algunos eran muy grandes, otros estaban caídos, otros demasiado pequeños, algunos tenía pelos alrededor del pezón y otros….. otros simplemente eran un pezón. Pero el de Serena era perfecto, o por lo menos perfecto para el, pues era lo suficientemente grande para caber en una de sus manos, el tamaño de sus ahora erectos pezones era perfecto y atrayentes, tanto que no pudo evitar juguetear con ellos. Con su lengua lamió la cima de sus pechos, algunas veces como si se tratara de un caramelo, otras bordeando toda la esfera. Primero fue el pecho izquierdo y luego el derecho mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba su estomago plano y la otra mano sujetaba su cadera a la par que dibujaba círculos imaginarios sobre ella. Un suspiro salio de la boca de la rubia, lo que provocó una sonrisa en los labios de el, que decidió buscar un nuevo destino, con pequeños besos fue descendiendo hasta llegar al vientre de la muchacha, allí se detuvo y espiro su fragancia, olía a rosas su olor favorito, toda ella era un cúmulo de sus favoritos, su olor, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su humor... miró hacia arriba para ver el rostro de su amada, pero tan solo la vio con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y los ojos cerrados, tubo que luchar para contener la risa, había escuchado lo que hacían las caricias sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, el propio padre de la Princesa al sumir el papel de padre cuando él y su hermana quedaron huérfanos, quien le hubiera dicho que esas mismas enseñanzas las estaría probando sobre la hija de su mentor… prefirió desviar el pensamiento, el solo hecho de que el padre se Serena se enterara, estuvo a punto de hacerlo abandonar, pero estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de conseguir el tesoro más apreciado, que no quería echarse atrás. Con todo el valor del mundo, y con las manos temblorosas como la gelatina, el varón retiró la última prenda que recubría el cuerpo de la joven, el calzón. A medida que le iba despojando del, el bello rubio platino iba apareciendo, dejando en evidencia que la larga cabellera rubia era de nacimiento y no causa de un extraño artificio. Al notarse completamente desnuda Serena se sintió completamente vulnerable y avergonzada, todo su cuerpo se había vuelto sonrosado del rubor de ser sometida el escrutinio del varón que estaba en frente. Al darse cuentan se volvió ha acercar hasta los labios de ella, dejando recaer sobre ellos breves besos que duraban apenas un segundo. Serena lo tomo como una provocación y retiró su rostro, y la risa de Endimión estalló de una vez. _

_**"No te enfades hermosa, yo solo pretendía hacerte olvidar" **susurró mientras con sus colmillos mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. _

_Serena volvió a girar el rostro solo que esta vez para hacerle frente. **"¿Me has llamado hermosa?" **_

_**"Sí, eres mucho más hermosa de lo que imagine" **_

_**"¿Me habías imaginado desnuda alguna vez?" **preguntó sorprendida _

_Y esta vez el que se sonrojo de pies a cabeza fue él**. "Más de una vez"** _

_El silencio invadió toda la habitación, durante un minuto estuvieron así, hasta que Serena no lo aguanto más y habló. _

_**"¿No piensas seguir?" **_

_**"¿Aun quieres que continué?" **respondió él. _

_"**Sino quisiera no te lo estaría preguntando" **bromeo la rubia, a la vez que una sonrisa nerviosa salía de su boca. _

_Endimión no contesto, y volvió a descender por todo su cuerpo con sus labios, y su lengua saboreando el sabor de su piel. _

_Cuando llegó al sexo de la joven no pudo evitar seguir sus impulsos y tocarlo e injertar conseguir suministrarle el ardor que su maestro le había explicado que las mujeres podían sentir. Sin embargo al sentir la mano de Endi entre sus muslos, Serena se asustó, no esperaba eso. _

**_"¿Qué es lo que haces?" _**

**_"No tengas miedo no pienso hacerte daño" _**

**_"No es daño a lo que tengo…." _**

_Pero la Princesa no pudo acabar con lo que estaba diciendo, porque los dedos que acariciaban su pequeño clítoris, fueron sustituidos por su húmeda y flexible lengua, que se frotaba contra el abultamiento no superior al tamaño de un guisante. Endimión sabía que ella estaba lista, todos los labios de la vagina estaban completamente rojos de la concentración de sangre en los capilares, la entrada estaba completamente recubierta con una humedad traslucida, todo estaba listo para culminar el acto, solo quedaba que él se desprendiera de sus pantalones, algo que no tardo mucho en hacerlo, y abriéndole las piernas lo más ampliamente posible se recostó sobre ella. La miró a los ojos durante unos instantes, retirando los mechones de cabello que se había salido de su recogido. _

**_"He escuchado que la primera vez de una mujer es dolorosa, me encantaría saber que hacer para que no te duela pero no sé como hacerlo" _**

**_"Me da igual, puede que la siguiente vez nos salga mejor" _**

**_"Nos saldrá mejor" _**

_Se dobló para tomar los labios entre los suyos, mientras con una de sus manos guió a su pene hacia la entrada de la Princesa. Cuando se introdujo en su interior, sintió como la virginidad de ella le dificultó la entrada, y como esa barrera al romperse provocó el dolor de la joven, que apretó los labios muy fuertemente, al igual que las uñas sobre los hombros de su amante. _

_"**Sere abre los ojos, por favor preciosa, abre los ojos y mírame" **_

_Ella obedeció, y mostró unos ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor. _

**_"Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerte sufrir, no teníamos que haberlo hecho" _**

**_"No, no digas eso, no me duele tanto además estoy segura que se pasará" _**

_El no volvió a hablar respondió con un simple cabeceó y siguió tal y como su Princesita le había ordenado, el dolor poco a poco fue mitigando dando paso a una sensación desconocida y por ultimo al placer. Pudiera ser que el climax de él fuera mayor que el de ella, pero aun así Serena se había quedado muy satisfecha. _

Tras alcanzar el Climax Serena despertó de su ensoñación, no fue una fantasía, fue real. Su primera vez, no fue con un hombre cualquiera sino con Endimión, el hombre al que más amaba y por el que hubiera dado algo más que su virginidad. Sin embargo él no sentía lo mismo, y al día siguiente, cuando ella estaba dormida desapareció sin despedirse, sin dejar una nota, sin decir completa mente nada. A pesar de que ella trataba de olvidarlo no podía nunca pudo, tampoco pudo llegar a odiarlo, el amor que sentía por él era tan GRANDE, que llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas. Si tan solo ella no hubiera sido tan tonta…. Ahora mismo podría tener todo aquello que décadas atrás había anhelado.

**"No te preocupes hijo mío, mamá no va a dejar que nada malo te pase" **dijó Serena mientras se acariciaba todavía su plano vientre.

Mientras Serena descansaba, la noticia de la boda entre Diamante con su Reina se había extendido por todos los miembros del clan como la pólvora, había reacciones para todos los tipos. Algunos no se habían sorprendido por la noticia mientras que otros por el contrario sí. La mayoría estaba de acuerdo que Serena no podía haber aceptado casarse de buena gana, y sentía pena por ella, aun así no iban a mover un pelo para ayudarla, pues si eso era cierto y Diamante se enteraba que habían conspirado en contra de él iban acabar tan muertos como los animales que les servían de alimento. Solo unos poco valientes y de alto rango dentro del Clan se atrevieron a hacer algo para ayudar a la Princesa, tomaron los caballos y se marcharon en busca de una solución.

**_Clan Romanus_**

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba y los cabezas del ejército habían decidido que era mejor acampar, aun quedaban días de camino hasta llegar a la fortaleza del enemigo y era mejor reservar las fuerzas hasta entonces. Tan cansados estaban que nada más montar el campamento se guarecieron en sus tiendas y se quedaron dormidos. A Endimión no le hubiera gustado otra cosa más que descansar, desde que había despertado de la inconsciencia no había vuelto a pegar ojo. Nada más que pensaba en Serena, lo tonto que había sido dejándola marchar, tonto por no decirle sus auténticos sentimientos, por irse sin despedirse…. Por tantas y tantas cosas. El recuerdo de su primera vez, seguía grabado en su corazón, cual hierro incandescente deja marca en las pobres reses; ninguna mujer con la que había compartido cama había conseguido satisfacerlo por completo, ninguna había logrado que el recuerdo de esa primera vez aflorara en el momento del clímax. Tan solo ella, Serena era la única con la que cada vez era una nueva experiencia, un punto y aparte, no había pesar y la dicha era pura y completa. Las palabras de amor no eran cosa del engaño del compromiso, sino que eran reales, para él su Princesa era simplemente la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la más tierna y dulce de las delicateses, el agua en el desierto…. La sola idea de que estuviera cerca de eso ogro de Diamante le hervía la sangre, él la quería, el mismo se lo había dicho y lo odiaba por habérsela arrebatado cuando ella aun era una bebita. Aun siendo joven Serena no era un bebe, su poder dormido era mucho más fuerte que el de Diamante, Endimión o el mismísimo Mariurs pero ella nunca utilizaría sus poderes para dañar a alguien. Bueno quizás a Endimión sí, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con ganas ¿pero quien podía culparla si después de hacer el amor por primera vez, desapareció?

Los rayos del sol incidían sobre el rostro ojeroso del joven Rey, haciéndolo ver mucho más demacrado y sin vida. No era el único en el campamento que no podía dormir, su antecesor, Marius se encontraba en la misma situación. Se culpaba de la marcha de Serena, haberle ocultado su procedencia había sido su error más grande, pero no podía contarle la verdad, no podía decirle que por su culpa el propio clan de su madre la asesino, eso clan que también pertenecía ella. Estaba solo, y no quería perderla a ella también, por eso hizo lo que hizo. Como Rey habría sido muy bueno, pero como padre había resultado un fraude. Sintiéndose encerrado salió de su tienda, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Endimión también despierto. Se acercó a donde él estaba y se sentó a un lado en el mismo tronco.

**"¿No puedes dormir?" **preguntó Marius al hombre que había aprendido a querer como a un hijo.

**"No, usted tampoco¿cierto?" **

**"Cierto, me siento culpable de esta situación, quizás si le hubiera dicho quien era su madre en realidad…" **comentó Marius con un todo derrotado.

**"Los quizás, los a los mejores, no van a solucionar nada. Solo amargarnos más y hacer más dura su ausencia" **

Endimión seguía mirando hacia el frente, hacía nada en particular pues nada en realidad importaba, aun. Por su parte Marius dirigía su mirada hacía su sucesor, le asombraba cuan grande era el parecido con su gran amigo, el joven era un fiel reflejo de su padre, no solo en el aspecto físico sino también en su conducta, sus palabras.

**"¿Queréis a mi hija no es cierto?" **el antiguo monarca no pudo retenerse de hacer esa pregunta.

**"No" **respondió serio y frío aun con la mirada fija en la nada. Pero tras una pausa volvió su cabeza y prosiguió hablando. **"Lo que yo siento por su hija va más allá del querer. La admiro, la respeto y sobre todo la AMO. Sé que estamos destinados para estar juntos, aunque luego nunca podamos estarlo…." **

**"Lo estaréis" **aseguró Marius con toda convención, su propia esposa una vez le había dicho que Endimión sería muy importante en la vida de su pequeña hija, y él confiaba en su esposa y también en el joven. **"Y yo me alegraré porque lo estéis, porque creo que mi pequeña no podría tener un mejor compañero que tú." **

**"No Marius, la he perdido y no ahora sino cuando me fui para cumplir mi entrenamiento. Jure que la amaba, que era lo más importante y luego desaparecí sin más y ahora me odia" **El nuevo Monarca de los Romanus no quería que su antecesor viera su rostro roto por el dolor y la angustia, por ello bajo la vista al suelo.

**"Una vez más la culpa de eso es mía. Fui yo quien te ordenó tu inmediata partida, quería que te entrenaras, que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi hija. Sin saber que con mi decisión os estaba hiriendo a los dos"** Marius siguió el ejemplo de su acompañante y bajó la mirada.

**"Ninguno hemos sido muy buenos con los sentimiento de Serena" **suspiró el más joven de los varones.

**"Yo solo quería que lo que estar por llegar no fuera de la manera que va a ser" **masculló el padre de Serena, pero más para si que para su interlocutor.

Aun así Endimión lo escuchó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no tenía ni idea de que es lo que hablaba.

**"Hay parte del futuro que es incierto, y no puede ser predicho" **

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se trataba de una voz de mujer, la de Ilene para ser más exactos. Ahí de pie tras ellos se encontraba la mujer que con hospitalidad había acogido a la Princesa en su escapada

**"¿De que es lo que están hablando?" **pidió Endimión para poder entender que es lo que estaban hablando Ilene y Marius.

**"La ingenuidad muchas ocasiones es la mejor consejera. Solo te diré que no lo tienes todo perdido, pues aunque Diamante tenga junto a él a Serena, ella lleva consigo algo que te pertenece y siempre lo hará" **

Ilene era amante de hablar o se podría decir medio hablar, pues nunca hablaba claro de las situaciones, siempre se hablaba como si utilizara un código secreto, y esto desesperaba a Endimión, desde bien pequeño le había gustado las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso.

No pudo protestar porque cuando lo iba a hacer cuatro hombres montados a caballo se dirigían hacía ellos. Endimión no tardó en ponerse en guardia al reconocerlos como hombres de los Malfoy, desenvainó su espada y la colocó en posición de ataque.

**"No venimos con la intención de atacaros Rey Endimión. De hecho viajábamos en su busca" **comentó uno de los hombre, mientras desmontaba al cuadrúpedo.

**"¿Cuál es la intención por la que ibais en mi busca?" **preguntó inseguro el líder de los Romanus.

**"Sin duda conocéis que la Princesa Serena se encuentra con nosotros" **

La cara de Endimión se contrajo al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que amaba.

**"Habla, que es lo que queréis de mi" **

**"Queremos ayudarle. Mi nombre es Malaquita soy el general de los Malfoy, además del primo de Diamante y de…." **

**"Serena" **respondió Marius

**"Exacto, tío Marius. No estoy dispuesto a seguir obedeciendo las normas y ordenes de un desgraciado como Diamante, Serena es la autentica Reina de nuestro clan y haré lo posible para que eso ocurra" **

**"¿Por qué crees que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a destronar a Diamante? Los conflictos que tengáis los Malfoy entre vosotros solucionarlo vosotros mismos"**

Endimión enfundó de nuevo su espada y se disponía a marchar a su tienda, cuando las palabras de Malaquite le impidieron seguir andando.

**"¿Tampoco es asunto tuyo que Diamante allá forzado a Serena casarse con él para mantener el trono? Es más de hecho ya a intentado hacerla suya" **

**"¿Ese desgraciado a violado a mi hija?" **preguntó completamente fuera de si Marius

**"No, todavía no lo ha hecho, pero lo hará" **contestó dirigiéndose a su tío. Luego se dirigió a Endimión para retarle, aunque en realidad ya no hacía falta **"Los Malfoy no te importan, pero Serena también es una de los vuestros¿Piensas darle de lado?"**

**"Despertar, de pie gandules, no tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos que llegar ya al castillo de los Malfoy. Despertar he dicho" **

Endimión gritó, vociferó e hizo todo el ruido posible para que sus hombres se pusieran en pie y continuar inmediatamente el viaje. La situación era más crítica de lo que esperaba, tenía que sacar a Serena de allí cuanto antes, y si podía ser ya mejor.


	25. Cumpliendo con el destino

_Hola, aquí está de nuevo Sombras de la Noche, con un nuevo capitulo. Esto ya va llegando a su final y las cosas ya se van a ir solucionando. Hoy no me entretengo mucho que me quiero poner con el siguiente capitulo, jajaja, que ya viene lo facil porque tengo esa parte pensada y requetepensada, jajaja. Solo agradeceros por leer este fic, a todos tanto si dejaís reviews como sino, domo arigato. En cuanto a los reviews, decir que ya acabé los examenes, por eso he vuelto a escribir y que si he tardado es porque tambien he estado con la web de las Mamochas (q no se hace sola). Serenity,KIRA MOON, Saly-Luna, Pinkymex, Isabel, Jaz021, Kaoru himura t. Alice Pastén, lorena, Usako Suyi (Suyi yo no pego a nadie, mayor mente porque soy poca cosa y me aplatan como una pequeña hormiguita, jajaja), Angie Bloom, Ydiel, Acron y Sere Chiba, domo arigató por vuestras palabras, me alegra que os haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también. Bueno a todos en verdad, tambien queiero desearos suerte a los que habeís estado y estaís de examenes, que no suspendáis ninguna. Y ahora a leer, me despido¡¡Mata ne!!!_

Tan pronto como salió del dormitorio de la princesa Serena, Diamante comenzó con los preparativos de la boda. Las prisas por conservar el trono, así como de poseer a Serena, eran enormes. No es de extrañar que de ese modo en menos de dos días todo estuviera preparado para el "feliz" acontecimiento. El mismísimo Diamante había sido el encargado de anunciarle a Serena que la boda tendría lugar tan pronto la caída de la noche llegara al día siguiente. La Princesa se asustó por el tono que había utilizado a decirle esas palabras. Los nervios impidieron que Serena conciliara el sueño, durante toda la mañana (que para nosotros sería la noche) no paraba de pensar en lo que acontecería cuando el sol se ocultara y diera paso a la luna, su vida se convertiría oficialmente en un infierno, pues estaría casada con el mismísimo demonio. En el palacio solo se podía escuchar el silenció, el mismo silencio que precede a toda gran catástrofe, y el mantener a Diamante como Rey ya era en si una catástrofe. Ningún miembro del Clan se atrevía hablar por temor a decir algo impropio, no estaban dispuestos a recibir ningún castigo, porque de todos era bien conocidos los castigos que Diamante ordenaba.

Una vez entrada la tarde una decena de criadas, acudió a la alcoba de la novia. Algunas abrieron las cortinas de la habitación permitiendo así paso a los últimos rayos de sol, mientras que otras marcharon a prepararle el baño. Otras prepararon el ajuar para la ceremonia, entre las cosas que conformaban el ajuar se encontraba el vestido de su madre, un devolución "amable" de su futuro esposo, aunque Serena fue incapaz de sentir felicidad por tenerlo de nuevo entre sus manos, quizás alivio, pero no felicidad, pues ese mismo vestido sería el que iba a lucir en el peor día de su vida, o por lo menos por el momento. Como venía siendo habitual, rechazó el alimento que una de las doncellas, algo entrada en años y en carnes, le había ofrecido. Como una autómata pasó directamente al baño, donde las sirvientas nada más verla la desprendieron de su camisón y casi ellas mismas la meten en el agua, y digo casi porque se metió ella sola, aunque no muy consciente de ello. Su mente estaba en otro plano astral, dimensional o en cualquier lugar que no fuera su cabeza, de lo cual se valieron las otras mujeres para lavarla, el cabello, las uñas, los oídos…. Todo tenía que estar reluciente para la ceremonia, tanto a pecho se tomaron su tarea que por casi sacan brillo a la pobre princesa. Cuando salió del agua la piel de Serena estaba tan arrugada como un garbanzo, casi parecía a una de esas ancianitas humanas que vio en la aldea próxima de su castillo en España. Todavía se preguntaba porque diantres tuvo que haber salido aquel día, su primo le había contado que el mismísimo General de la guardia Malfoy había sido quien la había visto y delatado a Diamante. Quizás si ella no hubiera salido ese día su paradero aun sería un misterio, no estaría apunto de casarse con Diamante, estaría con los suyos, bueno aunque en teoría también estaba con los suyos pero ella no lo sentía así. Y Endimión no habría resultado herido de gravedad, ella esperaba y rogaba por que él se recuperara por completo, tenía que hacerlo para combatir contra la ira y el odio que Diamante tenía contra él. Ni siquiera se inmutó de su aspecto demacrado cuando se sentó frente al espejo, sus ojos veían pero no miraban, podía ver como una criada secaba su larga cabellera, mientras que por detrás veía a otras hacer la cama, pero su mente no procesaba la información¿Pero como iba a hacerlo si esta se había idote viaje? Media hora después estaba completamente lista, su pelo seco y recogido en un extraño moño, su cansado rostro se oculto gracias a maquillajes, mientras que su delgado cuerpo estaba recubierto por el precioso vestido de su madre, pero aun así no salió del trance. Tuvo que ser su propio primo quien la sacara de él. Sammy fue el encargado de ir a recoger a Serena para llevarla a la ceremonia, todas las mujeres al verlo, se marcharon de la habitación dispuestas a buscar algún rinconcito desde el cual no perder ningún detalle de la boda. El joven vampiro se quedó pensativo mirando a su prima, viéndola ahí parada, con el rostro que reflejaba la más pura angustia, pensaba en todas las enseñanzas de su madre, esas que como por ejemplo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable, todo tiene un significado en esta vida, o lo que tenga que pasar, pasará; ¿Pero que es lo que tenía que pasar? Se sentía un desgraciado por no haberla protegido mejor, por no haber visto venir la maldad de su soberano, por haber pensado que de verdad Diamante le daría el trono a Serena tan a la ligera. Nuevos momentos se acercan, dijo su madre, y era cierto la nueva tiranía se aproximaba con paso muy firme.

"**Serena, ha llegado la hora" **anunció Sammy.

Ella no contestó, sino por el contrarío desvió la mirada hacía el otro lado de la habitación, y cabeceó su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

"**Me gustaría hacer algo para poder cambiar esto, pero no puedo****"**

"**Lo sé primo, no tienes que reprocharte nada. Si aquí hay un culpable de esto soy yo. Dejé que mi orgullo venciera a mi razón, y ahora me arrepiento de ello, y no solo por mi" **

Serena se llevó las manos al vientre, como intentando proteger a su retoño.

"**¿Cómo piensas hacer que no se entere que es hijo de Endimión?"**

"**Tendré que rogar para que me crea, puede que para cuando pudiera darse cuenta de la verdad, esté viuda" **

"**Ojala" **apoyó el varón.

Guardaron silencio durante un buen rato, cada cual pensaba en lo suyo. Al cabo de unos minutos Sammy le ofreció su brazo a la Princesa, el cual aceptó, y muy despacio descendieron hasta las catacumbas donde se celebraría el enlace.

Por su parte Diamante estaba ansioso, pronto muy pronto Serena sería suya y el clan también. Todo estaba yendo mejor de lo esperado, salvo el intento de violación que solo fue un intento y no pudo llevarlo a cabo, lo que hubiera dado el por adentrarse en el interior de esa mocosa. Ella era su victoria, él había conseguido arrebatársela a Endimión como décadas atrás Endimión se la arrebató a él, que dulce era la victoria, y un lo sería más cuando la tuviera en su cama. La sonrisa cínica y poderosa se pintó en el rostro del Monarca, desapareciendo las muestras de enfado por la ausencia del mejor de sus hombres, lo quería vigilando, pero él se había ido a hacer no se que viaje de inspección, había comentado uno de sus subordinados. Tuvo que conformarse con sus guardias mediocres para tal cometido, además aun estaba su hermano, Zafiro era bastante bueno, no tanto como él… pero era mucho más que decente, la guardia se encontraba en la planta superior y alrededores, mientras que su hermano estaría en la celebración. Zafiro no solo actuaría de guardia, sino que también había sido el elegido para oficiar la unión, pues era un miembro del consejo, y estos junto a los lideres de los clanes eran los únicos permitidos para celebrar la uniones. Los dos hermano vestidos con su mejores galas (Como si fuera un uniforme de gala), se encontraban frente él altar de piedra negra, sobre el una bandeja de oro con todos los útiles del ritual de la unión, una daga de oro adornada con los más perfectos Rubíes, al lado un cáliz ceremonial confeccionado con los mismos materiales que la daga. También se podía encontrar una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, que no contenía otra cosa que los colgantes de unión, unas cadenas de plata de la cual colgaban unos diminutos frasquitos de cristal. Los miembros más revelantes y de mayor prestigio del clan se encontraban sentados en unas sillas que habían sido colocadas para ellos, el resto se tenían que conformar con ver el acto de pie, pero aun pese a esta distinción de trato, todos se volvieron al sentir la energía de Serena. Ella había llegado del brazo de Sammy, y al verla la sonrisa de Diamante aumentó aun más si cabe. Llena de dignidad y no dispuesta a mostrar debilidad ante el que en breve se convertiría su marido, la Princesa avanzó a paso firme y decidido. Enseguida llegó al lado de su futuro esposo, pero prefirió ignorarlo y centrar su atención en Zafiro, el cual tuvo que morderse el labio para contener su sonrisa, es por eso que decidió comenzar con el rito de unión.

"**Como ya sabéis, hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros los Malfoy, nuestra Princesa heredera ha elegido a nuestro monarca como esposo. Es un día muy importante porque con esta unión, nuestra familia Real vuelve a estar con nosotros." **Habló el joven miembro del consejo. **"Comencemos"**

Dicho esto cogió la daga de oro entre sus manos, y se dirigió a su hermano.

"**Diamante tu muñeca" **

El hombre le entregó la muñeca a Zafiro. Este la descubrió un poco e hizo una incisión sobre la piel, provocando que la sangre manara inmediatamente. Sin tiempo a desaprovechar nada, Zafiro dejó la daga y tomó el cáliz poniéndolo justo debajo de la muñeca sangrante, recogiendo la mayor cantidad de sangre posible. Cuando ya tenía suficiente soltó el brazo de su hermano, así como la copa de oro y rubíes y tomó de nuevo la daga.

"**Serena es tu turno" **

La joven vampiresa, no respondió tan súbitamente, por el contrario se tomó su tiempo, su mente funcionaba como los ordenadores, que cuanto más cosas almacenan más lentas van. Entre los asistentes empezaron los cuchicheos, todos preguntándose como es que la Princesa no seguí con el ritual, tachándola de vulgar…. Pero ella acabó levantando su brazo y aproximárselo a su primo para que siguiera con su labor. Zafiro tomó su pequeña muñeca entre sus manos, colocó la daga sobre la blanquecina piel de la muñeca y antes de proceder con el corte observó a su prima. Por primera vez se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía, muy a pesar del maquillaje que llevaba. Porque aunque maquilles tu rostro nunca puedes maquillar tus ojos, y los ojos de Serena reflejaban tristeza, agonía y temor. Zafiro sintió compasión por ella, pero tenía que ser leal a su hermano, procedían de la misma sangre y los hermanos siempre se apoyan, eso le había enseñado su padre.

"**Zafiro, continua" **exigió el monarca.

Diamante se estaba empezando a impacientar con tanta pausa, tenía ganas de acabar cuanto antes y llevarse a su esposa a su habitación. Una idea que no había agradado a Esmeralda, de hecho nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era de su agrado. Pues estaba viendo como su sueño de casarse con Diamante y gobernar se iba al garete por culpa de una princesita oportunista. Se negaba quedar relegada a la amante, ya no sería tratada como señora, algo que había sido habitual hasta el anuncio del compromiso de Serena con Diamante. La odiaba y tenía la sensación que acabaría odiándola mucho más.

"**Claro" **respondió el oficiante.

Apretó un poco más la muñeca de su prima y se dispuso a herirla para extraer su sangre.

"**Yo que tú no lo haría" **

Se trataba de Endimión, que junto con la mitad sus hombres habían llegado a tiempo para salvar a Serena de las garras de Diamante. Todos tenías las armas preparadas, arcos o espada daba igual, después de todo todas tenían el mismo cometido.

"**¿Endimión?" **

Serena no podía creer que hubieran ido a salvarla y que además hubieran entrado en el castillo como si nada. Y lo que más le sorprendía es ver a Endimión aparentemente sano.

"**¿Cómo demonios habéis llegado hasta aquí?" **preguntó muy enfadado el dueño de la fortaleza.

Endimión no pudo evitar sonreír antes de contestar de manera un tanto chulesca

"**Tengo mi propios métodos****" **

Diamante estaba que no cabía en sí de rabia, casi se podía ver como le salía el humo por las orejas. El resto de los Malfoy no sabían muy bien que hacer, si asustarse de tener el enemigo en casa o por el contrario alegarse.

"**Marchaos"**

La voz era la de Zafiro, pero en vez de dirigirse a los intrusos como era de esperar, se dirigió a los suyos, algo que sorprendió a todos.

"**¿Qué diantre crees que estás haciendo?" **pidió su hermano, mientras que veía como su hermano se marchaba.

"**Esto es una lucha entre Endimión y tú, no metas a más inocentes en el medio. Resuélvetelas tu solito, HERMANO" **le respondió mostrando un carácter desconocido, y que en los últimos pares de día había comenzado a aflorar.

Viendo que Zafiro se disponía a marcharse, el resto del clan, lo imitó. El pequeño de los hermanos tomó a su prima del brazo y se la llevó. Justo cuando pasaron por al lado de los Romanus Serena se quedó parada viendo a Compañero, a su autentico Compañero. No quería marcharse de allí, quería estar con él ver lo que pasaba, pero su primo no pensaba lo mismo, y la jalaba para marcharse de ese lugar, Sammy también estaba allí para apoyarlo. Ella protestaba, pero fue callada por el mismísimo Endimión.

"**Vosotros también marchaos, esto es algo que tenemos que resolver entre nosotros dos" **

"**Pero Endimión tu sigues herido" **le recordó Zocite, pues no quería dejarlo solo ante tal situación.

"**He dicho que os marchéis" **

Todos obedecieron muy desganados, ninguno pensaba que el dejar a su Rey a solas con Diamante podía traer algo bueno.

"**Y vigilarla" **fue lo ultimo que dijo a sus hombres y a los primos de Serena, sin ni siquiera volver. Tenía la mirada fija en su adversario.

"**Parece que esta va a ser nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento. Es una pena, porque era divertido ganarte, tendré que buscarme a otro" **Comentó Diamante con aires de superioridad una vez que ya se encontraban a solas.

Endimión se sumó al juego de su adversario y dijo con sátira **"Veo que tienes mucha confianza de que vas a derrotarme" **

"**¿No lo hago siempre?" **el tono de Diamante cada vez era más burlón. Su ego inflado pesaba demasiado como para estarse cayado.

"**No siempre" **

El líder del los Malfoy sacó la espada de su funda y atacó a Endimión, con todas sus ganas, lo odiaba y estaba dispuesto a acabar con él. Pero Endi no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer así como así, estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final y acabar con su adversario. Justo cuando Diamante estaba dispuesto a clavar en el su arma, el líder de los Romanus alzó su brazo bloqueando así la hoja de plata (en realidad es de acero pero bañada en plata para que sea efectiva contra los vampiros). Forcejearon durante unos momentos hasta que al final, gracias a un fuerte impulso de los brazos de Endimión se separaron.

Mientras que estos dos luchaban, Serena era llevada lejos del lugar escoltada por sus dos primos. Nada más subir las escaleras que llevaban a la planta principal, comprobó que había un gran gentío, la planta entera estaba repleta algo que era muy extraño pero aun lo era más ver que esas personas eran tanto del Clan Malfoy como Romanus. La princesa siguió dejándose llevar por Zafiro, el cual la llevo a su pequeño estudio y la dejó a cargo de Sammy, mientras que solucionaba unos asuntos.

Tras asegurarse que su prima no se iba a escapar, Zafiro fue en busca de Malaquita, no se extrañó al encontrarle en compañía de Marius y Kent Romanus, así como los tres Generales que había acompañado a Endimión.

"**Primo, por lo que veo no tardasteis demasiado en entrar en contacto con lo Romanus"** comentó el hermano pequeño de Diamante

"**Aunque yo no hubiera salido en su busca, ellos habrían llegado igualmente pues venían a por la Princesa" **informó el general.

"**Sí pero habríamos tardado más sin duda. ¿Pero decirme donde se encuentra mi hija?" **habló Marius deseoso de estrechar a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

"**Se encuentra descansando, se encuentra sana, salva y soltera." **Lo tranquilizó Zafiro.

"**¿Por qué hacéis esto?" **preguntó Kent con curiosidad **"Nos odiáis"**

"**No hago esto por vuestra gente, sino por la mía. Serena es tanto princesa vuestra como nuestra y es por ella por lo que hacemos esto"**

"**¿Aun a sabiendas que eso signifique la muerte de su hermano?" **esta vez el que preguntó fue Andrew.

Malaquite por su parte estudiaba a su primo, el sabía el fuerte respeto que este procesaba a su hermano mayor. Y también conocía que esta situación no le era nada fácil para él, el deber de sacrificar a su hermano para el beneficio de todos los suyos.

"**El no hubiera dudado en hacerlo para conseguir sus objetivos ¿Por qué debería yo hacer lo contrario? Diamante es…. Todo será mejor sin él"**

Nadie pudo decir nada más porque tan pronto como Zafiro acabara de hablar, un miembro de la guardia llegó corriendo en su busca.

"**Señor la Princesa ha bajado de nuevo a l****a Cripta"**

"**¿La has dejado sola?" **preguntó sorprendido ante tal noticia el general de los Malfoy.

"**Nooooo, dejé a Sammy con ella, estaba cansada no pensé que sería necesario más hombres" **se defendió Zafiro.

"**Con mi hija siempre son necesarios más hombres"**

Tras decir esto Zafiro, Malaquite, Marius, Kent, Andrew, Jedite y Zosite fueron corriendo es su busca.

Serena había prometido quedarse en el estudio tranquila hasta que Zafiro regresará. Y lo hubiera hecho de buena gana sino fuera porque Endimión estaba en peligro. Desde que él y sus hombres habían llegado al castillo, Endimión había ocultado su energía, primero para no delatar su presencia y luego para no preocupar a Serena. Durante todo ese rato ella había permanecido ingenua a lo que estaría ocurriendo allí abajo, pero algo había pasado que había hecho que Endimión descuidara ese cerrojo a su energía, y ahora Serena podía sentir cual débil se sentía. Y es que la herida que Diamante le había causado en su anterior rencuentro había tenido una considerable gravedad, pues la plata a la vez que actuaba como anticicatrizante, también era una especie de venenos para su sangre, y había estado más muerto que vivo cuando sus amigos lo llevaron a casa. Tardaría meses en que su cuerpo eliminara por completo las toxinas de la plata, aun así Endimión había decidido combatir y ahora lo estaba pagando. Cuando Serena alcanzó el lugar donde los dos hombres se encontraban, se topó con que Endimión se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Con el bazo que blandía la espada un poco más levantada para interceptar el ataque de su oponente que se encontraba medio tendido sobre él. La Princesa sentía el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Diamante para liberar a su amado, pero no podía hacer eso, era una idea estúpida, al igual que las muchas otras que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Sammy consiguió alcanzarla que algo cogió su ojo, algo brillante, plateado…. Una daga, una que perteneciá a Endimión y que en un momento dado había sacado para utilizar pero no le debió servir de mucho porque estaba olvidada. Sin dar ocasión a que su primo la detuviera, Serena corrió a por ella, ninguno de los dos combatientes se percataron de su presencia hasta que Serena había clavado el puñal a Diamante por la espalda, tanto empeño puso en ello que llegó a clavarle parte de la empuñadura. La herida fue certera y mortal, la plata de la hoja entró en contacto con el corazón de Diamante provocando su muerte inmediata. Endimión se encontraba sorprendido de que se encontrara allí, pero también enfurecido y agradecido, algo que no era para menos teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que se encontraba. Estaba completamente exhausto, su cuerpo entero le dolía, aun así reaccionó cuando vio que la Princesa se caía al suelo desvanecida. Se quitó al muerto de encima, y de rodillas en el suelo cogió a Serena entre sus brazos, amortiguando la caída. Con delicadeza la colocó bien entre sus brazos y se puso en pie de nuevo, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban, con ella entre sus brazos se dispuso a buscar ayuda tanto para ella como para él.

Los siete hombres que corrieron en busca de Serena llegaron justo a tiempo. Marius tomó a su hija de los brazos de Endi, mientras este era socorrido por sus amigos. Zafiro les mostró que habitaciones podían ocupar, sin embargo antes de hacerlo no pudo evitar echar un vistazo sobre el cadáver de su hermano. Cuando vio a Endimión con Serena entre sus brazos, pudo sentir el dolor en su pecho, pero aun así una fuerte sensación de alivio invadía todo su ser.

"**No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él" **comentó Malaquite, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su primo.

"**Gracias. Yo voy a mostrarles sus habitaciones" **

Y tras eso Malaquite fue a preparar todo lo necesario para dar sepultura a su primo mayor. Y en cuanto al resto, se encargaron de atender al superviviente de la batalla y a la doncella desvanecida.


	26. ¿Quien es el Líder?

_Bueno una véz más aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de estos vampiros, este capitulo creo que es un capitulo que estabais esperando, pues ya las cosas estan empezando a estar en su sitio, Pero no adelantemos a contecimientos, ahora solo me queda agradecer a Ydiel, a Kira Moon, Usako Suyi, Saly-Luna, Silver Moonlight-81, Serenity, Kaoru himura, Isabel, Pinkymex, Alice Pastén, Ceres, Lorena, Jaz021, Angi Bloom y como no a mi amiga Sere Chiba, gracias a todas por vuestras palabras de apoyo. Ahora me despido, que disfruteís del capitulo._

_PD: Las comillas sin negrita son pensamientos, no es q me haya confundido._

Serena y Endimión fueron llevados a cuartos diferentes para ser atendidos de sus diversos males. Zoicite se encargó de su amigo, mientras que Ilene se encargó de la Princesa, algo que no agradó del todo a su hijo pues quería ser él quien atendiera a su prima.

"**Hijo puedo yo sola, se lo que hago" **le comentó su madre ante la constante insistencia de ayudarla.

No le quedó otra cosa más que acabar cediendo y marcharse con la música a otra parte, cualquier lugar mientras no fuera con su padre.

Ciertamente Ilene tenía razón, podía ella sola. La joven vampiresa no tenía nada grave, tan solo agotamiento, el no dormir, el estrés, el no comer habían hecho mella en ella y se notaba con nada más verla, nada más sentirla, su cuerpo no emanaba energía, no brillaba. Un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba, al igual que alimento, recordó que Zoicite llevaba en su maletín sangre en tarros y fue a pedirle uno de ellos. Marchó a la habitación donde Endimión estaba siendo atendido. Llamó a la puerta y tras recibir el consentimiento entró, se encontró que Zoicite estaba atendiendo la única herida que Endimión había obtenido en la batalla, por suerte no se trataba de nada grave, sino de algo superficial, pero que no beneficiaba a su estado delicado.

"**¿Cómo se encuentra?" **preguntó la fémina preocupada también por el estado de salud del joven convaleciente.

"**Bastante bien teniendo en cuenta su situación, tan solo tiene un pequeño corte. Podría ser mucho peor" **respondió el doctor. **"¿Y como se encuentra la Princesa"**

"**Lo le ocurre nada importante, es agotamiento, Sammy me comentó que hace días que no duerme bien, eso ligado a la falta de apetito y a su situación con Diamante no es muy buena combinación." **Explicó ella

"**Ya veo, entonces la receta es una buena dosis de sueño"**

"**Exacto y una dosis de alimentó" **

"**Ya veo" **Zoicite se acercó al maletín que tenía sobre la cama y extrajo dos pequeña botellita de cristal (como esa típica de leche de los dibujitos) que contenían cuarto de litro de sangre cada una. **"¿Valen con dos?" **preguntó inseguro.

"**Sí creo que será suficiente, por lo menos por el momento" **contestó Ilene a la vez que se acercaba a tomar las botellas.

Además Zoicite le facilitó las gomas por las cuales le suministraría la sangre, creando con todos los elementos una especie de gotero (Ya sabéis el suero ese que ponen en los hospitales cuando estás malo o te van a operar)

"**Es necesario que lo calientes antes, la sangre esta coagulada" **explicó el varón.

"**No te preocupes lo haré. Por cierto toma este brebaje, le ayudará a descansar un poco, le hace falta" **Ilene sacó un pequeño botecito con un liquido color azul pitufo, que le dio al general, amigo y médico de Endimión, y tras esto se marchó.

Solicitó a una de las criadas del castillo que por favor encendieran el fuego de la chimenea, pues lo necesitaba para calentar los frascos, así como también solicitó un caldero con agua, muy necesario para calentar las cosas al baño maría. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, introdujo la aguja por en el brazo de la durmiente y la conectó a uno de los botes de sangre que ya se encontraba en estado liquido y que además contenía el mismo brebaje que le había entregado a Zoicite para Endimión, un somnífero apto para vampiros. Estuvo con Serena hasta que su frágil cuerpo admitió el medio litro de sangre, cuando eso había ocurrido, extrajo la aguja del brazo y la dejó descansar.

Mientras su líder o sus líderes mejor dicho se recuperaran, los Romanus habían sido invitados a quedarse en el castillo. Ahora Serena era la que mandaba en esa fortaleza, y por nada en el mundo habría permitido que se echaran a los suyos. Así pues los clases comenzaron a convivir. Dentro de esa convivencia era inevitable el contacto entre unos y otros, y era algo más inevitable cuando había alguien de tu familia. Sammy intentó todo lo habido y por haber el no estar cerca de su padre, había sido escasas las ocasiones en las que había estado con él. Sin embargo no siempre las cosas salen como nosotros esperamos, un día después de la muerte de Diamante, tratando de huir de una desquiciada del clan, Sammy entró en una de las habitaciones más solitarias de la fortificación, pues se encontraba en un ala que no se solía utilizar, pero había quien si lo hacía y entre ellos estaban sus padres. Kent e Ilene habían acudido a esa habitación en busca de intimidad, no entraba nadie por lo que era un sitio excelente, pero sus planes se vieron truncado y ni más ni menos que por su hijo. Sammy al principio no se percató de la presencia de sus progenitores, entró en la sala e inmediatamente cerró la puerta, dándoles las espalda, fue en el momento que se volvió cuando los vio, encima de un sofá, con su padre tumbado encima de su madre la cual le envolvía con sus piernas, una imagen que cualquier hijo preferiría no ver jamás. Los tres se quedaron de piedra.

"**Sammy hijo, veras nosotros….no, esto no…" **comenzó a hablar Kent mientras se quitaba de encima de Ilene y se ponía en pie.

"**¿Me vais a decir que no era lo que parecía, que no estabais a punto de hacer el amor? ****Soy bastante mayorcito para saber, que cuando os reencontráis os la pasáis retozando como animales en celo"**

"**SAMUEL. NO CONSIENTO QUE NOS TRATES ASI"** le regaño su madre, que ya había recuperado la dignidad perdida.

"**Entiendo porque debo guárdate respeto a ti madre, pero no porque debería guardárselo a él" **

"**Es tu padre" **indicó ella.

"**¿De verdad? Yo lo miro y solo veo la cara de un desconocido, que acostumbra a aprovecharse de mi madre" **contestó Sammy muy mordaz.

"**Entiendo tu rencor hacia mi" **comenzó a hablar Kent **"Pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa, no hay nada que me hubiera gustado más que teneros conmigo pero los míos no lo hubieran aceptado"**

"**¿Era más importante cuatro personas intolerantes que tu propio hijo? me das pena. ¿Te crees que por venir de vez en cuando, mandar alguna que otra carta y dejarme algún regalo iba a compensar tu error? Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas. Por cierto aquí tienes tu estúpida daga, no la quiero"**

Sammy extrajo la daga que su padre le había regalado en la última visita y la tiró al suelo.

Ilene estaba horrorizada por el trato que su hijo estaba teniendo con su padre. Por su parte Kent fue hasta donde había caído la daga y se agachó a recogerla. Al ponerse en pie se quedo un rato observándola antes de hablar de nuevo.

"**Esta daga perteneció a mi padre, me la regaló cuando más o menos tenía tu edad. Te la regale porque quería que continuara en la familia, pero sino la quieres no puedo hacer nada. Voy a buscar a Marius debe estar que se sube por las paredes"**

Tras decir esto el hombre se marchó dejando a madre e hijo a solas.

Por su parte Endimión pareció decidido a dar dolor de cabeza a todos sus allegados, apenas había descansado un día completo, cuando no solo abrió los ojos de nuevo, sino que también se puso en pie, no había nadie en la habitación que lo pudiera regañar. Se quitó las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se puso en pie, estaba completamente desnudo y así no podía ir a ninguna parte (aunque a más de una ya le gustaría), no tuvo que buscar mucho su ropa, porque su amigo Zoicite la había dejado bien a la vista en una silla próxima a la cama. Ya vestido salió de su habitación en busca de alguien con vida, el sol ya estaba oculto así que de seguro ya estaría todos despiertos. Pero en la planta en la que se encontraba no encontró a nadie, todo estaba en silencio sepulcral, y decidió probar suerte en la planta principal. Bajando por la gran escalinata de piedra pudo sentir la energía procedente de sus amigos, del padre de Serena, así como la energía procedente de Malaquita y el hombre que le había permitido enfrentarse a Diamante, y del cual no conocía su nombre. Siguió el rastro de energía como un sabueso sigue el rastro de los olores, ni siquiera reparó en que las personas que se encontraban en los lugares por los que él pasaba se le quedaban mirando con asombro. Tal y como había sentido todos los hombres se encontraban en el salón charlando, debatiendo que es lo que harían a partir de ahora, no sintieron que la energía de Endimión se acercaba y se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz.

"**¿Cómo se encuentra Serena?" **

Ella había sido su última preocupación al dormirse y la primera al despertarse, el temor que algo malo le ocurriera era muy grande.

"**Se encuentra descansando, hijo" **le contestó Marius que claro está estaba al tanto de la situación de su hija.

"**¿No me engañáis?"** preguntó inseguro.

"**Endi, la Princesa solo estaba exhausta por la falta de sueño, no es nada que unos días en la cama no repare. Algo que también es indicado para ti" **comentó Zoicite, que no estaba del todo feliz por ver a su amigo en pie. Tonto era por no haberle dado el brebaje de Ilene le había entregado, pero no pensó que fuera necesario.

"**Ya déjalo Zoicite, estoy bien" **protestó el Endimión.

"**Sí es mejor que lo dejes, porque él va a hacer lo que le venga en gana" **indicó Jedite.

Endimión ignoró el comentario de su cuñado, y centró su mirada en el único hombre que no conocía.

"**Creo que no nos conocemos…"**

"**Mi nombre es Zafiro, es un placer verle sano Rey Endimión" **respondió cortésmente el Malfoy.

"**Todos los presentes sabemos de buena tinta que ese no es un titulo que me pertenezca a mi" **

A Zafiro le agradó la contestación, si hubiera sido su hermano se hubiera alagado a más no poder, pero Endimión rechazó el titulo porque no le correspondía.

"**Eso podría tener solución" **indicó Malaquite

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, mientras que hablaban Endimión aprovechó y comió algo porque estaba muerto de hambre. Tras hablar lo pertinente, decidió ir a ver a Serena, entró a la habitación, Con sigilo ce aproximo hasta ella y se la quedó observando, realmente se la veía cansada, lo que hubiera dado para evitarle ese trago, no tenía nada mejor que hacer por lo que decidió quedarse acompañándola un rato. Pero un rato se convirtió en horas, y las horas días, y después de cuatro días Serena había recuperado la luminosidad en su rostro, las horas de sueño, así como el alimento suministrado mediante agujas había sido la mar de efectivo. Ya hacía dos días que Ilene había dejado de mezclar su pócima milagrosa con la sangre, por lo que en cualquier momento la Princesa estaría a punto de despertar. Endimión no quiso dejarla en ningún momento, desde que entró para comprobar como estaba no había vuelto a salir de allí. Se pasaba las horas sentado al lado de su cama, observándola, tomándola de la mano, diciendo entre susurros que la amaba, que lo sentía. Y por las mañanas se acomodaba en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, y como podía conciliaba el sueño. Puede que tan solo necesitara descansar pero él no lo haría hasta estar seguro que ella estaba bien.

Serena por fin abrió los ojos después de llevar cinco días durmiendo, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se encontraba bien, descansada, relajada… aunque no estaba segura de lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era clavarle una daga a Diamante y después tan solo vacío, ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido con Endimión. Este pensamiento la hizo incorporarse rápidamente de la cama, provocando un mareo típico después de estar tumbada durante tanto tiempo, así que tuvo que volver a recostarse. Sin saber muy bien porque, Serena volvió la cabeza para un lado y lo vio, Endimión estaba tumbado en un sobre un sillón más pequeño que él, su postura le debía de resultar lo más incomoda, o por lo menos a ella se lo parecía. Mucho más tranquila se volvió a incorporar, se retiró las sabanas que la cubrían, ya no llevaba su vestido negro, sino uno de sus camisones de seda, suponía que alguna de las sirvientas había sacado sus ropajes y le había puesto algo más apropiado. Se puso en pie con cuidado, se sentía un poco débil pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante, caminó hasta donde estaba el vampiro. Le resulto una dulce estampa, siempre le había gustado espiarlo cuando dormía, se veía hermoso. La fémina se arrodilló a su lado, y observó el rostro dormido del durmiente, verlo ahí acorrucado en el diminuto sofá de su habitación se le hacía tierno, quería pensar que estaba allí por ella¿Por qué sino iba a estar allí?. De manera instintiva su mano derecha se alzó para acariciar el rostro de él, sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla… ni ella misma tenía ni idea de cuanto lo amaba hasta que huyó y pensó que no volvería a verlo, no volvería hablarle o a tocarle. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, había acudido en su busca como en los cuentos en los que el Príncipe siempre salvaba a la Princesa de las fauces del malvado. Un mechón rebelde del cabello de Endimión calló sobre los ojos de su dueño y Serena se sintió en la necesidad re retirarlo, pero tras tocar su cabello le había sido imposible dejar de hacerlo, le gustaba enterrar sus manos en su cabeza cuando hacían el amor, cuando se besaban, era un viejo habito que no podía olvidar aun cuando se suponía que no sentía nada por él.

Endimión sentía como alguien le acariciaba, pero la única presencia que podía sentir era la de Serena. Automáticamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las dos orbes azul cielo que frecuentaban constantemente sus pensamientos. Sintió como tan pronto abrió los ojos, la mano que le acariciaba su pelo se retiraba.

"**Hola" **saludó tímidamente la joven, se sentía como se siente un niño cuando su madre le pillaba con la mano en el tarro de las galletas en mitad de la noche.

"**Ey, hola" **Endimión sonrió, le resultaba muy atractiva la reacción de la rubia **"Por fin has despertado, empezábamos a pensar que nunca lo ibas a hacer"**

"**¿Cuántas horas e dormido?" **preguntó curiosa la joven ante tal declaración.

El varón rió y se incorporó, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba dolorido por la mala posición en la que dormía. Masajeándose el cuello contestó.

"**Querida no solo has dormido horas, sino días, cinco para ser exactos" **

La cara de Serena era realmente graciosa, no se podía negar que la declaración de Endimión le había pillado por sorpresa.

"**Es broma¿Verdad?" **

"**No preciosa, es la verdad. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" **

La preocupación era evidente tanto en la voz como en el rostro del varón.

"**Sí"**

Ella seguía sin salir de su asombro.

"**Me alegro, porque me preocupé mucho cuando caíste inconsciente" **

"**¿Por qué estás aquí Endimión?" **preguntó muy seria la Princesa.

"**Por ti" **respondió el sinceramente **"Quería sacarte de aquí y llevarte de vuelta a casa" **

"**¿Y ya no?" **

Escuchar el tiempo pasado en la declaración de Endimión la hizo entristecer un poco. Endimión lo notó y un rayó de esperanza se asomó en su corazón, se acercó un poco más hacía ella y con el dorso de la mano le acarició la mejilla. Ella lo miró directamente a sus oscuros ojos azules esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

"**Siempre, no podría volver a estar separado de ti. Ya no más, lo hice una vez y me arrepiento de ello, me gané tu odio y no es lo que yo quiero"**

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?"**

"**A ti, te quiero a ti. Quiero…. quiero estar contigo, casarme contigo y no por una obligación sino porque es lo que deseo, lo que quiero."**

"**Yo también quiero todo eso" **

Endimión no cabía en sí de gozo, tanto que no pudo esperar mucho más y se abalanzó a los labios de la joven. Se trataba de un beso lleno de pasión de amor, de futuro, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder el poder a su compañero, aunque lo rompieron cuando el estomagó de Serena pidió comida.

"**Creo que hay alguien que tiene hambre" **bromeó el varón, ella por su parte se avergonzó.

Endimión se separó un poco para poder quitarse la chaqueta y también su camisa, luego se sentó en el suelo, y obligó a Serena a que si colocara entre sus piernas.

"**Bebe"** fue lo único que dijo y ella obedeció.

Serena agachó su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a su cuello. Su boca se abrió dejando paso a su lengua, y lo lamió delicadamente como buscando un lugar optimo para clavar sus dientes, cuando lo hizo abrió aun más su boca revelando sus colmillos que se clavaron en el cuello de Endimión. Su sangre comenzó a fluir por la garganta de la fémina aliviando la sensación de hambre, una de sus manos se escondió en su pelo azabache mientras que la otra lo tomaba por el hombro, Endi por su parte le facilitaba el acceso doblando el cuello hacía el lado contrario, a la vez que la tenía cogida por la espalda. Lo que parecía un simple acto de alimentación se estaba convirtiendo en un acto lleno de erotismo. Ya satisfecha Serena retiró sus colmillos y lamió los dos orificios que ellos habían causado.

"**¿Ya?" **preguntó el varón

""**No" **

Y con eso, Serena acercó sus labios a los de él y retomaron el beso donde lo habían dejado. Las manos de ella cobraron vida propia y sin previo aviso se movían por el torso desnudo del hombre, este no se oponía le agradaba sentir esas diminutas manos sobre su pecho. Por su parte el hacía lo propio salvo con las piernas de ella, introdujo las manos entre su el tejido del camisón, manoseando las firmes piernas de su amada, comenzó por los gemelos, y fue subiendo y subiendo hasta acabar con las manos sus glúteos, los cuales apretó ganándose un gruñido de la joven, y aunque sus labios estaban ocupados jugueteando con los de ella esbozó una sonrisa. La cosa se fue calentando ya no solo conectaban sus labios, sino también sus lenguas, ambos estaban tan metidos en su pasión que se olvidaron de todo, de donde estaban, de su convalecencia…. de todo. Las manos de Endimión abandonaron el trasero de la joven y se dirigieron al bode del camisón que llevaba, sin mucho problema lo fue subiendo, hasta quitárselo por completo, revelando su cuerpo desnudo. El aprovechó la ruptura del beso, para cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama, no era cuestión de hacer el amor en el suelo teniendo en cuenta que había estado varios días inconsciente. Eso trajo a la consciencia a Endi, que paró en seco y dejó a Serena con los pies en el suelo.

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa?" **preguntó ella que no entendía porque había parado tan en seco.

"**Tenemos que bajar, tienen que saber que te has recuperado" **

"**Pero…" **

"**Ya habrá tiempo para esto, ahora vamos a vestirte no puedes bajar así" **

Serena no protestó más, y buscó algo que ponerse, primero la ropa interior y luego el vestido que muy atentamente ató Endimión. Mientras que se arregló el pelo, él aprovechó para ponerse de nuevo la camisa, así como la chaqueta, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, fueron en busca de los demás para comentar las buenas nuevas. Endimión la tomó de la mano y no la soltó hasta que bajaron la escalinata de piedra, una vez abajo, fueron al salón donde habitualmente la familia de la Princesa se reunía. Y en efecto allí estaban todos, su padre, su tío y su primo, los cuales se sintieron muy alegrados al comprobar que Serena al fin habían despertado.

"**Padreeeeeeee" **la Princesa abandonó a Endimión para ir a abrazar a su padre.

Este la recibió de buena gana, lleva días queriéndolo hacer pero no había tenido oportunidad.

"**Hija mía ¿te sientes bien?" **le preguntó mientras le acariciaba su larga cabellera.

"**Sí, ya estoy bien" **respondió ella

"**No sabes cuanto me alegra, me tenías muy preocupado, sin saber nada de tí"**

"**Papá no ha pasado nada malo"**

"**Eso no es lo que nos ha llegado a nuestros oídos" **cometo su tío Kent

"**¿Qué es lo que habéis odio?" **Preguntó alarmada la joven tras separarse de su padre.

"**Que Diamante trató de violarte" **respondió Endimión

Serena no sabía que decir, había guardado la esperanza de que no se enteraran de ese mal momento.

"**Lo siento mucho pero teníamos que decírselo" **comentó Zafiro haciéndose notar.

"**Lo entiendo"**

"**Majestad, quiero que sepa que lo único que buscábamos era su bienestar." **

"**¿Cómo me has llamado?" **preguntó sorprendida a Zafiro.

"**Si lo preferís podría llamarla mi Reina, porque aunque la coronación no tendrá lugar hasta dentro de un par de días, el titulo ya es todo vuestro" **comentó el varón.

"**¿Y cuando será eso?"**

"**Cuando el resto de nuestro Clan esté aquí para ver a su nueva Reina" **contestó Marius

Serena estaba que no cabía en si de su asombro. "**¿Qué?"**

"**Endimión ha abdicado. Aun queda mucho camino por recorrer pero los dos Clanes vuelven a estar juntos liderados por una misma, tú" **explicó su padre.

Serena los miró a todos sorprendida, no se esperaba nada de eso, no estaba segura de su valía para cumplir la labor.

"**No sé si podré hacerlo" **confesó sus temores

"**Yo le ayudaré a hacerlo" **comentó Zafiro. **"Es lo que hacía con mi hermano"**

"**Y también cuenta con nosotros" **contestó su tío Kent mientras señalaba a su hermano y a él.

Serena estaba conmovida por la respuesta y el apoyo que estaban teniendo con ella, aunque todavía le faltaba una persona.

"**¿Y que me decís vos, Endimión, cuento con vuestro apoyo?" **

"**Por su puesto os ayudaré en lo que necesitéis" **respondió con seriedad el hasta ahora líder de los Romanus.

La joven se acercó hasta a él, y le volvió a preguntar.

"**¿Incluso si os necesito como mi Rey y mi Esposo?"**

"**¿M estáis pidiendo que me case con vos?" **preguntó medio sorprendido.

"**Yo creía que estábamos prometidos" **bromeó Serena, aunque en realidad es que de cara a los miembros de Clan Romanus Serena y Endimión seguían comprometidos, porque no se hizo publicó la ruptura del compromiso, tan solo ellos dos lo sabían, Endimión tubo que evitar reírse al acordarse.

"**Creo recordar algo similar, sí"**

"**¿Es eso un sí?" **Preguntó Serena deseosa de conocer la respuesta.

"**Jajaja, Sí es un sí" **respondió él.

"**Habría algún problema para celebrar la boda el mismo día de la coronación?" **le preguntó la vampiresa a su primo.

"**No, de hecho Endimión nos pido que la preparáramos por si acaso" **

Serena se volvió para ver a su prometido, eso tampoco se lo había esperado.

"**Tú misma lo has dicho, estábamos prometidos, quería estar preparado" **

Ella terminó de acercarse a el, y acarició dulcemente su rostro. En su cara tenía una sonrisa de pura felicidad, no le faltaba nada para no sentirse así. Y sin importarle que su padre, su tío incluso su primo estuvieran allí, besó a su prometido. Aunque no era un beso como el que habían compartido hacía rato en el dormitorio, en comparación con ese este era un beso monjil. Solo la unión de sus labios, en un simple gesto de amor. Cuando se separó Serena no pudo evitar el bromear.

"**Parece que no te vas a poder escapar del titulo de Rey"**

"**Jajajaja, eso parece"**

Los otros tres hombres también rieron con la broma.

Tal y como le habían dicho a Serena la celebración de la coronación tendría lugar cuando los miembros del Clan Romanus que faltaban, estuvieran de regreso en Italia. En su busca habían partido los tres genéreles, así como Sammy y el general de los Malfoy, todos ellos con la intención de llevar al clan sano y salvo la coronación de la nueva Reina. Los cinco hombres partieron tan pronto como la decisión fue tomada, no querían perder más tiempo del necesario, pues el tiempo podía jugar en su contra, no todos los Malfoy estarían de acuerdo con la coronación de Serena y con la llegada a su trono de un Romanus. Aparte estaba el hecho de que Jedite y Andrew estaban deseosos de ver a sus amadas, incluso Zoicite ansiaba ver a su joven alumna como sus amigos solían llamarla. Poco sabían ellos que Malaquite en parte se había apuntado al viaje no solo por compromiso para con su deber, sino también con la esperanza de poder conocer un poco más a la joven que conoció en la aldea. Al llegar al castillo Rei y Lita corrieron a los brazos de su parejas, a Reí parecía haberle crecido la barriga una barbaridad en tan solo unas semanas que había estado fuera, y en cuanto a Lita parecía mucho más recuperada de la muerte de su cuñado y con los sentimientos hacía Andrew mucho más claros. Amy por su parte recibió a Zoicite con una sonrisa y con un tímido saludo. En cuanto a Mina se sorprendió de volver a ver al hombre que conoció meses atrás. Tras las bienvenidas llegó la hora de las preguntas.

"**¿Y donde está mi hermano y Sere, no les habría pasado nada verdad?" **preguntó Rei siendo la primera en iniciar la sesión de interrogatorio.

"**Ambos están bien, pero en Italia" **respondió su esposo.

"**¿Y que hacen en Italia?" **esta vez la que preguntó fue Mina.

"**ehhhh, bueno han decidido que volvamos a vivir allí" **respondió Andrew un poco inseguro de que contestar, porque de eso no habían hablado.

"**¿Pero que pasa con los Malfoy? Seguro que vuelven a atracarnos en cuanto volvamos" **protestó Lita.

"**Puedo asegurarles señoras, que eso no va ocurrir, me encargaré de ello" **indicó Malaquite.

"**¿Y quien es usted?" **preguntó Rei de nuevo

"**Soy Malaquite, General del Clan Malfoy" **

Las chicas como es evidente se asustaron

"**Chicas tranquilas no muerde, él nos ayudó a rescatar a Serena y a derrotar a ****Diamante" **comentó entre risas Andrew y es que durante los días que habían compartido juntos se habían hecho amigos de él.

"**Además es el primo de nuestra Princesa. Perdón, nuestra Reina" **dijo Zoicite.

"**¿QUEEEEEE?" **exclamaron todas las chicas a la vez

"**Ah claro vosotras no lo sabéis, pero Serena ahora es la reina de los dos clanes, de hecho la coronarán tan pronto lleguemos a Italia" **esta vez quien hablo fue Jedite, los chicos se lo estaban pasando en grande con las caras y reacciones de las vampiresas.

"**¿Y que estabais esperando para decírnoslo? Voy corriendo a empaquetar" **comentó Rei que enseguida fue imitada por las demás.

Estaba apunto de llegar la mañana cunado Serena abandonó la compañía de los cuatro hombres. El día había sido completamente agotador, en el cual se tuvo que poner al día de todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaría por pasar a partir deshora. Por suerte para ella Ilene entró a la habitación dispuesta a raptar pues quería examinarla para ver como se encontraba. También le preguntó por su embarazo, no era un tanto alocado que ella lo supiera, pues la misma Serena se lo había comentado a Sammy, y este era el hijo de Ilene, aunque la mujer le había asegurado que no había sido necesario que el se lo dijera. Estuvieron hablando un poco entre ellas sobre sus cosas, sobre la mala relación de Sammy con Kent, sobre los planes de Serena y Endimión…. Ilene había recomendado a la joven decirle las noticias de su embarazo a Endimión, pero Serena no estaba tan segura, no quería forzar las cosas, la buena nueva podría esperar hasta después de la boda, el niño iba a seguir ahí después de todo. Dos doncellas la acompañaron hasta su dormitorio para ayudarla a desvestirse y prepararla la cama, tardaron muy poco en hacerlo, y se marcharon después de que su nueva Reina le agradeciera su ayuda. Serena fue al tocador, y se sentó en la silla que estaba colocada justo en frente, tomó el cepillo que había encima y se cepilló el cabello, odiaba los molestos enredos que se formaban al final de su cabellera. Apenas había comenzado, cuando unos golpes sonaron desde la puerta, no había ningún tipo de energía tras ella algo que le dio una clara idea de quien se trataba.

**"Adelante" **dijo Serena permitiendo el paso de su visitante.

**"¿Aun seguís despierta?" **preguntó Endimión una vez dentro del cuarto.

**"Es lo que esperabais ¿no? o sino no habríais venido" **le replicó ella astutamente.

El vampiro se sonrió, y caminó hasta ella, tomó el cepillo entre sus manos y le peinó el cabello. Serena miraba al hombre que estaba tras ella a través del espejo

"**Endimión" **dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

Y lo logró, porque al escuchar su nombre el vampiro alzó la vista y la miró por el cristal.

**"Siento haber pensado que no me amabais cuando en realidad os marchasteis para entrenaros" **

**"Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo" **comentó él como tratándole de quitar hierro al asunto.

**"Pero sino lo hubierais hecho puede que no estaría contigo como ahora, sino casada con Diamante e infeliz" **

**"¿Eres feliz?" **

Serena se volvió para mirar cara a cara a su interlocutor. Lo miró a los ojos directamente antes de contestar.

**"Sí porque estoy contigo" **respondió.

Endimión dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador, y tomándola del brazo la obligó a levantarse para poder rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella.

**"¿Y no tiene nada que ver que ahora seas la Señora de todos lo vampiros?" **

**"Y vos seréis su Señor" **le recordó ella.

**"Lo sé, y me resulta muy extraño" **respondió él tras dar un gran suspiro y separar su frente de la de ella.

**"¿Y creéis que para mi no? hasta hace unos días había sido negada para ser la Reina de nuestro Clan y ahora soy de los dos, decir extraño es decir poco" **

**"Nunca quise quitarte el puesto" **

**"Lo sé, no hace falta que te justifiques. Porque además ya todo eso da igual" **

**"Mi hermana está feliz cuando se entere" **indicó Endimión tras recordar como le había tratado su Rei cuando se anunció que él sucedería a Marius.

**"Tengo ganas de volver a ver a las chicas, y también a Luna las he echado mucho de menos, desde que me escapé de casa solo he estado acompañada por hombres" **

Ese comentario no le sentó muy bien a Endimión, que hizo una mueca de disgusto. Porque además eso le hizo recordar que Diamante estuvo a punto de violarla.

**"Siento no haber llegado antes para detenerle los pies a Diamante" **se disculpó ala vez que trataba de contener la rabia que sentía al imaginarse que ese bastando la toqueteaba.

**"Estabais herido…. Sinceramente estoy sorprendida que llegarais a tiempo para parar esa unión. Pero no me quejo, jajaja" **

**"No iba a permitir que el bastardo que mato a tu madre y a mi padre te tuviera" **

**"Gracias" **

**"Soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias, si tú le hubieras clavado la daga yo sería el que estaría muerto" **

**"Pero la daga era tuya, y además tú le entretenías" **comentó la joven como intentando quitarse merito, o a lo mejor culpa.

"**¿Entretenerlo? Es una curiosa forma de llamarlo**" bromeó, aunque duró poco, enseguida se puso serio. Tomó las dos manos de Serena y las elevó hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, agachó la cabeza para que sus labios quedaran bien cerca de sus manos. Entreabrió la boca permitiendo el paso de su lengua, con la que empezó a lamer las muñecas de la rubia.

**"¿Endi ¿Qué es lo que haces?" **preguntó completamente pasmada la vampiresa.

**"Estoy limpiando todo rastro de él en tu cuerpo. ¿Dónde más te tocó?" **

**"En el cuello" **respondió ella, no muy segura de que es lo que debería sentir.

El vampiro dejó las manos de su amada, y centró su atención en el cuello de ella. Comenzó lamiendo su lóbulo derecho, y fue descendiendo por el mismo recorrido que seguían las venas de su cuello, luego continuó por su clavícula hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de su cuello. Serena disfrutaba con cada lamida de Endimión le proporcionaba.

**"¿Los labios también?" **

**"Aja" **respondió ella.

Y él respondió de la misma forma. Lamió suave y repetidamente sus labios, causando que ella los entreabriera intentando capturarle, pero el muy hábilmente se retiraba justo a tiempo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho y se había divertido lo bastante jugando con ella continuó por otro sitio.

**"¿Dónde más?" **

Serena no habló, tan solo señaló a su pecho, y Endimión prosiguió con su tarea. Para poder eliminar el rastro de Diamante sobre su pecho, tuvo que desatar los cordones que cerraban su camisón, no estaban muy bien atados, así que fueron fáciles de deshacer. Cuando tuvo el pechó descubierto, Endimión se agachó para alcanzar bien. Bordeó la parte más externa de su seno izquierdo, mientas que sus manos se posaban sobre sus caderas, sujetándose bien para no perderle equilibrio. Por su parte Serena tenía sus manos enterradas en el cabello azabache del varón, ligeros suspiros salían de sus labios de vez en cuando. Cuando su lengua se encontró con su pezón, Endimión no pudo reprimir el impulso, de metérselo en boca a la vez que lo lamía, y por ultimo darle un ligero mordisco, provocando un ligero gruñido de su dueña. Su pecho derecho recibió exactamente el mismo trato, no quería que se fuera a poner envidioso. Ya sin rastro de Diamante en los senos de su amada, se agachó un poco más, hasta que al final se puso de rodillas en el suelo, con sus manos hizo que ella separara las piernas, y luego elevó el borde del camisón hasta por encima de sus rodillas. No hacía falta que Serena le dijera que las manos de Diamante también se habían posado por esa zona, solo era de esperar. A medida que la lengua subía más y más, Serena se sentía más excitada, sin saber muy bien como se chocó con los pies de la cama, pero no se tumbó sobre ella, sino que siguió allí de pie, sintiendo como las manos de Endí ya se posaban en su cadera junto con su camisón, y su húmeda lengua recorría la cara interna de una de sus muslos, y se sentía como si fuera mantequilla que se derritió en sus manos. Pero la explosión llegó cuando sintió a la traviesa lengua de Endimión, adentrándose en su sexo. Las piernas de Serena no aguantaban mucho más y tubo que sujetarse a los dos póster del dosel de su cama. Endimión centró toda la atención en el centro de placer de la joven, sabía que Diamante no había profanado ese lugar, lo había leído en su mente, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba ahí de cerca, tan tentador que tuvo que hacerlo, parecía un gatito bebiendo de su plato de leche. Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se volvía tenso a la vez que sus suspiros y algún que otro gemido era más frecuentes. Al cabo de unos minutos, el clímax de Serena llegó, dejándola sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie, con cuidado la ayudo a sentarse en la cama, pero ella tuvo que tumbarse para poder recuperarse. Endimión estaba satisfecho con el resultado, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara, se sentó al lado de ella, esperando a que se recuperara.

**"Diamante nunca me tocó ahí" **comentó entrecortada la chica.

"**Lo sé, tómalo como un regalo" **

**"Un buen regalo….." **

Endimión se rió de esa respuesta.

**"Ahora merecéis el vuestro"**

Y sin dar tiempo a que Endimión pudiera reaccionar, Serena lo montó a ahorcajada y lo besó hambrientamente. Endimión, acariciaba cualquier lugar donde se posaban sus manos, mientras que ella las utilizaba para sujetar fuertemente su rostro. Pero él no tardó demasiado en hacerse cargo de la situación, le encantaba dominar y ser el que mandaba, cuando era al contrario se sentía indefenso. Volcó a la rubia que estaba encima suya, y se tumbó sobre ella, sus manos se encontraron con sus firmes muslos, los acarició sin descanso, mientras sentía como ella le desprendía de su camisa, no se había molestado en desabrochar los botones por el contrario, los había desgarrado, dejando la camisa completamente inservible.

_"Tienes una extraña fijación en destrozar mi ropa querida"_masculló entre pensamientos mientras mordisqueaba su oido.

_"Es tú culpa por ser tan sumamente tentador"_le replicó ella.

El halago fue recibido de buena gana, y obtuvo su recompensa, la mano derecha del moreno, se adentró entre las piernas de la muchacha para acariciar todavía su muy sensible clítoris.

_"Endi ¿quieres torturarme no es así?" _

**"Exacto" **respondió el atacando de nuevo su boca.

Pero si a él le gustaba llevar la batuta de mando, a ella también, y mostrando gran maña hizo que los dos volvieran a rodar.

**"Te equivocas querido" **

Los labios de Serena descendieron por el pecho cincelado de su amante. Sus pectorales marcados así como sus cuatro abdominales eran un regalo para la visión, y aunque no era un hombre peludo, unos cuantos bellos en la parte baja de su abdomen completaban el cuadro. Serena disfrutó de su turno de tortura, ver como Endimión se rendía era un autentico milagro del que solo ella era capaz, nunca antes había permitido que ninguna mujer lo dominara, pero con Serena era distinto, disfrutaba dominando, pero también siendo dominado. Disfrutaba de sus suaves besos, de sus pequeñas caricias y de sus pecaminosos pensamientos, tan solos abiertos para él, lo que provocaba que su excitación fuera en aumento. Algo que la Vampiresa pudo comprobar al desabrocharle los pantalones, su miembro erecto la dio la bienvenida, ella estaba dispuesta a tomarlo pero él no se lo permitió.

"De eso nada, Señorita" le dijo él a través de su pensamiento

Endimión como pudo se quitó lo pantalones y volvió a centrarse en la bella mujer medio desnuda que estaba frente a él. Se le hacía injusto el estar desnudo mientras que ella aun tenía tela recubriendo su cuerpo, pero le encantó corregir eso. Pero Serena no quería dar su brazo a torcer y volvió a ponerse desnuda encima de él, acarició suavemente sus testículos con una de sus manos mientras introducía su pene en su interior. Ambos gimieron de satisfacción, era una agradable sensación la que sentían cuando hacían el amor, pero eso no ocurría con las otras personas con las que habían estado. Serena osciló sus caderas, permitiendo el movimiento del pene de Endimión en su interior, los ritmos comenzaron, lentos y coordinado, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba el ritmo aceleraba y los movimientos se hacían más desiguales. Endimión sintió como su pasión aumentaba al igual que su hambre de ella, como pudo se incorporó, aunque gracias en parte a que Serena se lo facilitó. Se acomodó en el cuello de la joven, y tras lamer la zona al igual que hizo ella ese mismo mía, clavó sus afilados colmillos. Los dos culminaron unos minutos después completamente exhaustos, por el alcance del orgasmo que se había apoderado de ambos. Los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama, acelerados, Serena se acomodé entre los brazos de Endimión disfrutando del momento. No se dijeron nada, tan solo se abrazaban, y se acariciaban tiernamente, o por lo menos fue así hasta que una idea afloró en la cabeza del vampiro.

**"¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando te mordí tu sangre me sabía de forma distinta, más dulce de lo normal¿es gracioso no?" **

Pero a Serena no le hizo gracia, al contrario su rostro se veía más serio de lo normal. Y él se preocupó.

**"¿Ocurre algo?" **

**"Tengo algo que contarte y es importante, bastante importante diría yo" **comentó ella mientras se separaba de Endimión y se sentaba, él la imitó.

**"¿Qué es lo que ocurre. Se trata de algo que he hecho?" **la verdad que Endimión parecía comportarse como un varón humano que por primera vez descubre el sexo.

**"Es más bien algo que hemos hecho los dos. Estoy…….. Estoy embarazada" **

Endimión la miró como sino hubiera comprendido lo que le había dicho, aunque si que lo había hecho solo que necesitaba asimilarlo.

**"¿No vas a decir nada?" **preguntó preocupada la fémina.

**"Por casi mato a mi mejor amigo por embarazar a mi hermana antes de la unión y voy yo y hago lo mismo….." **mormuró para si mismo, aunque en alto.

**"¿Estás enfadado?" **preguntó entristecida Serena, no le gustaba para nada la respuesta de él.

**"¿Enfadado?. ¿Por qué debería estar enfadado? Ese niño es nuestro regalo por estar juntos, aunque no entiendo muy bien como a pasado. Quiero decir eso solo pasa cuando los dos compañeros se entregan enamorados, y creía que tú lo hacías sin compromiso" **

**"Yo….¿Y que hay de ti pensaba que los dos estábamos de acuerdo que nada de sentimientos de por medio?" **Le reprochó ella.

**"Creo que ninguno de los dos cumplió con ello. Supongo que fue durante nuestro compromiso¿me equivoco? Porque fue cuando realmente te veía como mía" **

**"Así es" **

Endimión se agachó hacía el vientre de la fémina, donde depositó un dulce beso, y susurró.

**"Bienvenido pequeño" **

Luego se incorporó de nuevo, y besó a Serena, y ambos volvieron a quedar tendidos sobre la cama disfrutando de su amor.


	27. La Coronación

_Bueno una véz más aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de estos vampiros, este capitulo ha tardado en salir más de lo que esperaba pero entre q las musas se habían ido de vaciones y yo he tenido cosillas que hacer... pero mi madre se está leyendo el fic y anda metiendo presión porque quiere leerlo todo seguido y no esperar. Una vez más algunas cosas que quedan en el tintero se van a explicar, pero si veís que me dejo algo o teneís alguna duda hacermelo saber que lo explicaré, el proximo será el ultimo capitulo, así que aprovechar. Ahora solo me queda agradece a Ydiel, a Kira Moon, Usako Suyi, Saly-Luna, Celia Chiba, Silver Moonlight-81, Serenity, Isabel, Pinkymex, Alice Pastén, TrisChiba, Lorena, Jaz021, Angi Bloom, Marilucero Chiba y como no a mi amiga Sere Chiba, gracias a todas por vuestras palabras de apoyo. Ahora me despido, que disfruteís del capitulo._

La llegada de los Romanus se produjo unos días después de que Serena despertara de su inconsciencia. Esta se encontraba en la biblioteca con Endimión ultimando los detalles de la coronación, de la boda…. En definitiva su nueva vida. Rei, Amy,Mina y Lita estaban eufóricas, ansiaban ver de nuevo a su amiga, preguntaron a una de las criadas donde se encontraba su amiga, sabiendo ya su paradero, todas fueron en su busca. Y efectivamente allí se encontraba Serena acompañada por Endimión, aunque comenzaron a ultimar los detalles pertinentes, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y Serena acabó sobre la mesa mientras que besaba apasionadamente a Endimión, y éste acariciaba sus piernas por debajo de su falda. La estampa fue un tanto impactante para sus amigas, que nunca se hubieran esperado ver a esos dos en ese tipo de situación, mientras que los amigos de él, que las habían estado siguiendo, encontraron la situación bastante graciosa. Serena y Endimión se separaron inmediatamente después de escuchar el grito de asombro de las vampiresas. Ella se encontraba roja como una grana cuando se puso en pie, él un tanto frustrado por la interrupción.

**"Veo que ya habéis llegado" **comentó Endimión tratando de hacer olvidar lo que habían visto.

**"Sí, todos están en nuestro castillo tal y como ordenaste" **dijo Andrew.

**"También habríamos ido nosotros, pero ellas quería ver a Serena" **indicó Jedite

**"Yo también tenía ganas de veros chicas" **dijo Serena mientras se acercaba para abrazar a sus amigas.

**"Te hemos echado de menos¿Cómo pudiste marcharte así? nos tenías muy preocupadas" **la regañó Mina

**"Lo siento, pero ya todo ha pasado, ahora prometo no hacer ninguna locura. Madre mía Rei estás….." **

**"¿Enorme?" **terminó su amiga la frase por ella **"Lo sé, té sin embargo estás más delgada" **

**"No tanto" **comentó Serena para quitarle hierro al asunto.

**"Creo que será mejor que las dejemos hablar" **comentó Endimión, mientras comenzaba a marcharse de la biblioteca, el resto de varones lo imitaron.

Ellas esperaron a que ellos se marcharan y cerraran la puerta, una vez ya estaban a solas el interrogatorio comenzó.

**"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" **preguntó Lita

"**Diamante me prometió que si os dejaba y me iba con los Malfoy alcanzaríamos la Paz, porque me daría el puesto que me correspondía como Reina" **

**"Pero no te lo dio ¿Verdad?" **esta vez preguntó Amy

**"No, quería casarse conmigo" **

**"Di que no accediste" **pidió Mina

**"Lo hice, pero Endimión llegó a tiempo para detener la unión. Estoy muy agradecida a Malaquite que les indicó el camino más corto para llegar" **

**"¿El traicionó a los suyos?" **volvió a preguntar asombrada Mina de nuevo.

**"Según él no traicionó a los suyos, sino hizo lo que debía. Es un buen hombre…" **

Mina sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su amiga.

**"Andrew dijo que Endimión luchó contra Diamante a muerte" **comunicó Amy

**"Sí y ganó"** respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa.

**"Sí por lo que hemos visto estas muy alegre de que mi hermano ganara" **pinchó Rei

**"Estamos prometidos¿como no me iba a alegrar de que no fuera el que no perdiera la vida?" **

**"¿Sigue habiendo boda entonces?" **preguntó su futura cuñada.

**"Aja, Pasado mañana seré la nueva Reina de los dos clanes y Endimión mi Rey" **comentó con un deje pícaro.

**"¿Pero ya habéis comenzado a disfrutar de los placeres de la unión?" **cuestionó Lita

**"Lita no eres la más adecuada para cuestionarme el disfrutar del hombre que amo" **

**"Es la primera vez que dices que amas a mi hermano" **comentó sorprendida Rei por el comentario de su amiga.

**"¿De veras? Que despiste el mío"**

**"Pero a mi hay una cosa que no me ha quedado claro" **comentó Amy **"¿Por qué Diamante quería casarse contigo?" **

**"Es estaba obsesionado con mi madre, pensaba que eran compañeros y que ambos liderarían a los Malfoy juntos. Pero no fue así, mi madre conoció a mi padre y se fugó con él, como sabía que a mi madre no la podía conseguir yo fui su siguiente objetivo." **Explicó Serena a sus amigas lo mismo que su primo Zafiro le había contado a ella.

**"Y por casi lo consigue" **Mina se puso en pie y fue a abrazar a su amiga **"Pero ya vuelves a estar con nosotras Sere, no podría vivir nunca estando en guerra contra ti" **

**"No penséis en eso" **

**"Seguro que estarás pensando en tu boda con Endimión" **bromeó Lita.

**"Exacto, a partir de pasado mañana nos espera a todos una nueva vida, y una nueva era con los Malfoy y los Romanus juntos de nuevo" **

Las chicas se negaron a abandonar a su amiga e irse al castillo que los Ramanus poseían en Italia. Querían ayudar a su amiga a ultimar los últimos detalles de su unión, a la vez que se ponían al día de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos mientras estaban separadas. Rei le informó de la verdadera identidad de su madre, Lita confesó ilusionada sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Andrew, Amy contó ilusionada como Ilene le había estado enseñando a preparar pociones para curar las heridas de plata, y Mina se contentó con escuchar como sus amigas hablaban de sus pasiones y amores. La pobre seguía sola, aunque con un objetivo en mente. Endimión junto con su futuro suegro, el hermano de este y sus amigos, entre los que ahora se incluía Malaquite, Zafiro y Sammy, se encargaron de velar por la seguridad no de la boda que también lo hacían, sino del la coronación. Los anillos reales de dos clanes habían sido fundidos y se habían creado uno solo, con los detalles más revelantes y más significativos de sus antecesores. El anillo de la futura Reina se trataba de una esfera de oro, decorado con un diamante en forma de media luna y pequeños zafiros bordeándola representando la luna nueva. También el anillo real del Rey había sido modificado, confeccionado también en oro, una esfera azabache símbolo de la luna nueva presidía el anillo abrazada por dos medias lunas de cuarzo, una a cada lado que representaban tanto la luna menguante como la creciente. Tan solo Serena sería quien debería llevar dicho anillo, pero tras una discusión se llegó a la conclusión que también debía llevarlo pues gracias a él la nueva era comenzaba, y pese a su oposición él había sido Rey. Con todo preparado y con todos los miembros de los dos clanes en Italia, llegó el día de tan señalado acontecimiento. Las ceremonias de unión y de coronación se iban a realizar juntas, pero esta vez no solo el novio iba a ser diferente, sino también el encargado del oficio y el lugar de celebración. En esta ocasión Zafiro había sido sustituido por su tío Marius, y el lugar elegido había sido un lugar más amplio que los subsuelos del castillo de los Malfoy, a plena luz de la luna, en medio del bosque, un lugar intermedio entre ambos castillos.

La actividad en ambos llegó aun mucho antes de que el sol cayera, todos estaban emocionados con el acontecimiento, la enemistad había acabado y el día de hoy era la firma de un tratado de Paz. La pareja protagonista de tal acontecimiento se encontraba ajena al ajetreo que a su alrededor ocurría, los dos se encontraban durmiendo felices y abrazados en su lecho. No oyeron los golpes en la puerta, ni siquiera el que ésta se abriera sin permiso, fueron los gritos de Rei los que lograron que los futuros lideres de los vampiros despertaran.

**"¿Rei se puede saber que diantres haces aquí?" **

Endimión se encontraba un tanto mal humorado, no era para menos pues a nadie le gusta despertar gracias a la voz molesta de alguna persona hiperactiva. Además gracias a ella y a las demás, su querida Serena se había separado de él con lo bien que se sentía el tenerla entre sus brazos.

**"Eso mismo tendría que decirte yo, tenemos que preparar a Serena y tú tienes que irte de la habitación" **le respondió su hermana

**"Esta también es mi habitación" **protestó él.

**"Ahí está el fallo, no deberíais haber compartido dormitorio y mucho menos cama tan pronto" **

**"Rei no me hagas reír, porque podría decir lo mismo de Jedite y tú" **

Sus amigas intentaron contener la risa ante tal comentario certero de Endimión. Todas miraban la discusión de los dos hermanos un tanto divertidas, pero con miedo a meterse de por medio, cuando uno de esos dos discutían eran como volcanes en erupción y tocarlos podría quemar.

Rei se estaba poniendo de mal humor contagiada por su hermano, sin decir mucho más retiró la sabana que arropaba a su hermano sin importarle un bledo si estaba vestido o desnudo. Para suerte de él era lo primero y no tuvo que lamentar ningún bochorno.

**"Más vale que te vayas y no vuelva a verte hasta la ceremonia o sino nos quedamos sin Rey" **

**"Endi, será mejor que te vayas no quiero quedar viuda antes de casarme" **le susurró Serena en su oreja derecha, de tal modo que a él no le quedó más remedio que ceder.

**"¿Y mi ropa?" **

Endimión se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta su hermana.

**"No se preocupe Señor yo me encargo de llevársela a su habitación" **le informó Luna que como no, había llegado ido hasta el castillo para atender a Serena.

Endimión se fue directo a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió para ver una vez más a Serena y valiéndose se su poderes le dijo "Nos vemos luego Princesa"

Con la marcha de Endimión la actividad se volvió frenética en la habitación, Mina y Lita fueron a preparar el agua para el baño a su amiga, Rei preparó el vestido, Amy abrió todas las ventanas, Ilene hizo la cama y Luna abrazó a su protegida entre sus brazos.

**"Tu madre se sentiría muy orgullosa en ver lo que has conseguido" **comentó la mujer que aun no soltaba a la joven Princesa.

**"Sí yo no he hecho nada" **

**"Serena, habéis unificado a los dos clanes. Eso sí es hacer algo, y algo grande. Algo que tu madre deseaba fuertemente" **indicó Ilene que sabía lo que decía porque había sido amiga de su madre.

**"El baño está listo" **informó Mina que salía del baño con Lita.

**"Está bien, vamos a dentro antes de que se enfrié" **

Luna la condujo hasta el baño, y una vez allí le ayudo a quitarse la ropa de noche, el camisón y las enaguas. Cuando estaba completamente desnuda, la Princesa se introdujo en el agua con esencia de rosas y Luna le lavó su larga cabellera. Al igual que la otra vez, parecía como si la fueran a sacar brillo, pero esta vez ella si que colaboraba y era consciente. Una vez limpia salió de la bañera y se secó con la gran toalla blanca que Amy había dejado minutos atrás en una baqueta. Seca y limpia regresó a la habitación donde Mina, Rei, Ilene y Amy la esperaban.

**"¿Dónde está Lita?" **preguntó al no ver a su amiga.

**"Ha ido a llevarle la ropa a Endimión" **comentó la hija de Luna.

No volvieron a hablar en nada en particular, los comentarios iban y venían según venían a cuento. Primero vistieron a Serena con la ropa interior, era completamente nueva y de muy buena calidad, después de arropar sus partes más púdicas, le colocaron el vestido de su madre. Luna se encargo de atar bien las cuerdas que cerraban su vestido, para dejarla lo más bella posible. Mina se encargó de su pelo, había sido secado gracias al calor del fuego de la chimenea que había sido encendida, aun así se encontraba algo húmedo. Su amiga aprovecho sus rizos, y realizó un recogido la mar de simple dejando que algunos rizos cayeran aquí y allá. Esta vez no hizo falta el utilizar maquillaje para ocultar su rostro, porque realmente hacerlo sería un sacrilegio. Estaba feliz, pletórica.

Por su parte Endimión se encontraba con su cuñado, con Zoicite, Andrew y Malaquite. Todos se estaban arreglando, pero aun así ayudaban a su amigo a vestirse, estaba tan nervioso que a veces no atinaba a colocarse algunas partes o adornos del estúpido traje de gala. Lita lo había traído minutos antes desde la habitación que compartía con Serena y de la cual su hermana lo había echado muy amorosamente. No tardaron mucho en estar listos y una vez acabaron, buscaron los caballos y marcharon al lugar donde se celebraría el acto. Todo estaba ya en su punto, un altar de madera había sido llevado hasta allí, al igual que don sencillos tronos necesarios para la coronación. Cuando llegaron Artemis se encargaba de que todo estuviera en su sitio y que las personas que iba llegando ocuparan sus lugares, los Malfoy a la izquierda y los Romanus a la derecha, que eran los caminos que se tenían que tomar para ir a sus castillos. El motivo de la separación no era otro que evitar posibles disputas, todo estaba muy reciente y cabía la posibilidad de que alguien se revelara. Marius y su hermano Kent no tardaron en llegar, ambos saludaron familiarmente a Endimión y le hicieron saber lo orgullosos y felices que estaban por su unión con Serena.

Ella se hizo de rogar, tenía no solo que prepararse sino también aguantar sus síntomas de embarazada y además ocultarlos para que nadie se enterara. Fue una suerte que sus amigas creyeran que se trataba del cansancio acumulado y no la realidad, aunque con Ilene y con Luna eso no funcionó. Las dos mujeres, ya madres, viejas y sabías se habían dado cuenta con solo mirarla, una vampiresa embarazada desprende una irradiación especial, pero no dijeron nada, eso es algo que le correspondía a Serena contar cuando más conviniera. Cuando acabaron un carruaje las estaba esperando, y junto a él Sammy, que se había ofrecido voluntario para llevarlas. Alguien tenía que hacerlo y además se evitaba lo más posible el contacto con su padre. Quince minutos distaba el castillo del punto de la ceremonia, el camino era todo llano y a esas horas de la noche no había nadie que impidiera su camino, ni siquiera alguna otra criatura de la noche como los licántropos, enemigos de todos los vampiros sea cual sea su procedencia, todos ellos eran lo suficientemente astutos como para no meterse en el día de hoy por medio. Los vampiros eran ahora un clan poderoso y meterse con ellos sería la ruina para todos ellos. Llegaron enseguida, y al ver el carruaje, todos corrieron a sus puestos. Sammy ayudó a bajarse a todas y cada una de las mujeres. Primero a Mina, luego a Lita, Amy, su madre, Rei y Luna, que fueron inmediatamente a acompañar a sus parejas, incluso Mina que se colocó junto a Malaquite. La ultima en salir fue la protagonista de la jornada, Serena, su belleza captó la atención de todos, incluso el consejo Romanus que tenían un gran resentimiento contra ella, tuvieron que reconocer que estaba preciosa, y no solo eso, sino que trasmitía, seriedad, temple, majestuosidad… en definitiva que les hizo dudar sino se habrían equivocado al juzgarla sin tan siquiera hacer un intento por conocerla. Pero sin duda los más maravillados con su presencia fueron los dos hombres de su vida, Marius, que vio en su hija el fiel reflejo de su esposa a la que amó con locura, y Endimión que la amaba con locura a ella.

Serena caminó hacia el altar improvisado y se colocó juntó a Endimión, el cual tomó una de sus manos y en ella depositó un calido beso. Se volvieron hacia Marius y el acto comenzó. El caliz ceremonial, la daga y los frasquitos se encontraban encima del atril, tal y como ocurrió en el intento de boda con Diamante. Marius no habló, tampoco hizo falta pues nada más coger la daga entre sus manos, Endimión le cedió su muñeca para que realizara el corte en ella. Clavó la punta del puñal de oro y descendió agrandando la incisión, la sangre brotó de la herida y fue recogida en la copa ceremonial. Con Serena pasó exactamente igual, quedando las dos sangres mezcladas en el interior del cáliz, con mucho cuidado se vertieron en el interior de los frasquitos unas gotas de esta mezcla y posterior mente se cerraron para que no se perdiera el contenido. Aun quedaba sangre en el interior del cáliz, la suficiente para poder seguir con el ritual. Todos estaban en silencio expectantes de todo lo que ocurría, tanto es así que casi se podía escuchar como primero él y luego ella bebieron los restos de ese líquido tan importante para su vida. Marius sonrió cuando su hija le devolvió el cáliz completamente vació, lo dejó de nuevo en la bandeja y le dio a su casi yerno, uno de los frasquitos. Endimión se aproximó un poco más a Serena y le colgó de su cuello la cadenita de la cual prendía el frasquito con sangre. Ella hizo lo mismo, aunque resultó un poco más complicado pues él era mucho más alto que ella y fue necesario que él se agachara un poco. Y así con ese simple acto ambos unieron sus vidas, y sus corazones por siempre.

Acto seguido, ambos se sentaron en los tronos, Zafiro acompaño a su tío pues lo que ahora venía era un acto de ambos clanes y ambos necesitaban un representante. Los Romanus con su antiguo Rey, y los Malfoy con el hermano del último Rey.

**"Hermanos vampiros, hoy una nueva historia se escribirá en nuestra vida, pues hoy de pues de siglos y siglos de enemistad vamos a volver a caminar unidos." **Enunció por fin Marius dando con eso comienzo la ceremonia de coronación.

Zafiro continuó con el discurso que había comenzado su tío. **"Hace casi ya dos siglos, la heredera de los Malfoy encontró en el líder de los Romanus a su compañero y se unió con él. De esa unión nació una niña, una niña muy especial capaz de traer la paz entre los nuestros. Hoy junto a su compañero, será coronada Reina de un único y poderoso clan, como comienzo de nuestra historia." **

Ambos hombres tomaron cado uno un libro que se encontraba sobre el altar y lo abrieron por el lugar donde se encontraba la lista con todos los nombres de todos los monarcas de cada uno de los clanes.

**"Serena" **incitó Marius a que su hija se acercara.

Y lo hizo, con elegancia, ella se puso en pie y se acercó hasta el altar. Tomó una pluma y plasmó su firma en ambos libros, además de escribir el nombre de su esposo al lado de su nombre. Devolvió la pluma en su sitio y regresó a su asiento. Al contrario que ocurrió con la coronación de Endimión, no tuvo que beber de la sangre de su antecesor, primero porque ni Diamante ni Endimión eran de la familia real, segundo ya había bebido de la Endi y tercero Diamante estaba muerto. Por dichas razones saltaron directamente a la entrega de los anillos. Marius, se colocó frente a su hija y clavando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, tomó su mano y le colocó en uno de sus dedos el anillo real creado para su nuevo reinado. Tras colocárselo hizo una reverencia y le entregó el segundo anillo, el cual ella se encargó de colocar a su esposo.

**"Inclinaos ante vuestra nueva Reina y su Rey" **indicó Zafiro algo que todos los presentes hicieron sin rechistar.

Tras la boda y la coronación llegó la celebración. Serena y Endimión recibieron múltiples felicitaciones por su enlace, además de muestras de apoyo hacia su reinado. Poco habían quienes estuvieran con caras largas, con el paso de los días habían ido comprendiendo que todo esto que estaba pasando era bueno para todos ellos. Y los más reacios ni tan siquiera se habían molestado en ir. Serena podía ver como todos los presentes se divertían, incluida su amiga Mina que parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía del general Malaquite, y a decir verdad él también. Aun así había alguien que no lo estaba pasando del todo bien, se trataba de su primo Sammy, lo vio en una esquina con el ceño fruncido y solo. Serena fue a ver que es lo que le ocurría a su primo, al igual que muchas había hecho él cuando aun vivía Diamante.

**"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Y quiero que seas sincero o sino hago acto de mi poder como Reina para que me lo cuentes…." **

**"Es mi padre, no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado nada." **

**"¿Pero….?" **Incitó ella

**"Pero sé que con mi actitud daño a mi madre, y no quiero" **

**"Tío Kent es una bellísima persona, quizás podrías darle una oportunidad. Te regaló la daga del abuelo ¿No es así?" **

**"¿Tú lo sabías?" **preguntó él sorprendido porque no le había contado nada de eso a su prima.

**"No lo sabía. Cuando vi la daga me sonó, pero cuando descubrí que tío Kent era tu padre, pues hice deducción" **

**"Me sentí alagado ¿Sabes? Que me diera algo tan importante para él, y me sentí fatal por tirársela para devolvérsela" **

**"No sé que puedo decirte para ayudarte. Yo me enfadé mucho con mi padre por mentirme sobre mi madre, pero sé que lo hizo por mi bien. Y tío Kent lo habrá hecho por el tuyo, en nuestro Clan os hubieran acribillado como también me ha pasado a mi" **

**"Lo sé, pero eso no consuela el hecho que yo quería a mi padre y no lo tenía" **

**"No será fácil… pero podríais empezar por conoceros…." **Indicó Serena.

Sammy tras hablar con su prima, se acercó a sus padres para entablar una relación con su padre. Endimión había estado observando desde la distancia a su esposa, no hacía mucho que había estado agotadísima, eso junto a todas las obligaciones que de golpe le habían asignado, así como su embarazo le hacían mantenerse alerta. Una alerta que se vio incrementada en cierto momento, cuando la vio alejarse de todos, se disculpó con quien estaba hablando y salio a su encuentro.

Serena se sentía un tanto agobiada del ajetreo en el que se encontraba, y decidió alejarse un poco para estar sola y relajarse. Se adentró en el bosque, se alejo bastante de toda la fiesta, y buscó un lugar donde sentarse, no había ni lujosos sofás ni butacones, pero sí una gran extensión de suelo. Seleccionó uno de los árboles, y lo utilizó como apoyo, cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

Endimión se la encontró así, no le apetecía trastornarla, se le veía cansada. Su preocupación podó más y se acercó hasta ella y le preguntó.

**"¿Te encuentras bien?" **

Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró antes de contestar. **"Me gustaría regresar a casa" **

El se arrodilló para poder estar a su misma altura, la tomó por la barbilla la cual acarició dulcemente, y la miró a los ojos.

**"¿Estás cansada, verdad?" **Preguntó con la misma dulzura con que la acariciaba.

**"Bastante, las chicas agotan a cualquiera" **bromeó ella.

**"Levántate, volvemos a casa" **

**"¿Y que hay de los demás?" **preguntó Serena mientras se ponía en pie

**"Bueno cuando se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia presencia sabrán que nos hemos ido, aunque pensarán que lo hemos hecho para iniciar nuestra luna de miel" **

**"Eso ya lo hicimos hace bastante tiempo" **respondió ella llevándose la mano a su vientre fecundado.

**"De eso no tienen porque enterarse" **dijo él guiñándole el ojo.

Los dos tomaron rumbo al castillo para que Serena pudiera descansar en condiciones.


	28. La Ultima Profecia

_Hola de nuevo aquí teneís el último capítulo de Sombras de la Noche, aunque aun queda el epílogo que será el auténtico final de este fic. No pienso decir nada más, tan solo que ya he terminado de atar todos los cabos y profecías, o eso creo. Mata ne!!!!!_

Endimión y Serena no pudieron irse de Luna de miel tras su boda, tenía demasiadas cosas nuevas que hacer como para abandonarlas para más tarde. En cuanto a lo del embarazo, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, ya lo anunciaría cunado estuvieran un poco más asentados en su nueva vida.

Pero no eran los únicos que experimentaron cambios, todos sus allegados también lo hicieron, Lita y Andrew a menos de un mes de la boda de sus reyes también unieron sus vidas para siempre, Amy y Zoicite vencieron la vergüenza y ahora eran una pareja felizmente enamorada, al igual que Mina y Malaquite, desde el día de la boda de sus amigos empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y eso desembocó en una relación amorosa. Rei por su parte cada día estaba más grande, el bebe crecía en su interior cada momento que pasaba, tanto ella como su marido contaban los días que faltaban para poder ver la cara de su primogénito. Sammy había limado asperezas con su padre, no lo trataba como tal, pero tampoco lo ignoraba, siempre que se encontraba a solas con Kent practicaban durante horas de sus vidas, de sus pensamientos… en definitiva que el lazo paterno-filial lo fueron creando poco a poco, provocando la alegría en Ilene. Muchos eran los sorprendidos de que Ilene y Kent no se hubieran dado aun el sí quiero, después de tantos años de amor clandestinos, podían estar juntos pero aun así decidieron quedarse como estaban.

Sin embargo aunque todos y cada unos de ellos tenían sus propias vidas, no dudaban en ningún momento en ayudar en lo que fueran a los dos nuevos Monarcas, para ello se habían trasladado al mismo palacio que ellos, el de los Malfoy pues era mucho más grande y más seguro. Los dos consejeros reales, Zafiro y Artemis se había dividido sus trabajos, el primero se encargaba de ayudar a su prima, la Reina, y el segundo al Rey. Marius también ofreció su ayuda cuando era necesaria, tenía experiencia suficiente para orientarles como tratar las diferentes situaciones, incluidas las sublevaciones. Algunos contrarios a los nuevos monarcas, ya fueran Malfoy o Romanus comenzaron a organizarse para protestar, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque con tan mísera cantidad de personas no se podía hacer mucho para declarar la guerra. No obstante Endimión decidió hacer frente a la situación, y acompañado por su suegro, su consejero y sus hombres, partió al encuentro de los sublevados.

Serena por su parte se había quedado en el castillo para resolver los otros problemas que iban surgiendo. Tras una jornada un tanto estresante, la joven Reina se retiró a sus aposentos para descansar. Allí se encontraba ya su nani, Luna, le había desecho la cama y además tenía preparado para ella su camisón. Estaba tan agotada que ni tan siquiera solicitó que le prepararan el baño, pidió a Luna que le desabrochara su vestido y tras ponerse el camisón se fue a la cama. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo hizo completamente recuperada, por suerte para ella hoy no tenía nada que hacer y podría disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas, que al igual que ella extrañaban a sus amados. Todas ellas se encontraban disfrutando del desayuno, y charlando amigablemente.

"**¿Serena os a contado mi madre las buenas nuevas?" **preguntó Mina a su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

"**No, no me ha contado nada, si bien es cierto las veces que la he visto tan solo hemos intercambiado cuatro palabras"**

"**¿abrumada por tu nuevo estatus?" **cuestionó Amy

"**Podríamos decir que sí, pero no estábamos hablando de eso" **respondió Serena **"¿Cuáles son esas buenas nuevas?" **

Luna entró en la sala, y eso no pasó desapercibido por su hija, la que decidió pasarle la cuestión.

"**Será mejor que te conteste ella¿no es así madre?**"

"**¿Responder a que?"** pidió la nani.

"**Mina ha comentado que tienes algo que decirme" **Explicó la Reina.

"**Oh, es cierto. Os quería comentar que puede que no me vaya a poder hacer cargo de vos" **

"**¿Y por que es eso?" **preguntó extrañada la joven, pues su nani nunca se había negado en atenderla a ella y tampoco a su futuro retoño.

"**Es que voy a ser madre" **

"**¿Estáis embaraza?" **preguntó Rei para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

"**Eso es Rei, voy a tener un hermanito" **dijo orgullosa Mina, que estaba muy feliz por sus padres.

"**Eso es maravilloso Luna" **Serena se levantó y abrazó a la mujer que durante tantos años la había cuidado **"Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo"**

"**Señora no es necesario"**

"**Claro que es necesario, has sido como una madre para mi, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Mina si necesita algo me avisas" **

"**Claro majestad" **se burló su amiga.

"**Parece que vamos a tener unos cuantos bebes este año" **comentó Lita sin saber que su Reina también estaba embarazada.

"**Eso parece" **respondió esta y para cambiar de tema preguntó "**¿Y dime Ilene, mi tío y tú vais a casaros?"**

"**Vuestro tío debería pedírmelo primero" **

"**Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora, os ama"**

"**Sé que quiere arreglas las cosas con Sammy antes que nada. Y no me importa esperar por esa causa" **informó la mujer.

"**Yo creo que también opinaría lo mismo" **comentó Luna a la cual le habían hecho un hueco en la mesa para que las acompañaran.

"**Espero que se reconcilien pronto, tengo ganas de oficiar esa boda"**

Durante todo el día, todas ellas hablaron sobre sus relaciones, sus temores, el momento embarazoso que había tenido lugar hace tan solo unos días…. El día se pasó volando y sin darse cuenta un nuevo amanecer estaba apunto de llegar. Esta vez Serena si que pidió su baño, aunque no fue a Luna sino a otra de las criadas, Serena conocía como de agotador podía ser el embarazo cuando se tenía mucho trabajo, así pues decidió aligerar la carga de la mujer, algo que también le hubiera gustado tener ella. Le llenaron la bañera con agua caliente, como siempre había puesto esencia de rosa en el agua y además esta vez lo habían acompañado por cientos de pétalos de rosas rojas. El ambiente acompañado con las velas que iluminaban la estancia, hacía que deseara que Endimión la acompañara y no estuviera fuera cumpliendo con su deber.

Endimión sabía que ser el Rey de ambos clanes a la vez no iba a ser una tarea sencilla, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan agotadora. Tras unos días lejos junto algunos hombres de confianza, regresó de nuevo al hogar, había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con los opositores sin necesidad de llegar a las armas, y sin derramar una gota de sangre todos aquellos que eran contrarios a la unión de los clanes o de que Serena estuviera en el trono, aceptaron de buen agrado la situación. Endimión podría ser muy convincente con la palabra, como cuando convenció al consejo de los Romanus de declarar la guerra contra Diamante. Cuando llegaron al castillo la actividad era casi nula, muy pocas personas eran las que se mantenían en pie. No se entretuvieron, estaban algo cansados y fueron directamente a sus dormitorios. Cuando Endimión entró al dormitorio espero ver a su esposa, pero no había ni rastro de ella, solo una ligera luz se podía ver entre los huecos de la puerta del baño. Cuando abrió la puerta la vio enseguida, ahí dentro de la gran bañera de cerámica, se encontraba la vampiresa más bella entre las bellas, rodeada de pétalos rojos, envuelta por la fragancia de dicha flor y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormitando. Pero no estaba dormida, y cuando él liberó su energía y sintió su presencia, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente

"**Estás aquí" **habló ella medio susurro medio entonación normal

"**He vuelto tan pronto he podido" **

"**¿Está todo solucionado?" **preguntó intrigada.

"**Aja" **pero no dijo nada más, estaba más interesado en mirarla que en informarle de los detalles aburridos de su misión, ya habría tiempo. **"¿Crees que en esa bañera hay suficientemente espacio para los dos?"**

"**Majestad estáis sugiriendo el meteros conmigo en la bañera, que descaro" **Serena fingió escandalizarse cuando en verdad estaba más que encantada con la idea.

Endimión se arrimó a la tina y se dejó caer en sus rodillas.

"**Y yo que pensé que os agradaba mi Reina el descaro junto en la intimidad del dormitorio" **ahora fue el quien fingió, no escándalo sino pena.

"**Me encanta" **le respondió Serena lo más sugerente y sensual que sabía.

El reconoció fácilmente ese tono, y no tardo absolutamente nada en desprenderse de su ropa y adentrarse en el agua con ella. Se colocó de espaldas a la puerta, y cuando estuvo acomodado la tomó por la cintura, y la giró para que ella apoyara su espalda en su pecho. Muy cómoda la situación no le resultaba, él era un varón bastante alto y la bañera no era una piscina pero tampoco un barreño, era lo suficiente amplia como para que él entrara y tuviera las rodillas un tanto flexionadas.

"**Hueles de maravilla" **expresó mientras olfateaba su cuello.

Una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios, no solo ella olía de maravilla, sino toda la habitación y también él, pero no era necesario dañar su orgullo de machito comentando eso.

La única actividad que quedaba era en la cocina, Serena había solicitado a todas las criadas que le atendían que se retiraran a descansar y que se ocuparan del baño mañana. Endimión hizo lo propio con alguno de los sirvientes que encontró todavía en pie. Por eso nadie se dio cuenta que dentro de las paredes de la fortaleza se encontraba una persona de la que no sabían nada desde la muerte de Diamante. Había vivido muchos años en ese castillo y conocía muy bien donde se encontraban las habitaciones, el encontrar el dormitorio Real no fue un problema, entró en él y pronto averiguó el paradero de los reyes, con el mayor sigilo para no ser descubierta fue hasta el baño.

Serena disfrutaba de los besos que su esposo le daba en su cuello. Pero de pronto sintió como él dejó de hacerlo y acto seguido dio un gruñido. Se volvió, y vio que no estaban solos, Esmeralda también se encontraba allí con ellos y no solo eso, sino que en sus manos tenía una daga que había sido clavada en la espalda de Endimión. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque enseguida aparecieron los cinco Generales, Mina había salido furtivamente al dormitorio de Malaquite y vio como una persona desconocida entró en la habitación de su amiga, cuando vio a su amante fue lo primero que le comentó. Al escuchar a la chica el sentimiento de alerta del General se encendió, y avisó a todos sus compañeros, todo fue muy rápido pero no lo suficiente para evitar la desgracia, solo media. Malaquite retiró rápidamente a la mujer que fue la amante de su primo y anterior rey lo ayudó con ella, mientras que Jedite y Zosite sacaron inmediatamente a Endimión, Sammy fue en busca de su madre y Andrew atendió a Serena, le tendió rápidamente una toalla y desvió la vista para no ver nada que no debía. Llevaron al Rey a la cama para atenderle la herida, y pronto llegaron todos los entendidos en medicina, Serena quiso ayudar pero todos intentaron hacer que se marchara. Su primo Malaquite que había conseguido acabar con Esmeralda intentó llevársela, pero no lo logró, ella se las apañó para llegar a la cama donde estaba él tumbado. Estaba llorando, la herida era grave, bastante grave.

"**Endi no te mueras no puedes morir, no puedes dejarme sola con el bebe, no puedes….."**

Los generales se quedaron con pasmados no esperaban que su Reina estuviera embarazada.

No fueron los únicos que lo escucharon, Marius sintió el revuelo y fue a comprobar que es lo que ocurría, llegó a tiempo para enterarse que iba a ser abuelo.

"**Hija es mejor que les dejes trabajar, nosotros tenemos que hablar" **comentó.

Muy a su pesar ella cedió, y acompañó a su padre al estudio. Ambos se acomodaron en los sofás que se encontraban a un lado de la habitación y comenzaron con su charla.

"**Así que…. Estás embarazada" **

"**Así es padre"**

"**¿Y lo estás desde antes de tu unión con Endimión, verdad?" **

"**Sí padre" **respondió avergonzada.

"**Es necesario convocar al consejo" **comentó él.

"**¿Por qué?" **preguntó extrañada ella, no entendía que pintaba el consejo cuando su marido estaba apunto de morirse.

"**Hay que anunciar tu embarazo, y comunicar la situación de tu esposo. Si algo le pasara es necesario que se reconozca al niño como suyo." **

"**Papá ¿como puedes decir eso?"**

"**Hija, tienes que estar preparada. La herida es profunda y grave, y todavía esta muy reciente la herida que le causo Diamante. Quiero a Endimión como si fuera mi hijo, pero hay que ser realista, su situación es muy delicada y puede que muera"**

Serena estaba desecha, cuando todo parecía ir bien algo malo volvía a ocurrir. Y aun que ella quería ser optimista y pensar que Endimión podía volver a salir de ésta, la verdad es que todo indicaba lo contrario. Su padre era un hombre muy sensato, y había dejado el corazón a un lado para utilizar la razón y hacerle ver la situación.

**"¿Podríais hacerlo vos, padre? Yo voy a ir a ver a Rei, es mi deber comunicarle la situación, es su hermano antes que su Rey" **Comentó ella seria, fría, mientras se ponía en píe y se disponía marcharse. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió a mirar a su padre y le preguntó. **"¿Aun amáis a mi madre, no es cierto?" **

**"Amaré a vuestra madre hasta el fin de mi existencia, era ELLA, mi compañera, no podría olvidarla nunca" **respondió Marius con sinceridad completa.

Serena no respondió, se volvió, abrió la puerta y se fue a ver a su cuñada. Rei se encontraba dormida cuando su amiga entró en su dormitorio, Jedite había sido lo más sigiloso posible para no despertarla y preocuparla innecesariamente, ahora si que era necesario. Rei se desveló tan pronto sintió un cambio de peso en el colchón, había coincidido que el sueño que estaba teniendo no era muy agradable y la turbó. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Serena le anunciaron que algo no iba bien.

**"¿Sere que es lo que ocurre?" **preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Serena intentó recuperar la serenidad, algo que debía ser fácil dado a su nombre, pero no lo fue, aun así consiguió reponerse lo suficiente como para darle la noticia a su amiga.

**"Rei, tu hermano, Jedite y los demás han regresado hace tan solo una hora, tú estabas ya durmiendo así que puede que no te hubieras dado cuenta, o sino estaría también alertada por la ausencia de tu marido" **

**"¿Le ha paso algo malo a Jedite?" **Rei se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, la sola idea de que le pasara algo malo a su marido le aterraba.

**"No, no le ha pasado nada malo a él" **

**"¿A él?. Eso quiere decir que sí ha pasado algo malo" **

**"Tu hermano y yo…. Estábamos dándonos un baño cuando Esmeralda apareció y, y le clavó una daga por la espalda" **con cada palabra que decía la voz le iba desapareciendo, y el llanto amenazaba con salir de nuevo.

**"¿Está bien, mi hermano está bien?" **el pánico volvió de nuevo.

**"No, no lo está. Es necesario avisar al consejo para anunciarles la situación" **

**"No puede ser verdad, seguro que se salva, es fuerte ya lo hizo la otra vez. No es necesario que lo anunciéis al consejo, el se salvará lo sé, yo lo sé" **

**"Rei, esta vez es diferente" **

Viendo como su cuñada lloraba, se vio en la necesidad de consolarla, Serena la abrazó fuertemente, y lloró con ella.

**"Yo lo sabía, lo vi en mi visón. Vi como lo apuñalaban…." **

**"No habría podido hacer nada. Porque todo esto es por mi, sino me hubiera amado seguiría sano y a tu lado" **

Rei cayó en la cuenta de algo en ese instante, no solo vio como a Endi lo herían gravemente, sino también vio como tenía un hijo con Serena.

**"Sere, no va a morir, es imposible vi como ambos teníais un hijo. No puede morir hasta que no lo tengáis" **comentó con esperanzas

**"Rei, ya estoy embarazada. Me quede embazada poco después de anunciar nuestro compromiso y hace tiempo que lo sé." **

Mientras tanto, Zoicite, Amy, Sammy e Ilene intentaban hacer lo posible para contener la hemorragia que provenía de la herida del Rey, pero era algo casi imposible, la sangre no dejaba de brotar y no cicatrizaba, la plata había infectado su organismo y su regeneración estaba muy debilitada. Probaron con todos los ungüentos conocidos y ninguno de ellos funcionaba, y el temor se apoderó de ellos, sino cerraban esa herida, Endimión moriría y ya estaba en el límite.

Los consejos de ambos clanes acudió rápidamente al castillo, todos ellos formaban un único Consejo. Marius y Serena se reunieron con ellos, al igual que sus consejeros Artemis y Zafiro. Serena se había visto en la obligación de avisar a Lita y a Mina para que se quedaran con Rei, la pobre estaba hecha polvo y no quería que se quedara sola. Ya eran las diez de la mañana pero la situación era más importante que el descanso, había que preparar todo, el Rey estaba apunto de morir.

**"Buenos días, muchas gracias por acudir tan rápido a nuestra llamada. Tenemos que tratar dos asuntos importantes, el primero es el atentado cometido contra el Rey, gracias a eso se encuentra en un estado muy grave." **Explicó la Reina, mucho más impasible de lo que todos se hubieran imaginado.

**"¿Qué ha sido del atacante?" **preguntó uno de los miembros del consejo

**"Se trataba de Esmeralda, como algunos conocéis era la amante del Rey Diamante. El General Malaquite la ha encerrado en las mazmorras hasta que alcancemos un veredicto de que hacer con ella" **

**"El único veredicto que podemos dictar por un acto así no solo contra un hermano, sino con un miembro Real, es la muerte" **comentó otro de los miembros.

Se pudo escuchar muchos comentarios de apoyo, pero aun así Serena quiso asegurarse.

**"¿Todos estáis de acuerdo con esa decisión?"**

Todas las respuestas fueron afirmativas, por lo que se acordó como y cuando sería ejecutado el castigo. Y acto seguido se pasó al siguiente asunto de importancia.

**"Lo siguiente que tenemos que tratar, no sería urgente sino fuera por la situación de mi marido. Estoy embarazada, el padre es Endimión y es necesario reconocer al vástago como futuro heredero y primogénito de su padre." **

**"De eso no os tenéis que preocupar, está hecho" **comentó Kent


	29. Epilogo

"Dos días más tarde, aplicaron el castigo a Esmeralda. Al contrario que su amante, no se recrearon con el castigo, lo hicieron rápido, certero e indoloro, una puñalada al corazón con una hoja de plata. No hubo nadie que se opusiera a ello, todo el mundo deseaba la muerte de esa mujer, querían a su Rey y ese sentimiento se intensificó aún más cuando descubrieron que su Reina estaba esperando un hijo.

En realidad fue hija, pero en aquel momento no era posible saberlo, hoy en día existen ecografias y demás aparatos con los que se pueden saber, pero en el siglo XVIII, el XIX e incluso en parte del XX la opción de conocer el sexo de un bebe no era una opción muy factible. Meses más tarde nació la primogénita Real Serenidad Rose, ni Romanus ni Malfoy, solo Serenidad Rose, Rini para sus más allegados. Una niña preciosa, de cabellos plateados como los de su madre y ojos intensos como los de su padre, una digna heredera, de la que todos se sentían muy orgullosos. Nada más nacer todo el mundo la arropó, su nacimiento vino precedido de una gran desgracia.

La Princesa Rini fue tan solo una de la avalancha de niños que nacieron en esa época, primero fue Rei, tuvo un pequeño varón al cual nombró Endimión en honor a su querido hermano. También Luna, la nana de la Reina tuvo a su retoño, una niña llamada Diana, nació escasas semanas después de la pequeña Princesita. Andrew y Lita no tardaron en tener a su primer retoño, incluso Kent e Ilene que acabaron por casarse un año después de la boda de su sobrina tuvieron otro hijo. Mina y Malaquite y Amy y Zosite, no fueron excepciones, unieron sus vidas y tuvieron pequeños niños provenientes de esas uniones.

Pero claro vosotros no queréis saber todo esto ¿verdad? Bueno claro que queréis pero en verdad lo que más os interesa es saber que ocurrió él. Lógico, si yo fuera vosotros también lo preguntaría. Esa experiencia endureció a la Reina, la convirtió no solo en la Dama y Señora de los vampiros, sino de todas las criaturas de la noche. Brujas, Licántropos, espíritus y demás, la obedecían."

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces querido?"preguntó una mujer mientras entraba en la sala, con un bebe entre sus brazos.

"Oh, hola querida. Estaba contando ha estas personas la historia de nuestro orígenes. Señores, Señoras les presento a mi esposa, la Gran Reina de los Vampiros Serena y mi pequeño nieto Darien. Por vuestra cara induzco que habéis concluido cual es mi identidad, en efecto soy Endimión, no morí aunque estuve apunto de hacerlo. Mi hermana estaba en lo cierto, soy fuerte y no podía marcharme sin tener a mi hija entre mis brazos. Luché por salvarme y mis amigos lucharon para que eso pasara, pasé bastante tiempo inconsciente y después de eso tardé tiempo en estar al cien por cien, pero conseguí ver nacer a todos mis hijos, incluido a mis nietos. Tuvimos que luchar y sufrir mucho para llegar donde estamos ahora, pero lo volvería a repetir una y mil veces si con ello volviera a conseguir estar con mi esposa.

Hace siglos cuando aun nuestro Clan eran dos, y tuvimos que viajar a España leí el diario de Serena que decía: Una vez soñé con poder volar

Pero solo era eso un sueño

Algo ilusorio que nunca sería real.

Mi fuga inconsciente, de mi autentico pesar.

Triste y sola y sin hablar

Pasaba mis días de manera habitual

"Que envidia" decían

Porque en vez de llorar una sonrisa ofrecía

Aunque no fueran de verdad

Todo mi mundo se tambaleaba

Y con miedo observaba como se evaporaba.

Con una fuerza ficticia reconstruí mi vida,

Aunque aun quedaban las heridas

¿Por qué yo? Me repetía

Pero con el tiempo más me convencía

Que Dios no existía

Si ese gran Dios de veras viviera

Poco corazón en el hubiera

¿Quién deja que un bebe muera?

Hace poco volví a encontrar ese diario, y esa poesía. Había sido ampliada.

Pero con la edad estoy aprendiendo

Que no es malo todo es sufrimiento

Porque lo malo nos permite seguir avanzando

Yo soy yo, porque mi vida ha tomado este camino

De haber sido otro, no seria el mismo

Sonrió y no lloro

Sufro pero callo

Porque aunque duele, yo sigo avanzando

La vida es algo efímero

Un día viene y otro se va

Lo importante es vivir y seguir disfrutando

No hace falta volar

Para sentirte libre

No hace falta volar

Para sentir pasión

Solo hace falta seguir verdaderamente a tu corazón.

Puede que en alguna ocasión estuviera tentado a tirar la toalla, pero….. no lo hice y ahora estoy feliz por ello. Ser Rey no es tan malo cuando tienes a una Reina como la mía a tu lado, y cinco hijos cada cual diferentes pero no por ellos menos importantes. Rini fue nuestra primogénita, la alegría en una época de dolor, Andrea el fiel reflejo de mi madre, callada, reservada y con un gran sentido para el arte. Seiya nuestro primer varón, no me hizo mucha gracia cuando mi esposa me sugirió ese nombre, no me traía gratos recuerdos sin embargo nada tiene que ver con el interesado que trato de beneficiarse de mi esposa. Es músico ¿Sabéis? Seguro que lo conocéis es muy famoso y nuestros otros dos hijos también, Yaten y Taiki, los Three Lights, sí, creo que en efecto los conocéis, muy pronto van a sacar su nuevo álbum Im a Vampire. Tan solo Rini y Andrea han encontrado a sus compañeros, bueno y Seiya aunque intenta obviarlo diciendo que Kayku es tan solo una amiga.

Todo es más sencillo ahora que hace cien años, ordenadores, teléfonos….. y el mejor de todos el frigorífico, nos permite tener almacenados grandes cantidades de sangre obtenidas de mataderos, centros de donación… y además mantenerlas en buen estado. Adoro el siglo XXI. Ya no vivimos en uno de esos grandes castillos, se gasta demasiado en electricidad para mantenerlo caliente, hemos cambiado Italia por Japón y la más arcaica arquitectura por la más vanguardista de los edificios de Tokio. Poseemos nuestra propia compañía, vivimos como si fuéramos humanos, compitiendo con ellos por ser los mejores y tener más ganancias.

Somos como vosotros, amamos, lloramos y morimos. Ahora la pregunta es……. ¿Realmente queréis convertiros en uno de los nuestros?

_Hasta aquí ha llegado las peripecias de nuestro vampiros, he sido mala hasta el último momento, pero es que me encanta.Usako-Suyi, Reicy kou, Serychibast,__ Isabel, Alice Pastén, TrisChiba. Marinlucero chiba, Pinkymex, Jaz021, Celia Chiba, Chibandley, Serenity, Silver Moonlight-81, Angie Bloom, Kira Moon, Lorena, Kaoru Himura t., Saly-Luna, Beatriz Ventura, Ceres, Acron, Baby Suhe, GabyChiba, Starligt, Amy6666, Mikiaome, CelendrianMoon, Gaby Bunny, Palas, Karen-sm, SerenaTsukinoMoon, Yamiana, Tiffani, Serena Ferraz, Sara, Psyche, Moon-Chiba, NaNcYaGa, Yuritsukino, Adri, Alejandra N. Eiko Hiwatari, Erill, Dianazul, Stephie Chibam Ariel Moon, Neko Riza Mustang, Vainilla, Pandora no Rea, Daianapotter, Selene de la Luna, Angie B, Aracne, Suyay, A.Salvia-divinorum, SPGL4, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Adriana, jessymoon, Maracuchitax, Ranmalutik y por último Sere Chiba, gracias a todas vosotras primero y sobre todo por leer mi fic y segundo por dejar vuestros reviews porque gracias a vosotras este fic de una humilde servidora ha alcanzado los 400 reviews, algo que nunca me esperé cuando comencé a escribir esta historia. Muchísimas gracias de verdad, este fic ha sido un récord personal en todos los sentidos y nada más nos vemos en la próxima._


End file.
